All I Have Needed
by YarningChick
Summary: So many secrets, I've longed to share. All I have needed, is someone there! -Frank Wildhorn
1. Heaven Sent

A/N; this story is a bit slower-paced than my usual style. Actually, it's a lot slower-paced. It takes place over the span of one year, and I go into details. Readers with short attention spans probably won't like this one as much.

You have been warned.

Oh, and I'm using a couple different versions of the same musical to start the chapters, so relax if you don't think the words are precisely right.

Enjoy!

xxXxx

**Chapter One: Heaven-Sent**

_Once upon a dream,_

_You were heaven-sent to me_

_Was it never meant to be?_

_Was it just a dream-?_

_Can we begin again?_

_Once upon a dream._

_**-Once Upon a Dream, Frank Wildhorn's Jekyll and Hyde Musical**_

xxXxx

Renaldo Moon never thought that he would return to Japan. In fact, he doubted that anyone there would remember him, especially after all these years.

But nonetheless, he found himself staring out the window of an airplane as it soared through the cold spring atmosphere. He absently tapped his thumb against the magazine on his lap, but he was too distracted to read it. He barely even saw the clouds as they passed by; a rolling ocean of white fluffiness.

In his mind's eye, all he could see was soft red hair, and large brown eyes that seemed to look straight into his soul. He smiled a little, lost in the sweet memories that he had spent half his life trying to suppress.

He shook his head angrily at himself. As the plane finally arrived in the airport, he eased out of his seat with difficulty, and slung his single pack over one shoulder; almost hitting the person behind him.

All that was in the bag was a change of clothes, hygiene items, and his passport.

'_Bird Brain's right. I really am an idiot.' _Scowling at himself, he walked down the small stairs, and into the door leading into the airport.

There were a lot of people in there. It _was _Japan, after all.

Luckily, Renaldo had always been big, and he stood a good two heads taller than most of the crowd. He looked around the airport, his heart beating unsteadily in his ears as he finished checking his passport against the service desk. _'Is she late? It'd be funny, if she was still late for everything.'_

But then he saw her near the tall windows. His heart skipped a beat as their eyes connected, and he tightened his grip on the bag. He took a deep breath for courage, and started moving against the masses to reach her.

She had cut her hair short, and now sported a small pair of glasses. Her beautiful brown eyes were more careworn than he remembered, and she looked like she hadn't slept well in a while. Otherwise, she looked the same as he remembered her. He glanced at her right hand, relieved to see her wearing the simple gold ring he had given her from what felt like a lifetime ago.

'_If she's wearing it now, then she must have been wearing it when the accident happened.'_

With a start, he realized that her eyes were also on his hands. The one holding his bag over one shoulder was wearing a similar ring; one that he almost never removed.

After what felt like eternity, he managed to work his way to her, out of the main stream of people. He looked at her silently, once again berating himself over what had happened between them.

She smiled up at him, although the action was a bit nervous. "Hello, Muta."

Even after all this time, he _still _preferred her nickname for him.

"Hey, Naoko," he answered, almost automatically. It was amazing to him, how easily her name still flowed off his tongue. He smiled at her, and looked at the large doors. "Shall we, then?"

Naoko nodded, and walked with him out of the cold airport. The streets outside were nearly as loud from all the passing people, making them walk closely, so as not to be separated.

"So… is there any change?" he asked worriedly.

She sighed sadly. "I'm afraid it's only gotten worse. She won't even look at me when I try to talk to her. The doctor says it's hopeless."

He stiffened at that. "Well, it won't be the first time a quack's been wrong." He paused, and asked another question slowly; his heart in his voice. "What's she like?"

Naoko bit her lip. "Haru…" she tried to say, the right words lost to her. "She's… well… she's a very private sort of girl. She never really says what she thinks, and would gladly shut herself away from the world. But when an emergency happens, she's the person you want around to help bail you out. Her personal safety doesn't matter to her as much as someone else's does. She's always been better about taking care of others rather than herself."

Muta grinned painfully. "Which is why she's in the hospital?"

Naoko nodded, a few tears squeezing past her guard. She turned away from him, brushing her jacket sleeve over her face harshly. "I promised myself I wouldn't cry in front of you," she muttered through a choked sob.

Muta stopped in his tracks and gave her an impulsive hug. "I cried when you told me about her. I don't have room to talk."

She shrugged a little angrily, and returned to walking the sidewalk. "But I didn't want to guilt you anymore than I already have."

"Believe me, I deserve it," he grumbled, walking just a shade closer to her than he really had to. "Tell me more about her?"

Naoko took in a deep breath. "She's got your hair color, and your love of chocolate. She can barely sew a straight seam, despite my attempts to teach her, but she definitely has your talent in the kitchen. You know those cook books you left behind? The ones you had written notes in?"

He nodded.

"She learned how to read out of them. She loves using your recipes, but she altered the one for jam to make paint."

"She paints?" Muta asked in surprise. "Couldn't she use tubes from the store for that?"

"She could, but she can't stand the fumes." Naoko smiled warmly, and actually laughed softly. "Her paints leave a nice smell in the fabric, and are really tasty. Haru's favorite threat is to start putting laxatives in, so that I'll stop eating them while she's at school."

The smile faded from her lips, and she sighed tiredly. "I tried to protect her, I really did. But with Satoshi manipulating the school _and _the police force, there wasn't much I could do to help her. **That** **boy** made her grow up too fast. She's only seventeen, but she's one of the most sensible people I have ever met, at least most of the time. She has a great poker face, because she hates letting people know when she's been hurt, especially me. I didn't believe her about Satoshi's nephew, since I didn't think he'd do something so petty. But when I came to the school early one day in kindergarten, I caught him pushing her into the mud. I tried going to the principal, but he refused to listen to a word I said. Haru stopped complaining the same year, but the torture never really ended."

"What about home-schooling?" Muta begged. "Wouldn't she have been safe there?"

But she shook her head mournfully. "According to the board of education, I didn't qualify to home-school her. Never mind the fact that I would already check over her homework and see that she deserves better grades than what her teachers were giving her. I even tried moving to a different part of town so that she'd have to switch schools, but it didn't work. Satoshi just transferred his nephew to where Haru was, and resumed torturing her. I'm betting the only reason the school didn't fail her was because Satoshi didn't want his nephew held back, too. The only way Haru has been able to protect herself is by running away." Naoko sighed softly. "Whenever I see her race, I wonder if she can outrun the wind."

"She's fast?"

"You wouldn't believe it unless you saw it. I mean, she's not 'X-men' fast, she just knows how to run quickly to escape Satoshi's nephew and his friends. If he ever decided to leave her alone, she could probably have joined a cross-country team by now. Haru's never had any real friends; just me. She refuses to speak outside our home, but that could partially be because of her weak vocal chords. Did I mention that she loses her voice on a frequent basis? She also speaks three types of sign language, but her favorite is American, because…"

Because of him.

Muta shook his head angrily. "Remind me again why Satoshi made it his business to torture Haru?"

"Because she's your daughter," Naoko answered sadly, shaking her head at herself. "If I had been smarter, I'd have told you about her years ago."

"If _I _had been smarter, I never would have left," Muta retorted, holding the door open for her, once they finally reached the hospital. "I've been regretting that since I did it."

She looked up at him with shock. "Then why didn't you-"

"Sorry, sir; do you have an appointment?" a snooty receptionist asked from her cubicle.

"No, he's here to see our daughter," Naoko told her in an irritated tone, wrapping both of her arms around Muta's loose one, and dragging him to the elevator.

"Now see here-" the woman tried to protest, but Naoko had already pressed the button, making the sliding doors close before she could interfere.

Now that they were alone again, she turned to the giant, her heart in her eyes. "If you wanted to come back, why didn't you?"

He sighed. "After that stupid fight, I figured you'd be happier if you never saw me again. I thought I caused you enough grief for one lifetime, and that you deserved to be happy."

She looked at him, and shook her head while laughing a little.

But to her husband, it sounded like she was laughing at herself. "To think; I've been ignoring you for the exact same reason." She took in a deep breath. "I know I don't deserve it, but I'd like you to do me a favor?"

"Name it, Chicky."

She smiled at the old nickname, but the look soon faded. "I want you to take Haru back with you. She's been thinking of you her whole life, and I can't keep her safe here. She deserves to live a life without the constant fear of being used as a chew-toy for something that isn't even her fault. I know you'll love her, once you get to know her. She's a wonderful girl, and she'd do anything for your approval."

"You've been talking about me?" he asked with surprise as the elevator doors opened.

Naoko nodded, and led him down another hallway. "When Haru was a child, she never wanted to hear about princesses or dragons; she wanted to hear stories about you. Even as she got older, I can gauge just how bad her day went by how long she'll make me talk about you. Even if it was just little details, she didn't care. When it was a really bad day, she'd make me talk in English." She laughed under her breath sadly. "I think the longest time she had me talk was until two in the morning, and she had me start as soon as she got home from an art show, covered in something red and slimy. She never did tell me what the stuff was."

Muta nodded thoughtfully, as they turned into the intense care ward. "So, you think that the genuine article will do the trick for _this _catastrophe?"

"I'm praying it will," she whispered, once again wiping away unwanted tears. "If it isn't enough, at least you would have gotten a chance to meet her. But will you take her away from here for me, if this works?"

Muta chewed on his lower lip, and set his jaw stubbornly. "On one condition, Naoko."

She stopped in her tracks, and stared up at him. "_Condition_? This is our daughter, Muta!"

"I know. That's why I want you to come back with me, too."

Her mouth opened a little wider, and she stared at him in total shock. "But… but… after that fight?"

Muta sighed. "Look, Naoko; we were idiots back then. I'm not expecting things to magically heal between us, but letting you go's been the worst mistake of my life. Besides," he added with a small smile. "If Haru's willing to run into a burning house, _just _because she thinks you're inside, something tells me that she'll need you too, to heal from this. Come on; for Haru, if not for us?"

Naoko stared at him, and slowly turned away to brush the sleeve over her eyes again; her shoulders shaking with suppressed sobs.

He wrapped his arms around her for another quick hug, and squeezed her shoulders comfortingly. "What do you say, Chicky?"

She looked up at him through her tears, and nodded happily.

"Excuse me," a young man in a long white coat said; his expression smugly self-important. "This is a restricted area."

"This is my husband, Renaldo Moon," Naoko quickly introduced, grabbing his arm possessively. "He's here to see our daughter, in room 310."

"What? Her… her _father_?" the man stammered in disbelief as Muta took the necessary step closer to the man.

He looked down at the intern, allowing his impressive girth and height speak for him. "I'm going to see my little girl, and I know how to act in a sick room. You're not going to stop us, now are you?" he growled.

The man frantically shook his head, walking backwards to knock his body against the wall sharply.

Naoko giggled, and pulled on one of his arms again. "I missed seeing you do that to people."

He grinned at her roguishly before his small black eyes became glued to the door of room 310.

They stopped right in front of it, Naoko releasing his arm. "Do you want me to introduce you?" she asked timidly.

Muta bit his lip. "Will she know me without it?"

Naoko nodded firmly. "She did a portrait of you once, from that photo of our last picnic. Satoshi's nephew destroyed it almost immediately, but it was pretty good when it lasted."

He grinned at her, and placed one meaty hand on the door's handle. "Then, could I do it alone? I mean, you can watch from the doorway, but…"

"I understand," she said softly, urging him forward while wiping away more tears. "Just… do what you can."

He smiled again, and opened the door.

What was inside broke his heart.

A skeletal figure was lying on the bed, almost framed by machines to measure her internal symmetry, as well as a bulging bag on a pole that dripped nutrients into her body.

She was mostly covered by a thin hospital blanket, and the arm that wasn't wrapped up in bandages was covered with deep, ugly bruises. Her face was almost completely masked by white bandages, and her head had been freshly shaved. Her eyes were partially open, but she was as still as death.

His daughter looked a little too much like a broken doll.

Muta's heart beat unsteadily in his chest as he took a deep breath, and softly walked closer to the daughter he had never known. Only when he was right next to her, did he realize that she had inherited her mother's beautiful eyes, even if they were dull and unseeing.

He choked back a sob as he kneeled next to her, and gently touched one of her shoulders. "Haru? Haru, it's me; your father."

She didn't blink. There was not even a hint that she had heard him.

Tears freely streamed down his face as he gently touched her bandaged chin, and guided her face so that she would look at him.

Haru's eyes were still horrifically vacant, and wouldn't focus on him.

Muta inhaled with difficulty. "I'm so sorry," he whispered, wishing that he could kiss his daughter without hurting her. "I never should have stayed away for so long. Believe me; if I could turn back time, I never would have started that stupid fight with your mother."

There! Her eyes blinked very slowly, and then laboriously locked on him. But there was still no recognition.

He slipped his large hand underneath Haru's bandaged one, since it wasn't connected to any wires. "You know what, Chicky?" he confided with a sad smile. "My best friend back home has a little girl, and I was so _jealous _of him. Every time he bragged about what a wonderful little lady his daughter was turning out to be, I couldn't help but wish that I had one, too. I **swear **if I had known about you, I'd have come back in a heartbeat."

Her eyes were wider now, and she couldn't stop blinking slowly, like the action was exhausting for her. There was definitely a spark of recognition now, and her breathing was starting to come a little faster. But one of her eyes wouldn't open as wide as the other one underneath the bandages.

"I should have come back, anyway," he growled while making a fist with his free hand. "It was my stupid pride that kept me away, and you're the one that had to pay the price for that. I'm so sorry, Haru. It's not your fault for what happened back then; it's mine. I'm the one that should have gotten abused for years on end, not you."

She was clearly tired, but her eyes were wide with shock. She no longer blinked, and she was unable to look away from him; her delicate mouth slightly open with wonder.

"From what your mother's told me, I think you'd love where I live," he informed her with a relieved smile. "I'm a cook for a baron who lives out in the country, over in England. There's a small village within an hour's drive of his manor, but it's nice and quiet there. A forest borders one side of the manor, and there's a big lake inside the forest. The other servants try to tell me the forest is haunted, but I doubt it. The lord's a nice guy, too. As soon as he found out about you, he yelled at me before arranging for me to come to Japan as fast as possible." He winced from the memory. "That was the first time I ever saw him lose his temper, and I hope it's the last time, too. He can get pretty scary, when someone does something as stupid as I did."

Haru stared at him, enough so he could see a timid hope beginning to flare within her chocolate orbs.

"Chicky, I _know_ I don't deserve a second chance at being your dad," Muta admitted with difficulty, closing his eyes from the pain. "But I swear if you give me another chance, I won't let you down. You won't have to be a chew toy for anyone anymore, if I have anything to say about it." He then grinned as roguishly as he could, and showed her one big fist. "In fact, I'll happily beat up anyone that tries to hurt you or your mother ever again. Will you give me that chance, Haru? I'd really love to take you and your mother home with me as soon as possible."

That did it. Tears streamed down the skeletal girl's face, even as her lips twisted into an ecstatic smile that sent his heart soaring. Slowly, almost too slow for him to notice, her bandaged hand tightened on his in a weakly possessive gesture.

Muta beamed at her, more tears running down his face as he softly kissed her forehead through the bandages.

Naoko had been wrong. He loved his daughter already.

"Happy late birthday, Sweetheart."


	2. A New Start

**Chapter Two: A New Start**

_A new start,_

_That's the thing I need_

_To give me new heart._

_Half a chance in life_

_To find a new part,_

_Just a simple role_

_That I can play._

_**-A New Life, Frank Wildhorn's Jekyll and Hyde Musical**_

xxXxx

The soft rain beat against metal and glass, drumming a strangely soothing lullaby for the sick teenager. Naoko glanced yet again at the back seat of her husband's truck, making him laugh a little as he smoothly drove down the winding country road. A small smile of relief played upon her lips as she reassured herself that her daughter was still there, still very much _alive_.

Haru was curled up in a fetal position across the back seat, sound asleep like she had been for most of the journey to England. As the truck hit a small bump, her eyes flew open and looked at her father frantically; jerking up from her seat as if from a bad dream.

Her mother laughed, and touched one of her daughter's shoulders gently. "He's still here, sweetheart. Your dad's not going anywhere without us, remember?"

Haru sighed tiredly with relief, and settled back onto the back seat with a smile.

"You might want to stay awake, Chicky," her father said over one shoulder, passing a picturesque park. "The manor's not far ahead and I want to see your first impression of it."

She smiled shyly, and used the back of her mother's chair to help her sit upright.

Naoko reached back to give her a bit of help. "Think you can eat a bit more, sweetheart?" she asked worriedly, reaching for the bag of bananas Muta had bought at the last gas stop.

Haru nodded, and dutifully managed to eat a whole banana before giving back the peel.

Naoko smiled lovingly at her as she threw the peel into a small garbage bag. "Why don't you tell us a bit more about the manor, Muta? Are there any rules we should know about?"

He shrugged, and took another left in the road. "Mostly, I think the rules are 'do your job, and let the others do theirs'. The baron does everything he can to make everyone feel like a big family, but he… well, he's a recluse," Muta admitted sheepishly. "I've only seen the guy a few times a year since I started working for him."

Naoko and Haru looked at him curiously.

"He just likes his privacy," he added a little defensively, turning right this time. "He makes most of the decisions, but his cousin's the one that actually carries them out."

"What's the cousin's name?" Naoko asked.

"Toto von Gikkingen, but he prefers just Toto. He's the quack of a best friend I was telling you about on the plane."

Haru's mouth opened a little in surprise, and she blinked incredulously.

"The baron's cousin… is a _doctor_?" his wife asked slowly, trying to wrap her mind around the concept.

"Yeah. It's a weird quirk in the family," Muta explained. "All they have is this small estate, and they don't like shoving the bulk of the taxes onto the ordinary people they're in charge of, so most of them have one or two jobs other than their titles, to help cover the bills. Toto's wife, Tara, is a modern herbalist, and the baron's an author. I guess it's better than doing whatever it is aristocrats do when they lock themselves away from the world."

Haru tapped her mother's shoulder twice; an inquiring look on her face.

Her mother caught the hint. "Why is the baron a recluse, Muta?"

"I was told that he got in trouble some years back with the law. He was innocent of the charges, but almost everyone that remembers it outside the manor thinks he's guilty. He hasn't been the same since, but I wouldn't know. I wasn't working for him when it happened, but even _I _can tell he's innocent."

"Poor guy," Naoko said sympathetically, one hand urging Haru to sit back in her seat.

Haru did so, her eyes downcast a little. Her hands, barely peaking out of the huge folds of the black hooded sweater her father had given her in Japan, were clenched tightly; gripping the matching long pants that covered her legs. Noticing that her mother was still looking at her, she lifted her hands to mid-chest, and gave her a series of signals with her fingers.

"What did she say?" Muta asked curiously as his wife nodded in agreement at their daughter.

"That she can't blame the baron for turning into a hermit. Hey, is that the manor?" Naoko asked with interest, as a large iron gate came into view.

As the truck pulled in front of the gate, Haru leaned forward with interest.

The manor was quite a bit bigger than she had been expecting, and was made from a medium gray stone that blended easily against the rain, giving the place a lovely watercolor appearance.

Haru sighed softly in contentment, drawing her father's attention.

"What do you think, Chicky? Think you could call this place home?" Muta asked worriedly while rolling down his window.

She grinned happily, although it hurt to do so, and gave him a thumbs-up signal.

"Muta! It's about time you got here!" a guard laughed, holding a raincoat closed with one arm as he looked in through the open window. "Toto was about to send out search parties."

"He can be such a mother hen," Muta grumbled, gesturing to the two girls. "This is my wife, Naoko, and my daughter, Haru. Chickies, this is Johnny, one of the guards."

Haru stiffened as Johnny looked at her, his face full of pity as he gazed at the bandages covering her face like mummy wrappings.

"I'll open up the gate and tell them you're here. Toto will want a look at you, lassie."

Haru's gaze trailed to her lap, where her hands were tightly clenched and shaking slightly.

"Don't worry, Honey," her mother tried to soothe as the guard walked back to his post and opened the gate for them. "I'm pretty sure that… Toto, is a better doctor than the ones that treated you in Japan."

"And he doesn't charge an arm and a leg for services," Muta muttered angrily as he smoothly drove his car through the opened gate and to a smaller stone building that was to the left of the manor. "If I weren't in such a hurry to get you two out of Japan, I'd have beaten the pulp out of those greedy quacks."

Haru looked up from her lap, unable to suppress the urge to wrap her scrawny arms around him from the back of his seat. She couldn't see it, but the spontaneous gesture made her father smile the goofiest grin her mother had ever seen. A light giggle passed her lips, making him come to his senses.

A little sheepishly, he parked his truck in the improvised garage, which still had a few old-fashioned carriages in it. His wife grabbed the bananas and lone bag he had brought. Muta slipped out of the truck, and opened the back door for his daughter.

Haru tried to crawl out on her own, but her father swept her into his arms with ease. "None of that, Chicky," he scolded with a smile, using an elbow to shut her door. "We both know you're not strong enough yet."

Her chocolate eyes melted affectionately, and she wrapped her scrawny arms around his neck; resting her head on his shoulder comfortably.

Muta grinned like a happy idiot again, and pulled the baglike hood over her face to protect it from the rain. "Ready, Naoko?"

"Sure," she replied, pulling on her own hood from an identical sweater.

"All right. Be careful out there; the stones can be slick in this kind of weather," he warned, opening a smaller door that was pointed toward the manor.

Haru hardly felt the rain, as her parents jogged the small distance between the improvised garage and the manor. Her father opened up another door that led directly to the kitchen.

There were three people inside, one slightly covered with flour from attempting to knead a large piece of dough.

"Muta! It's about time you got back!" the flour covered one said with relief. "I think I messed up on this bread-"

"I'll get back to you on that, Paul. I'd like to take care of my daughter first. I'll introduce ya to my wife and kid later; Toto's probably out for my blood by now," he said apologetically as he nearly jogged across the impressively sized kitchen.

"Probably," Paul laughed, returning to his struggle with the bread dough as Muta guided Naoko out the inner door of the kitchen, and into a long hallway.

Curiously, Haru pulled off her hood in order to look around with interest. The hallway had no windows, and had the feeling of a cave, thanks to the stone walls.

But at least it was brightly lit, and had carpets lining the otherwise cold floor.

Muta shifted his daughter's slight weight to one arm to fish around his pocket for his cell phone. "This place is too big to try finding Toto in record time," he quickly explained, punching a few buttons before holding the device to his ear.

Even if Haru hadn't been resting her head on her father's shoulder, she would have heard the next words loud and clear.

"Where are you, Muta! I thought you said your daughter needed medical attention!" a strangely cracked voice demanded.

"She does, and we're just outside the kitchen. Do you have a place set up for her?" he asked worriedly.

Whatever the response was, it was too soft for Haru to hear it. Of course, that might have been because her attention was starting to waver, and her vision began to swim with drowsiness. She laid her head back on her father's shoulder, and tried to stay awake.

She failed.

ooOoo

"I have to admit that you don't look Japanese, Naoko," an unfamiliar voice said curiously.

"I had an Irish grandmother; I'm used to it," she assured him good-naturedly.

Haru's eyes flew open with alarm as her father tried to set her down. Her arms tightened possessively around his neck; her expression panicked as she breathed in sharply.

"Shh, it's all right, Chicky," he soothed her, setting her gently on a simple bed, strangely a lot like her old one. "Toto's just going to give you a check-up, okay? I'm not going anywhere," he promised while gently removing her arms from his neck.

She looked at him worriedly before looking around the room. It was obviously a bedroom, roughly the same size as her old one, but without any personal touches. Her gaze shifted to a tall man also standing next to the bed.

He seemed almost impossibly slim, after looking at her father. He didn't even look like a doctor, or at least the ones she had seen before. His jet-black hair was slightly messy, like he had been out in the wind recently, and his tired black eyes were filled with sympathy.

"Let me help you with the sweater, sweetheart," her mother said comfortingly, taking hold of the hem.

A little stiffly, Haru worked her arms out of the sweater to keep the slightly less huge t-shirt from coming off as well. Her bruises and bandages were immediately apparent as her mother sat at the foot of the bed; rolling the sweater into a neat package before setting it aside. Haru was just grateful that her baglike pants were still on; the belt wasn't small enough to do more than take it in a couple inches.

"Couldn't you find anything that was closer to her size?" Toto complained at her father, who grunted in response.

"They were the first things I could get my hands on. Can you help her?"

"I'll certainly try." He smiled gently at the girl as he sat on a chair next to the bed, her father moving mutely out of the way to stand next to her mother. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Haru. Did you enjoy the trip?" he asked while setting a large black bag on the floor.

She nodded a little nervously, allowing him to take her right arm to study the bandages covering it.

His brow furrowed, as his gentle fingers prodded her sensitive skin. "How has your appetite been recently, Haru?"

"It's been getting better," her mother provided. "She won't stop falling asleep, though."

"That's a good sign. Can you speak for yourself, Haru?" Toto asked, pausing in his inspection to look at her curiously.

She shook her head and looked at her parents imploringly.

"Haru's vocal chords are weak; she loses her voice all the time," Muta informed him. "On top of that, she doesn't talk all that much when she can, either."

Toto looked at his patient with renewed interest. "Oh, really? Tell me, Haru; do you suffer from fevers very often?"

Curiously, she shook her head.

"Is it ever hard to swallow or breathe?" he pressed. "Is it painful at all?"

Again, she shook her head.

Toto chewed his lip in thought. "That would rule out aphonia." He let go of her arm to fish around the bag, and pull out something covered in paper. He unwrapped it like a candy bar, revealing it to be a tongue depressor. "Open your mouth, please," he asked while taking a gentle hold of her chin.

Haru did as she was told, although the action hurt.

Toto looked down her throat using the tongue depressor, his brow furrowed. "Try to say something for me, will you?"

She really did try, but nothing came out.

He hummed and set the depressor aside. "Why didn't I think to grab a pad and paper?" he muttered to himself before looking at Naoko. "Do you know how it _does _feel for her?"

She looked at Haru, who was twisting her hands together and apart, then gesturing to her throat with a grimace and closed fists. "She says there's a constant tightness in her throat, but it's not painful unless she tries too hard to speak."

Toto looked from mother to child, taking note of the sign language the girl was using. "I see. But when you can talk, is it looser?"

Haru nodded.

"Is there a set… well, _sequence_ to how and when this happens? How do you usually get your voice back?"

"Violent shocks," Naoko said immediately, not needing her daughter's prompting in this area. "She usually loses her voice if something unexpected happens, and sometimes gets it back the same way. If she had been healthy when Muta came, it more than likely would have restored her voice."

Toto hummed, but then turned his examination back to Haru's arm. "It sounds like I won't be able to do anything about that until she gets her voice back, then. For crying out loud!" he muttered in exasperation as he felt along her bandaged arm. "They didn't even treat her burns! I'll have to peel off the bandages as soon as possible; the wounds are healing onto them. I'm afraid it's going to hurt a lot," he told Haru apologetically.

She looked down at her lap, and nodded in resignation.

Toto shook his head again as he got to his feet. "The best thing for you right now is plenty of bed rest and a steady diet. I think we can both trust your parents to make sure you get plenty of each. I'll ask my wife to whip up something for your burns before I start on those bandages, or we'll end up doing it twice. I'll be back when she finishes making the ointment."

"_Thank you_," Naoko said gratefully, inching her way across the bed so she could gently hold her daughter's bandaged hand.

"You're quite welcome. But I'd _really_ like to get my hands on whoever it was that 'treated' her, and run him against a cheese grater," he seethed as he nearly marched out the door with his medicine bag.

"You'd have to get in line, Bird Brain!" Muta called after him, his expression turning a little sad as he looked at his daughter and wife. "I'd better go, too. To check over things, if nothing else. I'll be right back, okay, Haru?" he asked her nervously.

She smiled shyly and nodded. But she held her arms out for another hug, which was freely given before Muta left.

Naoko watched her husband leave, a soft expression on her face.

Haru looked at her mother, noticing the look with a smirk. She leaned forward enough to tap her mother's shoulder enough to gain her attention. _"Admit it; you've missed him," _she signed with a sly smile.

Naoko rolled her eyes, and lay down next to her daughter, since she was still tired, too. "Why else would I stick to my married name through all the years?" she asked while flaunting her wedding ring. "I'm pretty sure you understand now, why I chose your father over _him_."

Haru grinned widely, and held her mother's hand with her un-bandaged one before sleep overtook her. _'I understood __**that**__, years ago.'_


	3. Sympathy, Tenderness

**Chapter Three: Sympathy, Tenderness**

_Sympathy, tenderness,_

_Warm as the summer,_

_Offer me their embrace._

_Friendliness, gentleness,_

_Strangers to my life; _

_They are there, in his face._

_**-Sympathy, Tenderness, Wildhorn's Jekyll and Hyde Musical**_

xxXxx

_Her whole body was sore, and her skin tightened painfully as the flames drew ever closer to her. But she ignored them, even as hot tears flowed down her cheeks. _

"_MOM!" she coughed, holding the neckline of her school uniform tight against her mouth. Her eyes burned terribly, and the smoke was burning her eyes while invading her lungs._

"_Mom, answer me!" Haru begged as she struggled to cross her burning living room to her mother's bedroom. _

_Suddenly, a large beam broke free from the ceiling, only a loud cracking to warn her. She screamed and raised her arms over her head, but it was already too late._

Haru sat up sharply, her mouth opening wide to scream. But all that could issue from her tight throat was a high-pitched wheezing.

She gasped and held her bruised hand to her heart, which was beating out of control. _'NO!' _She leaned her forehead against the cool wall to help distract and comfort her. _'It's over now. I don't have to be scared anymore. Dad's here; let it go, already.'_

It was very late, or possibly very early; it was impossible for her to tell. In any case, her modest window seat had the curtain pulled back, filling the room with strangely bright moonlight.

Haru carefully leaned from her place in bed to see the full moon, taking care not to wake her blissfully ignorant mother.

It may have seemed unusual that her mother was sharing the small bed, but Haru didn't mind. She knew Naoko wouldn't want to be away from her for very long, and they were used to sleeping together. Haru had thought as a child that her mother only let her sleep with her to comfort her daughter, but as Haru grew, she realized that it was partially to comfort her lonely mother as well. Her personal room had been far more of a studio than a bedroom, anyway. She smiled shyly, and hoped once again that her parents would sort out the rest of their differences soon.

Haru sighed, and settled back on her bed. She doubted that sleep would return anytime soon, but with her mother blocking the open side of the small bed, there was no way that she would be able to move to another location.

Such a shame. That window seat looked very inviting. What kind of view did she have now?

Her mother murmured fearfully in her sleep, making Haru instinctively grab Naoko's hand with her good one and squeeze it comfortingly.

It was about then that she started hearing a sound. It was distant, and almost too faint for her to hear. Curiously, she sharpened her ears as much as she could; closing her large brown eyes in concentration.

It was music, and on a string instrument; perhaps a violin?

As her ears locked on the distant sound, it became easier to listen. The melody was very soft, and each note seemed to be individually caressed by the musician before he moved onto the next one. It was almost the same as hearing a heart break from sorrow.

Haru wasn't quite sure how long she lay there in a hypnotized trance, listening to the hauntingly beautiful music before sleep claimed her. But when it did, she had no more nightmares for the rest of the night.

ooOoo

Haru's eyes snapped open as her mother lightly touched the burns on her arm.

"Sweetheart; your father's here."

Her chocolate gaze immediately raced to him, grinning painfully as she struggled to move into a sitting position.

"None of that, Chicky," her father scolded, setting aside the breakfast try in order to put one supportive hand on her back. He then rearranged the impressive number of pillows Toto had given her the day before, so that she could sit up comfortably. "You aren't supposed to do anything, remember?"

She jokingly gave him a sailor's salute, silencing the pain as he pressed his lips against one cheek, where he _thought_ there were no burns. Her heart sank into her stomach, praying that the damage was less than how it felt.

It almost had to be. But she wasn't about to let her parents see how much physical pain she was in.

From the way her mother looked, she had been up for a while. Haru could only assume that she had already eaten.

Now that she was in a comfortable sitting position, her father carefully set the standing tray over her lap and grinned at her. "Eat up, Chicky. I want you up and healthy again as soon as possible."

She smiled back at him before looking at what he had made for her. A good-sized sausage omelet dominated the simple china plate, and buttered toast bordered one side of it. She noted with amusement the tall glass of milk; remembering that her father supposedly had an obsession for the stuff. Evidently, her mother hadn't been kidding.

"Toto wants you to take those with the glass of milk," her father instructed, pointing at two white pills next to the toast. "They're painkillers for when he changes out your bandages today."

Haru gratefully took the medicine before turning her attention to the omelet. As much as she loved her, Haru had to disagree with her mother on something else she had been telling her. Her father's cooking had a definite difference from her own, despite his indirect tutelage through the now-destroyed cook books.

The difference wasn't a bad one, though. Just more experienced.

"That's my girl," he said affectionately, as she had to struggle to eat the last of the meal. He took the tray from her once she was done, and kissed her forehead again. "Unfortunately, I won't be back until lunchtime. The other cooks were struggling badly without me, and it's the lord's birthday today. He usually asks for something specifically from me, but he'll probably go easy on me this year."

She nodded in understanding, but stole one more hug while silencing the pain.

Her mother noticed the slight wince this time, and waited until her husband left before saying anything. "Honey? Do you need to tell me something?" she asked worriedly. "The burns are still sensitive, aren't they?"

Haru shook her head and smiled again; although her burns protested greatly from the expression.

Naoko gave her a long look, and sighed while sitting on the edge of the bed again. "I wish I had something to work with," she said longingly after a silent half hour of distractedly wringing her hands. "Do you think this place needs another quilter or seamstress?"

"_Why don't you ask Toto? He said he'd be back in the morning," _Haru informed her with a teasing lilt to her hands.

Naoko laughed a little, but her eyes were still troubled. "It just doesn't seem fair to make your father work off that huge advance he got to pay for the hospital bills by himself. It wasn't his fault."

Haru instinctively reached across the blankets covering her to hold her mother's hand. She squeezed it comfortingly, making Naoko give her a grateful look.

But then she glanced down, and gave her daughter a different look. "If the burns don't hurt, why did you use your left hand?" she asked sternly.

Haru took her hand back, choosing now to study the unintentional designs of the wall's plaster with feigned interest.

Her mother sighed tiredly. "Ignoring pain doesn't make it go away, Haru."

'_No, but it __**does **__make it easier to cope with,' _she couldn't help but think to herself.

Thankfully, a knock interrupted the discussion before it could continue.

"Who is it?" her mother asked worriedly.

"It's me, Toto. May we come in?"

"Certainly."

The 'we' became more apparent as Toto opened the door, revealing a tall slender woman at his side. Her ebony locks were as straight as Toto's were wild, but her tired eyes were a light sapphire.

Both looked like they had stayed up half the night, but were still able to be cheerful.

"This is my wife, Tara. Honey, this is Naoko and Haru," Toto quickly introduced as he crossed the room to pull up the familiar chair from a nearby desk. "Did you take the medicine, Haru?"

She nodded while waving nervously at Tara, who stared mutely. She might have waved back, but her hands were full with a slightly big metal contraption that she didn't fully recognize.

"Poor girl," she whispered, tears of sympathy threatening to spill down her face as she set the metal thing on the small table next to the bed.

Haru gave a nonchalant shrug as Toto turned the metal thing slightly, so that he could plug it into the wall. As he did so, a spout near the bottom came into view, much like a beer keg.

"What's that for?" Naoko asked as Toto turned it on, adjusted a knob on the side, and unearthed a small drinking glass from his bag.

"It's tea to help Haru's throat."

She pulled a face of disgust, a fact that was quickly noticed by everyone.

"Oh wait, let me guess; daddy's little girl doesn't like tea, either?" Toto teased.

"_Some daddy's girl you are! Where's your precious daddy?" a young nasal voice sneered._

Haru flinched from the unpleasant memory, but nodded.

Toto shook his head, chuckling a little as he filled the glass. "Think of it as medicine, Haru. This stuff works miracles, and I'd rather you didn't disappoint Humbert."

"Humbert?" Naoko asked in confusion as Haru twitched.

Tara looked at her curiously. "The baron, of course. That's his personal tea blend, and he went through a lot of trouble to ensure Haru would have enough. Muta didn't explain much, did he?"

'_Apparently not,' _Haru thought numbly, her fingers shaking slightly as they accepted the glass from Toto.

At least the smell wasn't bad. Most of the time, the smell alone was enough to deter her. Fighting back a wince, she took a big mouthful; hoping to get it over with as soon as possible.

The strange taste flooded her mouth, and warmed her as the liquid moved down her body. She blinked in shock, and took another sip, but slowly so that she could enjoy the experience.

It was warm like sunshine, and she could taste just a hint of milk in the delicious mixture.

"It was a good batch?" Toto asked worriedly.

Haru could only nod, and finish the glass enthusiastically.

Naoko stared in shock. "That's the first time I've ever seen her react to tea like that. She usually can't stomach the stuff."

"Muta still can't," Toto laughed, fishing around his bag until he unearthed a large canned jar, filled with a dark green goop. "I was half expecting her to say, 'There ain't no way in heck that I'll drink boiled grass'."

Haru giggled soundlessly, setting the empty glass next to the tea dispenser, the dial on the side ensuring that it would stay at just the right temperature.

"If you can, try to drink four glasses of that tea daily. Would you mind telling me where all the burns are, Haru?" he asked politely.

She nodded, and used her left hand to start at her right one. Slowly, she trailed the hand over her arm until just below her elbow. Then she quickly tilted her hand to the bottom of her right cheek, and swept up until just above where her hairline would have been, if the doctor in Japan hadn't seen fit to shave her whole head. But it _was _likely that some of her hair had been burned off before the firefighter got to her.

"So it's just part of your right arm, and the right side of your face?" he guessed, making her nod.

"What happened to her?" Tara asked Naoko with concern while sitting next to her on the bed. "I heard something about an accident, but not much more."

"Someone set fire to our house," the redhead replied numbly. "I had been out on some errands, but when Haru came home, she thought I was inside. She ran in and tried to find me. A burning ceiling beam broke free and knocked her unconscious. It's a miracle she survived at all, even with the firefighters."

Toto shook his head in disbelief as his gentle hands started loosening the bandage end close to her elbow. "Did the police find out who did it?" he asked while dipping his fingers into the glass jar, and rubbing the blissfully cooling substance into Haru's slowly emerging skin, which was wrinkled and raw.

Haru winced, trying to ignore the terrible pain as the doctor did his best to painlessly remove the bandage, since her skin was stuck fast to it.

"They had more important cases to solve, according to the chief." Naoko struggled to say it without hissing.

Tara looked at her sharply, but then coughed politely. "Do you have any plans for today, Naoko?" she asked, swiftly changing the subject.

"Not really. I was hoping to ask if a sewing job was available, but that's about it."

"You sew?" Tara asked with interest, just before slamming a hand to her forehead. "Oh, of course; Muta's been saying for years that you're a quilter."

"He's been talking about me?" she asked with surprise, making her daughter look up with interest.

"Every now and again," Toto answered, slowly working his way down Haru's arm as she struggled not to let the pain show. "None of us took him seriously until your call last week, though. _You_, young lady, almost turned this place into anarchy when we found out you existed," he told Haru very seriously, making her look at him in amazement.

"I don't think Muta's ever cried that hard, before," Tara mused before shaking her head slightly to clear it. "Back to my point, were you able to salvage anything from your house?"

"Nothing," Naoko replied softly, her eyes filling with pain.

"I see. In that case, you and I are going shopping."

"Wait, what?" Naoko asked incredulously.

"Don't worry; Muta's insurance plan covers it," Tara assured her with a wave of the hand. "I'm pretty sure that you and Haru could use a few changes of clothes and necessities like that. You know your daughter's sizes, right?"

Naoko nodded numbly. "Are you sure it won't be too much trouble?"

"Of course not. If Haru were healthier, Toto would probably let her come with us."

"Oh, Haru doesn't like shopping, anyway," Naoko replied almost automatically.

Tara wheeled around fast, her blue eyes wide with disbelief. "Doesn't… like shopping?" she asked in confusion, staring at the girl appraisingly.

She nodded a little nervously, squirming a little under such a gaze, from both Tara and Toto.

"She likes grocery shopping, since she's a better cook than I am, but that's about it," Naoko translated with a nervous smile. "She's always been very mature for her age."

Tara shook her head in disbelief, but then stood up and tugged on Naoko's arm. "It takes an hour to get to the village, and there's no telling how long we'll need to get everything."

Naoko looked at her daughter worriedly. "Is it all right if I leave, sweetheart?"

Haru nodded, and used her left arm to use the slower form of sign language to get her point across. Her right arm was still in the doctor's grip, so it was the only option she had. _'I'll be fine.'_

"Don't worry, Naoko," Toto assured her, now approaching Haru's burned wrist. "I'm being as careful with her as I am with Tanya and Tommy."

"Not to mention the fact that Muta would pound you if you didn't," Tara giggled, almost dragging Naoko out of the room.

"Exactly, dear. Enjoy yourself," he called over his shoulder as the door slammed shut. Then he turned to his patient, a small smile on his lips. "Just between you and me, Haru, I think those two are going to be very close. Most of the servants are older than Tara is, and she doesn't really have anyone to talk to. Did your mother have someone like that in Japan?"

Haru pointed at herself, and then made a tipsy motion with her left hand.

"Ah." He finally reached her fingers, discarding the old bandage before wrapping a long strip of gauze snugly around her arm. "Then it will be good for both of them."

Haru looked at the doctor, and very gently touched one of his hands. He looked up and noticed that Haru was mouthing something slowly, trying to make sure he understood.

"_Tanya… Tommy."_

Toto looked at her curiously, and started wrapping a new bandage over the gauze. "Those are my children. Were you told about them?"

Haru shook her head, and gestured at him with her left hand.

He got the hint. "Well, Tanya's five years old, and loves singing. She's convinced that she'll be a diva one day, and doesn't let anyone forget it. Tommy's three months old, and is usually a sweet little boy." Then he sighed. "Unfortunately, he's been crying his heart out for the past two weeks. I can't find anything wrong with him, and I've taken him to a few specialists that say it's just a phase he's going through." He closed his eyes tiredly, and rested his head against one green-stained hand after securing the small bandage clips. "I'll be so happy when this phase is over," he moaned through his teeth. "I don't know how much longer Tara and I can hold out."

Haru sympathetically patted his shoulder with her left hand. _'No wonder he looks so tired.'_

After a moment, he looked up at her and smiled warmly. "How does your arm feel now?"

She gave him a thumbs-up signal with her left hand while smiling a bit.

"That's good to know." Toto pulled his chair a little closer, and reached for her head bandage. "This is going to hurt even worse, I'm afraid. I know it'll be tough, but try not to move your head while I'm doing this, okay?"

Haru gave him a brief nod before becoming perfectly still.

The first few rounds of the bandage were painless, but only because they had been overlapping other parts of the bandage. She could feel the soft stubble of her slowly growing hair between his slightly callused hands.

"You have your father's hair color," the doctor noted as he worked, his tone very gentle. "For a while, I thought you took only after your mother."

Haru had to fight the urge to shake her head. To hear her mother talk, one would think that she was a clone of her father. She closed her eyes as Toto worked his way to the burns, and tried to send her mind elsewhere. His gentle hands rubbed the green stuff against the slowly emerging space between her skin and the bandage, soothing the burns even as they screamed in pain.

Haru's fists clenched at her blankets, using her impressive willpower to ensure that her head wouldn't move. It was painful enough without adding an accidental tearing of the cloth from her flesh.

"I'm really impressed, Haru," Toto told her cheerfully, the bandage falling from around her face with ease before sticking fast to just above her right cheek. "I thought I was going to have to have your father hold you fast, just to get at the burns."

'_That was an option? Drat.' _A small sigh worked its way past her throat, but she did not move. She breathed exclusively through her nose, doing anything she could to keep herself distracted from his task.

"I mean, your dad's a nice guy and everything, but he can be such a baby about a simple disinfectant," Toto continued, gently massaging the cool goop into her burned cheekbone as more of the bandage reluctantly fell to the blankets. "It'd be really nice if everyone was as calm about treatment as you are. I'll admit, I usually like talking with my patients, but that will… probably… have to… _wait_," he whispered, as the second-to-last round of bandage fell away from her face.

Haru quirked an eyebrow at him, but he didn't notice. His already pale skin turned paler still, and his black eyes became as wide as saucers. His fingers seemed just a shade frantic, as they tugged on the end of the bandage and massaged the green goop into her greatly irritated skin.

Finally, the last of the cloth gave away. Haru had to fight to keep from feeling her sore, sticky face as Toto stared at her with an open mouth; complete shock written all over his angular features.

'_Is it __**that**__ bad? It has to be; my eyelid won't open all the way.' _Worriedly, she pulled the blankets off her legs to start hunting for a mirror. Oh, there was one on the wall her bed was against-

"Don't do that," Toto said almost sharply, one hand flying to her shoulder while the other one threw the blankets back over her. "I… I'm sorry, I was… just surprised, that's all."

'_Surprised at what? He knew I had untreated burns.'_

In any case, his cheerful manner was gone. With haunted eyes, he dipped his fingers into the rapidly emptying glass jar to gently massage more of the goop into the right side of her face before wrapping her head with soft gauze and a fresh bandage.

He stayed there for a moment, just staring at her after the new bandage was clipped into place. Haru could already feel the difference, and bowed to him gratefully from her place in bed.

He seemed a little taken aback by the gesture, but he was fighting back tears as he unexpectedly kissed her forehead through the bandages. "Don't worry, Haru. Karma will catch up to the ones that did this to you, if the justice system won't."

She gave him a small smile, although she didn't hold out a lot of hope for the idea.

He swiftly closed up the glass jar, even though his hands were now stained green, and put the old bandages into his bag. "The ointment I rubbed into your skin is surprisingly potent for burns, so if I change them out once a day for a week, what's left of your face should heal up nicely. Would you feel more comfortable if at least one of your parents were here, when I give you a physical examination?"

She nodded without hesitation.

"Then I'll be back either late today or early tomorrow. Get some more rest, and try to drink more of the tea, all right?"

Haru saluted him with a small smile, and mouthed a grateful 'thank you' before settling underneath the warm blankets again.

Toto helped rearrange the pillows before kissing her brow again. "Sweet dreams, Haru." He looked as though he wanted to say more, but he only bowed his way out of the room with his bag, and softly shut the door behind him.

"Poor girl," he choked out, presuming that she couldn't hear him. The sound of his footsteps declared a fast retreat.

Haru felt her scarred right cheek with her burned right hand. _'It must be terrible, to get him that upset.' _

The tears she had been holding back since the fire unleashed themselves; soaking the bandages covering her cheeks. She curled into a fetal position on the bed, and cried herself into a troubled slumber.


	4. Kindness

**Chapter Four: Kindness**

_Goodness and sweetness_

_And kindness_

_Abound in this place…_

… _It's a memory I know_

_Time will never erase…_

_**Sympathy, Tenderness, Wildhorn's Jekyll and Hyde Musical**_

xxXxx

"Haru? Haru?"

A gentle touch prodded her awake. Haru moaned soundlessly, and rubbed her burning eyes with her left hand. After her father had awoken her with lunch, she had faked a smile until he left so that she could fall asleep again, but her eyes still burned from her tears. She tiredly looked at Tara who was kneeling right next to her bed, putting their faces within a foot of each other.

Haru flinched from such close proximities, making the woman sit back on her knees a bit.

"I'm sorry, I didn't really want to disturb you," Tara apologized, sneaking a nervous glance at the door. "I just didn't want your parents to stop me, and they're busy talking with my husband right now about you."

Intrigued, Haru sat up a bit stiffly; giving the woman her full attention.

Relieved from the girl's reaction, Tara helped rearrange the pillows so she could sit comfortably. "Your mother said that it was your birthday, when… when it happened," she said hesitantly.

Haru tilted her head at the woman, and nodded painfully.

"Well, your mother said you like to paint, but…" Before she could lose her nerve, Tara reached for the ground, and placed a brightly colored package on Haru's lap. "This might help, when bed rest gets a little boring. Happy late birthday."

Haru stared at her, and then at the package. _'She didn't! Did she?' _She neatly tore off the tape holding the wrapping, and then folded the paper off the item, which was big enough to more than cover her lap.

She didn't understand, at first. It was a nice-looking black bag with a long strap, about big enough to hold a laptop.

But it was too heavy to be empty.

"I know it's not the same as painting," Tara apologized as she started opening all the pockets, finding a small army in colored pencils and erasers along with two thick spiral-bound sketchbooks. "But at least this won't spill paint over the sheets. That little notepad is for you to speak with, just in case your mother isn't around to interpret for you," she added helpfully, pointing at a smaller book, with a short black pen clipped to the spiral wire.

As soon as Haru noticed it, she picked it up and wrote her first message. _You didn't have to do this, you know. _She handed the notebook to Tara with a questioning look in her eyes.

Tara gave the message a glance. "I know I didn't, but after what you've gone through, I think you should get at least one birthday present. Do you like it?"

Haru grinned and nodded, but she had to repress the urge to hug the woman. "_Thank you,_" she mouthed soundlessly, hoping that Tara would understand.

The older woman smiled with relief, and impulsively embraced her.

Haru's heartbeat quickened, realizing that this was the first hug she had ever received from someone other than her parents. A little hesitantly, she placed her arms around Tara's shoulders; wondering if she should squeeze or not.

'_**Please **__let the people here be exactly who they appear to be.'_

ooOoo

It was past midnight, when Haru woke up again. Her mother was sleeping peacefully, but Haru had nearly slept the whole day away. Her eyes wandered thoughtfully to the tea warmer, but she didn't want to crawl over her mother and possibly spill the delicious stuff on her. Naoko had placed her new art bag close to the side of the bed for the same reason, knowing that she sometimes liked to sneak out of bed to make art.

Haru sighed, looking again with longing at the window seat. It was drenched in bright moonlight again, and looked very inviting. Maybe if she swore up and down that she wouldn't move from it, she could convince her parents to let her sit there tomorrow. It was even big enough for her to sleep at, if they said yes.

Softly, a lilting sound reached her ears until they twitched slightly. Her eyes widened, and she lifted her head from the pillow to hear a little better.

The violinist had returned; the song as beautiful as it was last time. She listened breathlessly, wishing that her heartbeat wasn't so loud. It was almost louder than the music, and she didn't want to miss a thing.

'_I wonder if he does this every night. If it's even a 'he'. Oh, he's playing Fur Elise!' _she realized with delight.

She _loved_ Beethoven!

The execution of the song wasn't as sad as it seemed to be, the night before. If last night had spoken of pain and sorrow, tonight seemed to tell of love, and longing. In either case, it sounded like his heart was still breaking.

'_I hope this __**does **__happen every night,' _Haru thought to herself, cuddling against her mother with a tired smile. _'This is definitely something I could get used to. Whoever's playing, serenades like an angel.'_

ooOoo

Haru was in a slightly worse mood, the next morning. She had been _firmly _informed that aside from periodic bathroom breaks, she was not to leave the bed for a week. She was almost feeling like her old self already, but she hadn't had success in telling her parents or doctor that she was well enough to be able to sit at the window seat with a blanket.

At least her wardrobe was satisfactory, for the most part. Her mother had thankfully stayed within the dark neutrals and jewel tones Haru loved, even if a number of her button-ups were a touch more feminine than she would have liked. A simple black skirt hung in her wardrobe for special occasions, but Haru doubted that it would see very much use. Her eyes glanced once at the long pair of slim black gloves hanging from the wardrobe door. She had little doubt that they would be in constant use, after the bandages came off for good.

At least her black jeans and matching sweater were comfortably warm. Her father had warned her that the weather was often cold around this time of year. The manor had apparently needed a new seamstress, so her mother was up to her eyebrows in repair work. Perhaps after a few months, she could start designing quilts again.

Haru sighed, and finished her glass of tea. Each batch Toto refilled the warmer with seemed to have a different taste. Today's batch wasn't as good as the first one had been, but it had a tasty hint of lemon. She smiled, and turned her attention back to the sketchbook. It was the only thing that would help her to endure the week of otherwise boring bed rest.

On the first page was the start of the only thing she had been sad to leave behind in Japan. She had always taken pleasure in sakura blossoms, since they had a habit of blooming around the time of her birthday. As a child, it had felt like the trees were blooming, just for her.

She had painstakingly recreated her favorite place to see the blossoms, where the trees were lined up on each side like a fairy court. When one sat in just the right place, the end of the trees framed Mount Fuji gloriously. Haru hardly ever got to sit there during the blossom season, due to the fierce competition from other families, but she always took the time to walk by the perfect picture.

It was hard, to get the trees to look just right, and to provide a balance between the branches and blossoms. Haru frowned, and changed out her pencil for a thick eraser again.

No, that didn't look right at all. The top part of the picture was perfectly balanced, but the grass below seemed too empty, somehow. She chewed her lip thoughtfully, wondering what to use without seeming over-the-top.

'_What about a rabbit? No, that would be too small; a family of rabbits? Wait, what am I saying? The rabbits know better than to go there; too many people.'_

In an instant, Haru knew what to draw. She had dreamed of a scene like this ever since she was a small child. With a shy smile on her lips, she sharpened her pencil a few twists with the handheld sharpener, and lightly set the tip against the paper.

Her father's girth was the first thing to emerge, since he was the biggest and the easiest to draw. He was squatting on the ground, smiling gently into the area of his lap. Although it pained her to do so, Haru drew herself as a child, laying her head over her father's lap for a quick nap. Haru swallowed hard, sketching in the longer locks she had loved as a child and the unmarked face she once had. Her eyes were closed in the picture, but a happy smile lit up her face.

The sketchbook slipped under her pillow when her parents came by for lunch, but then came out again as soon as they left. She added her mother, wrapping one arm around her father while resting her cheek against his shoulder dreamily. A single sakura blossom had been tucked into her hair, and a loaded wicker basket had a large lunch waiting, but none of them were interested in eating right now. They were content, just to soak in the serenity of the moment.

Haru added a large blanket underneath the trio to keep grass-stains at bay, before reaching for the light green pencil and her tea glass again. _'Drawing's a lot faster than painting. But I still like painting better.'_

ooOoo

It started softly, at first. That didn't last for long; the sound growing in intensity long before reaching Haru's door. She looked up from her sketchbook, swiftly shutting it and slipping it into her bag with the fistful of colored pencils.

But she wasn't quite fast enough, as Tara tiredly burst into her room; looking even worse for wear than she had the last time Haru had seen her. The reason for her weariness became apparent, as a small baby in her arms gave another pitiful wail.

It was near the middle of her week sentence.

"Haru, you're my last hope," Tara gasped, almost staggering across the room to sit at the edge of the bed. "Linda's on her day off, and Toto's looking at a gardener's accident. Everyone's busy, and I know I shouldn't ask, but can you watch Tommy for a while? I'm about ready to collapse!"

Haru's mouth fell open in horror. "_I don't know anything about babies!_" she tried to say, but her voice was still gone.

"**Please**, Haru? I'm at my wit's end," Tara nearly sobbed, her infant son matching her in sorrow.

Haru looked at her apprehensively, but held her arms out for the baby with great reluctance. Tara handed him over slowly, clearly tired beyond words. But her hands shot out with maternal instinct, guiding Haru's inexperienced arms into a proper position to hold her child.

Tommy gave another pathetic cry before looking up at Haru, confusion making him pause for the moment.

"Thank you," Tara sighed with gratitude, lying down on the bed and asleep with a stolen pillow within seconds.

Haru stared at the babe, almost absently noting that he looked just like his father, with black gems for eyes and wild black hair that seemed doomed to perpetual messiness.

Tommy began whimpering again, his tiny vocal chords warming up for a louder level.

'_Oh shoot, what am I supposed to do?' _Haru thought desperately, trying to think of a way to calm the baby down. A whistle accidentally shot through her lips, making her stiffen slightly.

Tommy paused in his whimpers again, looking up at her with his exquisite eyes as if to say 'what was _that_?'

Striking on an idea, Haru started whistling Fur Elise, even though it made her feel just a little silly.

Thanks to the monsters she had grown up with, she had never so much as tried to learn a musical instrument. But she had spent hours whistling any tune she could think of.

Tommy stared at her, his slight whimpers slowly fading away as his breathing calmed down. He giggled every now and again, when Haru accidentally whistled at his hair to make it fly back before flopping against his forehead. After a few minutes of whistling, his eyes began to droop tiredly. A tired coo of a yawn worked its way past his throat, and he snuggled deeper into Haru's embrace.

She licked her lips briefly to return moisture to them, and started whistling a softer lullaby; hoping that he would fall asleep.

He must have been more tired than he was willing to admit, because he had passed out in her arms within a minute, sucking on one thumb contently.

'_This isn't so bad,' _Haru concluded, nestling her body a little better against the pillows so that the baby was resting on her chest. He gripped her sweater just over her heart, sighing softly in slumber.

A warm smile slid across her covered features, and she impulsively hugged the baby.

A slight beeping noise broke her out of her peaceful state. Her head snapped to the still-open doorway, where Toto was lowering a cell phone and grinning widely.

'_He didn't!' _Haru thought with horror, realizing that he must have been watching at least for a few minutes, since he didn't look as stunned as he should have. Her cheeks burned underneath her bandages again, but not from the actual burns.

Just behind him were three people that she didn't recognize, since Toto had firmly forbidden strangers from the 'sick room'. They were also staring at her; clearly in awe, although she didn't understand why.

"I don't know how you did that, but we're keeping you, young lady," Toto informed her in a roguish whisper, pressing a few buttons to preserve the picture he had just taken. He bowed deeply to her before softly closing the door. "Sweet dreams, Haru."

Haru flushed from embarrassment, but didn't see another option. Tara was sleeping beside her much like her mother was fond of doing, and her bag had nearly fallen to the floor neatly, hanging from the strap that was still underneath Tara.

With a sleeping person next to her, and a sleeping baby on her, Haru found her own eyes starting to droop. She sighed in defeat, and wiggled enough of the blanket from underneath Tara to cover all three of them. She also fell asleep with Tommy on her chest, cooing softly in slumber.

Toto softly opened the door, and snuck another photo; unable to help himself.


	5. Different Eyes

**Chapter Five: Different Eyes**

_I must be wise_

_I must try to analyze_

_Each change in me,_

_Everything I see-_

_How will it be? _

_Will I see the world_

_Through different eyes?_

_**Transformation, Wildhorn's Jekyll and Hyde**_

xxXxx

Haru was nervous. Her heart pounded unsteadily in her ears, and her mother was holding her left hand comfortingly.

"It's gonna be okay, Chicky. We're right here," Muta told her comfortingly, kissing her brow one more time before standing back, silently allowing Toto to pull up the desk chair again.

He gave Haru a comforting smile as he reached for her right arm to start his work. "Is there any pain left at all?"

She shook her head firmly.

"Is that the truth, or are you being brave again?" her mother asked sternly, watching the bandage start to fall from her daughter's arm.

"_It doesn't hurt," _Haru insisted with her left hand, although her eyes were hopelessly glued to her right arm, which was now being freed from the gauze for the final time.

The burns decorating it had turned into a series of rippling scars, starting from her elbow and continuing to her knuckles. The scars trailed down the side of her arm, but she wasn't terribly worried about them. She preferred long-sleeved shirts anyway, and as long as she wore the gloves her mother had given her, no one would know about her arm. If they cared enough to be curious, that is.

Once her arm was exposed, Toto moved to what she was _really_ worried about. His hands were as gentle as ever, as they carefully removed first the bandage, and then the gauze.

"Your hair's starting to grow back a little faster," Toto informed her, in a fruitless attempt to cheer her up. "Aside from the little bit that was burned off at your hairline, your scalp's perfectly fine. Stupid idiots didn't need to shave _all _your hair off," he grumbled angrily, now at the bottom of her cheek.

'_Please hurry!' _Haru begged in her mind; the suspense nearly killing her.

The first thing she saw as the last of the gauze fell away was her father's face. His mouth was slightly agape, and his eyes were filled with self-loathing. Toto didn't react as badly, since he had already seen her face, but there was still a look of pain and horror as he stared at her mutely.

Then Haru looked at her mother, who gasped as the scarred side of her face came into view.

"No… oh no," she sobbed, grabbing Haru's head to hold it against her chest. She then started berating herself in Japanese, barely legible through her tears.

Unable to take it any longer, Haru looked at Toto firmly from her place in her mother's arms. _"Mirror?" _she requested politely, still as silent as a mouse.

He took in a deep breath before fishing around his black bag again, pulling out a fairly large hand mirror. "I'm sorry, Haru. There's only so much I can do. It'd be different if I were a plastic surgeon, but-"

Haru grabbed the mirror from him almost frantically, and looked at herself with it.

The beam that had knocked her unconscious in the fire had left a wide burn mark over the right side of her face, going at a slight diagonal from the base of her cheekbone to the right part of her forehead, just ending at an inch above her hairline. Her eye socket was not spared, and the burns covering her eyelid made it clear as to why it would not open as much as her left one would. Her right eyebrow was completely gone, lost inside the new ripples of shiny skin.

The left side of her face, however, was unmarked; providing a terrible contrast to her right side.

Haru stared mutely at her appearance, wishing that it was only a nightmare. She looked like something out of a horror movie!

Toto looked at her sadly. "I wish there was an easy way to say this, Haru. But… I'm afraid that unless you manage to save up for cosmetic surgery, your chances of having a normal face again are literally millions to one. I'm sorry; there's only so much I can do."

Haru nodded numbly while staring into the mirror. She placed one hand on her cheek, and ran her shaking fingers over the soft wrinkles. It almost felt like a rumpled shirt one had forgotten to iron.

"Don't do that, honey," her mother begged, taking the mirror from Haru. She set it on the small table next to the bed, and wrapped her daughter into a tender embrace. "I _swear_, Sweetie; we'll get your face back somehow."

"Dang right, we will," Muta said impulsively, wrapping his huge arms around both his wife and child.

Naoko flinched, very slightly, but did not protest.

Haru clung to both of them, and allowed herself to cry as Toto quietly excused himself from her room.

ooOoo

The next day, Haru was slightly more composed. She stood in front of the mirror on her desk, although she secretly ached to cover it with a sheet.

She had been right; her taste in clothes as well as her gloves disguised the marks on her arm. But unfortunately, there was nothing she could do about the marks on her face. Her hair was slightly longer than peach fuzz, but still had a way to go until it would resemble her old haircut.

'_Maybe I should consider letting my hair grow out longer than usual. The scars would be easier to hide if I had a curtain of hair.' _She sighed, and straightened out her dark blue blouse one more time, the buttons along the front winking softly in the weak sunlight. Her black pants hugged her legs much like her gloves hugged her hands, and her shoes were simple slip-ons, since she had never cared for tennis shoes.

This was her first day outside her room, and her father had told her how to get back to the kitchens. Her mother was already awake and gone, although Haru didn't understand why she hadn't woken her daughter up.

'_Might as well get it over with.' _She took a deep breath, and walked to her door. She opened it softly, and took a peek.

No one was in the hallway. Feeling a bit more secure, Haru closed the door behind herself and started walking. _'Let's see; Dad said it was two rights, and a left-'_

A door to her left opened, and an older woman stepped through. One hand was to her hair as she closed the door, but then she stopped cold; staring at Haru with wide eyes.

Haru waved in a polite greeting, but that was not what she received back from the woman.

The woman's mouth opened, and she screamed as loud as she could, making Haru nearly jump out of her skin in surprise.

To hear the woman, one would think that Haru was wielding a deadly weapon.

Without a second thought, Haru ran back to her room, and slammed the door behind her. She pressed her hands hard over her ears, but she could still hear the woman screaming. Her eyes were shut tight, to keep tears at bay.

'_One, two, three. One, two, three.'_ Her lips formed into a pained snarl, and one fist slammed into the door she was leaning against. _'It just isn't fair!'_

But she knew better than to think anything was. At least the woman stopped screaming, although there were now several voices out in the hallway. Several of them sounded panicked as the woman began to sob.

'_For crying out loud! She saw my good side first!' _Haru shook her head angrily. She still had to go out there; her father was expecting her for breakfast. Her brown eyes scanned the room, searching for something to hide her scarred face.

Her wardrobe! She ran toward it and began sifting through the side that had her clothes, as opposed to her mother's. Her right hand shot out, grabbing the huge sweatshirt her father bought for her in Japan. Although there was enough room in it for three of her, she slipped it over her body, and pulled the baglike hood over her face.

It wasn't much, but it would at least get her through the hallways without anyone else screaming at her.

Feeling a little better, Haru used the sleeve to wipe away any tears that might have escaped her control. She straightened her shoulders, took a deep breath, and slipped through the door again.

From under the brim of her hood, she could see five more people turning to look at her. She kept her face turned, and shut her door. Resolutely, she marched down the hallway again, giving the others as much space as she could manage.

"Now really, Alana," one of the men said comfortingly while pointing at Haru. "See, it was only Muta's daughter."

"No, she's a ghost! Look at her face!" the woman sobbed, also pointing a shaking finger at Haru.

'_Why? So you can all scream in unison?' _She turned her back on the small crowd, and ran down the hall.

"Now, wait a minute, young lady!" another one of the men called out, giving chase. "Just let Alana see you're not a ghost! There's no need to run!"

'_There is if I want to keep any shred of dignity.' _Haru grimaced, running even faster.

"Come now, Haru! Your face can't be **that** bad!" the second man protested, his footsteps following her.

Despite the fact that she wasn't as fast as she had been in Japan, thanks to the enforced bed rest, she still managed to get into the kitchen first.

Her father looked up with surprise as she nearly ran across the kitchen, a half-grated potato in one hand. "Hey, what's the hurry, Chicky?"

Haru still couldn't speak, but she did something that she hadn't done since she was a child. While her mother was still sitting at the breakfast table, Haru sat down on her lap, and put her arms around her mother's neck. She buried her face in the soft tan shirt, and wished for the man to go away.

"Honey? Why are you wearing the-" Naoko was able to ask before the door slammed open again.

"For a sick girl, you sure can run," the man gasped, holding onto his side painfully.

Muta narrowed his eyes, and set the potato aside. "Why were you chasing my daughter, Matthew?"

"I'm sorry, but she scared poor Alana half to death. I'm certain she didn't mean it, but she shouldn't have run off like that."

Muta looked at Haru a little worriedly. "Is this true, Chicky?"

She flinched, and worked a hand loose for her mother to see. _"A woman saw my face and screamed."_

Naoko paled, and looked up at the man defensively. "Haru says she didn't do anything," she said in a low voice, squeezing Haru protectively. "She can't help the way she looks."

Matthew held his hands up nervously. "I never said that she could, but Alana's hysterical. She's convinced that Haru's a ghost."

"Then how is Naoko touching her?" Muta demanded, marching over in order to kiss Haru's head through the hood. "Toto's looked at her; don't you think he could have told if she was dead?"

"I have no doubt that he could," Matthew said hastily, turning a shade nervous from the large cook. "All I wish to express is that your daughter's face can't be as bad as all that."

'_Oh really?' _Haru worked herself loose from her mother's embrace, marched up to Matthew, and took enough of the hood off to let him see her face.

His reaction was a little stronger than she was expecting. His eyes widened as a gasp escaped his throat, and he backed up violently into the door. It swung open to admit him, but he tripped and fell backwards.

Sighing, Haru pulled the hood back on and offered him a hand.

Matthew began scooting backwards on the ground to avoid her touch, his eyes wide with shock.

"Oh, come on!" Muta snapped angrily. "It's not _that _bad!"

"Matthew! There you are, old boy!" Toto exclaimed, running up the hallway to help the butler to his feet. He definitely looked more rested, now that Haru had started rocking his son to sleep each night. "You're late for a meeting before breakfast, don't you remember?"

"… Im… _Impossible_!" Matthew gasped, pointing a shaky finger at Haru. "Toto, did you-"

"I already know what she looks like, now come on! We're holding up the meeting for you!"

"I don't remember hearing about a meeting," Muta said curiously, walking towards the door.

"You're busy making breakfast; I'll fill you in later. Come _on_, Matthew!" Toto finally managed to push the middle aged servant away from the doorway.

But he gave the dark-haired teenager a sympathetic smile before leaving the doorway. "Try not to take it personally, Haru. I'll have a talk with them."

She bowed thankfully, and walked back to the table, her shoulders noticeably slumped from depression.

"It's not really that bad, Haru," Naoko tried to assure her, dragging the girl back onto her lap. "This place isn't likely to have people that like television, so they're not as calm about this kind of thing."

'_Is that supposed to make me feel better?' _Haru sighed and wrapped her arms around her mother's neck again, feeling as scared and confused as a child.

Her father gave her and her mother a huge bear hug before returning to grating potatoes. "As long as it's just us in the kitchen, we might as well have a family counsel. Chicky, I'm willing to bet that you're not all that interested in attending public school, right?" he asked, switching the conversation to Japanese, now that they were alone.

She nodded without hesitation.

"That leaves us with two options," her father continued, piling some of the potatoes into a frying pan for hash browns. "One, you could go through homeschooling for the remainder of high school, _or_…"

Haru looked at him, tilting her head at him curiously.

"Or what, Muta?" Naoko asked. "I thought we were discussing just home school. If she attends regular school with her burns, she'll run into the same problems we had in Japan."

"I know that. You said you were checking over her homework before her teachers got to it, right?"

"Right…?"

"How did her grades _really_ look?" he asked, sneaking a roguish grin at Haru.

"They were usually somewhere in the A- to B+ range. I had to use the internet for the subjects I'm not familiar with, though."

"That's good." He abandoned the hash browns for now, and knelt in front of Haru. "Here's another idea, Chicky; what if we took you in for an English equivalent of a GED?"

"What's a GED?" Naoko asked as Haru inhaled sharply, taking off the hood to stare at her father.

"It's like a high school diploma, but you can take the test for it before the end of high school. I don't know the term for it here, but that's what it was called when I still lived in the U.S. If Haru's as smart as we know she is, why bother with a few years of boring paperwork when we can just take care of the whole business within a month or so? It'll probably be a while before we can afford to get her a college education, but-"

Haru grinned widely at her father, and threw her arms around his neck to squeeze him possessively. _'My daddy's the best!'_

"I think Haru's given her opinion," Muta gasped, making his daughter loosen her hold a bit. "What do you think, Naoko?"

She nodded slowly, a sly smile crossing her lips. "How soon can she do it? I don't want her to forget anything important before taking the test, and it's bound to be a hard one."

"I'll ask Toto as soon as he gets back," Muta promised, one arm carrying Haru back to one of the stoves so that the hash browns wouldn't burn. "He'll know how to get the information, if he doesn't have it already."

Haru beamed at him, stealing another hug as he carefully set her down. Seeing the small army of potatoes yet to be shredded, she grabbed one and started washing it.

"Chicky…" her father said warningly.

She grinned up at him, and started looking inside nearby drawers for another grater.

He sighed, and fished one out of a drawer closer to him. "Just don't grate up my little girl," he warned as he gave her the cooking implement. "I think you have more than enough scars to last you a lifetime." He kissed where her right eyebrow should have been before returning to his task.

Haru's heart melted happily as she started grating the potato for breakfast. _'If my scars are the price for being able to be here with my dad, then it was worth it.'_


	6. Lost in Yesterday

**Chapter Six: Lost in Yesterday**

_The past is holding me,_

_Keeping life at bay._

_I wander lost in yesterday;_

_Wanting to fly,_

_But scared to try._

_**Someone Like You, Wildhorn's Jekyll and Hyde Musical**_

xxXxx

Haru looked up from her big pot of half-scrambled eggs to over at the door worriedly. She could hear someone approaching. She hurriedly threw the baglike hood back over her head, and turned her attention back to the scrambled eggs to add more oregano.

Her father looked at her worriedly, but then looked at the door as it swung open. "Hey, Toto. What do you have there?"

Haru looked over her shoulder curiously.

Toto was looking strangely nervous. He had something under one arm, wrapped in a long piece of pale fabric. "It's… for Haru," he said slowly, walking closer to the girl.

Haru gave the eggs another good mixing before facing him. _'What else could this guy give me? Hasn't he done plenty already?'_

He held out the fabric-wrapped item to her, although the look on his face plainly said that he'd rather not. "My cousin offered a solution to the people that keep screaming when they see you, after scolding them," Toto said carefully. "He says you don't have to wear it if you don't want to, Haru. But you're bound to get sick of wearing that hood at some point, right?"

Curious, Haru held her hand out. Toto set the item in her grasp a little carefully, like it was fragile. She set the simple cotton on the counter, and took the wrapping off. Her mother stopped buttering toast to come closer, looking over her daughter's shoulder to see what it was.

Haru stared at the thing incredulously before slowly turning to a nervous Toto.

He couldn't see her gaze thanks to the hood, but he could guess the way she was looking at him.

"It's the best we could find on short notice," he apologized, running one hand through his dark hair. "It was Humbert's, from when we were in college."

"Why the heck does the baron have a Phantom of the Opera mask from college?" Muta demanded as Haru picked up the mask, and looked at it from all angles.

It was ceramic, and painted glossy white. As a strange coincidence, it was only a partial mask, just enough to cover where her burn marks were. There was a generous opening near the mouth, so that she could comfortably eat (and maybe someday talk) without having to remove the mask.

"Humbert played the Phantom for a whole week, to help raise money for an orphanage," Toto explained, a roguish grin returning to his face. "I _swear_; he haunted the dreams of every girl that saw him play that part for over a month. He could hardly go to his classes; they were making such a fuss over him."

Haru had to smile at the funny idea, tracing the eyehole of the mask. _'It's a little obvious, but why not?'_ She set it down, and pulled off the hood. Feeling a little self-conscious, she took a grip on the black elastic that was securely tied into two holes of the mask, and slipped it over her head.

It couldn't have been specially made for the lord, because it was surprisingly comfortable on her burned skin. She tightened the elastic clip a good two inches, to keep it from sliding off her face.

She looked at her parents, and smiled a little foolishly. _"Well?" _she asked her mother with one hand.

"… I liked it better without the mask, or the hoodie," her mother said after a minute, kissing her bare left cheek. "But it should keep the others from going into hysterics."

"I second that, Chicky," Muta grinned, kissing his daughter's forehead, briefly pulling off the mask to do so. "Now anyone that looks at you will just think you have a thing for drama, and I won't have to beat as many boys away."

Haru rolled her eyes at that last part. _'Like any guy could like me enough for it to matter.'_

Toto grinned back, and folded the cloth neatly. "Humbert will be pleased that it worked out so well. He's been concerned about you ever since… well, you know," he said awkwardly, looking at Muta and Naoko, who were unable to look him in the eye.

"Yeah, we know," Muta mumbled, straightening up to finish frying the hash browns.

Haru bowed thankfully to Toto before returning to the eggs before they burned. She gave it a good mixing, and then pulled out the little notepad Tara had given her.

_It's a little dramatic, but it should do the trick. Will you please thank your cousin for me?_

Just as she was handing him the notepad, she realized that it might not be respectful to refer to the baron like that.

But Toto grinned as he saw the words, and neatly ripped the page out of the little book before handing it back. "I'll just give him this," he replied while folding the paper up to slip it into his pant pocket. "He'll appreciate it."

"Speaking of appreciation," Naoko said slowly. "Would you know anything about a test that can get a kid out of school faster? Haru's smart enough, and she'll be torn apart if she tries public school."

Toto looked at Haru worriedly. "I'll make a few calls after breakfast. I'm sure we'll come up with something."

The door opened again, making everyone look over.

It was Tara, with Tommy on one hip and a little girl at her side. Haru looked at the little girl, assuming it to be Tanya, since she looked like a miniature of her mother. Tanya was staring back at her with wide frightened eyes, and hiding behind her mother's skirt.

'_At least she isn't screaming,' _Haru thought reluctantly.

Tommy, however, squealed happily when he saw her. He recognized her from last night, after the bandages had been taken off. He started struggling from his mother's embrace, his chubby arms outstretched toward Haru with eagerness.

"Ooh-ah!" he seemed to command as he tried to break free.

"I'll take over if you hold him," Tara offered, switching out her child for the egg-covered spatula.

Tommy happily put one arm on Haru's neck so he could suck his thumb in contentment.

She smiled warmly, and kissed his forehead as she leaned against the counter. Very gently, she removed his thumb from his mouth and inhaled the sweet scent of his messy hair. _'At least there are a few people here that don't mind how I look.'_

"Where are the others, Muta?" Tara asked curiously as she scraped up the bottom of the pan to keep the eggs from burning.

"Paul had a cold, it's Trace's day off, and Jerry's sister called about her son. He got into another accident with his bike."

"_Motorcycle,_" Toto groaned, setting the table for a dozen people. "It's called a motorcycle, all right?"

"A bike's a bike, even if it has a motor," Muta retorted stubbornly. Then he suddenly turned to Haru with horrified eyes. "I don't ever want to see you on one of those with Jerry's nephew, Chicky. They're screaming metal deathtraps, especially where that boy's concerned."

Haru giggled soundlessly, shaking her head to assure him. _'Does he really think I'll ever get close enough to one for it to be an option?'_

Tommy giggled with her, taking two big fistfuls of her shirt to make sure that she wasn't going anywhere. She distractedly rubbed her left cheek against his thick hair, completely forgetting about the little girl still gripping Tara's dress until she spoke up in a timid voice.

"How come she's wearing Uncle Humbert's mask, Mommy?"

'_She wasn't told about my scars?' _Haru thought with surprise.

Tara flinched, but rubbed Tanya's head lovingly. "It's a present, Sweetheart. Haru likes the Phantom of the Opera a lot. Don't you, dear?" she asked a little tightly, looking at her.

Haru nodded without question. _'I like the musical better than the book, but that's me.'_

"Oh." Tanya didn't seem to talk a lot, but that could have been because Haru was still new to her.

It was about then that the other servants began filing into the room. None of them screamed, but every single one of them was looking at Haru nervously.

She sighed tiredly, and sat down at the table next to her mother. _'I suppose I better get used to being treated like this.' _She sat Tommy on her lap, and carefully bounced him on her knee like she had seen people do in a few movies and old cartoons.

He giggled in delight.

Toto smiled warmly and ruffled what little hair Haru had. "Thanks again for calming him down. I haven't slept this well in almost a month."

She nodded politely and held Tommy against her chest so that he could play with her gloved hand.

He yanked on her fingers, speaking in a baby tongue as she flexed them into intriguing positions for him.

"Um… Haru?"

She looked up and flinched.

Alana, the older woman who had screamed at her in the hallway, was standing next to her, looking incredibly nervous. She took in a deep breath before continuing. "I'm… sorry about earlier. I shouldn't have screamed like that."

Haru tilted her head at the woman, trying to read her. A combination of sign language and being bullied her entire life had honed her body language skills. It was useful for knowing when another prank or mob was in her near future.

However… Alana _seemed _genuine in the apology, but what if she was only saying it because Toto or his cousin scolded her? It was rather strange, that a baron was taking such pains over his cook's daughter.

"Please, dear; I didn't mean it," Alana begged again, holding both hands to her heart. "I swear I'll never do it again."

Haru sighed, and nodded gently. Even if the woman _had _meant it, Haru knew that she'd have to get used to people screaming at her.

Alana smiled warmly, and thanked her before leaving with the baron's breakfast tray.

He was the only soul that did not eat in the kitchen that day.

ooOoo

Haru was left to her own devices after breakfast. Despite her silent protests, she was not allowed to help wash the dishes. Toto was worried about a relapse, and had forbidden her from chores of any kind until after she took the graduation test.

Her fingers itched with irritation. She had never gone so long without _something _to keep her busy. She didn't mind the absence of school in the least, and she could have lived without chores. But she couldn't help but feel like a freeloader.

On a whim, Haru returned to her room for her sketch bag, and slung it over one shoulder before exploring the manor. Her 'Sakura Picnic' sketch was done, and there was no telling where or when inspiration would hit her again.

The main floor had the servants' quarters in the back of the manor, and a strangely modest ballroom and foyer near the intimidating large front doors.

'_No wonder Dad chose the kitchen entrance,' _Haru thought with a shudder before making her way up a flight of stairs.

She came across a small team of men rolling up a number of long carpets in the hallway, possibly for cleaning.

They looked up as she approached, and genuflected perfectly towards her.

Haru stared at them incredulously, since they weren't in Japan. She glanced behind her to see if the unknown lord or Toto was behind her, but no. It was just her.

"Good morning, m- Haru!" one man said, spitting out her name as he was suddenly thumped on the head from behind with a feathered duster.

Haru cocked a wary eyebrow at them, wondering if she should just go back downstairs.

"Is there something we can help you out with?" one of the bigger men asked hopefully.

Feeling a bit nervous, she pulled out her notepad again.

_Not to be a bother, but are there any rooms I should stay out of?_

She handed the notepad to the closest man, Otto, she was almost certain from the introductions at breakfast.

Otto looked at her question before giving the notepad back; still smiling nervously. "Do you see that door on the right, down there?" he asked, pointing at the end of the hallway. "That's Toto's study. The room across from it is where Paula handles the accounts, and the room next to that is where Tara makes her lotions and such. Other than that, this hallway's open to everyone. But stay out of the third floor and the attic completely unless you're invited. That's where the von Gikkingen quarters are, and they don't like having people poke around the attic," he warned her.

Haru bowed to him thankfully, and stepped to the side so that they could continue rolling carpets.

"That one's the music room," another man, Roland, added while pointing at one of the closer doors.

'_That would be helpful… __**if**__ I played an instrument.' _But to spare the man's feelings, she bowed to him and headed for the door he pointed out.

She closed it behind her, and headed for the tall windows on the other side of the large room. A bit of light peaked through the curtains, enough to give the room a dull glow until she could pull the curtains to the side.

_**Eyes**_**.**

She stiffened and whirled around frantically; gripping the strap of her art bag in case she needed a makeshift weapon. She blinked and looked around, but she was alone. Her flesh crept under her clothes; insisting that someone else was there.

That instinct had been honed to perfection over the years, so Haru knew better than to ignore it. Her face became guarded as she looked at the pictures on the walls, thinking about the clichéd idea of portrait eyes following her every move like a worn out cartoon.

But no; there was only one portrait of an eighteenth-century person in this room, and his eyes were merely painted a dark emerald green.

He was handsome, with thick red hair that had some of Toto's messiness to it.

Haru bit her lip nervously, _knowing _that someone was there with her. But where? She checked around the two largest instruments, a grand piano and a covered harp, but found nothing. She looked around the room again, trying to figure out how someone could be watching her.

She pressed one hand over her heart and tried to regain control of her heartbeat. She then closed her eyes, and tried some breathing exercises. Once she got her heart beat under control, she slowly realized that there was something missing from the current stalker.

There was no sense of danger. All her body was doing, was informing her she wasn't alone. She scanned the room again, although she knew it was fruitless. Whoever it was, was hidden too well. She couldn't find so much as a surveillance camera.

Haru's eyes became distracted as a cloud passed over the sun outside, casting the music room into soft shadows. She smiled weakly, and closed the curtains again. _'Why on earth am I exploring __**inside **__the manor when it's so beautiful outside?'_

It was as good an excuse as any to escape that unknown, strangely curious gaze. Just because whoever it was wasn't about to hurt her didn't mean that she wanted to be spied on. She quickly walked back to the door, and turned the knob.

She gave a startled gasp, stepping backwards into a tall bookcase as the team of carpet-rollers collapsed into a heap over the doorway. Evidently, they had been leaning against the door when she had opened it.

Roland looked up at her nervously, pulling himself and another man to their feet. "Sorry, Haru. We thought you were going to play… something."

She sighed and shook her head, carefully stepping over the groaning pile of men to head outside. _'Even if I could, I wouldn't if someone could hear me.'_

She bit her lip in thought as she walked down the stairs; knowing that none of the men had been the one to trigger her 'spy alarm'.

But if they weren't, who had?


	7. Overdue Dream

**Chapter Seven: Overdue Dream**

_A new dream-_

_I have one I know_

_That very few dream!_

_I would like to see_

_That overdue dream-_

_Even though _

_It never may come true!_

_**A New Life, Wildhorn's Jekyll and Hyde Musical**_

xxXxx

Haru was still troubled ten minutes later. Her feet barely made any sound as she strolled over the soft grass. She had pulled on the baggy sweater again, and one arm was over her chest as she slowly made her way around the manor.

A handful of gardeners looked up as she approached, and waved before returning to their tasks.

Haru waved back at them, but didn't slow her pace until they were behind her. She sighed, and held one gloved hand to the part of her forehead that wasn't covered by the mask. _'Seriously; who would want to spy on me here? Surely the Jirashi family couldn't have recruited anyone from this place.'_

With how peaceful this place was, what had happened in Japan was starting to feel like a bad dream she couldn't get rid of.

Her shoulders began to shake, as her gloved fingers traced the edge of her mask.

No. She would bear this reminder for the rest of her life. No matter how hard she tried to forget about what had happened for most of her life, she would remember every time she saw her reflection.

'_But that's what you wanted, isn't it, Kamui?' _she thought bitterly. _'You said that you wanted me to think of you every day for the rest of my life. If I had known you meant it like this…'_

Haru saw a white bench circling a tree close by, and sank into it gratefully. She leaned back until her scalp was pressed against the bark, and breathed the soft scent of the woods.

'_No. He's gone now; I'll never have to worry about him or his uncle again. I'm free. Well, as free as I'm going to get.' _She sighed yet again, wrapping her arms around herself for warmth.

Another cloud passed over the sun. Numbly, Haru watched the shadow pass by, following it until her eyes were led to the forest, barely twenty yards away and at the bottom of a slight hill.

Her mouth fell open slightly, and stared at the perfect scene in front of her. There was a cozy opening between two large willow trees, and just the right hint of early spring flowers dotting the light green grass.

Haru's hands frantically pulled off the art bag to open it up, and open her sketch book to a fresh page. She grabbed a pencil, and started drawing at a frantic pace.

She hadn't been hit with inspiration this hard in… years? She wasn't quite certain, but the scene was too perfect to resist.

The reason for her eagerness became clear as she sketched something into the little opening.

At first glance, it appeared to be a horse. But the tail was much longer, and more akin to that of a lion. There were also long tufts of hair on each ankle, in a way that was almost never seen except for on goats.

Then Haru added the defining piece; a horn sprouting from its forehead.

The unicorn had its head lowered to the grass so that it could graze, but the picture didn't quite feel complete. But there were too many details to add another unicorn…

Instead, Haru erased some of the lines around the unicorn's middle to fill it with an Elvin princess. Her slim hand rested on the unicorn's neck, the other hand beckoning to a passing bird. Her gown was simple, but elegant, and her long dark hair was held in place by a metal circlet.

Haru suddenly stopped short, and stared at her creation with wide eyes.

The princess was Tara. How did _that_ work out?

"Haru? Haru, where are you?" a familiar voice called out frantically, fast footsteps clearly making their way closer.

Haru looked up in confusion, but started whistling as loud as she could manage.

Toto emerged from a row of trees, his face pale with worry. He ran even faster to her, and grabbed her upper arms fiercely.

She gasped as her sketchbook fell to the ground. _'What is he __**doing**__?'_

"Haru, what are you doing out here?" he demanded as he pulled her to her feet. "Didn't your father warn you about the woods?"

Vaguely, Haru recalled her father's words while driving up to the manor, and shrugged a little.

Toto gave an exasperated sigh, and grabbed her book with one hand while keeping the other one on her arm. "That's not a good answer, Haru. If I had known you were out here, I'd have retrieved you sooner. Come along; we're late for lunch."

Haru bit her lip and grabbed her bag before reluctantly letting Toto drag her away from the bench. _'Just what is his problem, all the sudden?'_

"Since your father didn't tell you, it falls to me," he said in a dead serious voice. "The forest isn't as innocent as it looks, Haru. Strange things happen, when one gets too close to it, and I don't want anything to happen to you."

'_What does he take me for? A stupid little kid?'_ she thought furiously.

"**Please**, Haru. Don't go near the forest again," Toto begged her, actually stopping to give her a big hug. "I know your father doesn't believe anything's wrong with the forest, but trust me; there is."

Haru looked up at him defiantly, but then blinked in shock. _'Is he crying? Holy cow, can it be __**that **__big of a deal?'_

"Haru… you have _no_ idea how important it is for you to stay away from the forest," he choked out, looking at her with terror. "Please, don't come out here again without at least another person with you?"

She patted his arm awkwardly and nodded her head. _'All right, all right; just stop crying, already!'_

"You promise?" he asked again, intent through his tears.

She nodded quickly. _'Yes, but stop crying; it's creepy!'_

He breathed a huge sigh of relief, using the arm that was holding her sketch book to wipe his face dry on the sleeve. "I'm sorry if I scared you, but you _really _scared me just now. The gardens and such are okay, but please don't come even this close to the forest anymore."

Haru looked over her shoulder in longing, but nodded sadly. _'It looks like my tree-hopping days are over. But at least I shouldn't __**need**__ to do it anymore.'_

It was about then that Toto noticed that he was carrying her sketchbook. He stole a glance at her current work in progress, and stopped cold in his tracks. He slowly let go of Haru's arm to hold the book between his hands with wide eyes.

She rubbed where he had been holding her, since he had done it a little roughly.

"Haru…" he said softly. "Did you do this one just now?"

She nodded.

Toto flipped a few pages behind it, and then tried the one page in front of it. He stared at her Sakura Picnic, his eyes growing wider.

Haru started squirming nervously. She normally didn't allow anyone to see her work, except her mother and sometimes at her mother's quilting conventions. More to the point, she _hated _to let **anyone** see her work before it was finished.

Toto suddenly looked up at her, and grinned widely. "I keep hearing from your mother that you paint, Haru. Are your paintings as good as this?"

She looked at him, wondering if she should tell him the truth.

"Come now, it's a simple question," he coaxed, closing her sketch book. "Do you paint as well as you draw?"

She sighed, and pulled out her little notepad. _To be honest, sir, I paint much better than I draw._

Toto looked at the sentence with barely-contained glee. "Would you mind terribly, if I showed this to my cousin?"

Haru flinched with horror, and made a grab for her book.

Toto held it away like a bully and _laughed_. "Don't worry; I'll give it right back after Humbert sees it. The reason I want to show him is because I think we have a job for you."

Haru froze. _'Really?'_

"It will have to wait until after you take the test, of course, but I'm pretty sure that we've got something for you to do. Is it all right if my cousin sees this?"

Slowly, she nodded. _'Does his cousin want his portrait done? What __**does **__his cousin look like?'_

"You won't regret it," he promised her with a wide grin, his terror completely gone for the present. "Now come along; we really are late for lunch."

ooOoo

"Now remember, Sweetheart. You need to get a good night's rest tonight," Naoko said while packing up the last of her clothes from the wardrobe. "I want you to be at your best for the test tomorrow."

Haru nodded, still in her regular clothes as she sat on the edge of her bed. Toto should be back any second with Tommy and her sketchbook, which is why her mother was taking so long to pack her things.

Zipping her bag up with a sigh, Naoko sat next to her pale daughter, and wrapped her in a big hug. "Are you sure you'll be all right alone? I don't have to leave tonight, if you're still nervous."

Haru shook her head firmly. _"It's about time you and Dad started sorting things out. I'll be all right," _she signaled.

Naoko bit her lip nervously. "It isn't that I don't love him, Haru; I've always loved him. It's just that… I don't want to get into another ugly fight by rushing things, you know?"

"_I know, but I'm all for it. You're only down the hallway now, remember? I'll be fine."_

Naoko gave her a smile and a hug. "You're not saying that to be brave, are you?"

Haru shook her head again. It would be nice to have her own room for once, and even nicer for her parents to speak outside meals, since there was usually a large audience present.

A knock at the door announced Toto, smiling sheepishly as he passed his son to Haru.

"I still don't get it," he said softly as Haru gently ran her knuckles over Tommy's back, and swayed from one foot to the other. "You're not doing anything all that different from what we've been doing. How can you calm him down so easily?"

Haru shrugged, since she didn't know the answer either, and whistled a soft lullaby to the cooing baby.

"Has she always been this good with kids?" Toto asked as he set her sketchbook on the desk.

Naoko exchanged a nervous glance with her daughter. "I really don't know, Toto. Haru's never really been around children."

He looked at the teenager curiously. "Oh? Why not?"

Haru shrugged again, Tommy nearly asleep on her shoulder. _'Maybe I got sick of being prank fodder.'_

"We never really socialized, except for quilting conventions," Naoko explained. "The few children that were there were kept close by their mothers, so Haru never got any practice."

Toto stared at her in shock, and then slowly looked at Haru.

She squirmed uncomfortably under his gaze, but rubbed Tommy's back one more time before giving him back to his father.

The sleeping baby only gave a small sigh as Toto nestled him into one arm. The doctor stared at Haru a little longer, but then shook his head as he bowed to both of the women. "Thanks again for helping with Tommy, Haru. Experienced or not, you've got the right touch."

She bowed one more time on reflex as he opened the door.

"Try not to worry about Tanya, though. She'll get over her shyness soon enough."

Haru bit her lip as the door closed. _'But she sounded so assertive when he was describing her last week.'_

About then, her father came by, shouting a ridiculous insult at Toto before collecting her mother's bags and kissing Haru goodnight.

She smiled in satisfaction, watching the two of them leave her room. She knew things weren't healed yet, but at least her parents were trying.

Haru locked her door, got ready for bed, and shut off the light. _'Too dark!' _she thought in a panic, quickly turning on the lights again. Her heart beat wildly in her chest as she ran across the room to open the curtain.

The moon was nearing its halfway stage, so there was less light than what she preferred. But she had a lovely view of the flower gardens from here.

Haru scoffed angrily at herself, even as she made a small bed in the cozy window seat. _'Imagine; scared of the dark at seventeen. Thank heaven Kamui never caught onto it.' _

She shut off the lights again, and quickly ran across the small room to curl up in the window seat with one of the warmer blankets. She sighed happily as the soft pillow collided with her right cheek. The weakening moonlight surrounded her like a halo, caressing her as she slowly fell asleep.

She never realized that she had fallen asleep with the mask still on.


	8. Transformation

**Chapter Eight: Transformation**

_Suddenly uncontrolled-_

_Something is taking hold!_

_Suddenly, agony!_

_Filling me, killing me!_

_Suddenly out of breath!_

_What is this?_

_Is this death?_

_Suddenly, look at me!_

_Can it be?_

_Who is this creature_

_That I see?_

_**Transformation, Wildhorn's Jekyll and Hyde Musical**_

xxXxx

_Haru was walking down a long hallway; devoid of color or warmth. She looked around a little nervously, again feeling __**eyes **__upon her. She rubbed her bare arms to combat the cold, wondering how she had gotten forced into a plain white summer dress. She __**hated **__dresses._

_A door to her right opened, sending light and warmth into the dark hallway. Haru eagerly ran into the room, but then stopped in the doorway._

_There was a grand piano waiting for her, the bench pulled back slightly. A single candelabra burned on top of the darkly polished wood, but no one was in the room._

_Haru gasped with surprise as the door shut behind her, and locked to ensure her continued presence. She stood straight with a calm face; trying desperately to ignore her fear._

"_Come…" a deep, soft voice beckoned to her from nowhere, and a breeze seemed to push her closer to the piano. "Play for me."_

_Haru blinked in surprise and tried to explain that she was no musician, but her voice was still gone._

"_No," the voice insisted, the breeze turning slightly fierce as it forced her to come closer and sit at the bench. "Use music to speak to me. Break my heart."_

'_**Break his heart?' **__Haru shook her head in confusion, but timidly placed her fingers on the black and white keys. She experimentally pressed on one key; producing a deep, almost forbidding sound._

"_No, that doesn't sound like you at all," the voice said impatiently. "Try again."_

_Sighing, Haru reached to the far right, and tapped on a high, soft note._

_He was right. She liked the higher sound better. She tried again, drumming her fingers over the keys in a random pattern. The resulting melody was just as sporadic, but had a lighthearted air that cheered her soul._

_The voice sighed happily. "That is much closer. Play more for me?" The request sounded almost kittenish._

_Suddenly, Haru stopped short, and looked around her. How would he know what she sounded like? Who on earth was she playing for, anyway?_

_She tried again to use her voice, but then a sharp pain shot through her head._

The pain was sharp enough to make Haru snap out of her strange dream, and roll out of the window seat in agony.

The pain in her skull flooded outward, swallowing her body as it shot downward between one second and the next. Haru opened her mouth to scream, but all that came out was a weak wheezing.

Then, just as suddenly as the pain had come, **it was replaced with a wild ecstasy, unlike anything Haru had ever felt before. Every cell in her body became charged with the exotic feeling, even as Haru felt a strange detachment from herself.**

**Without her bidding, her body rose to her feet in one sinuous movement, and one hand ran itself through her incredibly short hair.**

"**At last!" her voice purred in a tone she **_**never **_**used. A seductive giggle followed the words, even as her body turned again to the window seat. Her scarred hand reached out to open the window.**

'_**What am I **__doing__**?' **_**Haru thought in a panic as the window swung open. Her legs gracefully stepped onto the seat, and then eased her body out of the window.**

**She was on the ground floor, so it didn't take much to climb out, and then run around a corner of the manor. The cold, dew-drenched grass had no effect on her feet, a fact that Haru was grateful for, since the sun hadn't risen yet.**

**Without warning, she stopped, and began climbing the side of the manor like a spider, and nearly as quick. This wasn't an impossible feat, since the building was made from slightly uneven stone blocks, but Haru inwardly shuddered from the experience.**

'_**This is another dream, right? There's no way I'd actually do this.' **_**Yes, that was the answer; it was just a dream! After all, she couldn't feel the wind rustling against her flannel pajamas, nor could she feel the coldness of the stones.**

**A naughty smile took over her face as she paused briefly next to one of the highest windows on that side of the building. Then, against all laws of physics, she threw herself through the window, and into the room within.**

**Haru's eyes refused to focus where she wanted them as she rolled to her feet, in the midst of broken glass. All she could see was three men, dressed in black. One of them was in the middle of tying a gag around Tanya's mouth while another man held a gun against her head.**

**Even as the men turned to look at her in shock, Haru was already moving toward them, her face twisting into a most wicked smile.**

**One man made the mistake of intercepting her. Without batting an eyelash, she grabbed his arm and threw him over one shoulder, never stopping her pace. The man yelled sharply, but then became unconscious as his head sharply collided with the floor.**

**The one who had been holding the gun to Tanya pointed his weapon at Haru, who nonchalantly broke his wrist while grabbing the gun. That was just before she suddenly lowered herself to the floor to sweep the legs out from underneath the man holding Tanya.**

**The result was rather noisy. The one with the broken wrist screamed in pain, even as the third man yelled as he unexpectedly fell backwards. Haru swept a terrified Tanya into her left arm as she rose to her feet, pointing the gun at the two conscious men.**

"**Weren't you ever told not to pick on little girls?" Haru whispered in that sultry tone; walking backwards, closer to the window. The shattered glass cracked further under her feet, but she paid it no mind.**

**The man that had been holding Tanya struggled to rise; his eyes wild with fear. "W-Who… **_**what**_** are you?"**

**Her lips twisted into a smile. "Wouldn't you like to know?" she purred smugly.**

**The man quickly pulled out another gun, but Haru shot first, in his right shoulder. He screamed, dropping the gun as the other man continued to blubber from his broken wrist.**

**By now there were voices in the hallway, and a large fight was clearly breaking out. Apparently, the three men had not been alone.**

**Without another thought, Haru dropped the gun so that she could wrap Tanya in a surprisingly gentle embrace. Then she threw herself out the window, even as Toto yelled from the hallway.**

**The gag fell away in the wind as Tanya screamed, but Haru was in complete control. She flipped twice through the air before landing squarely on her feet, kneeling a bit to help her legs absorb the shock. She kissed Tanya's forehead once, and started running for the woods.**

_**This**_** was something Haru was familiar with. But she missed feeling the wind rush by as her feet disobediently ran towards the trees. If it weren't for the lack of feeling, it would have been the most realistic dream she'd have ever had.**

'_**Wait! I promised I wouldn't go near the woods again!'**_

**Her body ignored her again, but continued to run between the trees. Once deciding that they were a safe distance from the manor, Haru jumped first onto a large rock, and then into a conveniently thick branch a good ten feet from the ground.**

**Her body shifted itself into a comfortable position, with her back against the tree's trunk. Her lips twisted into a gentle smile for the terrified little girl in her arms, and pressed a soft kiss against her brow once more.**

Then pure exhaustion overtook her. Haru gasped as the adrenaline left her system, leaving her as weak as a kitten. Her head slammed against the trunk, and she frantically used one hand to steady herself and the child in her arms.

"Ow…" Haru whimpered in a weak voice, so unlike the tone she had used a few minutes before. A massive headache pounded against her skull as the rest of her body started listing their complaints.

Her brain pounded from one of the worst headaches she'd ever had. Her lungs were on fire from all the running and climbing she had just done, and her sore limbs had stray cuts from the broken glass. Her feet were complaining the worst of all; the dew clinging to them was icy cold, and they were sore from climbing the manor. The only relief from the chill was her own blood, since she must have cut herself on the shattered glass when fighting the men. There was more than one shard in her feet, she was certain of it. The cold, early morning wind feasted on her skin, making goose bumps rise as she fought back a shiver.

"Ow," Haru panted again, although the word didn't convey everything she felt. She took another steadying breath before hesitantly looking at Tanya.

There was fear there; she would have been shocked if there hadn't been. But there was also surprise, and something else that she couldn't quite interpret.

Haru felt her face with one hand, but no; the mask was on. _'I must have forgotten to take it off last night.' _She sighed, and tried speaking for real. "Hello, Tanya," she almost whispered; her voice strangely hoarse. Why had she sounded fine in her ecstatic state, but not in her normal one?

Tanya stiffened as Haru said her name, but did not say anything.

"Are your feet cold?" Haru asked in resignation, a slight trace of Japanese visible in her accent.

Tanya looked away. "Yes," she squeaked fearfully.

Haru sighed, and gently guided the girl's tiny feet just underneath the hem of her plaid pajama shirt to press them against her stomach to keep them warm. Then she froze. "My _pajamas_?" she asked in horror. "W-Whatever that was, happened in my _pj's_?"

She couldn't believe it. Wait, she shouldn't be shocked; she **had **been sleeping when… whatever it was took over.

How embarrassing!

Haru banged her aching head against the trunk in frustration. _'What a way to make a first impression!' _She glanced at Tanya again, and sighed. "Just out of curiosity, why were those men tying you up?"

The little girl was looking at her almost curiously now. "I don't know. They just said to be quiet or they'd kill me."

Haru chewed her lip thoughtfully. "Probably ransom, then. Now I wish I had beaten them up more," she growled.

Tanya actually _giggled_, but then shivered from the cold.

Haru increased her hold on the girl, ignoring the cuts on her arms. "Look, Tanya; I have absolutely no idea what happened just now. I know I scare you, and I'm sorry. If it's any comfort, your father will probably have my head when he finds out I took you into the woods."

Tanya nodded, burying her face into Haru's pajama shirt. "He and Uncle Humbert hate the woods. Um, Harry?"

"Haru," she corrected absently. "But yes?"

"How did you do the thing with your hair?"

Haru looked down at the girl. "What do you mean?"

Tanya looked up at her in confusion. "When you were in my room and running out here, your hair was white. But when you started gasping, it went dark again."

Haru stared at the girl. "Are you sure?"

She nodded. "It was just like a cartoon I saw with Mommy. You didn't even need to wash your hair to make it change."

"_Nani?_" Haru demanded, unable to believe it.

"My nanny's still on vacation," Tanya replied in confusion.

"No, not that," Haru apologized, laughing a little nervously. "Nani means 'what' in Japanese. I just mean… what on earth's happening to me?"

The question sounded very weak, even with her voice. She sighed again, and tried to keep the tears at bay.

The last thing the little girl needed was to see that she was scared, too.

"Listen, Tanya; I'm still new here. It's possible that those men have backup looking for us, but we can't stay out here for very long. If you hear someone you trust, can you make enough noise for them to find us? My voice is still pretty weak."

Tanya shivered again, but nodded. She cuddled deep into Haru's embrace, and smiled shyly. "Haru?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you for saving me."

Despite everything that had just happened, the little girl's sweet sincerity brought a tired smile to Haru's face.

"Anytime. Now we need to be quiet in case the wrong people are looking for us, okay?"

Tanya nodded again, and shivered from the cold.

Haru looked up from the girl in her arms, seeing a faint pink in the sky between the trees. _'That close to dawn? Hmm. I wonder how long it will be until we're found.' _

Time passed. Haru couldn't tell how much without a watch, but the sky steadily grew lighter.

She occupied herself by rubbing her hands over Tanya's back and ears to keep her warm, unable to do anything about herself without throwing both of them out of the tree. Her feet began to lose feeling in them, but all Haru did was grit her teeth and make sure that the little girl clinging to her would remain warm.

After what felt like eternity, voices began to echo from the direction of the manor; screaming something neither girl could understand. Tanya yawned sleepily, lifting her head from Haru's chest.

"It's starting," Haru informed her in a weak whisper. "Try to listen for a voice you know."

"Okay," Tanya said while wiggling deeper into Haru's embrace. She looked out into the forest worriedly, listening as hard as she could.

Haru was starting to lose feeling in her legs, and the parts of her arms that weren't covering Tanya were beginning to turn numb. How long would it be before she became an icicle?

Suddenly, a voice came; much closer than the others had been.

"Tanya! Can you hear me?" The owner of the voice was closing in fast, if the rapidly increasing footsteps were any indication.

Tanya gasped with delight. "We're over here, Uncle Humbert!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. "We're in a tree!"

Haru's stomach clenched in dread. "Uncle Humbert?" she asked in a sick tone.

"Uh huh, he's the best," Tanya replied confidently. "Over here, Uncle Humbert!"


	9. Beautiful and Strange

**Chapter Nine: Beautiful and Strange**

_Like a warning light,_

_Glimmering in red,  
_

_Like crimson bloodshed, _

_Shimmering in red,_

_Beautiful and strange,_

_See the colors change_

_Before my eyes!_

_**Transformation, Wildhorn's Jekyll and Hyde Musical**_

xxXxx

'_I'm a dead duck,' _Haru thought in terror, as the lord's footsteps increased their pace. She tightened her grip on Tanya, and prayed that the girl's uncle would at least be merciful to her.

The first thing that caught her eye about him was his hair, as he finally stepped into sight. One _could _call it dirty blonde, but Haru had to be honest with herself; it was orange. But it was a nice shade, nearly identical to golden peach fuzz.

The lord looked up at her, his footsteps slowing down as he approached the tree. Soon, he was right below the branch, gazing up at her with the coolest shade of mint green she had ever seen. His skin was pale, probably from never going outside the estate.

He couldn't have been more than thirty, but Haru immediately understood why girls would want to mob him; whether or not he acted like the Phantom. He was beautiful, and yet somehow… **strange**, although she didn't know why he struck her that way.

Maybe it was because she wasn't expecting the lord to look like a top-line male model. He had a face that could put a Roman statue to shame.

"Miss Haru? _You _were the one?" he asked incredulously.

As if his words had broken a spell, she broke free from his eyes, and nodded. One hand came up to her right cheek, to make sure that the mask was still in place.

"Hi, Uncle Humbert," Tanya chirruped happily, waving at him from Haru's arms. "What took you so long to find us?"

The lord looked at his niece apologetically. "We were clearing out all the kidnappers from the grounds, and no one thought to check the woods until just now. Miss Haru; I hope you have a good explanation for this."

She flushed weakly from embarrassment, suddenly unable to say a word. She couldn't look him in the eye, but she _did _swing both legs onto one side of the branch. Using one arm to brace herself against the tree, she used her other arm to carefully ease Tanya down her legs for a makeshift slide.

The lord grabbed his niece as soon as she came within reach. He wrapped her in a tight embrace, and kissed her hair possessively. "Your parents are worried sick, young lady. Both sets, in fact," he added, looking up at the teenager again. "We only recently discovered that you were missing as well, Miss Haru."

She smiled weakly, and turned her frozen body around until she was balancing almost on her knees. Despite how weak she felt, Haru gripped the branch like a gymnast's bar, and swung off until she was dangling in the air; facing away from the lord and Tanya.

Her hands were giving out fast. She looked down, trying to see if she should just jump to the ground.

But before she knew it, the decision was out of her hands.

The lord must have put down Tanya, because his warm gloved hands suddenly gripped her waist from behind her. She gasped from surprise, but was too weak to hold onto the branch when he pulled her away from it.

"A bit jumpy; are we, Miss Haru?" he asked gently, setting her on the cold grass.

She stumbled, frantically gripping his arms to keep from falling as she bit back a gasp of pain. She could barely feel her legs, let alone her feet. She could feel his arm muscles tense up underneath his thick grey coat, just as he neatly spun her around to face him.

She looked up at him in surprise, but his gaze was downward, past her face. She looked down as well, suspecting that he was looking at her scarred arm and hand, which were trembling from the cold.

But no. Instead, his eyes were locked on her cut-up feet, which were turning a light shade of blue.

"Of course; I should have expected this. Would you mind sitting down for a moment, Miss Haru?"

Haru stared at him disbelievingly. Was he serious?

Evidently he was, because he gently made her sit on the large rock that she had jumped off of a few hours before. He wrapped his thick grey coat around her shivering shoulders, and knelt in front of her in an almost reverential position. He tore off his gloves, tucked them neatly into the pocket of his pants, and merely held her slightly blue feet between his hands.

She nearly yelped with pain; his touch felt hotter than _fire_.

"I thought so," he said with a slight smile, looking up enough to see her reaction. His look wasn't quite that of amusement, because his eyes still seemed a little sad. "I'm rather shocked that you were able to climb the tree at all, Miss Haru."

Haru didn't know how she was supposed to answer that, so she kept silent. She held his grey jacket a little tighter around her shaking form, grateful for the warmth.

"Is she going to be okay, Uncle Humbert?" Tanya asked worriedly as she rubbed her arms from the chill. She was hovering right next to the handsome lord as he adjusted his hold; taking care not to disturb the glass shards in her feet.

"She'll be just fine, but I'm afraid she'll need to stay in bed for a few more days." He looked at Haru again, and smiled warmly. "Let's pray that no one else tries to kidnap you, Tanya, or she'll never regain her health."

'_Like I ever had it.' _She could tell that he was being as gentle as possible, but the glass shards in her feet protested in loud terms whenever a finger came too close to one. Almost absently, she reached for Tanya, and pulled her onto her lap so that they could share the warm wool coat.

Tanya snuggled thankfully against her, and covered a yawn with a delicately tiny hand. "How come you stopped talking, Haru?"

She stiffened as the lord paused in his efforts, and looked up at her.

There was something very strange about his eyes. It was very difficult to tear her own away from his, although she couldn't understand why.

But she could understand the unspoken question within his eyes. She coughed nervously, and said the only thing that she could think of.

"Thank you for finding us, sir. It's very cold out here." Her voice was only slightly less weak than it had been earlier.

Those hypnotic eyes widened at first, and then relaxed after a minute. Another smile crept onto his lips as he resumed working on her feet. "You're quite welcome, Miss Haru. How do your feet feel now?"

"_Much _better, sir," she replied thankfully. She could feel her feet again, although it felt like her mother was using them for pincushions as the circulation returned.

"That's wonderful. Now, if you don't mind terribly-"

A ringing melody cut him off.

"I need to take this," he grumbled, fishing around the left pocket of his grey pants until producing a cell phone. He opened it, sitting on the rock next to Haru.

She stiffened as his side brushed hers, since the rock wasn't all that big, but the lord didn't seem to give any thought to it.

Tanya hadn't even noticed the phone call. She had fallen asleep in Haru's arms; perfectly content.

"It's me. Yes, Tara; I found the both of them. Please stop panicking; Tanya's the picture of health, but Miss Haru's a little worse for the wear. Would you mind informing Toto that she will require his services again?" Then he sighed after a minute of listening. "Yes, I'll bring them both along as soon as possible. Very well, then; I'll see you momentarily." He flipped his cell phone shut, and looked at Haru again. "The police have arrived, Miss Haru. We'd best be on our way."

'_The police? Oh no, how am I supposed to explain this to them without getting taken from Mom and Dad?' _She nodded weakly, and tried to stand.

"None of that," the lord said sternly, swiftly standing up so that he could sweep the older girl into his arms.

"I-I can walk, sir," Haru stammered, keeping Tanya in her own arms inside the warm coat.

"Not if I have anything to say about it, you won't," he replied firmly as he marched through the trees at a brisk pace. "Wasn't it painful at all for you to run with glass shards in your feet?"

Haru squirmed a bit and looked away from his penetrating gaze. _'What am I supposed to say? Will he just think that I'm crazy?'_

"Well? Wasn't it painful?" he asked again with a stern voice.

Haru bit her lip again. "I… was a bit distracted at the time, sir. It's a little complicated."

He cocked his head at her, his eyes clouded with something she couldn't read. "I see. I hope you will elaborate a bit more once we reach the manor."

Haru shook at the thought. "Sir? What if… no one believes me? _I _wouldn't believe what happened if I didn't just live through it."

He stopped cold in his tracks. "Were cats involved?" he asked out of the blue; clearly worried about the possibility.

Haru stared at him in confusion. "I haven't seen a cat since before I left Japan." _'Where on earth did __**that **__question come from?'_

The lord sighed with relief, and continued walking. "You say what happened is too extraordinary to be believed, Miss Haru?"

She nodded.

"In that case, merely tell the police what they _will _understand. You can tell your parents and myself the whole tale after they leave."

Haru sighed with relief, wondering why she hadn't thought of that herself. But then she bit her lip for courage. "Sir?"

"Yes, Miss Haru?" the lord asked politely.

"Thank you for the tea, and the mask. They help a lot."

He smiled warmly, and seemed to hold her just a shade tighter. "You're welcome, Miss Haru."

ooOoo

It was hard to say which set of parents were throwing a bigger fit; Tanya's or Haru's.

As soon as the lord walked within sight of the forest's edge, all four of them seemed to jump on the girls at once. With difficulty, Toto managed to pry his daughter out of Haru's reluctant arms to hold her against his wife and himself. Surprisingly, the girl didn't wake up from the fierce affection.

"She has glass shards in her feet," the lord warned his cook as he handed the older girl over.

"Thanks, boss," Muta said gratefully. He cuddled Haru tightly as her mother hugged both her and her husband; tears present on both of their faces.

Smiling tiredly, Haru looked up at her father. She had been waiting too long for an opportunity like this.

"Hi, Dad," she whispered, her voice still pretty weak.

His eyes widened as he stared at her, Toto and Tara turning to do the same. A slow gasp escaped her father's throat as her mother sighed with relief.

"It's about time your voice came back, young lady. What on earth were you thinking?" Naoko demanded.

Haru squirmed uncomfortably in her father's arms. "That Tanya doesn't need a traumatizing childhood experience that she might or might not survive?"

"I'll buy that," Toto said thankfully, ruffling Haru's hair again. "Come along; the police want to hear your version of what happened."

"Yippee," Haru muttered with a profound lack of enthusiasm. But she wrapped her arms around her father's neck, still grateful for the thick grey coat the lord had lent her. She hoped that he wasn't getting cold because of her.

Her father looked down at her, his expression strange as they walked back to the manor. He leaned his head down so that his mouth was close to her ear. "Did something… _big_ happen, Chicky?" he asked in a soft voice; almost too soft to be heard by anyone else.

Haru looked up at him in confusion, but nodded.

Her father's worried look increased. "Just tell them the little parts, then," he whispered, squeezing her tightly.

She nodded again, and turned her attention to the front of the manor. _'How strange, that both Dad and the Baron want me to hide things from the police.'_

"I'll take Tanya inside," Tara said suddenly, grabbing her daughter to run inside the manor. "I'll be in the main hall if they want to talk to her."

"Good thinking, dear," Toto said warmly, although he continued walking with his cousin and Muta's family.

There were several men in uniform pushing a number of beaten-looking burglars into large black vans, and another man in a long tan coat orchestrating everything. He glanced over his shoulder as the small group approached, and turned to face them.

"I take it this is our 'demon'?" he asked with a trace of amusement, looking directly at Haru.

She flushed weakly as the lord chuckled.

"It would appear so, Inspector Jones. Not so terrifying in broad daylight, is she?"

"Not hardly," the inspector laughed, still looking at Haru. "Where is Miss Gikkingen?"

"Inside the manor with her mother," Haru replied promptly, albeit weakly. "She wanted to get her out of the cold."

"That's wonderful. Would you care to explain yourself, young lady?"

Haru took a deep breath. _'Just the bare bones.' _"I randomly woke up a few hours ago, and decided to go outside for a walk. I saw a strange man in Tanya's window, so I climbed up to see what was going on. When I saw what the men were doing, I did what felt appropriate."

Inspector Jones cocked an eyebrow at her. "Do you usually take walks without shoes, Miss Moon?"

"It felt like a good idea at the time," Haru admitted sheepishly.

"So you expect me to believe that you went walking around in nothing but your pajamas and a mask, and managed to climb a four-story wall with little difficulty?"

"If I didn't have glass shards in my feet and arms, I'd demonstrate for you. The manor's walls aren't exactly smooth."

Her father stiffened in horror. "Why didn't you say anything when I was hugging you?" he demanded, now holding her nearly at arms' length. "That must have _hurt_!"

"Not enough to complain about," Haru replied calmly, shrugging underneath the thick coat. _'Nothing could be painful enough to ask you to stop hugging me.'_

The police officer was now looking at her suspiciously. "The men you assaulted said that your hair was white."

Her father's arms stiffened noticeably.

"That was probably a trick of the light; I don't like messing with my hair more than necessary," Haru replied calmly. "On top of that, I'm pretty sure that I knocked all of them on the head at least once during our struggle. Their color sense was probably off for a little while, as well as what sense they had in the first place."

"That would make sense, I suppose," the man muttered, almost to himself. "They _also _said that you jumped out of the window after you had Miss Gikkingen in your possession."

She nodded, waiting for him to ask another question.

A whole minute passed.

"How did you land safely?" he asked stiffly, like he had been expecting her to elaborate on her own.

"I'm an amateur gymnast," Haru replied easily. "I probably should have hidden in the garage, but I wasn't sure if the men had backup. The woods seemed like the logical place to hide."

"Despite your promise?" Toto asked tightly.

"Yes, sir. I'm sorry for breaking my word," Haru said sincerely. _'I hope he'll understand, when I say what really happened.'_

The officer gave her another long look, like she was a puzzle he couldn't fathom. "There were more men hiding in the garage. It's quite lucky that you chose the woods." Then he sighed and pointed to her feet. "Dr. Gikkingen, you may wish to take a look at her feet before they turn _completely _blue. I believe I have all the information I need, now. Thank you for your cooperation, Miss Moon."

She nodded politely as her father looked at her feet.

"Dang it, Chicky; why didn't you say anything about your feet getting cold?" he demanded as the small company turned to walk back into the manor.

'_Because I'm used to being ignored when I try to tell people anything important?' _But Haru only gave another shrug.

"That's not good enough," Toto scolded her, holding the large front door open so that they could walk through. "I'll get my bag; I'll see you in her room in a few minutes," he promised before running for the stairs.

"Thanks, Bird Brain," Muta called sincerely, earning a light slap on the shoulder from his wife.

"Muta! Do you _have _to insult him when he's helping us?"

"Please don't fret, Naoko," the lord laughed softly, as he walked with them. "Neither of them take the insults seriously unless the weather's agreeable."

"Why is the weather so important, sir?" Naoko asked him curiously.

"Because I forbade them from getting into fights inside the manor shortly after hiring your husband," he explained while shaking his head good-naturedly.

"We break too much stuff," Muta admitted sheepishly, holding his daughter close while kissing her cheek. "But seriously, Haru; _say _something if you're in pain."

"I can take it," she said defensively, wincing a bit as her mother rubbed warmth back into her feet while walking. The glass shards were starting to announce their presence in her feet in **loud** terms.

"Who said you had to?" Muta retorted, thanking the lord with a nod as he opened the door to her room.

The window was still open, so the room was as cold as death. Naoko hurriedly shut the window and grabbed the pillow and blanket that had fallen to the floor.

It wasn't until the two were settling their daughter into her bed that they noticed that the lord had entered the room with them.

"Not to be rude, boss, but…" Muta tried to say without giving offense.

"Why am I still here?" the lord finished with a smile, sitting on the window seat neatly.

Haru squirmed underneath the blankets, which were still pretty cold. "I said he could listen in, when I explain what really happened," she explained, taking off his jacket. "Thank you, sir, but I got blood inside the sleeves."

"That's quite all right," the lord soothed her with another warm smile.

"What? Then you lied to the police?" Naoko asked with shock while passing the lord his blood-stained jacket.

"Of course not. I just glossed things over so that I wouldn't be taken from you and Dad." She looked at the lord nervously. "Should I wait until Toto gets back, sir? He might need to know about this, too."

He quirked an eyebrow at her while folding the jacket into a small bundle and setting it on his lap. "Decide for yourself, Miss Haru. It's _your _story, after all."

Haru looked down at her lap and fidgeted nervously. "We'd better wait," she mumbled. "Toto might know how to fix it."

"Fix what, Sweetie?" her mother asked, sitting on the bed so that she could work on her daughter's feet through the blankets.

Haru sighed, and braced herself for the worst. "I think I got possessed by a demon."


	10. Hyde?

**Chapter Ten: Hyde?**

_But how do I deal with a foe I can't see,_

_Who whenever he wants takes possession of me?_

_In a battle of wills that's raging inside,_

_Will I end up as me or as Hyde?_

___**No One Must Ever Know, Wildhorn's Jekyll and Hyde Musical**_

xxXxx

Muta turned even paler than usual, and sat on the bed to wrap her up in his arms again. "Tell us exactly what happened, Chicky. If it's what I think it is, Toto won't be able to help."

Naoko and the lord looked up at him sharply.

"What do you think it is?" Haru asked, her voice returning to a horrified whisper.

He looked at her helplessly, and kissed her hair. "I might be wrong, but… just tell us what happened."

Haru bit her lip, and cuddled deeper into his embrace while ignoring her cuts. She kept her eyes on her lap, and spoke in a soft voice. "I was in the middle of a strange dream when I got a terrible pain in my skull. It felt like someone sticking a sword through my head. I tried to cry out, but my voice was still gone. Then I felt like I was getting electrocuted; it was _terrible_!"

She shuddered in horror, making her father hold her even closer and kiss her hair.

"Keep going, Chicky. What happened after that?" Muta asked urgently.

Her grip on his shirt turned white-knuckled. "Then, it was like I was in a dream again. I couldn't feel anything, and my body moved and did things I _never _do. Dad, I sounded like Jessica Rabbit!"

The lord cocked his head at Naoko. "Might I inquire who Jessica Rabbit is?"

"One of those red-headed pretty girls you see in older cartoons," she answered slowly, looking at her only child with fear. "Jessica Rabbit's voice is just like a man-eater's."

Both the lord and father blanched; looking at Haru with skepticism.

Haru shook her head disbelievingly into her father's shirt, not wanting to look at anyone. "Well, my body went out that window, and ran around the manor. I probably _could_ climb the walls if I wanted to, but when I was… like **that**, I could have beaten Spiderman to that window."

Her father's arms started shaking around her. "So, you jumped through the window, beat the kidnappers into submission, escaped with Tanya out the window and through the woods…"

"Then waited in a tree until his lordship found us," Haru finished, glancing again at the lord. "Thank you again for finding us. It was _very _cold out there." Then she hesitated. "About the window… I'm willing to work for a replacement."

"Please, don't worry about the window," he replied, waving one hand to assure her, although his eyes seemed haunted. "Between it and my niece's safety, I'd choose the latter any day."

"So… when did you return to normal, Haru?" her mother asked slowly, like she didn't quite believe her.

"Just after jumping into the tree." She gave a huge sigh. "I've never felt so exhausted in my _life_!"

"But you still managed to stay on the branch," the lord said softly, never taking his curious eyes off of her.

She nodded, feeling a little sheepish. "Well, I didn't want Tanya to get hurt if I fell."

"What about _you_,though?" her mother said sternly, sitting next to her husband to run her hand through Haru's incredibly short hair. "Your health's been on the rocks for almost a month. A fall could have set you in a wheelchair for _life_!"

"The branch wasn't _that _high," Haru muttered under her breath.

"I hate to disagree with you, Miss Haru, but yes it was," the lord interrupted. "Any number of things could have gone wrong, if you had attempted to climb down the tree with Tanya in tow. Especially when you consider the state your feet are in."

'_Dang it; did he __**have **__to mention that in front of my parents?' _she inwardly groaned.

"Haru, what am I going to do with you?" Naoko sighed tiredly.

Her daughter just gave a shrug, since she'd never been able to answer that question.

Just then, Toto gave two knocks on the door before coming in. One hand hefted the familiar medical bag, as well as a long cord that was connected to a large blanket bundled in the other arm.

"Electric blanket," he quickly explained, shooing the parents off the bed so that he could wrap Haru in the blanket and plug it in. "All right, young lady," he said sternly, exposing enough of one cut-up foot so that he could examine it. "Tanya refuses to stop talking about how your hair changed color and how _easy _it was for you to take down three armed men. Would you care to tell the _whole _story?"

"She already did, and it isn't her fault," Muta quickly asserted; the first time he had spoken in several minutes. "If anything, it's mine."

Everyone in the room looked at him curiously.

"So, what's wrong with me, Dad?" Haru asked in a weak voice, grabbing his hand as Toto started picking out glass shards with a small metal device.

He looked at her nervously, and squeezed her hand to distract her from the pain. "It's a genetic… disease, I guess you could call it. One of my uncles had the same condition, and another of my cousins did, too. It's usually passed down once every generation of the family."

"Then why didn't you mention this sooner?" Naoko demanded, making her husband visibly shrink from her.

"Yes," Haru drawled, looking at her mother with amusement. "Imagine, keeping a **big** secret from a spouse for years on end. What _could _he have been thinking?"

Naoko made some strangled noises; her fair cheeks turning a red to rival her hair. Toto took a second before grabbing the next shard to suppress a chuckle, but the lord's face was humorless.

Stern wasn't quite the word for it. Disappointed, perhaps? In any case, he was definitely less than pleased.

Haru tore her eyes away from him. She gave her guilty-looking mother a loving smile, and looked up at her father. "What's the condition, Dad? Multiple personality disorder?"

"It can't be that," the lord interjected suddenly. "If it were, you would have had no memory of what had transpired before waking up in the tree."

Haru gave him a surprised look as her father coughed guiltily.

"Put that thing down, Toto. I don't want you hurting my baby when you hear what's wrong."

"I'm not a baby," Haru protested weakly as Toto looked at his friend in shock.

"Muta, I could _never _hurt her! Not when she came here, and definitely not after what she just did for **my **baby!" But he _did _put the device down.

"Not intentionally, no," Muta sighed, one hand ruffling his hair in agitation. "Dang it, I hoped this would never be an issue."

"Dad," Haru said sternly, squeezing his arm to get his attention. "Spit. It. Out."

He gave a big sigh. "You could say that we have a famous ancestor, Chicky. Well, I guess 'infamous' would be a bit closer. He made such a splash, he had to flee to the U.S. and change his name to have a semi-normal life."

"That is not a promising start," the lord noted in a low tone.

"It gets worse. I'd have told ya sooner, Boss, but I didn't think it would matter." Muta gave another sigh. "That ancestor was a scientist, Haru. His father was crazy, and he was obsessed with the idea of regaining his father's sanity, _by separating the evil from the good,_" he said with a heavy emphasis on the last part of the sentence.

Haru stared at him, nearly open-mouthed. "Y-You're kidding," she whispered.

Naoko looked at her daughter nervously. "Honey? What's wrong?"

Toto and his cousin looked at each other quizzically. "I'm afraid I don't catch the reference, Fat Boy. Who was this ancestor?"

Haru used both of her hands to pull on her father's arms. "It's not Henry Jekyll, right? He's just a character from a story!"

"Actually, he's more than that," Muta sighed. "The book took liberties with certain facts, but the basis of the story's true. In fact, it's the reason he had to flee England."

"Wait a moment," the lord said slowly. "Surely you don't mean, 'Jekyll and Hyde'?"

"That's exactly who I mean. A backstabber found out his secret, and threatened to present the press with concrete evidence if Henry didn't pay him a huge amount of money. He couldn't pay it, so he left for America, changed his name, and did everything in his power to disappear from the public eye. Since he was gone, the blackmailer just sold the evidence to a famous author to shame Jekyll's name."

Haru shook her head frantically. "But, I didn't kill anyone! I didn't even drink a potion!"

"You don't have to," Muta informed her miserably. "After Henry took his concoction too many times, Hyde would start appearing whenever it suited him. There were enough differences, like how the hair turns white, so that no one could connect the two, until the blackmailer spied him switching personalities." He sighed again.

"Henry Jekyll was obsessed with the idea of separating everything good from the bad, to save his father. He thought he had done it within himself, but not really. The potion doesn't make a clean cut between good and bad, Chicky. What it does, is set your inner self free. Deep down, Jekyll was a creep, so he turned into a homicidal madman after taking the potion."

"Haru's already said she didn't take anything," Toto pointed out a little numbly.

"I was getting to that part!" the cook roared at his best friend before turning his attention back to his daughter. "After he took the potion too many times, because it was addictive, the effects managed to merge with his DNA. At least, that's what we've been assuming, since one child from every generation has inherited Eddy after suffering some incredibly traumatizing event."

"Eddy?" Naoko asked in blank confusion.

"Edward Hyde, Mom," Haru explained, sinking deep into the warmed blankets in a fit of depression. "But for me, I guess it's just Edna," she whispered, unable to believe it. _'As if I didn't have enough issues to deal with __**before **__this.'_

"That's why I didn't think you needed to know, Chicky. Only men have inherited the gene up 'till now. We've never found a way to get rid of it." He shook his head at her, and stole another hug. "My uncle was obsessed with sports, Haru. People that disagreed with him on who was the best football team were usually admitted to a hospital soon after. My cousin was one of the vainest men on the planet. If anyone implied that he was less than perfect, well… let's just say that they're probably still in loony bins."

He gently guided her chin to lock eyes with her. "But you? It looks like you've got a hero complex. I couldn't be more proud, Chicky."

Haru immediately smiled, almost an exact mirror of her father's goofy grin. "Really?" she asked in a tiny voice.

"Absolutely. Besides, once word of what happened gets out, nobody's going to try a kidnapping around here again."

"At least we hope so," Toto said after a minute, exchanging a significant glance with his cousin before resuming his work on her feet. "I can't think of anything we can do about this, Humbert."

The lord was silent for a moment, carefully studying the pale teenager on the bed.

She struggled not to squirm from the power of his gaze.

"It doesn't appear that anything needs to be done, once her injuries are cared for," the lord said after a few minutes. "I must admit that I wasn't expecting this revelation of yours, Muta, but your daughter's eccentricity is quite fortuitous for us. It might not be a bad idea to keep this a secret," the lord decided, standing up to pace the room. "Hero complex or not, there's bound to be people that will hate Miss Haru on principle alone, and be willing to act on that prejudice."

"That's why the family kept it under wraps," Muta said with a shrug.

"I'll tell Tanya to keep quiet about it, then," Toto promised, rubbing a disinfectant over the glass-free foot before wrapping it in a bandage. "Are you still cold, Haru?"

"A little," she murmured; her eyes slightly glossy. _'Why are the von Gikkingens taking this in stride? They just found out that I'm a monster, and they __**still **__like me enough to-'_

"On the skin or has it settled in the core where the blanket doesn't help?" Toto cut off her train of thought as he moved onto the next foot.

"Core-" she was cut off by a tiny sneeze.

"I was afraid of that. She might have caught cold from being outside so long. You'll have to stay in bed for at least a few more days."

"What? Not more bed rest," Haru pleaded weakly, her eyes turning a little wild. "I'm supposed to take the test today."

"Not when you're like this, you can't," Toto retorted. "I'll call and ask the school to reschedule for next week or so. Your health's a bit more important than an early diploma, anyway."

ooOoo

Despite her protests, Haru fell asleep shortly after that. Her father woke her for a late brunch, but she fell asleep again shortly after eating. She was constantly shivering, despite the electric blanket, and had trouble remembering what day it was. Even the month escaped her half-formed thoughts.

It felt like Toto was always at her side, with pills in one hand and a tall glass of the lord's tea in the other. If it wasn't him, than it was her parents, always holding her hand and urging her to eat, even if it was just a few bites.

Perhaps the strangest part of being sick, were her half-formed dreams, in which the mysterious violinist forever played only for her. The melody was always soft, soothing; yet it ached with something that she could not _begin_ to fathom.

Just as Haru became convinced that she was going to spend the rest of her life in this sleepy limbo, she started getting better. She actually started staying awake after meals, and the shivers finally left for good.

But she was asleep when she got a little visitor.

A gentle hand nudged her elbow until Haru yawned and opened her eyes reluctantly. She looked to her right, a little confused as she stared into empty space. But then she looked a little closer to her level, and smiled tiredly.

"Hello, Tanya." Even now, her voice sounded weak.

The little girl didn't answer for a while, looking at her sadly. "Hello, Haru. Is that _really_ why you wear the mask?"

"Is what?" she asked curiously, one hand going up to feel the cool ceramic.

Which was gone. Her fingers only met scarred flesh.

Haru stiffened in horror, sitting up to grab the mask from the bedside table.

"You don't have to put it on," Tanya protested, just as Haru frantically eased the elastic over her head. "I was just wondering if that was the real reason."

"… It is," Haru sighed, sitting up in the bed with the mask now in place. "How come it doesn't scare you? It scares even **me**."

Tanya looked at her with a shy smile. "I can't be scared of you, anymore. You're too nice."

Haru laughed at the answer, although the action made her chest ache more than it would have if she were completely healthy. _'Oh, if only the people I knew in Japan heard her say that.' _"So, have you been sick, too?"

Tanya shook her head, setting a water-filled jar with a modest blossom-covered branch on the desk. Then she crawled onto the bed and snuggled against Haru's side. "You kept me too warm to get sick. Daddy doesn't know whether to be happy or angry with you, because you let yourself get sick for me. Uncle Humbert feels the same way."

Haru smiled nervously, and bit her lip. "Is your uncle… _usually_ that concerned over people he barely knows?"

"He worries over everybody," Tanya replied, slipping her legs under the blanket to be closer to Haru. "He just worries about you more, because you always seem to need help."

"It's not _my _idea," Haru muttered under her breath irritably. "I hate being like this."

"I hate being sick, too," Tanya said sadly, pulling on one of Haru's arms to wrap it around her shoulder. Her little fingers ran over the bandages covering the cuts and scars on her wrist and lower arm; curious and gentle. "Being in bed day after day is boring."

"Amen to that," Haru said with a small laugh, looking at the pale pink blossoms in the glass jar. "Thank you for the sakura."

"Sa-kura?" Tanya asked, looking at her strangely.

"Cherry blossoms. How did you know they're my favorite?"

"I didn't. I was going to get you some flowers from the gardens, but Uncle Humbert said that you'd probably like these better. He really likes that picnic picture you drew."

Haru arched an eyebrow at her. "Did _you _see that picture?"_ 'I thought Toto was only going to show his cousin.'_

"Uh huh. Daddy showed it to Mommy and me when he was showing Uncle Humbert. Mommy really likes your unicorn picture."

"I bet she does," Haru had to laugh, looking at the far end of her desk. "Say, Tanya; could you do me a little favor?"

"Yeah!"

"Would you mind getting my sketchbook from over there?" She pointed to where the black book had been lying since Toto had given it back.

Tanya immediately wiggled out of the bed to do as requested. "Did you ever get Uncle Humbert's note?"

Haru stared at her blankly. "What note?"

Tanya crawled back into the bed with the sketchbook. "It's in there," she informed her, handing the book over.

Haru wrapped one arm around Tanya while opening the book on her lap. She had originally planned to put the sketchbook in the bag next to her bed, in case she got bored after Tanya left.

But a note from the baron? What could he have written?

The first page held nothing, but the one with her half-drawn unicorn sketch had a small piece of paper on it. Feeling a little nervous, Haru unfolded it with one hand, and held it against the sketch so she could read it.

_I greatly look forward to seeing if your claim is true, Miss Haru. Your talent appears to be exactly what I'm looking for._

Haru looked at Tanya nervously. "Just wondering, but why does your uncle care if I paint better than I draw?"

"Uncle Humbert writes books," she said proudly. "People like books with nice pictures on them, but Uncle Humbert doesn't like how the company artists do it. He gets a new artist or two almost with every book."

"Oh," Haru said, suddenly remembering that her father had said the lord was an author. "What kind of books does he write?"

"He likes music and flowers, but his favorite subject is fencing. The book he's working on right now is a beginner's guide."

"To fencing?" Haru asked curiously.

"Uh huh. He keeps getting upset because no one knows how to draw the right… stands?"

"Stances," Haru corrected, a wide smile crossing her masked features. "This should be an interesting job."

There was no telling if Edna would activate when she herself was in danger, and she didn't want to find out when it was too late to do anything about it. Her pieced-together version of street fighting could only do so much, as she could well remember. She bit her lip, wondering if she would be able to learn fencing through the pages alone.

Yes, of course she could, if the baron was any good as a writer. Haru sighed, and held Tanya a little closer.

'_Whether I can learn from him or not, I'd better get over how intimidating he is. He's done nothing to earn my fear.'_

Haru bit her lip in thought, wrapping the blanket around the girl and herself.

'_So why do I fear him?'_


	11. Final Test

**Chapter Eleven: Final Test**

_For all these years, _

_I've faced the world alone,_

_And now the time has come_

_To prove to them _

_I've made it on my own!_

_This is the moment-_

_My final test-_

_Destiny beckoned,_

_I never reckoned_

_Second Best!_

_**This is the Moment, Wildhorn's Jekyll and Hyde**_

xxXxx

Haru bit her lip nervously, glancing first to the question and then to the bubble sheet. She didn't have the slightest clue what the answer was so she grit her teeth and filled in a random bubble on the line.

The test was a bit harder than she had expected it to be. She knew what a good number of the answers were, but the things she didn't know made her feel insecure about the outcome.

Not that she would willingly admit that to anyone.

After what felt like eternity, she filled in the last bubble. She had to fight back a smile of triumph as she stood up from the stiff seat, and cracked her back. The teacher that was supposed to be monitoring her had her nose in a gossip magazine, barely acknowledging Haru as she set the test on the woman's desk. She sighed, and let herself out of the stuffy room.

Outside, the students were changing out classes. Haru couldn't help but feel like the Grim Reaper, since _all _of the students stepped aside for her silently; their eyes wide with horror.

Haru inwardly sighed. _'If it's not because of the mask, it's because the kidnap attempt made the newspaper.' _In any case, she didn't acknowledge the students' strange behavior, and she kept her face completely blank as she headed for the front office.

"Hey, new girl!" a voice called out from behind her.

Fighting back a groan, Haru looked behind her curiously.

A senior wearing an athlete's jacket had stepped forward from the other students. He seemed nervous about being the center of her attention, but still curious about something.

Feeling impatient, Haru crossed her arms and tapped her foot while scowling at him. _'Get on with it! What do you want?'_

He took a deep breath. "Did… you really take down armed men without any weapons?"

Haru looked at him, trying to decide the best way to answer. She settled for a decidedly wicked grin, and showed him three fingers before continuing on her way. Luckily, the other students were scared to death by her smile, because no one else stopped her by the time she reached her parents. They had been napping in some chairs near the front office, and were nearly as eager to get out of there as Haru was.

ooOoo

Muta had promised Haru a chocolate milkshake after the test was over, so they stopped by a quaint diner before heading back to the manor. Haru once again gained the uncomfortable feeling that someone was watching her, but it was explained as soon as they entered the diner.

Nearly every person in there was staring at her shamelessly, and the place was as quiet as death.

'_It's just the mask or the papers,'_ she sighed inwardly, staying close to her father as he obliviously approached the counter with a big grin.

"Hey there, Sam! Would you mind fixing up three chocolate milkshakes to-go?"

The woman behind the counter barely moved, keeping her doe-like eyes on Haru. "Who's this?"

"Oh, this is my wife and daughter," he answered easily. "Now, about those shakes-"

"The one that was in the papers?" Sam asked in a tiny voice. "The girl that fights like a demon?"

Haru bit back a groan. _'Well, at least I've earned my reputation this time. Sort of.'_

"Hey, she did what any decent person would have done," Muta said defensively, dragging his daughter into a rough embrace. "Those idiots deserved everything they got."

Sam continued to look at Haru with terrified eyes. "I… I'm sorry, Muta, but our ice cream machine is on the fritz. It won't be operational for another week."

"Oh, drat it," Muta grumbled, scanning the menu. "Does anything else look good, Chickies?"

Naoko looked at the overhead menu with a grim expression. She snuck a glance at Haru, who casually shook her head. "You know what, dear? Let's just go back to the manor; I'm not hungry. Are you, Haru?"

She shook her head a bit more obviously, secretly relieved.

"Oh, all right," Muta pouted, kissing Haru's brow as they exited the restaurant. "I guess the shakes will have to wait until later."

But Haru saw something strange in the restaurant's window, as her father pulled around to leave the parking lot.

One of the men, in a seat close to the window, was using a spoon to eat a thick brown concoction out of his glass. But when his buddy noticed her watching, he quickly reached across the table to hide the glass from sight.

Haru glared at the restaurant, and firmly turned her back on it. _'On the fritz, indeed! I bet their shakes aren't all that great, anyway.'_

"I'd go ahead and make us shakes at the manor, but I'm under contract not to bring any chocolate into the kitchen," Muta said mournfully. "I'm lucky if I can sneak a candy bar into the manor."

"What? That's a silly rule," Haru protested, breaking free of her silence.

"Not really. The lord's got a deathly allergy to chocolate, and he's afraid that a mix-up could happen. I'm usually pretty careful, but you know how Murphy's Law works."

"A little too well," Naoko sighed, leaning back in her seat. "But… allergic to chocolate? I never would have guessed."

"No kidding. I had to abandon a good third of my recipes when Toto said I couldn't make anything chocolate."

"I'd have thought that it would have been three-fifths," she teased with a gentle smile.

From there, the conversation turned to polite flirting.

Haru knew that most kids her age hated it when their parents got romantic in front of them. But the soft words that were being exchanged were music to her ears, especially after the years of longing for her father's presence. She grinned with satisfaction, curling up on the back seat for a little nap.

ooOoo

Before Haru knew it, she was sitting up straight, a foreboding stab beginning in her brain.

"**Stop the car!"** she commanded in Edna's voice, unfastening the seatbelt as quickly as she could.

Her father cut off in mid-flirt, pulling over to the side of the road as Haru opened her door.

"Haru, stop!" Naoko shouted, but her daughter was out the car before it came to a complete stop.

She stumbled slightly, but ran down the hill on the side of the road, to several yards back where a black plastic bag was lying on the cold earth. Strangely enough, the stabbing in her brain began to fade as she kneeled next to the bag, and tore the top of it open with her bare hands. Her body wasn't quite disobeying her this time, but it was painful to resist the urging.

"Haru, what's going on?" her father demanded as he came down the hill, her mother close behind him.

But Haru didn't hear them. What was inside the bag made her want to throw up and cry until it hurt, but she could not look away.

Someone had taken a litter of newly born kittens, and thrown them away like garbage, possibly while driving on the road. None of the kittens were moving.

Muta looked over her shoulder, and began growling angrily as her mother got a good look.

"Who would do this?" she whispered in horror as Haru began carefully probing the tiny bodies, trying to find a hint of life.

The weather had been warmer of late, but the night before had been particularly cold, and there was no telling how long the bag had been here.

No. If it had been here a few hours ago, Edna would have triggered on the way to town. It had been recently.

"Someone who deserves to get drowned like a rat," Haru replied savagely, fighting back tears as her fingers caressed soft, cold fur. _'How dare they do this to poor kittens! Their eyes aren't even open, yet!'_

"Haru, you shouldn't do that," Muta said sorrowfully, one hand on her shoulder to pull her away. "Dead animals carry disease, and you've had a bad run of sickness for the past two months."

"Not this one," Haru said excitedly. Her hand had just caressed a kitten with pure white fur, the action making the kitten move slightly in protest. Her hands flew to the neck of her emerald button-up, and unfastened the top two buttons.

"What are you doing?" her mother nearly shrieked as Haru lifted the surviving kitten out of the bag and slipped it through the top of her shirt.

"Sharing my body heat with it," Haru said seriously, rubbing her warm hands over where the kitten was, just over her heart. "Can we go home quickly now? This kitten needs help, and it's longer to the village from here."

Her father looked at her helplessly. "Chicky, cats aren't allowed at the manor."

"I am _not_ leaving this one to die," Haru hissed, her blood boiling with suppressed rage. Tears began to stream down her face, an occasional one hitting on the kitten's head. "Please, Dad. I'll take full responsibility for whatever happens, but I'm not going to-"

"Shh," her mother tried to say, wrapping her in a careful hug. She shared a distressed look with her husband, but it was a lost battle.

ooOoo

It didn't take long for someone of authority to find out what she had brought home. Naoko had been asked to mend some of Tara's clothes, and hadn't managed to keep the orphaned kitten out of the conversation.

Toto rushed into the kitchen, approximately ten minutes after the Moon family got home. Haru was sitting at the table with a pale face as her father warmed a bit of milk. The white kitten had begun to move around inside one of Haru's thicker sweaters, but it had yet to make a sound.

Toto stormed toward Haru to get a look at the kitten. He stared at it for a while, but then sighed. "Haru, didn't anyone tell you that cats aren't allowed here?"

"I wasn't going to let this one die, too. The rest of the litter was dead by the time I got to the bag," Haru said in a low voice, trying her best to keep her temper under control. "It's a miracle that this one's still alive." She nuzzled her face close to the white kitten.

Toto nodded, although his face was still pale. "You always seem to be rushing to the rescue of _something_, don't you, Haru?"

"No," she replied firmly. "Some_one_. There's a significant difference. Do we have a dropper I can feed her with, Dad?"

"It's in here somewhere, Chicky," Muta assured her, rifling through a few drawers until producing a small eye-dropper, used for medicine. He quickly poured the warming milk into a bowl, and set it next to his daughter while kissing her brow.

She smiled briefly, but then turned her attention back to the kitten while setting it gently on her lap. Very carefully, she used the eye dropper to slowly feed the kitten the milk.

The tiny white infant turned her head this way and that until Haru slipped the end into her mouth. Then the poor kitten put both paws on the dropper like a baby holding a bottle, eagerly licking up every bit of the warmed milk.

Toto watched wordlessly, as the scarred girl patiently repeated the process for several minutes.

"That should be enough for now," Haru said tenderly, setting the dropper aside to wrap the sweater around the kitten tenderly. "We don't want her to get sick."

"How do ya know it's not a boy?" Muta asked softly. He had been watching her the whole time, even while stirring the thick stew for supper.

"I just have a feeling," Haru said simply, cradling the kitten between her arms. "Sir, is there a way I can keep her? At least until she's healthy?"

Toto gave her a distressed look, sparing another glance for the kitten. "What color are her eyes?"

"Please don't change the subject-"

"Stop. It's important."

Haru shook her head irritably. _'What is it with the von Gikkingens' random questions?'_ "Her eyes aren't open yet, sir; she was born within the last twenty-four hours. When her eyes do open, they'll be blue for a few days. After that, who knows?"

"How could you know that, Chicky? Did you have a cat in Japan?" Muta asked over his shoulder while the other cooks tried not to look like they were eavesdropping.

"No, but I wanted one very much a few years back. I read every cat book I could get my hands on, trying to convince Mom I could handle the responsibility." Haru sighed. "If we didn't have neighbors with big mean dogs, she probably would have let me have one. Well, sir? Could I keep her at least until she's healthy?"

Toto seemed to have a fascination with looking at her with a mixture of shock and horror, because he was doing it again. Haru looked straight back at him, cradling the tiny kitten like an infant.

"I'll… have a talk with Humbert. We'll see what we can do."

"Thank you, sir," Haru replied gratefully.

Then the doctor gave her a sterner, anguished look. "What have I told you about calling me that, Haru?"

"To stop it," she answered immediately.

"What do I want you to call me?"

"Your name, preferably."

"Then say it," he said through gritted teeth. "All those 'sirs' grate on my nerves."

"Yes, sir-Toto!" Haru hastily corrected herself as he gave her a darker look.

Muta started snickering wickedly from his place at the stove, which made Haru start giggling in spite of herself.

"I blame _your_ genes for her conduct, Pig Boy!" Toto snapped at him, leaving the kitchen while opening his cell phone.

"You haven't said anything that nice in years, you quack!" Muta retorted cheerfully, taking a break from the stew to kiss his daughter's cheek. "You are learning well, Young Grasshopper."

That comment made the other cooks start laughing, although they tried desperately to hide the fact.

"You know, he's going to drag his kids into this if we keep it up," Haru giggled. "Two beats one, Dad."

He just laughed at her fears, and kissed her hair before returning to his duties. "You can take 'em. They're wrapped around your finger, anyway."

"But I don't want them to have to choose between me and their dad," Haru said seriously, nuzzling the kitten protectively. "Besides, I'd _really_ like to keep the little one."

The kitten weakly licked her chin in a tiny kiss. Haru's heart melted, and she cuddled the kitten closer.

"… I wouldn't get my hopes up, if I were you," Jerry warned her as he set a large pan of rolls in an oven to cook. "The lord despises cats."

Haru quirked an eyebrow at her father, who shrugged.

"I did warn you when we found the kitten, Chicky. About all you can do is pray that the lord will say yes."

She smiled weakly, and tried to feed the kitten a few more drops of milk. _'Why should he care if I have a cat or not? It's not like they're dangerous, and it's not like he'd ever have to deal with her.' _She shook her head a little, letting the kitten suck and lick one of her fingers, holding it between her tiny paws like a chew toy.

Haru had to smile from the playful action, since a dying cat wouldn't act like that.

After a few minutes, Toto walked back into the kitchen with a pale face. He said nothing, but sat down at the table while offering Haru his cell phone.

She bit her lip, but shifted the wrapped up kitten to one arm so that she could take the phone. "Hello?"

"_Hello, Miss Haru. I hear you found a kitten on the way home from the village_."

On the bright side, the lord didn't sound angry.

"Yes, sir. The rest of the litter was dead by the time I got there."

"_So Toto said. How is it recovering_?"

Haru smiled as the toothless kitten continued to lick another finger. "She seems to be just fine, now. She'll still need a few weeks of nursing, though; she can't be more than a day old."

The lord hummed thoughtfully into the phone. "_Miss Haru, did Edna have anything to do with how you found the kitten_?"

"… Yes," Haru admitted softly, looking nervously at the few cooks, other than her father.

The other servants had started warming up to her after rescuing Tanya, and she didn't want them to return to treating her like a demon over her other personality.

"But the weird part is that she let me choose to act on her suggestion. I guess she only insists with humans."

The lord was silent for a full moment, obviously deep in thought. "_In that case, Miss Haru, you may keep the kitten as long as you wish, if you'll agree to a few conditions_."

"I'll do anything you want," she said eagerly.

The lord must have been surprised at such a declaration, because he coughed a little into the phone after a nervous moment. "_I would like you to allow me to see the cat in a month's time. If the eyes are mismatched, I'm afraid she'll have to leave_."

Haru stared at the cell phone incredulously. "Is there some local superstition about cats with mismatched eyes, sir?"

"_Not a superstition, necessarily_." He sighed tiredly. "_It's a little complicated, Miss Haru, but very important. My other condition is that you watch out for a cat with blue-black fur and mismatched eyes. I want you to immediately get away from it and tell Toto or myself as quickly as possible, if you see it_."

Haru blinked incredulously; one finger brushing the kitten's thin white fur as it continued to gnaw on another finger. "Someone dyed a cat blue? That's… that's _inhumane_!"

Her father started laughing, but Toto flinched.

"_I never did learn why his fur was such an unusual color, but how it happened is unimportant. Please, Miss Haru. Even if… this cat needs your help… I want you to run from it as fast as you can_."

Haru couldn't say what was more surprising; his request, or the way he had voiced it. The poor guy sounded like he was about to cry. Somehow, her memory of the lord and the idea of him crying refused to mix in her mind.

"What is this cat to you; the devil incarnate?" she asked incredulously.

For some reason, the question made Toto flinch guiltily, and all the cooks besides her father looked away from her sharply; busying themselves with whatever they could get their hands on.

The lord chuckled darkly through his remaining tears. "_That is quite possibly the best description I've heard of him, yet_."

Haru shook her head disbelievingly. "I don't see how a common cat can be that terrible, but I'll do as you ask. Do you have any other conditions?"

The lord sighed with relief. "_Concerning the cat, no. But now that you've finished the test, I was hoping to take advantage of your artistic skills_."

Haru smiled, stroking the kitten's soft fur with one hand. "I think it's only fair to warn you that I don't know anything about fencing."

He chuckled a little. "_Tanya's been talking, hasn't she_?"

"Yes sir. If it helps, I'm willing to learn what I can, to make the pictures believable. I don't like investing time and effort for second-rate results."

A strange sound came from the phone about then. At first, Haru thought it was only interference, but it was pitched too low for that. Then she wondered if the lord had a motor running in the background, but it sounded too close to the phone to be that. It was a strangely gentle sound, almost like a crackling fire or a gentle rainfall.

Slowly, her eyes widened in disbelief. "Sir?"

"_Yes, Miss Haru_?"

"Are you… **purring**?"

Toto swiftly snatched the phone out of her hand and held it to his own ear. "So it's agreed she can keep the cat?" he asked quickly; his voice nearly panicked as Muta wheeled around incredulously.

Haru's eyes were wide and shocked, as she lowered her other hand to the kitten on her lap. _'Why on earth would he hate cats if he can purr like that?'_

No. When she stopped to think about it, the lord sounded more paranoid about cats, than outright hate them.

All she could do was pray that the kitten's eyes would match as she grew older.

Toto finally closed his cell phone, laughing a little nervously while turning to Haru. "Sorry about that. All cell phones get interference sometimes."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "That wasn't interference."

"Come on, Chicky," Muta scoffed, turning back to his stew. "Why would the lord hate cats if he can purr?"

"Exactly," Toto agreed a little too quickly, patting Haru's head like she was a child. "Just forget about it, all right?"

She looked at him suspiciously. He didn't fool her, and the look on his face said he knew he hadn't. If she didn't know better, she would almost swear that the other cooks were holding their breath.

But if she insisted on what she knew was the truth, Toto or the lord might change their mind about the kitten.

"You're right; I probably just imagined it," she finally conceded, turning her attention back to her new pet, which was attempting to wiggle its way out of the sweater. Smiling, she gently lifted her cat out of the warm cocoon, and set her over her heart like a babe.

The kitten flexed its tiny paws against her shirt, almost burying her face into the green material.

Toto visibly relaxed at Haru's sudden compliance, and gave her a brief hug. "Humbert doesn't purr, but he _has_ waited a long time to hear an artist say that second best isn't good enough."

"Good, because it isn't," Haru said a little heatedly before remembering something fairly important. "Toto?"

"Yes, Haru?"

She used her first finger and thumb to pull on a long imaginary mustache. "This is the sign for cat. If I use both hands while looking at you, it means I've seen the cat your cousin wants me to be wary of. Just in case my voice is gone when I see it."

He gave her a tight smile, and kissed her forehead before leaving the kitchen. "Thanks, Haru; I appreciate that. Humbert said that he'll start sending you parts of his book to work with, tomorrow. Let's hope you've got the right touch."

"Amen to that," she replied, excitement bubbling inside of her. She had dreamed of being a professional artist for years, and couldn't wait to get started.

Then Haru looked down at the kitten on her shirt. "Just what am I going to call you, little one?" she asked softly. She rubbed her hand over the kitten's back, soft and soothing as she tried to think of a name.

"What about Angel?" her father asked, chopping up a few more potatoes for the stew.

"I'll keep that in mind, but it's not quite right," Haru replied, nibbling her lower lip in thought. _'Princess? Hinako? Fluffy-heck no!'_

Almost distractedly, her eyes once again looked down at the tiny kitten. Her tiny paws were almost not there at all, kneading her shirt with almost the same effect as a winter breeze.

Haru's heart suddenly pounded, as she took a good look at her kitten's thin fur.

It was as white as snow.

"Yuki," Haru whispered with certainty to the little one. "I'll name you Yuki."


	12. Facade

**Chapter Twelve: Façade**

_There's a face that we hide_

_Till the nighttime appears,_

_And what's hiding inside,_

_Behind all our fears,_

_Is our true self,_

_Locked inside the façade!_

_**Façade, Wildhorn's Jekyll and Hyde Musical**_

xxXxx

'_**Oh no, not again!'**__ Haru was banging her fists against an uncaring door, trying desperately to get out of a large, airy room. She was in white once more, but was now sporting tights and ballet shoes on top of having to wear the girly dress!_

'_**If only I knew who to complain to about these dreams!'**__ She opened her mouth to scream for help, but she was still as mute as ever._

_Suddenly, a familiar sound began to echo through the room, one that made her freeze like a statue. _

_Her violinist had returned; his song louder and better than ever before._

_Haru turned around hopefully, but she was all alone in the room. __**'Dang it!'**_

_Wait. She wasn't as alone as she had thought. Her heart filled with fear, and she curled into a fetal position on the wood floor._

_The room had mirrors on every wall. On the farthest one from her, her reflection was dancing independently of her, in time with the violinist's melody. Her grace was almost inhuman; each gesture akin to poetry as she moved from mirror to mirror. _

_The reflection's hair was as white as snow._

_With a gasp, Haru realized that Edna wasn't wearing a mask. Her face was nothing less than perfect. She reached up to feel her own face, but the scars were still there. Hot tears began to flow down her cheeks. __**'That's just not fair. How come she gets to look normal, and I don't?'**_

_Then the music stopped cold, and Edna stopped dancing through the mirrors. She turned to glare at Haru, crossing her arms and tapping her foot impatiently._

_Haru flinched back from such a gaze. __**'Is this how other people feel, when I glare at them?'**_

_Edna sighed tiredly from within the mirror, and raised her arms over her head to rotate them. Then she held one hand out to Haru._

'_**She… wants to dance with me? But I can't dance! **_**She**_** of all people should know that!' **__She shook her head, still shaking from the slight cold._

_Edna said nothing, but her eyes were filled with an aching sadness that made Haru feel guilty._

ooOoo

The eggs in the small pan popped slightly as they continued to cook. Haru kept a worried eye on them as she sliced a tomato and tore a few choice leaves from a head of lettuce. Yuki mewed from around her ankles, begging for some food.

'_It won't be long, now,' _Haru promised her silently, since her voice was gone for the time being. She longed to reach down and pet Yuki's fur, but didn't in fear of contaminating her parents' breakfast. She was alone in the kitchen, save for Yuki, and it was still quite early in the morning.

In fact, it had been a month since she had taken the test, and only two weeks since the counselor Ms. Stone called, saying she had failed. But somehow, Ms. Stone had given into Haru's written plea to double-check her results, and had found that the one who had graded her had used the wrong answer sheet.

The skinny brunette shuddered, remembering the all-too familiar pattern from Japan. But thanks to Ms. Stone, Haru's diploma was now safely tucked into a hidden place in her room.

Just to make things better, both of her kitten's eyes were stubbornly staying a perfect blue.

The door swung open as Haru buttered some toast, making her look over curiously.

Toto was nearly stumbling in, looking like he hadn't slept a wink all night. His tired eyes suddenly locked on her as he rubbed at his eyes. "Haru? What are you doing up so early?" he asked with a large yawn.

She held up one finger, and swiftly finished buttering the toast so that she could write him a message, since her voice was gone for the time being.

_I always make breakfast on Mom and Dad's anniversary. It's tradition._

She handed him the notepad, and placed a lettuce slice on each of the three pieces of toast before rescuing the eggs from burning.

"Wait a moment," Toto said slowly, looking up from her notepad. "You mean… _today _is their anniversary?"

Haru nodded, placing an egg on top of each lettuce slice. Then she set the last one on a plate for Yuki, who attacked it happily.

"You were born exactly nine months after they got married?" Toto asked; sounding a little panicked. "You're seventeen, right?"

Haru stopped from putting a tomato slice on top of each egg, and looked at Toto worriedly. _'Is he feeling all right?'_

But she nodded, and adjusted the mask's strap to keep it from slipping off. She finished the three plates off with a tomato slice, and three glasses of milk. She then used the platter her father used for her to load the three breakfasts onto it, and bowed to a clearly shaken Toto before writing him another note.

_I'll clean up my mess after breakfast._

ooOoo

"Now, promise me you won't do anything drastic while we're gone," Naoko said once again, just as Muta opened the truck door for her.

"_I'll be just fine, don't worry about me_," Haru signed once again, kissing her mother on the cheek before stealing a bear hug from her father, carefully keeping her little kitten out of the way with one arm.

"Don't forget; Toto knows my cell phone number, if you want to call for any reason," Muta babbled, repeating himself for the fourth time.

Haru nodded, and pointedly pushed him around the truck so that he and Naoko could go ahead and go on their date.

The first one they've had in almost two decades, and Haru didn't want anything to spoil it.

She sighed, and rubbed Yuki's head affectionately, making her purr up a storm as they watched the truck roar out the garage and past the gate.

"Haru!" Tanya suddenly sung out, bursting from the kitchen door to attach herself to one of Haru's legs. "Daddy says you don't have to work today! You get to play!"

Haru looked at the girl incredulously, but grabbed her hand before heading into the manor. _'But I __**like **__my work! I don't need a day off!'_

But Toto was surprisingly firm about not letting her work. Haru couldn't see why he was so insistent; it wasn't like it was **her **anniversary.

Tommy and Tanya were all too happy to attach themselves to her, much to the chagrin of Yuki. The little kitten mewed in protest, butting her head against one of Haru's ankles.

'_I need a bigger lap,' _Haru thought with resignation, since Tommy was on one leg and Tanya was on the other one at the breakfast table.

"So, is there anything you'd like to do today, dear?" Tara asked cheerfully from her place at the table next to Haru.

She may have already eaten, but Toto had insisted that she remained at the table anyway while everyone else ate.

Haru gave a longing glance to the door that led outside. _'A walk in the gardens sounds nice.'_

"Uh, that wouldn't be a good idea," Toto said nervously, nibbling on a bit of toast as he also glanced towards the door. "There's bad weather coming, or so they said on the radio. Why don't you stay inside today?"

Haru sighed sadly. _'Dang it. My day off, and I can't even do what I want.' _She distractedly tapped her thumb against Tommy's stomach, making him giggle as his mother attempted to spoon-feed him a banana.

"You've been holed up in your room almost since you came here, dear," Tara said gently, although her eyes were also inexplicably nervous. "Have you seen the music room yet?"

Haru disinterestedly nodded her head.

"What about the ballroom?" Toto asked around a quick sip of milk.

Haru nodded her head again.

"The library's pretty big; have you seen it yet?" Tanya asked as she neatly ate her scrambled eggs.

Haru looked down at her in surprise, and shook her head. _'That's right; I never did finish exploring the second floor.'_

"You'll really like it, Haru. We've got a lot of books- stop eating my eggs, Tommy!" the tiny girl scolded as her baby brother stole a tiny fist full of her breakfast.

It could have been Haru's imagination, but everyone around the table seemed relieved. Over what, was anyone's guess.

ooOoo

There was something different about today; one didn't have to be a genius to figure it out.

For starters, Haru could not get away from Toto's family to save her life. Even when she managed to break away for the bathroom, Tara had insisted on following her, 'to be sure that she didn't get lost in the hallways'. On top of that, there always seemed to be one or two of the other servants in the general vicinity at all times. They were usually male, and physically fit ones at that; almost like bodyguards.

What was even harder to deal with was the storm raging outside the manor. Haru didn't understand why, but whenever there was violent weather, she _had _to go outside to experience it. But Toto's family wouldn't hear of it, even though she had promised to come right back.

Around early evening, while they were hanging out in the study, Haru couldn't take it anymore. She pulled out her notepad, and wrote a question before passing it over the board game to Toto. Tommy had wanted to play with her pen and notepad, so even writing was a bit of a challenge; even if he was sitting on his mother's lap instead of hers.

_Did Dad threaten you about leaving me alone today? I'm a little old to be monitored like this, you know._

Toto looked at the note nervously before letting his wife see it. "I don't know what you mean, Haru. We just wanted to spend time with you today, that's all."

Haru raised an eyebrow at him, not believing a word of it.

"It's just that we hardly see you apart from meals, dear," Tara tried to reason, helping Tanya use her small tiles to spell a word on the board game. "You're always holed up in your room sketching for Humbert, and it's not healthy to be cut off from everything."

'_But I __**like **__being cut off from everything.'_

"How come Uncle Humbert gets to do it, then?" Tanya asked, spelling out 'princess' along the top of the board.

"Humbert's a special case, sweetheart," Toto said quickly, though avoiding Haru's eyes as he said it.

She quirked an eyebrow, and took back her notepad to ask another question as Yuki purred against her neck.

_What makes him a special case?_

Toto paled at the question, and quickly passed back the notepad; pretending he didn't see the question. "The board's almost full, and it's your turn, Haru."

'_Hypocrite.' _But Haru glanced over the board, and then at her meager number of letters. She was catching up to Toto fast; all she needed was one good, long word. Too bad he made her promise not to use any words from her native tongue, since they were too confusing for them.

She bit her lip, rubbing Yuki's fur with one hand as she used the other one to keep Tommy from grabbing her cat's tail. _'Hey… he only said Japanese words were off-limits!'_

The word was mostly formed by other ones, anyway. All it would take was reading it from the bottom diagonal to the top right. She placed her three remaining letters on the board, and grinned triumphantly at Toto.

"Um, I don't think that's a real word, Haru," he tried to tell her gently.

She wrote him a quick note, and used her finger to guide his eyes to how to read it.

_It's a Greek word._

Toto took a second look at the board, his expression horrified as her finger underlined 'Mephistopheles'.

Without warning Toto slammed his hand against the board, sending it flying off the table and onto the floor. Haru gasped with shock, stumbling out of her chair and tripping on its legs until falling to the ground. Tanya yelped as Tara stood up; Tommy began crying his heart out, now that the lettered tiles littered the floor.

"What is it, honey?" Tara asked as Toto marched around the table, and heaved Haru to her feet by her upper arms before Yuki could crawl onto her shoulder again.

"Where did you learn that word?" he hissed; his eyes narrowing in anger.

The unforeseen shock jarred Haru's senses, enough to make her whisper almost inaudibly.

"I… I…"

"Toto, you're scaring her," Tara said sternly, pulling on one of his arms as Yuki started hissing at the man.

"She did the **'M'** word, Tara," he replied in angry horror, shaking Haru slightly. "Where did you learn _that _word?"

"I… I'm sorry," Haru whispered, looking down at her feet as she started shaking uncontrollably.

She had grown used to being yelled at in Japan, but she had never expected to see this rather violent side of Toto. Her mind began to freeze up, and her body reacted the way it had been conditioned to for more years then she cared to remember.

Haru broke free from Toto in three short, unthinking movements, and she started running. Her mind could vaguely register panicked shouts as she threw open the door and ran out of the room. It was fairly easy to evade the two random servants outside the door, and then to run down the hall. She could hear a few people making pursuit, but knew that they didn't have a chance of catching her.

First one hallway, and then another. More stone, coming in, crushing, cold, angry, threatening-

A window! She eagerly ran for it, preparing to throw herself through it to escape her increasingly claustrophobic stone cage. The full moon seemed to beckon to her from that window, begging for her company as the sun began setting against the worsening storm.

Without warning, someone grabbed her by the waist from behind, preventing her escape via the window. Whoever it was wrapped both of his arms firmly around her arms and body so that she couldn't move.

"_Calm down_, Miss Haru; Toto didn't mean to frighten you so," the lord said in a soothing tone. He kept a firm grip on her as she continued to tremble and gasp.

But she was tired now. She hadn't been keeping up with her usual evasive training. Finally, she slumped against him in defeat, fighting back tears of humiliation.

"… Do you feel better now?" he asked gently after another minute.

A little dazed, she reluctantly nodded. But, something was… off. His lordship's embrace was different than it had been when he had found her in the woods. His clothing felt thicker, like he was wearing a thick sweater underneath his usual button-up shirt. Strange, it wasn't all that cold today.

She turned her head a little to look at him, but his hand quickly stopped her. Stranger, even his gloved touch felt different from last time…

"Since you appear to be fine, perhaps you should go back," he said carefully, turning her in his arms until she was facing the way she came. Then he released her, and gently pushed on her shoulders. "Toto will likely apologize for-"

'_Why is he acting so __**weird**__?' _Haru quickly shrugged off his hands, taking another step away so that she could turn in order to face him.

Her mouth immediately fell open in shock, and her brown eyes widened as far as they could go. This normally would have been painful for her scarred right eye, but she couldn't focus on that.

All she could comprehend was that the lord no longer resembled a human.

"_N-Neko_?" she whispered disbelievingly in a tiny voice.

The lord flinched in shame as she looked at his face anew, taking in the fur and whiskers with nothing less than amazement. He still had orange hair, but the length was more even, and his facial structure had changed. The bottom part of his face was also covered with pale cream fur; about the same shade as his skin tone. His eyes were still green and regal, but they had grown larger, and more slanted. His ears were now triangular, and perched on the top of his head as they flicked this way and that with nerves.

All it took for Haru was a slow, hesitant glance to the window framing the full moon, and then back at the lord again to fully comprehend the truth.

The werecat suddenly looked away from her, down the dimly lit hallway where footsteps were steadily becoming louder.

Making a split-second decision, he grabbed Haru firmly by the waist; one hand covering her mouth. Then he picked her up like a rag doll and ran back to a grandfather clock, which was hollow and swinging on hinges like a door.

Before Haru had a chance to think about escaping his embrace, he swept her into the dark space behind the clock, and closed it behind them.


	13. No One Must Ever Know

**Chapter Thirteen: No One Must Ever Know**

_No one must ever know what I have done,_

_For if anyone does, all my work is undone,_

_And I must gain control of this monster inside,_

_In the name of the people who've died._

_**No One Must Ever Know, Wildhorn's Jekyll and Hyde Musical**_

xxXxx

Haru trembled terribly as the darkness closed in around her, and her breath came in short gasps. She could hear several people run past on the other side of the wall, but their footsteps soon faded away.

"Where could that girl have gone to?" Toto said with panicked irritation as he continued his search.

Haru tried to break free in her panic, but the werecat was too strong for her. His grip, though as firm as a rock, was surprisingly gentle. If she weren't so terrified, it might have been a simple embrace. She even tried stomping on his feet, but he merely held her a good six inches from the ground with ease.

"Please, don't be afraid of me," the feline lord whispered in her ear, his voice slightly hoarse. "I swear on my honor I won't hurt you."

Haru kept shaking like a leaf, but not for the reason he was thinking of. If he would just return her to the light-

"If I take my hand off your mouth, will you promise not to scream?" he asked in a slightly resigned tone, after she stopped trying to escape his grasp.

A few tears escaped her eyes, but she nodded shakily.

He slowly took his gloved fingers from her mouth, in case she screamed anyway.

But that's not what came out.

"I'm scared of the dark," Haru blurted in a weak voice before she could control her tongue.

There was dead silence for almost a whole minute.

If Haru's arms had been free, she would have slapped herself soundly. How could she have revealed one of her darkest secrets so easily? And to a near stranger?

"You have just been abducted by a strange cat creature," the lord said slowly, "… and you're worried about the absence of _light_?"

It was more of a statement than a question.

More tears fell from her eyes onto his glove, but she nodded.

The baron sighed a small chuckle, and guided her left hand to one of his arms like a gentleman. "Well, don't fret, Miss Haru. I'll take you to some light. I must admit that you are one of the last people I thought that could possibly be scared of the dark."

She was sorely tempted to wrap her arms around his like a scared child would, but somehow managed not to. She checked with one hand to be sure that the mask was still on as they started walking. "That's the idea, sir," she mumbled while flushing from humiliation.

He laughed softly, but didn't say anything more for several minutes as he guided her along the secret passageway at a brisk pace.

Now that things had calmed down, Haru's mental abilities began to assert themselves again.

The lord was a werecat; she had been getting very subtle hints of that long before tonight. But just as obvious was the fact that he had no plans of harming her, despite all the violent were-stories she had read in Japan. Even if he weren't guiding her arm so _carefully_, Haru had been in his manor for just short of three months. If he had been planning to do anything to her, he would have done it by now.

"Watch out, here; we're approaching a set of stairs," he warned her, slowing down enough so that she could find the steps with her feet.

As she nearly made a misstep, she clung to his arm with both of her own.

"Careful, now," he warned worriedly as he steadied her with both arms. "We don't have much farther to go."

Haru bit her lip nervously as they left the stairs behind them. "Can… you see in the dark?" she asked timidly.

"Quite well, Miss Haru."

She sighed, clenching her fists against his arm to distract herself from the darkness. "That must be nice."

"It _does _have its advantages," he admitted, pausing long enough to open a slim door.

Haru breathed a sigh of relief as he walked into a dimly-lit room.

He led her to the couch so that he could adjust the lights to a brighter scale. "I'm terribly sorry for the scare I and my cousin gave you, Miss Haru. Would you care for some tea?"

"Um… sure?" she said timidly, looking around the room in bemusement.

It looked like a private study, but it was even cozier than the one she had just left. The memory of Toto's anger made her flinch again.

The lord looked over at her as he prepared two cups of tea next to a tall white cupboard. Haru couldn't help but notice that he even had an orange tail swishing from the seat of his pants. Did he alter those himself? Her mother would have mentioned it by now, if she had to repair pants that had an intentional hole in such a place.

"Just out of curiosity, Miss Haru; what _was _the word that got under Toto's skin?" he asked as he approached the couch; two steaming teacups in hand.

'_How did he know we were playing Scrabble? Heck, how did he catch up in time to grab me?' _She nibbled her lower lip nervously, wondering if he'd have the same reaction as his cousin. "I'd rather not say, sir."

He sighed, and sat down on the couch while passing her a cup of specially made tea.

"I already have a good idea what the word is. I would just like some confirmation, and I promise not to get angry."

She looked down at her cup, studying the milk as it swirled with the tea. "Mephistopheles. It's just the name of the villain from my favorite story; I didn't think that word would disturb Toto so much. Is it a swear word in English?"

He looked at her with interest, although he had flinched when she said the name. "Not quite, Miss Haru. What story has the chap; Faust?"

Haru laughed a little nervously. "No, not that one. Have you ever heard of the Trans-Siberian Orchestra?"

"Can't say that I have." He took a sip from his tea, and nodded for her to continue.

"Well, they take classical music and put a rock and roll spin on it while telling a story. My favorite one's about Beethoven's last night, when Mephistopheles is trying to get his tenth symphony in exchange for Beethoven's life."

"He never made a tenth symphony," the lord objected, even as he winced again from the name.

"No, but he did in the story. Well, it's my favorite because Mephistopheles gets tricked out of getting anything."

The lord brightened, leaning in slightly to give the girl his undivided attention. "Oh? How did Beethoven manage that?"

"It was an accident," Haru admitted with a giggle. "Mephistopheles threatened an orphan to get Beethoven to agree to give him the tenth symphony. According to the story, not even the devil can break a contract written on a page from the bible. So Beethoven wrote up a contract on one, saying that Mephistopheles can have his tenth symphony, in exchange for leaving the little girl alone."

"That doesn't sound like it has a loophole," he said carefully as she sipped her tea, to ease her throat's soreness.

She wasn't used to talking so much.

"Normally, no. But Beethoven had voiced the contract as the first born of his parents. He had an older brother with the same name, but he only lived for about a year. Which meant that as soon as that dead brother wrote a tenth symphony, it would belong to Mephistopheles."

The werecat furrowed his brow in thought; still wincing from the name. "But surely the devil would have known about the older brother."

Haru laughed softly. "He probably did, but he didn't bother to read the contract before signing it."

The lord shook his head, and stood up from the couch to start pacing. "The true Mephistopheles would never make such a mistake."

Haru looked at him with surprise. "You sound like you've met him."

He gave her a long look, and sighed. "Not him, specifically. I did meet _a _Mephistopheles once, and he lived up to his name horrifically well. I'm more than willing to bet that **he **never would have fallen for such a trick."

"Oh." Haru sipped her tea again, enjoying the taste. "But that's a pretty old-fashioned name, isn't it?"

"He's from an old-fashioned family," he replied, rubbing one hand over his strange forehead to combat a headache. "To have that name brought up, _today _of all days…"

Haru cocked her head at him, and bit her lip nervously. "Sir?"

He stopped his pacing long enough to look at her. "Yes?"

She took a deep breath for courage. "I don't mean to be rude, but… how did you get to be a werecat?"

He gave her a somewhat confused look, and then gave a start, like he was just remembering his current condition. "That is a very long story." Then he sighed, and sat down on the couch. "Are you any good at keeping secrets, Miss Haru?"

She laughed ironically. "Probably better than either of my parents."

His feline lips twisted into a wry smile. "That's quite a claim, Miss Haru."

"It's true, though. If you'll keep quiet about my fear of the dark, I'll keep quiet about your whiskers."

He chuckled at that. "I don't think the two are equally important, Haru."

"Probably not, but I'd sooner die than let anyone find out about it. Whatever you choose to tell me, I won't even repeat to Yuki." She crossed her heart to help illustrate her point.

He gave her a thankful smile, and opened his mouth to speak.

But then was cut off by a beeping from his pant pocket.

"Naturally," he growled, giving her an apologetic look as he turned away to answer his cell phone.

Although it didn't matter, Haru turned away from him as well, quietly sipping her tea while she looked around the private study.

About the only thing that looked recently added was a computer in the corner, nearly buried in papers, along with her open sketchbook.

'_That's right; he never gave it back from yesterday.'_

"It's me. Toto, calm down; Miss Haru is with me. _Yes_, she's right in front of me. You terrified her, you know." He gave a small laugh after listening for a while. "At first, perhaps. She's perfectly calm now, in any case. No, I was about to when you called."

Haru's eyes suddenly widened, and she stood up from the couch to behind it towards a desk. Reverently, she touched the top of a dustless violin case that had been lying on it, wondering…

"This may surprise you, Toto, but I am perfectly capable of explaining what happened on my own," the lord said between gritted teeth. "Go back to Tara, and resume your family night. Haru's perfectly safe with me, and I'll return her before her parents return to the manor. You too."

Haru turned around as he ended the call, suddenly noticing that he had never taken his slanted eyes off of her. "Sir? I know this is a… very random question, but do you like playing the violin really late at night?"

His eyes widened in shock. "… You **heard** me?"

She nodded; glad to have finally put a face to her mysterious violinist. "I look forward to it. You play beautifully."

He smiled at the compliment, but shook his head in wonder. "Your room is clear on the other side of the manor. How on earth could you have heard me?"

"It's very faint," Haru admitted, suddenly looking at the grandfather clock that they had walked through. "It's possible that the passageways funnel the sound, if they're all over the manor."

"They are." He sighed, leaning back in his seat. "Why on earth hasn't anyone mentioned it before you?" he muttered under his breath, like he had been playing for years without so much as a whisper from anyone.

"Maybe they keep forgetting to mention it like I did, or didn't want you to stop. Not to be a bother, sir, but you said you'd explain the whiskers."

"Hmm?" he asked distractedly. "Oh, of course. Do sit down, Haru; it's a bit of a tale."

Strangely feeling nervous again, she resumed her former place, setting aside her teacup to give the lord her full attention.

He sighed, shaking his head at memories, or so she assumed. "Just how much do you know about me, Haru?"

"Almost nothing, sir. I know you make good tea, you're a good person, and that at least a few of the people in the village hate you over some misunderstanding."

He laughed bitterly. "A misunderstanding, indeed." Then he sighed, and looked at her. "I suppose you're unaware what the 'misunderstanding' was over?"

"Yes, sir." She could see one of his eyes twitch slightly, like he didn't like the term of respect either, but he didn't bother to give her a preferred name.

He sighed again. "It was eighteen years ago, on this very day. I was engaged to a wonderful woman, the finest I had ever had the honor to meet. Her name was Louise Cross, but she preferred to be called Lucy so that it flowed with her last name better."

Haru stared at him in shock. "You're forty-something?"

He gave her a curious look. "Forty-three. Is something wrong, Haru?"

She shook her head, and laughed nervously. "No, nothing, sir. I just… thought you were younger, that's all."

He gave a pleased laugh. "Thank you, Haru. But I'm afraid I'm not all that young." Then he gave a sigh, one that eased the smile off his face. "I had never met anyone like Lucy. She was born for the stage, but she couldn't make up her mind as to what to do with her life. Lucy could play five instruments, sing like an angel, and dance with a swan's grace."

"She sounds perfect," Haru commented.

"She came close, I can tell you that. Unlike the other girls vying for the center stage, she always remained calm and sweet. I remember; her teachers always chose her for the lead because she never became haughty and she always gave it her best." He sighed again as his green eyes faded from memories. "Lucy was my Christine, when I played the Phantom for the orphanage. She kept ruining rehearsals, because she'd gleefully jump into my arms every time I told her as the Phantom to leave the real world behind."

Haru had to laugh at the mental image. "Didn't anyone get irritated with her?"

"The producer certainly did, but I didn't. We even talked about ending the actual productions with me walking off with her, but decided not to. Everyone knows that the Phantom doesn't get to keep Christine."

Haru looked at him slyly. "But you did."

He smiled sadly. "For a time, at least. I was so certain that those days would last forever."

She looked at him, and turned in her seat to focus on him better. "Why didn't they? It doesn't sound like you two broke up."

He gave her a haunted look. "No. She was…" He closed his eyes, and sighed painfully. "Please bear with me, Haru. This is where the story turns… problematic."

"I'm listening," she encouraged him, patting one hand before she could stop herself.

He smiled weakly at her, and took a deep breath. "As I mentioned earlier, I was supposed to marry her on this day, eighteen years ago. We were going to have the wedding out in the flower gardens. She had always loved my gardens."

"I don't blame her. I bet they're great during the summer," Haru said without thinking.

He gave her an almost shy smile. "They're breathtaking. Well, Lucy was having a case of nerves, and decided to go for a walk in the woods to calm herself down."

Haru's head snapped upwards. _'Uh oh.'_

The baron sighed with regret. "What I would give, to relive that day. Well, my family's passed a story down from generation to generation that something evil lurks in that forest. Toto and I didn't believe it, though; we thought it was only a worn-out superstition. But superstition or not, I wasn't about to let Lucy wander around in there, unaccompanied. I followed her after perhaps ten minutes."

He shook his head, and gave her another haunted look. "Lucy wasn't alone when I found her. She was screaming as loud as she could."

"What happened?" Haru asked urgently.

"She was being abducted by cats."

She blinked twice. "I… beg your pardon?"

"You heard me," he sighed, reaching across her to take her teacup. "By the time I reached her, a posse of black cats was sweeping her off her feet. They tried to make a run for it while keeping her on their backs, but I gave chase."

"Why would a bunch of cats kidnap Lucy?" Haru couldn't help but ask.

He looked away from her, standing from his seat to refill their teacups. "Because their master desired her for a wife, despite her prior commitment with me," he said with a strained voice.

Haru stared at him with amazement, as he silently poured a small bit of milk into each cup. "But, in order to make a bunch of cats do that, he'd have to be a magician, right?"

"That's close, but not quite accurate," he replied, sitting down while passing her the teacup again. "In any case, he did not need magic to make the cats abduct her."

Haru stared at him blankly. "You mean… all he had to do was say 'go fetch'?"

He gave a short, humorless laugh. "That was more or less the impression I received as well. In any case, the posse led me on an extensive chase before running toward the lake. It was suspicious that any cat would _want _to jump into it, so I followed them without thinking about it." He shook his head in amazement.

"As it turns out, the lake is a portal to the Cat Kingdom under the full moonlight."

"Cat… _Kingdom_?" she asked incredulously.

The baron nodded. "There appears to be innumerable worlds that we don't have the slightest clue on, Haru. The Cat Kingdom is merely one of them."

Haru chewed her lower lip in thought. "So… the reason your rival didn't have to use magic on the cats… was because he _was _a cat?"

"That would be correct. I have already described him to you, and you already know his name."

"Do I?" Haru asked with surprise.

He gave her a long tired look, making her feel silly.

She gave a nervous giggle. "Oh, right. That's why Toto blew up the way he did?"

"Naturally. It's not exactly a common name; he was more than likely scared that you had met the original article."

Haru shook her head in disbelief. "Just out of curiosity, why did he want to marry Lucy if they were different species? I mean, wouldn't she be just a little tall for him, if nothing else?"

Another wry smile crossed his lips. "If he had approached her in the Human Kingdom, certainly. Unfortunately, there's an ancient law he invoked. If any human were to come to the Cat Kingdom, they will automatically become the size of an ordinary resident. If a human were to stay longer than twenty four hours, then they become a cat permanently. He merely planned to wait until Lucy couldn't return to her home world, and force her to marry him."

She nodded slowly. "So, what happened to Lucy? Did she end up marrying the guy?"

His large slanted eyes became filled with an unfathomable grief. "No. I got into a duel with **him **over her, and **he** had a minion ready to strike me from behind. Lucy saw what was about to happen, and took the hit for me. She died in my arms."

Haru's jaw dropped. "That's… _terrible_," she whispered in horror. Unconsciously, she grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

By the time her mind caught up to what her hand was doing, his lordship was holding onto her hand like it was a lifeline. Although it felt unnatural to hold a hand like his, Haru didn't have the heart to take her hand back again.

"**He **had a very high opinion of himself, and chose to blame me for her death. That in itself was plenty of punishment, but **he **thought a better one would be to force me to return to my world like _this_." He held his arms out for emphasis, though keeping a grip on her hand.

Haru stared at him. "So _that's_ why the villagers hate you. They think you killed Lucy."

He nodded again, his ears hanging low from depression. "Even her best friend, Emma, thought I was guilty. The only reason I didn't get arrested was because they couldn't find enough evidence to convict me. Some days, I wish they had."

"It's not like you sat back and let it happen," she insisted, squeezing his hand again. "If anyone should go to jail, it's **him**."

The lord gave another humorless chuckle. "How do you propose we convict **him**? It's not like the rest of the world is as open-minded as you are."

Haru twitched. _'Was that a compliment?'_ Then she sighed, also leaning back into the couch. "I guess we can't. How come you don't show yourself more often? The moon isn't always full."

"Perhaps not, but if all I did was more tightly control my schedule, Murphy's Law would arrange for me to make an enforced public appearance at a very inopportune time. Even if it didn't, there's bound to be a few clever fellows out there with access to a lunar calendar. No, I'm perfectly content to stay hidden at home, where I belong."

'_Toto wasn't kidding. His cousin really is a special case.' _"I wish there was something I could do to help," Haru said, realizing too late that she wasn't thinking it.

The baron gave her another speculative look. "Do you mean that, Haru?"

Although she hadn't meant to say it aloud, she nodded. "Is there a way for you to be normal again?"

"I'm afraid not; the only cure is death, and I'm not quite _that _eager to be normal again. However, it's been some time since I've been able to talk to someone this easily. Most days, I'm forced to agree with your father; Toto _can _be a bit of a mother hen."

Haru giggled, unable to help herself.

"If it would not inconvenience you too much, would you mind visiting me every now and again? You're very easy to talk to, and it can be lonesome around here at times."

Haru stared at him incredulously. "You _like _talking to me?"

"Certainly. Why wouldn't I?" he asked in puzzlement.

"I-I'm not sure. I seem to make just about everyone I meet nervous for some reason."

He smiled in good humor. "I know **exactly** how you feel. Sometimes, I even make Toto nervous. But would you visit me?"

Slowly, Haru nodded. "I'm afraid that I won't be as easy to talk to when my voice gives out again," she said apologetically.

The feline lord smiled mischievously, and pointed to himself. Then he moved his hands from his head to the side with a quick motion of hooked fingers down in front of his chest.

"_I don't think that will be a problem_."

Haru looked at him in shock. "Is there anything you **can't** do?"

"I've never been good at whistling," he admitted sheepishly.

For some reason, that just made Haru laugh.

ooOoo

Toto was waiting for her with Yuki, when she emerged from behind the grandfather clock. To his credit, he looked nervous as Haru shut the doorway after her, and Yuki began mewing in protest. She rubbed her body over Haru's ankles, pleading for attention.

"Sorry about leaving you behind, Yuki," Haru said softly, kneeling on the ground so that she could wrap her little kitten into a warm embrace. "I won't leave you like that again, I promise."

Yuki licked her bare cheek lovingly while purring; accepting the apology without another thought.

Haru took a deep breath while standing up, Yuki once more crawling up one arm to rest on her right shoulder. "I'm sorry for running away like that, Toto. I should have just answered your question." _'Even if I'm not used to being unexpectedly yelled at by someone I respect.'_

"_I'm _the one that should be sorry," he countered, putting his hands on her shoulders so that she would look up at him. "I shouldn't have gotten so intense over a little word, even if it was **that **one. I mean, how were you supposed to know?"

Haru only shrugged, and hesitantly offered him one hand. "It never happened, as far as my parents know?"

"It never happened," he agreed readily, grasping her hand without a second thought. "Let's get you back; your parents are due home any minute."

She nodded, and started walking down the hallway with him.

"…So," Toto said nervously after a few minutes of walking. "You saw him, then?"

Haru put on her best dumb expression. "Saw who? I'm afraid my memory's been terrible lately."

He laughed with relief, and ruffled her hair affectionately. "You're a good kid."

xxXxx

If you haven't heard of the Trans-Siberian Orchestra, I strongly suggest you look them up. They're awesome!


	14. Deceit

**Chapter Fourteen: Deceit**

_Look around you!_

_I have found_

_You cannot tell, by lookin' at the surface,_

_What is lurkin' there beneath it!_

_See that face!_

_Now, I'm prepared to bet you,_

_What you see's not what you get-_

'_Cause man's a master of deceit!_

_**Façade, Wildhorn's Jekyll and Hyde Musical**_

xxXxx

Haru couldn't fall asleep that night. She couldn't get her mind off of what she had mistakenly found out about the baron; wondering if she had just imagined it.

'_If this keeps up, I'm going to have my own comic book. But at least this explains why his family took Edna so well.'_

Yuki mewed, briefly waking up to lick Haru's scarred cheek before settling on the pillow again.

"Go back to sleep, sweetie. I'll drift off eventually," she whispered, curling into a fetal position on the bed.

Yuki purred a reply, just before her ears pricked upwards. She sat up in bed, looking at the walls worriedly.

"What is it?" Haru asked, just before a familiar sound began echoing into the room, louder than ever.

She laughed softly in disbelief. _'No way. He wouldn't __**really **__do that for me. Would he?'_

Yuki meowed fearfully, so Haru wrapped her into her arms again; nuzzling the soft fur with a giggle.

"Don't worry, my little Yuki. That's just the baron, wishing us goodnight."

He had moved to a closer location, just so that she could hear him better.

"_Meow_?" Yuki asked incredulously.

Haru shrugged, and settled back on the bed. "I told him I like the way he plays. Go to sleep, sweetie. Nothing's going to happen, I promise."

ooOoo

The other servants appeared to have been notified of the fact that Haru knew about the cursed lord. They were giving her slightly worried expressions as she walked through the halls the next morning, and again at the table during breakfast.

Even Muta noticed it, as he passed out the mountain of pancakes. "All right; just what's going on?" he asked his daughter crossly.

"What do you mean, Dad?" she answered casually, setting a portion of her breakfast on the floor next to her feet for Yuki.

"Did something happen while we were gone? Everybody seems a little jumpy," Naoko noted worriedly.

Toto and Tara both looked at Haru nervously, a fact that wasn't lost on Muta and Naoko.

"Oh, that. It's because I threw a fit yesterday," she said casually, sipping her orange juice. "I really wanted to go outside last night, but there was that storm to worry about. They were _very _stubborn about not letting me go outside." She gave both Toto and Tara a glare to support the lie, and to warn them not to contradict her.

"Really? That's why you ran away from the board game?" Tanya asked incredulously as Haru bounced her brother on her knee again.

"That's right," Haru confirmed, ruffling her hair in hopes that she would not go into further details.

"Oh, Haru," her mother groaned, passing a bit of syrup along the table. "What is it about storms that makes you want to be a part of it?"

Haru only gave her signature shrug, and continued eating her breakfast.

"… You mean she's acted like that _before_?" Tara asked nervously.

"Unfortunately. No matter what I make her promise, she always goes a little strange in violent weather," Naoko said gloomily. "I should have thought to call yesterday and warn you."

Muta laughed sheepishly. "My old man was the same way. We used to have to tie him to a chair to keep him in the house, especially during tornado season."

Haru flinched. "You're not going to do that to _me _next time, are you?"

"We'll see," Toto laughed, reaching around his wife to ruffle her hair again. "Oh, and that reminds me; Humbert wants to talk to you about your sketches."

ooOoo

"I thought you meant over the phone," Haru nearly whispered, as Toto escorted her up to the third level of the manor.

"I know; I made it sound like that for your parents," he replied in a low tone, distractedly scratching Yuki's ear until she hissed at him. "As far as they know, you're still in your room with your cat."

"They'll figure it out by lunchtime, you know."

"Not a chance. I arranged for Alana to volunteer to take your lunch to you when she takes Humbert's. Don't worry; I've got everything taken care of."

Toto stopped in front of the last one on the right. He knocked on the door twice. "It's me, with Haru."

Despite the fact that Haru knew she had nothing to be afraid of, she couldn't help but feel nervous as the door soundlessly fell open. She kept one hand on her art bag's strap, rubbing her thumb against it to calm herself.

"See you later," Toto said cheerfully as he suddenly pushed her through the door.

"Hey!" Haru stumbled as she came into the room, both hands automatically flying to keep Yuki from falling to the ground.

It was the same study that she had been taken to the night before.

"That was uncalled for, Toto!" the feline lord called from the other side of the door as he closed it. "I apologize, Haru. My cousin has a flair for the dramatic."

'_Now, isn't that the __**pot**__ calling the kettle black?' _But she laughed softly, keeping her thoughts to herself. "It's all right. I've been pushed around before."

Yuki, on the other hand, wasn't nearly as calm. Her eyes were wide, and she was mewing frantically as she sunk her claws deep into Haru's clothing. Her body shook with almost violent tremors, as she stared at the werecat.

"Shh, it's all right, Yuki," Haru tried to console her, rocking the kitten like a babe. "The baron's a nice guy; he won't harm you."

But the little kitten refused to be pacified, walking up one arm and around her shoulders as she continued to mew frantically.

"Now, that's quite enough of that," the lord said sternly, crossing his arms while giving the kitten a cross look. "I'll do nothing of the sort to you or your mistress."

Haru glanced up at him sharply. "You can understand her?"

"Quite clearly. Miss Yuki, if I had anything but the best intentions for your mistress, I wouldn't have allowed her to keep you. I strongly suggest that you calm down."

Yuki stopped mewing, but nothing could stop her trembling, or her fearful gaze.

"Look; I'll keep you on my lap the whole day if you want, but Baron's harmless, I promise," Haru soothed her, rubbing her face against the soft white fur.

Yuki gave another pathetic mew, and licked Haru's face around the mask repeatedly for some much-needed comfort.

"Good girl," she said softly, walking around the study to retrieve her sketchbook with one hand. "Do cats usually get this nervous around you, sir?"

He didn't answer her.

She looked over her shoulder curiously. "Is something wrong?"

He was looking at her incredulously. "What… did you call me?"

Haru blinked. "I don't think I called you anything. If I did, I'm sorry-"

"No, you didn't offend me," he said quickly, raising one hand to reassure her. "But… you called me Baron."

She tilted her head at him.

At least he didn't look angry. Surprised, perhaps, but not angry.

"It must have slipped out. You know, I'm not all that sure what I _am _supposed to call you," she admitted sheepishly. "Do you hate being called sir, too?"

He cocked his head at her, and smiled warmly. "I do, actually. Why don't you call me Baron? I'm afraid I've never been all that fond of 'Humbert'."

'_I knew it.' _She gave him a smile, and sat down on the couch with Yuki. "All right, Baron. _Do _cats usually get this nervous around you?"

He gave a small laugh, and sat down next to her, much to Yuki's dismay. "To be honest, your little Yuki's the first cat I've been this close to, since it happened." He gave the kitten a reproachful look, making her bury her face into Haru's neck in fear. "But judging from her reaction, it would be safe to assume that all cats will react to me as she did, at least at first."

Haru sighed, and rubbed her face against Yuki's fur to help calm her down. "I guess you're this way when the full moon's out, no matter the time of day?"

He nodded, looking a little disgruntled. "My curse has punctured all sorts of Hollywood myths. Disappointing, perhaps, but it's better than turning into a bloodthirsty monster."

She smiled weakly, and patted his gloved hand in sympathy. "I'd think so. Well, as long as I'm up here, would you mind telling me why you didn't like the angle of the wrist on this one?" She pointed to one of her latest sketches, which had small red marks on it.

"Because if one _were _to hold a sword like that, his wrist would snap like a twig. Here, let me show you." He gently eased one hand away from her sketchbook, and molded it into the same position she had on the page.

Haru initially twitched from the contact, but stifled the reaction fiercely. She couldn't help but notice that his hands were comfortably warm, even through the gloves. He used two of his fingers to substitute for a sword in her hand, to maintain the same position.

"Be still, Miss Yuki," Baron said tiredly as the kitten hissed at him in defense of her mistress. "Now, let's say that you're about to deflect a parry. In order to do so, you would need to twist your blade like this and feint to the side." He slowly rotated her wrist and extended her arm, to give her the feeling of the motion.

"However, a popular follow-up tactic to that is a thrust to the heart. I had a friend in my beginner's course years ago that held his sword like this. As a result, his wrist was almost constantly broken for weeks. He dropped out, because he refused to change his position to this."

He adjusted her fingers slightly, and a bit more of the makeshift hilt was exposed. He also tilted her wrist, just a bit.

Haru studied the new hold for a minute, feeling confused. "It doesn't seem all that different," she admitted.

"Believe me, Haru; it makes all the difference in the world."

She gave him a timid smile, and slowly worked her hand free from his. "Well, _you're_ the expert; I'll take your word for it." She flipped her sketchbook to a fresh page. "It might be a good idea to do a close-up of the correct hand position, so your readers don't get confused."

He nodded, and stole a fistful of pencils from her bag. She looked up at him in surprise, but all he did was smile, and hold the pencils in the position he just showed her.

"Will a model help?" he asked softy.

Haru gave him a small smile, and slid against the side of the couch so she could see him more easily; tucking one leg under the other for a makeshift desk. She usually depended on her imagination for details, but this was clearly something she shouldn't get creative about. "It couldn't hurt. Would you mind?"

"Of course not."

Yuki protested at her new position, and climbed over the dark grey button up shirt to wrap her body around Haru's neck. She mewed in a tiny voice, licking Haru's jaw line repeatedly.

'_I should have brought a toy for her.' _Haru rubbed her cheek gently against her kitten's soft fur as her mechanical pencil began its dance across the paper. Her mind and heart began to beat as one, and a familiar serenity covered her senses. Her eyes flickered up to Baron's hand, and then back at the paper to ensure accuracy.

Everything outside of the pencil and the hand was only an illusion, at least to Haru's clouded senses. Even Yuki's mews grew distant.

Suddenly she stopped, and stared at her drawing. "Oops," she said with a nervous giggle.

Baron blinked twice, and lowered his arm gratefully. "Is something wrong, Haru?"

"I didn't change your wrist," she said sheepishly, carefully taking a pink eraser to the offensive lines.

He looked down at his furry wrist curiously, and gave a sad sigh.

Haru glanced up at him, after editing a normal wrist into the picture. She bit her lip nervously, wondering just what her limitations were, when it came to talking to him. "Baron?"

He looked over at her, and made an effort to erase his melancholy. "Yes, Haru?"

"When… when you change, does it hurt?" she asked softly.

He nodded sadly. "Every time. We had to soundproof my personal quarters, so that everyone in the manor doesn't hear the screaming."

Again, Haru's hand wandered to his of its own will, and squeezed it comfortingly. "I'm sorry."

He gave her a wan smile, and squeezed her hand back. "Thank you." Then he hesitated. "I'm certain that turning into Edna involves some pain as well."

Haru looked down at her lap and nodded, even as Yuki mewed into one ear quizzically. "I doubt I'll be changing into her any time soon, though. The villagers are too terrified of me to try anything dumb enough to release her."

Without warning, Baron pulled on her hand, nearly making the girl fall across the couch to land in his lap as her sketchbook fell to the side. As she yelped in surprise, he wrapped her in a warm hug; Yuki escaping down Haru's back to avoid the feline lord's touch.

"I know _exactly _how you feel," he said softly, squeezing her a bit before just as quickly releasing her.

Haru's heart began to pitter-patter unsteadily, since she didn't usually allow people outside of her parents to hug her.

But… Baron was different from anyone she had ever met before. He was perhaps the only person she would ever meet, that **could **understand what it was like to have an inner demon.

She smiled shyly at him, and reached down for the fallen sketchbook. _'It's kind of funny, that I find him less terrifying as a werecat.'_


	15. So Many Secrets

**Chapter Fifteen: So Many Secrets**

_So many secrets_

_I've longed to share!_

_All I have needed_

_Is someone there._

_To help me see a world_

_I've never seen before-_

_A love to open every door_

_To set me free,_

_So I can soar!_

_**Someone Like You, Wildhorn's Jekyll and Hyde Musical**_

xxXxx

"Now, it's also important not to completely extend your arm," Baron said as he thrust forward with a fencing sword. "Once your arm is completely extended, it's locked that way, and becomes an easy target for your opponent."

"That makes sense," Haru commented, her pencil flying across the paper as he held his position for her.

It had been a week since she had started seeing him, so he was human today. Haru had grown tired by then of maintaining the 'phone conference' pose, and had flat out told her parents that Baron had consented to modeling for her.

But they didn't suspect anything was going on, once Toto confirmed the half-lie. If anything, they were pouting that she no longer ate lunch with them.

Haru's brain gave a violent twitch, as she looked up at the lord to get the leg positions right. Why would anything seem suspicious? It wasn't like she and Baron were doing anything shameful. She was just sketching and talking to him. There was nothing wrong with that.

By now, Yuki had calmed down about the werecat, and was happily attacking a yarn ball close to Haru's feet. She gnawed and pounced after the ball with mock ferocity, completely absorbed in her little game. The lord briefly broke his pose to nudge the yarn ball in another direction, much to the kitten's delight.

"Of course, the natural impulse is to stick your sword through your opponent," Baron continued, bringing her attention back to him. "But fencing is an art, and a delicate one at that. It requires thought, improvisation, and preferably a fit body. It's rather like dancing, in that light."

"_Come on, Haru! You __**know**__ it's me or nothing!"_

She flushed at the unwanted memory, and quickly turned her attention back to her sketchbook. "… Sure. Just like dancing."

Baron looked over at her curiously, though maintaining his pose. "You _have _danced before, haven't you?"

"Who hasn't?" she answered evasively, keeping her attention squarely on the paper.

When she finally looked up, her model had dropped his pose. Instead, he had his arms crossed, and he was giving her a deeply suspicious look.

"Do you have something to say, Haru?"

"What, no," she hastily assured him, wishing he would drop the subject. "About that last stance-"

"Miss Haru," Baron said sternly, reverting back to his former tone of address. "I may look like a human at the present, but I still have certain advantages. Were you aware that humans give off certain pheromones when they lie or become uncomfortable?"

Haru stiffened in shock. "_N-Nani_?"

He gave her an amused look. "I take it you weren't aware of that fact?"

Her hands started shaking slightly. "Um, no?" she whispered weakly.

"Do you lie all that often?" Baron asked, walking over to sit next to her on the couch.

"… Often enough," Haru mumbled, flushing darkly.

Now that her mistress had put down her sketchpad, Yuki abandoned the yarn ball in favor of Haru's lap, purring happily while rubbing her body over Haru's stomach.

Baron sighed, and gave her a long look. "I believe the real question is why you bothered to lie over something so trivial. You know better than that."

Haru nibbled her lower lip, trying to think of a way to weasel her way out of answering him.

He looked at her, his expression turning stern once more as he pointedly inhaled through his nostrils. "That's interesting. You give off the pheromones when you think about lying, as well."

"Dang it," Haru angrily muttered under her breath; keeping one hand on Yuki's back to stroke her soft fur. How on earth was she supposed to keep secrets around a guy that could read her like this?

Then his countenance turned melancholy. "You know you can trust me to keep your secrets, Haru. Isn't that what a friend is for?"

'_How would I know? I've never had a real friend before you.' _Drat it; there was no way around it. She really would have to tell him about one of her worst pet peeves.

"First, you have to promise not to laugh," Haru blurted out before she could stop herself.

Baron cocked his head at her, an amused smile already on his lips. "What, precisely, would there be for me to laugh at, Haru?"

"Just promise. It's a little embarrassing."

His grin deepened. "All right. I promise not to laugh at whatever it is you're about to tell me about dancing. Come now; what's so terrible about it?"

Haru looked down at her lap self-consciously, and mumbled a little as Yuki curled up on it for an afternoon nap.

"That doesn't count, Haru. I need to understand you, remember?" he prodded, almost unable to keep a laugh out of his tone.

She looked up at him nervously, and tried again. "I've never danced in my life," she repeated, her cheeks turning red with embarrassment. "I don't think I've ever even done the Macarena."

But that was because she thought it looked stupid.

Baron's reaction wasn't quite what she was expecting. His eyes widened, and he blinked slowly. "Did… I hear that correctly?"

Haru returned to studying her lap, and nodded.

"How on earth did you manage that?" he asked curiously. "I'm fairly certain that most schools have dance in their curriculum, even if you never attended a social event."

"They did, but none of the boys would agree to be my partner, other than… an obnoxious boy that I despised. One boy, Machida, gave himself a concussion to get out of dancing with me. I always ended up watching from the sidelines, because even the teacher had to monitor the others. I preferred getting a bad grade to letting that jerk touch me; any day, any time."

Baron's eyes changed into angry slits. "Might I inquire why no one else would agree to be your partner?"

Haru raised her arms helplessly. "Who knows how many reasons they had? I'm betting that… a certain rich boy that loved tormenting me gave out a fairly intimidating threat, but it could have been because I wasn't pretty-"

"Stop that," he ordered sharply, standing up from the couch. "I doubt that could be the reason, Haru." He began pacing the carpet in the middle of the chairs furiously, deep in thought.

Haru quirked an eyebrow at him, but said nothing more. She watched him walk from her left to her right, and then to her left again. An almost laugh worked its way past her throat.

She still couldn't guess his responses to her secrets. He should have been laughing, or at least given a light chuckle. Instead, he looked like he needed a scratching post to take his anger out on, even though he was currently a human.

He looked sharply at her, making her almost laugh cut itself off. Realizing that he was scaring her, he closed his eyes, waited a few seconds while breathing deeply, and looked at her again. "What else, Haru?"

She tilted her head at him. "Um, what?"

He kneeled in front of her again, and wrapped her hands between his, so that she couldn't escape.

Even though he was losing his composure, Haru couldn't help but notice that he was still taking pains not to disturb Yuki, since she was sleeping on Haru's lap.

"What else did that boy do to you? If he was willing to go that far, just for dance classes, I'm certain he harassed you in other areas as well."

Haru's cheeks flamed, and she looked down at his large warm hands. She couldn't see her own in them, just her wrists.

He squeezed her hands gently. "Please, Haru. What else did he do?"

"Baron…. I **don't **talk about that. To anyone," she whispered, trying to make him understand how painful the subject was for her. "Please, I… I _can't_."

"Yes you can. Did he… do anything to you personally?"

Haru gave a harsh laugh. "If I was given a penny for every time he 'did something', I'd make the queen look poor."

Baron sighed, and tightened his hold on her. "Haru, friends trust each other. I swear on everything I hold dear that I won't tell another soul what you tell me, but you need to tell _somebody_. Keeping it all bottled up isn't good for your health."

'_No wonder I've felt sick for most of my life.'_ Haru bit her lip nervously, wondering if it was safe. "You… **swear **never to tell, right?"

Dang it, why did she have to sound like a scared little girl?

"I swear it," he promised, squeezing her hands in a comforting manner. "Please, just trust me."

Haru sighed, and leaned back a bit. _'Well, here it goes.'_ "Did… Dad ever say why he had to get Mom and me out of Japan so quickly?"

"I heard from Toto that your house had burned down while you were still in it, and that you had lost the will to live shortly afterward. That's quite literally everything I know."

"Do you know why Dad left Mom before they knew I was coming?" she pressed.

He sighed as he resumed his seat next to her on the coach. "All he ever said was that leaving was the worst mistake of his life, and he hoped that Naoko was happier, now that he was gone. I must admit that I don't see how that affects what you're about to tell me."

"It has everything to do with it. Please remember; I don't want Mom and Dad to find out I've been talking about this."

He cocked his head at her, still keeping a grip on her hand. "Why not? What's done is done, isn't it?"

"Yes, but… it seems so stupid, now." Haru sighed again.

"Back when Dad came to Japan as an exchange student, Mom was dating a man named Jirashi Satoshi. He came from a wealthy family; one of the wealthiest in Japan. His older brother was a nice guy, and thought that Mom would make a wonderful addition to the family. But Satoshi… well, he just didn't cut it for Mom. He was a bit stiff and formal, even when nobody was watching."

Baron gave her a sly smile. "Let me guess; a few 'Hey Chicky's later, your parents were married?"

Haru had to giggle, not expecting the word to be in his vocabulary. "That's right. Mom always referred to Dad as her soul mate, and Satoshi was livid with jealousy. He really had his heart set on Mom, but he's not the only thing that broke them up."

"Then what else did it?"

"Both of my grandmas were less than happy about the marriage. Dad's mom thought he could do better than 'a Japanese tramp', and Mom's mom didn't like having 'an American mongrel' as a son-in-law."

"Despite the fact that your mother has mixed blood as well?" Baron asked incredulously.

Haru laughed harshly. "She didn't find out that Grandpa had a bit of Irish in him until after Mom was born with red hair. Well, both families were violently opposed to the marriage, and were doing everything in their power to break it up. Mom never said so, but I wouldn't put it past Satoshi to have done everything in his power to fan the flames. Grandma had really liked him, because he was filthy rich. Mom can't remember who made the first comment about the other one's mother, but it turned into a full-blown fight. It got so bad that they said they never wanted to see each other again. So Dad packed his bags, and flew back to America, or so we assumed."

"He did," Baron supplied, squeezing her hand. "When he first came to work here, he said he had just moved from America to get away from his rotten family."

A very weak smile passed over her lips, and she sighed again while gently rubbing Yuki's fur. "After Mom's temper cooled off, she was sorry for everything she said, but figured that Dad would be happier without her. She never stopped using her married name, despite Grandma's interference, and didn't stop wearing her wedding ring. When she found out I was coming, Grandma wanted her to abort me, but Mom refused. She even moved away from her mom so that she could get some peace. Satoshi kept offering to be a father figure for me, but Mom said the only one I needed was Dad."

"So why didn't she contact him back then?" he asked, squeezing her hand encouragingly. "Surely she didn't want to raise you on her own."

"She didn't, but she didn't want to force him to come back unless he already wanted to. I heard them talking on the way here, when they thought I was asleep. They were both being way too considerate of each other," she had to admit dismally.

Baron gave her an amused look. "So tell me; are you the kettle or the pot? They're both black, you know."

Haru flushed, and looked down to study her slip-on shoes. "Touché. But at least I came by it honestly."

"That is quite an understatement," he muttered, increasing his hold on her hand. "I take it Satoshi did a few unsavory things, in order for him to be a part of the story?"

"You could say that." Haru sighed, and inched closer to him so that their arms wouldn't be so outstretched over the distance. "Well, around the same time, Satoshi's older brother died in an accident with his wife. That left the family fortune to their little boy, Kamui. Satoshi had a big enough share to control the company assets until Kamui grew up, and became the legal guardian to his nephew. He's a year older than I am, but…"

Baron's expression turned stern. "I think I'm beginning to connect the dots, now."

Haru gave a sad sigh. "Satoshi held Kamui back a year, so that he could be in the same class as me when we started school. I didn't understand at the time, but looking back, I could see that he was using Kamui to vent out his aggression towards me."

"_You_? You couldn't have done anything to anger him," he interrupted.

"Except be the daughter of Renaldo Moon. I was a constant reminder of just why he would never have Mom." Her free hand turned into an angry fist, and she had to fight to keep her voice calm. "The first time Kamui pushed me against a wall, I tried telling the teacher, but she wouldn't listen to me. She just said that I was clumsy, and to stop trying to get Kamui in trouble. When he'd hit me with a ball on the playground on purpose, none of the teachers would believe me, even if they were watching."

Next thing Haru knew, she was sitting on the Baron's lap, and his arms were wrapped around her comfortingly. She looked up at him in surprise, as Yuki woke up from rolling off her lap.

"You're shaking," he said gravely, one gloved hand stroking her hair as Yuki mewed in confusion.

She looked at her hands, which were gripping the front of his favorite grey jacket. They were trembling terribly. "Are you sure you want to know everything?" she whispered; suddenly aching to tell him all.

He nodded firmly, his expression turning fierce. "What about your mother? Didn't she believe you?"

Haru sighed, and shook her head. "Not at first. Despite everything, she didn't think that Satoshi would encourage that kind of behavior. Plus she didn't think the teachers would really blow off my protests like that. When I started coming home with more and more bruises, though, she started to listen. One time, when she was coming early to walk me home, she saw Kamui grinding my face into a mud puddle."

Baron's fingers tightened on her arm almost painfully. "I assume she took action after that?" he asked through gritted teeth.

Haru looked away from him as a few tears escaped her control. "She tried. Believe me, she tried. She dragged me in front of the principal when I was still covered in mud, and told him everything I had been trying to tell her. But he didn't believe her, either. He said it was a great honor for a member of the Jirashi family to be attending the school. He also promised to discipline me, if I kept lying."

"Over _what_?" Baron nearly exploded. "What possible reason would you have to injure yourself so?"

Haru smiled weakly. "Mom thinks that Satoshi bribed the school into looking the other way whenever Kamui hurt me. The school nurse tried to speak up for me, but she lost her job soon after that. She was the only one besides Mom that tried to speak up for me." Haru buried her face into his chest as more and more tears began flowing down her face.

Yuki put both of her paws on Haru's back and mewed in protest. Baron loosened his hold just enough to place the kitten on her lap, and then wrapped her in his embrace again. Once in a convenient place, Yuki climbed over her shirt in order to lick her face comfortingly.

Haru brushed one cheek against her kitten's soft fur. "Mom had me switch schools three times that year, but it didn't make a difference. Satoshi would just transfer Kamui to wherever I was, and resume the torture. Mom tried everything she could so she could home school me, but no one would let me get out of regular schooling." She took in a long shaky breath. "I was born with weak vocal chords. Before I was old enough for school, I'd lose my voice maybe once a month for a day's worth. But when everyone I met ignored everything I said, I stopped talking outside of home. I'd lose my voice more often, and for longer stretches of time."

"How did your teachers take that?" Baron asked curiously.

"They thought I was being antisocial, which I guess is true." Haru made an angry laugh. "I might have been more sympathetic to them, if it didn't take them more than a month to figure out that I wouldn't talk to anyone." She held onto his jacket a little tighter, trying to soak in all of his warmth. "Kamui took it as a challenge, that I wouldn't make a sound whenever he decided to hurt me. He'd chase me all over the place, and even bribed the other students into tripping me or pulling my hair, which is why I keep it short. Kamui really had a thing for booby traps; he'd have them set up in the places he knew I loved to visit. One of his favorite things to do was sit back and watch when I was forced to clean up the aftermath. As we got older, I got better at not making any sounds, the few times I could. Whenever a teacher tried to make me read aloud in class, I would either mouth the words or use sign language. Why waste words on people who don't listen?"

Baron squeezed her in a comforting manner. "What about friends? Didn't you have any of those?"

Haru had to laugh at the idea, although her laughter was choked with sobs. "Funny. That was funny."

"I take it that's a no?" he asked sadly, rubbing her back in a comforting manner.

Yuki was forced to retreat to her lap, so she wouldn't get crushed between the two humans.

Haru hiccupped once. "A few tried, but they were either driven off or ended up being back-stabbers. I'd rather be alone than endure that, thanks all the same. Mom was my only friend, as well as my paints." She sighed as her fingers ached, wishing that she could caress her paintbrushes again. "They would even destroy my lunch and not let me get a replacement from the school, so I had to learn to go without. Sometimes I would fake being sick, so I could have some time to paint and have some peace. Mom knew what I was doing, and would sometimes play along. But you can only do that so many times before someone catches on. Kamui would even pay someone to break into our house every so often, and destroy as much of my room as they could while I was at school."

Baron rubbed her hair softly, even though his hands were shaking from rage a little. "You've been enduring this on your own for eleven years?"

She nodded as well, one hand playing softly with Yuki's fur. "Mom helped when she could. When she caught on that the teachers were messing with my grades, she'd check them against a reliable website, so that _I _would know what I really earned. She'd walk me to and from school when she could, and would leave me with a family friend when she had to go out of town because of her job. It wasn't enough to keep me safe, though. Nothing was enough to keep Kamui from tormenting me. I ran when I could, and practiced being an acrobat when there was nowhere to run. I had to fight dirty when Kamui's gang managed to catch up with me to beat me to a pulp. Even the family friend proved to be two-faced. I'd have given my _soul_, for just one day that I wouldn't have to be scared to wake up. I stopped telling Mom what was going on in kindergarten, because she already knew. I can't _stand _it when she looks at me with all that pain in her eyes. She blames herself for not being able to protect me."

About then, she dared to look up at Baron.

His eyes. They were filled with horror, and unfathomable anger, but not at her. Even in his human form, his eyes had a hypnotic effect. The more Haru looked at them, the harder she found it to look away.

"How on earth did you keep from losing hope for as long as you did?" he asked softly.

His words broke the spell, and she was able to look down at Yuki, who was looking at her worriedly.

"It's because of Dad," she said softly.


	16. Someone Like You

A/N; I'm updating early this week because I'm going on a birthday trip and probably won't have internet access on the road. Enjoy!

**Chapter Sixteen: Someone like You**

_If someone like you_

_Found someone like me_

_Then suddenly_

_Nothing would ever be the same_

_There'd be a new way to live,_

_And a new life to love_

_If someone like you _

_Found me!_

_**Someone like You, Wildhorn's Jekyll and Hyde Musical**_

xxXxx

"Satoshi would kidnap me from school and try to brainwash me into thinking my father was a thief, a liar; anything else he could think of. He wanted me to pressure Mom into getting a divorce and marrying him instead."

"After all that?" Baron demanded angrily.

"It was on my birthday, every year," Haru said, leaning into his comfortable chest. "But, I couldn't help but wonder; if Dad was such a terrible person, why was Mom still so loyal to him? Why would she want me; the biggest reminder of what had happened in the best month of her life?" She sighed, thinking about the difficult time. "I'd beg Mom to tell me everything about him, even if it was just tiny details. I nearly drove her crazy, because there were a handful of stories that I'd make her repeat night after night. Dad had left some cookbooks behind, and Mom never had the heart to get rid of them. She's not a very good cook, but when I started reading them, I became one. It was one of the few ways I had to feel close to him, like everything I was going through was worth being his daughter." A very wry smile crossed her lips, even as Baron brushed her tears away with a handkerchief.

"But I have to admit; his jam recipe was a good base to make paint. The commercial junk stinks too much. Mom has-_had_- a bad habit of using them as jam or sauce for dinner. We'd have some pretty silly fights over that," she giggled. "It was actually a game for me to hide them so that it would take her too long to find them. She'd hide them, too, so that I'd do my homework instead of painting all the time. I'd never admit to her, but it was kind of fun. It was one of the few fun things I could do without Kamui ruining it."

Baron laughed softly, and nodded for her to continue.

Haru kept talking; although she had never spoken for so long before. "For years, my dream was that Dad was going to come back someday, and we'd be a family again. I once asked Mom when he was going to come back, and she burst into tears. I never asked again, but she said that even if she wanted to, she didn't know how."

"What?" Baron interrupted, squeezing her gently. "I was under the impression that your mother was able to tell your father about the accident quite quickly after it happened. You admitted that you thought he was in America still."

A slightly naughty smile crawled onto her lips. "You **swear **not to tell?" she asked again, although she already knew the answer.

"Of course," he assured her. "No one but the three of us will ever know this conversation happened."

"Three of us?" she asked confusedly.

He gave a soft chuckle, and scratched one of her kitten's ears. "Well, it's fairly safe to assume that Yuki won't tell anybody. There are no other cats within miles of here, and I'm the only human that can understand her. You _do _plan on keeping this confidential, don't you, Yuki?" he asked sternly.

She mewed the affirmative, licking Haru's wrist lovingly.

"That's what I thought. Now, how precisely did your mother know where to find Muta?"

Haru bit her lip, although another evil smile was threatening to surface. "Five years ago, my class was doing a report on parts of the world. I _really _wanted to do the United States, because that's where Dad's from, but the teacher was clued in that I'd want that. She made me do a report on England instead. Not that there's anything wrong with England," she added hastily. "But…"

"I understand," he assured her with a warm smile. "Go on."

"Well, I was using the school computer to look up information, and…" Haru shook her head in disbelief. "Do you ever have random things pop up, when you're after something specifically?"

"All the time."

"Well, I did too. I accidentally found an article on Dad winning a local baking contest with an amazing rhubarb-blackberry pie."

A very dreamy expression came over the lord's face about then. "Yes. I remember that, _very _well."

Haru had to giggle at the look on his face. "Well, I was shocked at first. The chances of finding an article on my dad were close to nothing as things were, but… I guess I was due for a bit of good luck."

He nodded firmly in agreement.

"But that wasn't the biggest shock," Haru said thoughtfully, thinking back to that day. "The article didn't call him Renaldo. It called him Muta; Mom's pet name for him."

"Is _that _where he got it from?" Baron asked curiously. "No wonder he was so attached to it."

Haru nodded, another smile climbing onto her features. "I figured that if he was going by that name on purpose years after saying goodbye, then he _had _to be missing her. If Mom knew that, she wouldn't have a reason to keep silent, but I didn't want to make her cry again. I made a copy of the article, and printed off the location and phone number of the manor he worked at, which was here. I put both papers into an envelope with her name on it, and slipped it into the morning mail the next day."

Baron cocked his head at her. "She doesn't know you gave them to her?"

Haru shook her head, feeling her melancholy return. "As far as I know, she never suspected me. But it was a month before she could look me in the eye again." She sighed again. "I don't know why she still hesitated. I mean, the fact that he was still going by 'Muta' should have said that he missed her."

Baron gave her another worried look, and tilted her head with one hand so that she was looking at him. "Haru. Tell me about your last birthday."

Her entire body gave a violent shudder, and she started chewing her lower lip again.

"Please. Just trust me," he pleaded with her, his glorious green eyes echoing his concern.

Haru took a long shaky breath. "Each school year, there was a theme to Kamui's pranks. One year, it was fish. Another, it was dogs."

"I'm afraid I'm not following," Baron admitted.

"Well, for the fish year, my locker was stuffed with raw fish every morning, and my seat and desk were usually coated in fish oil." Haru winced, remembering the more graphic things he had done with the fish. "The dog year, he paid our neighbors to get these huge mean dogs that would bark and try to bite me. I don't even want to think about all the times they chased me to school."

She sighed again. "In junior high, there was a witch year. Kamui spent a ridiculous amount of time planting rumors that I was a witch, because I was such an outcast. Not even the other outcasts would have anything to do with me, for obvious reasons."

"For _cowardly _reasons," he snarled under his breath.

Haru could only smile, and rest her head on his chest.

It was strange. She was talking about the most painful secret she had ever kept, but she was actually starting to feel better. If her heart had been wound tight for most of her life, it was now loosening calmly.

But she still took a big fistful of Baron's jacket, regretting the next part. "Have you heard of the movie 'Carrie'?"

Baron's arms stiffened in horror. "They **didn't**!"

Haru could only nod. "It wasn't at a dance, though; I made a point of avoiding those. It was at an art show, and I was about to get my painting appraised. It was a picture of Dad." She buried her face into his jacket as tears threatened to surface. "I don't know, and I don't care how they got all that pig blood. It completely ruined my painting. Along with my clothes. I think even the tile had to be replaced. I have to admit; it was the worst non-violent attack he had ever given me."

She took in another breath. "It happened right in front of the judges, and it ruined their clothing, too. They ordered me to clean up 'my' mess, and left in a huff. Kamui comes by, not even ten seconds later, and laughs his head off."

Baron's hands tightened painfully on her arms, but he remained silent with a furious gaze.

"Turns out he was trying to find out if I really was a witch. He threw some black stuff over the blood on my clothes, and predicted that one day, I would _burn_. I guess it was supposed to be a spell."

"Is he responsible for the fire?" Baron asked in a low, animalistic tone.

"Just wait; you don't know everything yet. Well, up to that point, he had only been able to get me to say two things specifically to him. When we were in kindergarten, I'd either tell him to leave me alone or to stop being mean to me. There was an incident involving a glass greenhouse, but that doesn't really count, since I didn't talk to him specifically. Right after he predicted I would burn like a witch, I pointed at him, and spoke out loud to him for the first time in years. I said that before I burned, he would lose his heart to the one girl he could never have, and that he would end up as bitterly alone as his uncle. I didn't even stay to clean up the mess. Despite what Satoshi believes, there's only so much detention they can give me. They couldn't suspend me because I enjoyed that, and cleaning the classrooms happened at the same time, so I couldn't get extra chores."

Baron humphed angrily. "_If_ that fiend were able to fall in love with such a girl, it would be nothing less than what he deserved."

Haru shook her head, laughing bitterly at the memory. "I've been regretting that for months, now. If I had known what would happen because of that…"

He looked at her curiously. "But, surely his attacks on you would lessen, if he happened to be mooning over an unattainable girl."

"That depends on your definition of 'attack'," Haru grumbled angrily. Then she sighed, shaking her head again.

"For some reason, the game had changed this year. There were no booby traps in the halls anymore, and everyone was actually being _nice _to me!"

Baron looked at her incredulously.

"On top of that, my locker was stuffed with red roses and an invitation to eat lunch with Kamui, each and every day. Not that I ever did-"

"That is **outrageous**!" Baron yelled at the top of his lungs. "How _dare_ that boy try to court you after everything he put you through?"

Haru gave him a sad smile. "He'd sometimes leave jewelry and other nice things in my locker and desk, but they always ended up in the trash. It got to the point where I can't even look at a red rose without flinching anymore. I figured that he was building up to another terrible prank, and I should just try to avoid him as usual. But the teachers kept making us be partners for everything, and he'd frequently refer to me as 'his girl'. Ooh, I came close so many times to screaming at him!" Haru muttered furiously. "But I thought he might have been trying to goad me into talking, and I wasn't about to give him that satisfaction. I should have said that he'd become a handicap or sink into a coma; _anything _but what I said!"

Baron gave her a slightly amused look. "Do you really think that your words alone caused his fascination with you?"

"It's possible. If nothing else, it might have helped him realize that there was one girl he really could never have, and who could that be but me?" She sighed, resting her head on his shoulder again. "I did everything in my power, short of talking, to make him see that he would never have me. But he could never really catch my point, or he chose to ignore it. I never told Mom that the game had changed, though. I knew there was nothing she could have done, and she was already worried enough as things were.

"On my seventeenth birthday, I got kidnapped as usual. The professionals Satoshi hired were always better at catching me than the high school boys were, but at least they didn't bother with stupid banter. The one nice thing about getting kidnapped is that I got credit for being at school anyway, so that there wouldn't be any proof that I was gone if Mom made a fuss. But I never told her that I was getting kidnapped; she couldn't have done anything to prevent it." She looked down at her lap, noticing that Yuki was hanging onto her every word.

"Satoshi wasn't waiting for me, though, when I was brought to the Jirashi estate. Kamui was there, with a huge bouquet of red roses. Honestly; he had no originality whatsoever! He had a clichéd picnic laid out next to a large fountain, and a lot of men surrounding the hedges to make my escape more difficult. I was-am- very good at making escapes."

"Unless I happen to be in the general vicinity," he reminded her with a tight smile.

Haru had to laugh weakly. "Yeah. I still don't get how you can keep a grip on me when no one else can. Well, Kamui said that the torture was over, and that my grades could get fixed into straight 'A's in a heartbeat. All I had to do was stop fighting him and agree to marry him after we graduated college."

A sad smirk crossed his lips. "I take it you turned him down?"

"Are you kidding? I punched his lights out and made another run for it. Satoshi was able to keep me around long enough to say that the offer was genuine. According to him, Kamui fell in love with me years ago, and was following orders under protest. It was only this year that Satoshi allowed him to try to woo me." She scoffed angrily. "There was never an apology, in any of that. I'm mentally and physically scarred for life, thanks to them, and they didn't even have the decency to apologize."

Baron squeezed her again as Yuki licked her hand sadly.

"After I made my escape, I headed for home as usual," Haru continued, her tone turning dead. Her body began to shake again, but she didn't notice. "Before I even saw the house, I could smell the smoke. I started running. My house was on fire. Mom said she'd be waiting for me after school. I thought she was inside."

Baron pressed her head against his chest, almost rocking in his seat to soothe her. "You ran into the burning house to find her," he stated in horror.

She nodded, raising one hand to her mask. "A burning beam knocked me unconscious. When I woke up, I was in the hospital, and Mom was right next to me. She hadn't been in the house at all."

"Thank heaven," Baron added.

She nodded numbly, staring off into space. "The worst part was when Mom started talking about how we could rebuild our lives. We hid all of our savings inside the house, because all the banks were being controlled by the Jirashi family. I didn't even have the clothes on my back; just a creepy hospital gown. Unless we gave in to Satoshi and Kamui, we would be forced onto the streets, or even jail, since we couldn't afford the hospital services."

Tears fell from her face again, much to Baron and Yuki's dismay.

"I figured that if Mom had any sort of chance at finding happiness again, I'd need to die. Why should I get better, just to let Kamui 'play' with me for a couple more years?"

"Haru, that's not right," Baron told her in a panicked voice, squeezing her again. "Death is _never_ the answer."

"At the time, it felt like the only answer. After deciding I should just die and get it over with, I lost track of things. Mom was sometimes there, and sometimes she wasn't. The doctors would come in every now and again, talk, and leave. I _think _Kamui and Satoshi paid me a visit when Mom was gone, but that could have just been a nightmare. Well, if it **had** happened, they offered to pay for everything, including plastic surgery to rebuild my body, and take in my mother and I. Kamui tried to kiss me, since I couldn't put up a fight when I was like that, but he couldn't do it. He could tell that I was scarred worse than ever, even if I was covered up." She snorted indelicately. "Hypocrite; if he had liked me a fraction as much as he said he did, my scars wouldn't have mattered to him. They got the idea that I wasn't going to acknowledge they were around and eventually left."

She wrapped her arms around Baron's neck for comfort, shaking her head in disbelief. "Mom must have been keeping the papers I gave her in her purse, to have contacted Dad so quickly. When I realized it really was him in the room with me, I thought I was having a dream. But, he felt real, and… and…" She started sobbing, unable to finish her sentence.

"And?" Baron prodded her, his eyes filled with concern.

"… He… _wanted _me," Haru whispered happily after a few minutes, tears of joy spilling down her face. "I swear; he took his words straight out of my childhood fantasies. He said he had been kicking himself for what he did back then, and that he'd have come back in a heartbeat, if he had known I existed. When he said he wanted to take me and Mom to England with him… I never thought I could be so happy. He even kissed me like I didn't have scars at all."

Baron breathed a sigh of relief, although he had to have guessed by then that her first meeting with her father had been a good one. "It's rather surprising, that Satoshi didn't manage to stop the three of you from leaving Japan."

Haru gave a weak laugh. "Dad paid the bill less than ten minutes after meeting me, and took me out of the hospital with Mom. The doctors were trying to stop him, because they thought I needed more 'treatment', and they wanted time to inform Satoshi that Dad was in Japan again, but Dad…" she began giggling helplessly. "He just walked through them like a bulldozer. All Mom had to do was keep close to him while he carried me out of there and got a taxi. He made a brief stop to get me some clothes other than the hospital gown, and took us directly to the airport."

"I _thought _he came back a little quickly," Baron murmured thoughtfully.

"The people working the airport were trying every excuse in the book to delay his flight back here, or at least from him taking Mom and me with him. But Dad can be a real bully when he wants to be, and he _did _have a copy of their marriage license. Mom was careful to always have current passports for herself and me in her purse. It's still a miracle that we managed to leave Japan before sunset, though," Haru concluded softly, squeezing his neck for comfort.

"I'm scared that I'm going to wake up and realize that this place is just a beautiful dream. Even if people occasionally scream at me for no reason, I'm happy here."

"It's no dream," he assured her fiercely, squeezing her back. "You really are here. They're never going to come near you again, even if I have to get out my favorite gun."

"You have a gun?" Haru asked in surprise, wiping her tears away with one sleeve.

"Several, actually. I collect high-quality weapons for a hobby."

Haru had to giggle, and hug him again. "Thanks, Baron. I think I _do _feel better now."

"My pleasure." He squeezed her again. "But I'm afraid I'm going to have to put out an alert for the Jirashi family. Somehow, I don't think they'll give up on you, just because you fled Japan."

Haru flinched, remembering the all-too-familiar mix-up with her test before the counselor fixed it. "That's what I'm afraid of."

He gave her a comforting smile, and kissed her brow. "Don't worry, Haru. I won't release details, but I _will _make it known that those two are not welcome here. It couldn't hurt to be cautious."

"No, it couldn't," Haru sighed, wondering if she was supposed to get off his lap now. It was a surprisingly comfortable place to be.

Yuki mewed happily, now that she had stopped crying, and climbed over Haru's blouse again to lick the bare side of her face.

"May I ask a favor of you, Haru?" Baron asked slowly, like he was nervous.

"Sure," she agreed readily.

"When we are alone like this, would you mind not wearing the mask?"

She flinched in horror. "Umm…"

He gave her a sad smile. "Need I remind you that I've seen worse on an almost monthly basis?"

"_You're_ never ugly," Haru retorted before she could control her tongue.

"No?" he asked in surprise. "Well, even so, I'm used to the unusual. I promise not to scream, if it helps."

She still hesitated. Alana's scream seemed to ring through her ears again, warning her not to take the mask off.

But… he _had _listened to her story, and he _was _the most understanding person she had ever met. His cousin's family and her own didn't mind her without the mask; why should he?

She sighed, and eased the black elastic off of her head. Looking away from him, she placed the mask on the small table next to the couch; her stomach clenching in dread.

Yuki mewed happily. She had never liked the mask, as far as Haru could tell.

Baron used one hand to touch her chin, and gently guide her face back to look at him.

He did not scream. He didn't even flinch.

But his eyes _were _filled with an aching sadness as he looked at the mangled half of her face. Then, after a few minutes of silence, he shook his head, and softly kissed where her right eyebrow should have been.

She blinked once in surprise. _'Nani?'_

"That's a badge of honor, you know," he whispered with a soft expression.

Haru gave a short, relieved laugh that he had taken it so well. "Dad says the same thing."


	17. Retrieve What Mattered

**Chapter Seventeen: Retrieve What Mattered**

_Somehow I've got to rebuild _

_All the dreams that the winds have scattered,_

_From what fate has shattered-_

_I'll retrieve what mattered!_

_Somehow I've got to go on,_

_Till the evil has been defeated-_

_Till my work's completed-_

_I will not be cheated!_

_**The Way Back, Wildhorn's Jekyll and Hyde Musical**_

xxXxx

Haru was nervous.

That felt like a mild way to put it, since she was about ready to jump out of her skin. Her heart beat loudly in her ears, deafening her to almost any and all noise. Her black skirt flowed over her legs uncomfortably, making her wish that she hadn't thought to put it on.

"Calm down, Haru," Baron struggled to whisper without laughing, watching her from the corner of his eye. He squeezed her hand comfortingly, trying to get her to relax.

She gave him a brief, nervous smile before turning her attention back to the two people nearly huddled together on the opposite side of the slightly big table in the familiar study.

A short portly man by the name of Mr. Rogers snitched another cookie, nibbling on it as he carefully looked at Haru's sketchbook. He was sharing it with a slightly taller woman, his wife and local co-manager of Eternal Snow Publications.

Haru nervously sipped her tea, trying her best to look calm. But under the table, she was gripping Baron's hand like it was a lifeline.

"These are quite good," Mrs. Rogers said after she looked at each and every drawing. "Are you certain that they meet your approval, my lord?"

"Yes," he replied firmly. "I am nothing less than satisfied with Miss Moon's work."

"That in itself is an accomplishment," Mr. Rogers nearly muttered under his breath, helping himself to another cookie. "I can't tell the difference between her work and the others, personally."

"There's all the difference in the world," his wife scolded him, giving Haru an apologetic look. "They're lovely, dear. I admit that you're a bit younger than what I was expecting, but your work is top-notch. Are you certain you've received no professional training?"

Haru could only nod, since her voice was gone for today.

"I see," the woman mused, sifting through her sketchbook again. "Well, how soon will this book be finished?"

"By my estimations, another two months," Baron said apologetically. "I've been spending a good amount of time with Miss Moon getting the illustrations just right."

"I see," Mrs. Rogers sighed, sipping her bit of tea. "Now I suppose we'd best start talking about the cover. You know how fencing students can be; if the cover doesn't command their attention, they're less likely to read the contents."

"I agree," the lord mused, tapping one thumb against the darkly polished wood. He nibbled his lower lip thoughtfully, like he was trying to think of something original for the cover.

Suddenly, Haru brightened enough to tug on his sleeve a bit. He looked over at her curiously, so she took the opening to tell him her idea.

"_What if we had a duel on the cover, but make it look like something from a few centuries ago?_" she signed with a small smile.

His eyes widened. "That's brilliant, Haru!" he exclaimed, just as he sharply resisted the urge to hug her, or so she assumed from the way his arms were twitching.

"I didn't know you spoke sign language, my lord," Mr. Rogers said with obvious shock.

Haru hadn't signed in front of them before now, due to her nerves, so Baron had been more than happy to speak for her.

"It wasn't necessary for you to know before now," he answered easily, giving Haru another amazing smile. "Miss Moon suggested that we make the cover look like a good old-fashioned duel; perhaps at a tournament or a court disagreement."

Mr. Rogers began choking convulsively. "Do you have _any _idea how much something like that would cost?" he demanded. "Photographers are expensive, and the costumes-"

"You misunderstood me," Baron assured him with a laugh, releasing his hand from Haru's grip. He set the hand on her shoulder, and squeezed it confidently. "Miss Moon has assured me that her skill with a paintbrush far exceeds her talent with a pencil."

Haru's eyebrows shot up with disbelief, and her heart began to increase its pace.

"Do you really think that you could paint something like that?" Mrs. Rogers asked with surprise.

"_Can I_?" Haru silently asked like an excited child, forgetting that she couldn't speak.

"Would two months be enough time? I know you haven't any paints," Baron said worriedly.

Her hands were shaking with excitement, but she managed to say her piece. "_Are you really going to let me paint for your book?_"

"Naturally. It wouldn't make sense to pay for a photographer and all those costumes, as Mr. Rogers said so earlier. Do you think you're up to the challenge?" he asked with a roguish grin.

Haru nodded repeatedly, unable to keep a wide grin off her face. "_How soon can I start?_"

He laughed, and turned back to the managers; patting her shoulder confidently. "I think we can count on Miss Moon's enthusiasm to give us a masterpiece."

ooOoo

Everyone in the kitchen looked up with surprise as Haru burst in, and headed straight for her father.

He barely had time to look up from the potatoes he was frying for fish and chips before she threw herself into his arms. She had a wide smile on her face, one that most of the kitchen workers had never seen before.

He grunted a bit as the impact forced him to take a step back, but he grinned and hugged her back. "The meeting went well?"

She looked up at him and nodded happily. "_I get to paint the cover_," she mouthed at him.

Muta beamed and gave her a bigger hug. "That's great, Chicky!"

"What did she say?" Paul asked curiously, frying the fish for lunch.

"She gets to paint the cover for the baron's book," he replied proudly, kissing her head before returning to the potatoes. "I bet you miss painting. It's only been five months since Japan."

Haru nodded, unable to keep the smile from her face.

"Are you going to use premade paint or make your own?" he asked while changing out the potatoes in the frying pan.

Haru pointed at herself. _'Baron's going to make sure I have everything I need.'_

"That's a pretty messy business, though," he said thoughtfully. "That is, if it's not _too_ different from my jam recipe."

Haru whipped out her notepad and started writing at a furious pace.

_If you'll put up with my mess, I'll help wash dishes every night for a month._

He looked at the note thoughtfully, and grinned at her. "Make it three months, and you got a deal, Chicky."

She nodded without hesitation, and took the excuse to squeeze him like a teddy bear.

Somehow, she was very certain that her father didn't want her around for just the help.

ooOoo

Haru pretty much lost track of time after that. To keep herself occupied until the weekly supply run from the village, she nearly locked herself inside the library, surrounded by piles of books to be sure that she wouldn't get different eras mixed up in the painting. Sometimes Baron was around to help her, and other times, he was busy putting the finishing touches on his book.

By the time the weekly run came, Haru had the basic plan for the painting ready, along with the room Baron had ordered set aside for a studio. The kitchen servants learned fairly quickly to avoid her corner of the kitchen, so that none of the many canning jars would accidentally break.

Haru wasn't sure just how much paint it would take to make her vision a reality, so she made sure to make plenty of each color. But to avoid future shortages, she made sure to add laxatives to each jar when her mother was in the room. Naoko pouted, but Haru had every intention of making her some jam of her own, after Baron's cover was finished.

One of the gardeners happened to be a fairly good carpenter, so she even had a custom-made frame to stretch the canvas over.

After some careful consideration, Haru lined up all of her jars on the collapsible tables, and set up the easel so that it would face the window. She would need all the sunlight she could get for this one.

She rolled up her sleeves, took off her gloves and mask, and wrapped herself in a new painting smock so that she wouldn't get her clothes messy.

Her heart pounded happily in her ears, as she lightly took a pencil to the canvas, sketching out only the most basic shapes she would need.

One by one, each of the jars offered a little of their contents onto her palette, and became blended into specific shades for the focus of the cover.

With miniscule brushes, she dotted, swirled, and blended the colors right on the canvas.

Within the strokes of paint, two duelists slowly emerged in the right side of the long rectangle of plain cloth. One man with dark hair was extending his rapier in a somewhat violent thrust. His opponent, a man with slightly lighter hair, was deflecting his thrust with difficulty; eternally caught in the action of twirling to begin an attack of his own. It had taken a bit of extra effort, but she even managed to put a slight sheen of sweat on both of their brows, as well as looks of concentration.

After they were completely formed, Haru moved onto the watching court, and the cavern-like throne room. She had to frequently glance at her open sketchbook, which had a number of different clothing styles from the era. The notes about preferred color tones of the era were also pretty helpful.

If her parents didn't periodically come in with meals or orders to go to bed, Haru wouldn't have noticed the passage of time.

Except…

ooOoo

One morning, Haru slipped through the door as usual, wishing that it had a lock. If it had, she'd have made a lot more progress by now. She didn't even notice when she was hungry, anymore, but Yuki did. Haru tossed the familiar yarn ball with one hand, making the half-grown kitten chase after it enthusiastically.

She distractedly reached to the side, where she usually hung her paint smock. But her fingers only met air. Her eyes wandered over, a little surprised. _'That's strange. I could have sworn that I put it away last night.'_

Oh, there it was! But why had she left it by the window? Feeling a little confused, she walked across the room, and reached for the paint-spotted bit of cloth, neatly folded on a stool. _'I must have been more tired than I thought. I don't even remember closing the curtains-'_

But just as her fingers were about to touch the painting smock, a hand shot out from behind the drawn curtain and grabbed her wrist.

She nearly jumped a foot into the air from surprise, and her neglected vocal chords roared to life with a weak scream. Yuki yowled as well, looking at her mistress with surprise.

Then a matching hand pulled the curtain aside, revealing a smugly familiar face.

"Baron! You scared me!" she gasped through a nervous laugh, trying to shake off his hand.

He smiled at her, but released her wrist. "Normally, I would apologize for such a fright. But I must say that I enjoy the sound of your voice too much to be _truly _apologetic."

She laughed softly, knocking a fist against her chest to get her heart rate under control. "You deliberately scared me half to death, just to get me to talk?" she asked in a soft, weak voice.

"Well, perhaps," he admitted sheepishly, slipping out from behind the curtain to pull them aside and sit on the nearby stool.

The reason for his human appearance was made plain by the partial moon on the horizon.

"There's also the fact that I haven't seen you in almost a month."

Haru paused in tying the smock around her body; Yuki resuming her game with the yarn ball. "Has it really been that long? I haven't been keeping track of time lately."

He chuckled, almost humorlessly. "Yes, I noticed. Do you usually lose track of time when you paint?"

Haru nodded blissfully, but then suddenly remembered her painting. She stepped in front of the half-painted canvas, just in time to realize that he'd probably snuck a peak by now.

He merely laughed and shook his head. "There's no need to do that, Haru. I rather like what you've done so far."

She smiled nervously, and put down her arms. "Sorry. It's just that Mom has a bad habit of walking in when I'm half-done and putting my current project away for a quilt show."

Baron gave her a confused look.

She busied herself with opening the glass paint jars. "Mom and I didn't have a lot of money, so in order to afford painting, I did customized quilting fabric. I like doing pictures better, but… well, you get the idea. I was actually pretty popular at quilting conventions, despite what was going on with…" her voice trailed off a second time, and her hands paused in their work.

"I see," he replied softly after a minute of silence.

Haru didn't even have to look behind her to know that he was gazing at her in that regretful manner again. She shook her head, and took in a deep breath.

"But that's over now, thank heaven. I'm sorry about forgetting to visit you, but this deadline-"

"I perfectly understand," he assured her with a smile. He stood up from the stool, and started closing up her freshly opened paint jars.

"Hey!" she protested, but he only grinned at her.

"Please seal up your paints, Haru. I have a surprise for you."

"Really? What is it?" she asked curiously. But her hands paused on a half-opened jar.

He tsked at her in a teasing manner, and closed another two jars. "It wouldn't be much of a surprise if you knew what it was, now would it?"

She laughed a little sheepishly, and started closing up the last opened jars. "Will I like it, Baron?"

"I most certainly hope so," he replied with a grin, taking off her painting smock like it was a coat. "Now come along; the day has only begun. Would you like to come as well, Yuki?" he asked her cat politely.

The half-grown feline meowed the affirmative, and ran across the room to crawl up Haru's lowered arm and resume her place around the girl's shoulders.

"Will it take all that long, Baron?" she couldn't help but ask; one hand caressing Yuki's fur as the other one remained a prisoner of his arm.

He only smiled warmly, and led her out of the studio. "You'll see."

"Because I _do _need to finish that painting in less than a month."

"Unless I request that you are given more time, which I _will _do, if needed."

Haru gave him a deeply suspicious look. "You wouldn't happen to be kidnapping me, would you?"

"What? Of course not," he assured her, looking a tad scandalized. "You're coming willingly, aren't you?"

Now she was starting to get nervous. "Baron…?"

He sighed, and stopped in the long hallway. He released her arm to place one hand each on her shoulders, carefully avoiding Yuki. "Haru," he said sternly, looking straight into her eyes. "I will never harm you. I will never break your trust. I will always do everything in my power to keep you safe and happy. Do you understand that, yet?"

Haru stared at him, not expecting to see that strangely determined look in his eyes. But she nodded mutely as Yuki mewed in one ear, almost like she was scolding her for the lack of trust.

Satisfied, Baron tucked her arm back into his, and led her into the secret passages once more.


	18. Hear Me

**Chapter Eighteen: Hear Me**

_Deep in your silence,_

_Please try to hear me;_

_I'll keep you near me_

_Till night passes by._

_I will find the answer._

_I'll never desert you_

_I promise you this_

_Till the day that I die…_

_**Lost in the Darkness, Wildhorn's Jekyll and Hyde Musical**_

xxXxx

Despite how nervous she felt, Haru couldn't help but cling to Baron's arm as he guided her through the darkness.

"It's all right; we're almost there," he assured her gently, patting her hand on his arm in a comforting gesture. "Watch out for the steps."

Haru stumbled a bit, but Baron made sure that she didn't fall. She caught onto how big the steps were fairly quickly, but then became confused as the ground flattened again. She smiled a little uneasily as Yuki licked her chin again for comfort.

"We've been walking for a while, haven't we?"

"Yes, but it's nearing its end. Ah, here we are." He stopped in front of a thin stream of light, and loosened his arm from her grasp so that he could start playing with the latch.

Haru crossed both arms over her chest, wondering what kind of surprise he had in store for her. They had been walking in a downward slant for over five minutes until the stairs. She was fairly certain that they weren't in the manor anymore, but she hadn't the foggiest of where they were, now.

"That's the ticket," Baron said with satisfaction as the latch fell away, and he pushed enough on the door to fill the passageway with pale light.

Haru flinched and held one hand to her eyes, since even the weak light was suddenly a bit much for her eyes. Baron gently took her by the hand, and led her through the door so that he could shut it behind them.

As her eyes adjusted, she realized that they had come out into the huge garage, but a part of it she had never seen before. "Those passageways lead everywhere, don't they?" she asked numbly.

"No, not everywhere," Baron informed her sheepishly, latching the hidden door back into place, until it resembled an ordinary wall. "Quite nearly, though. Are you ready for the surprise?"

"I can hardly contain my excitement," she giggled nervously.

"Wonderful. Turn around."

Curiously, she did as instructed. Her eyes widened, and her mouth fell open in appreciation. Wordlessly, she took the few needed steps closer to what was without a doubt the most beautiful thing on wheels she had ever seen.

It was a motorcycle, with a shining silver polish that seemed to glow. Her fingers gently caressed between the handle bars in wonder. Even Yuki gave a mew of appreciation.

"You… and a motorcycle," she murmured softly, fighting back a giggle. "Who'd have thought?"

Baron laughed at her, and fastened a medium-sized cooler to just behind the seat. "If I never left the manor, I would go wild with boredom, Haru. All it takes to ensure my anonymity is a helmet." Grinning roguishly, he offered one of two matching silver helmets to her.

Her heart froze. "Um, Baron? I kind of promised my dad that I wouldn't ride on one of these things."

"Truly? I was under the impression that you promised not to ride with Jerry's nephew."

Haru blinked twice. _'Hey, he's right.' _But how did he know what she promised? Just how much information does Toto share with him, anyway?

"I promise you that I am a very safe motorcyclist, and we'll be staying away from the main roads."

She nibbled her lip, sneaking a longing look at the motorcycle again.

"Just trust me, Haru," he said in a soft voice, gently wrapping her gloved hands around the offered helmet. Then he gave her another smile, and fastened on his own helmet.

Sighing, Haru tried to follow suit, but the helmet made a slight chinking sound as it collided with the edge of her ceramic mask.

Baron opened the seat of the motorcycle to retrieve a dense towel and a simple shoulder bag. "The mask won't be needed," he said softly while holding his hand out for it.

Haru nodded, and slipped it off before trying again. He wrapped the mask in the towel very carefully, and set it inside the motorcycle seat as Haru clipped the helmet on.

"This is the safest way I can think of for you to accompany us, Yuki," Baron said apologetically, holding the shoulder bag open close to Haru's shoulder level. "Do you think you can handle being in this?"

She mewed uncertainly.

"We don't have to put the cover over you, silly," Haru scolded, gently taking the cat from around her shoulders. She slipped her pet into the bag carefully, and wrapped the strap over her head. "There; just like a baby sling."

Baron laughed at her as he mounted the motorcycle. "Shall we, then?"

Haru nodded, and nervously climbed onto the motorbike behind him. After nestling Yuki's bag comfortably over her lap, she hesitantly wrapped her arms around his solid chest.

'_Oh, stop being such a baby! If he minded having your arms around him, he'd have gone for a car!' _she scolded herself.

Just as the engine roared underneath her, and Baron started coasting around all the cars in the garage, Haru got a very strange feeling. She couldn't put a name to it, but it made her heart pound unsteadily in her ears, and she felt a little lightheaded.

No! She was _not _going to be sick on her first motorcycle ride. She gritted her teeth, and held onto Baron a little tighter as he used a small button on a remote to open the garage door.

She could only assume that the guard had been given instructions beforehand, because the main gate opened and closed for them without comment or interference.

Haru's body gave a light shudder as Baron increased the speed, and her heart began to pound again. _'Will you be silent?' _she silently screamed at it, and it seemed to work. Just to be on the safe side, she distracted herself by watching the world rush by, and feeling the wind as it flowed over her clothes. She smiled; glad that Baron had insisted on making sure she had her coat before 'the surprise'.

How often did he take someone riding with him? Somehow, she was certain that it couldn't have been all that often. Toto might enjoy driving, not riding, and the children were much too young. Tara? Of course not; that wouldn't be appropriate.

'_Oh, and yet it's appropriate for him to take __**you**__?'_ a rebellious voice whispered in her mind.

"Be quiet," she mumbled to it furiously. Why wouldn't it be okay for him to take her?

"Something, Haru?" Baron asked over the roar of the wind.

She stiffened, and laughed nervously. "Just thinking out loud. This is kind of fun, isn't it?"

"I've always thought so," he admitted, turning onto a side road. "Hold on tight; this road's a bit on the bumpy side for a few minutes."

She nodded and gripped him just a bit tighter. Yuki mewed in protest, so she forced herself to relax her hold a bit.

Yes, that must be the feeling. _Excitement_. The closest thing she had ever had for excitement always involved a group of stupid boys or trying to avoid a heartless prank. But this… there was no danger involved in this. Only excitement.

She relaxed, and allowed herself to enjoy the ride. She sighed happily, and closed her eyes. It was almost like flying, despite the roar of the engine.

Then, suddenly, it wasn't just their engine. Her eyes snapped open, and she looked just behind her.

A group of motorcyclists was coming up behind them fast. All of them were also wearing helmets, so she couldn't tell who they were. She nibbled her lip nervously, hoping that they weren't looking for trouble.

In no time at all, they had caught up to her and Baron.

"Hey, sweetheart!" one of the men called out easily. "How about dumping the loser and coming for a _real _ride?"

His companions laughed and made cat calls at her. Baron's torso stiffened; from what, she couldn't tell.

Haru, however, nearly laughed with relief. It was just some stupid teenagers looking for trouble.

Since she still didn't like talking to people she didn't know, Haru pointedly adjusted her grip on Baron to something more possessive, and rested her head on his back; just between the shoulder blades. Yuki mewed a little in protest, but she wasn't ready to loosen up quite yet.

"Aw, come on, babe!" another boy pouted, but the lord had endured enough.

Baron accelerated faster than ever, and soon lost the teenagers through a complicated series of country roads.

Just when Haru thought they were going to spend the rest of the day on the bike, he pulled onto the end of a road, which had a steep drop off. Even before he cut the power off for the bike, she could tell that the engine hadn't been the only thing growling ominously.

"What _are _they teaching children these days?" he muttered through barely suppressed growls.

Haru only gave a shrug, although he couldn't see it. She slipped off the motorcycle, and released Yuki from her bag. "I don't know, but it _was _kind of funny that they thought I'd be tempted." _'If anything, I'm impressed that they could tell I'm a girl. It's not like I have a striking figure.'_

Yuki mewed happily, and rolled over the grass; enjoying her newfound freedom before giving chase to a butterfly.

Baron gave her a glance as he eased the helmet off, and sighed. "I'm terribly sorry, Haru. I didn't take you out of the manor to be accosted by half-grown puppies."

She giggled at him. "Baron, its fine. Besides, I know for a fact that at least one of them would have backed off if he had seen my face."

He gave her a questioning look.

"I recognized one of their voices," she explained with a shrug, taking off her helmet. "It was a boy at the high school that had read about the kidnap attempt. All I had to do was give him a **look**, and he nearly wet his pants."

That brought back his good mood. He laughed a little, and gently touched her hand. "Come along, Haru. I wanted to show you something."

"You mean there's _more_?" she asked incredulously.

"Naturally. Did you really think I would take you out of the manor, _just _for a joy ride?"

"_**I**_wouldn't have minded." But she allowed him to lead her away from the bike, and closer to the steep edge.

"Watch your step; the ground's not completely stable," he warned her, but her attention was already divided.

Words failed her. That didn't surprise her, since she didn't have much faith in vocal expressions, but… sometimes, they just weren't enough.

Like, the scene in front of her.

They were standing on a cliff, which bordered the ocean. The tide could be faintly heard as it beat against the rocks below. The call of seabirds echoed through the air as they flew over the sparkling water, searching for a bite to eat.

Best of all, there was absolutely nothing to hint of human tampering, other than the rarely used dirt road they had just ridden up on.

"This is one of my favorite places to visit, when I escape the manor," Baron said softly, making her look at him in surprise.

She had forgotten that he was right there next to her.

She smiled guiltily. "Thank you for sharing it with me, Baron. It's… _wonderful_."

"Even in all the shades of grey?" he asked worriedly.

She gave another glance to the perfect scene.

Now that he mentioned it, everything _did _seem to be in a shade of grey. The clouds, the ocean, even the birds were a shade of grey.

Haru shook her head and smiled at him. "Grey's one of my favorite colors, Baron. Sometimes, I think the whole world's cast in shades of grey."

He smiled in relief, and turned back to the bike. "It's one of my favorite colors, as well."

"You know, I believe that," she giggled, leaning down to brush her hand over Yuki's back. "I don't think I've ever seen you _not _wearing some shade of it."

He looked up at her, and gave her another warm smile as he untied the cooler from the back of the motorcycle. "Now that I think of it, I don't think I've ever seen you _not _wearing black."

A single glance downward proved his point. Black jeans, jacket, button-up blouse…

"I just like wearing black, that's all."

He gave her a look, and heaved the cooler up the slight hill, along with a thick grey blanket. "Any particular reason?"

Haru shrugged. "When I decided to become an artist, I had an art teacher that always wore black. It made her look so elegant and aloof."

Baron stared at her incredulously as he shook the blanket free from its folds. "That is the most stereo-typical thing I have ever heard from you, Haru. Especially considering the relationship you admitted to having with teachers."

"She was one of the nicer ones," Haru defended, taking the far end of the blanket to help lay it neatly over the ground, within sight of the ocean below. "She was the one that suggested making my own paints after I found out I couldn't handle working with commercial junk."

"Even so, only melodramatic artists feel the need to wear black all the time."

"Not to mention Goths and emotionally-challenged teenagers," Haru added. "I'm pretty sure that wearing black's a tradition for professional musicians, too."

He sighed, and set the cooler on the blanket. "For formal occasions, certainly. But all the time?"

"Hey, you admitted to wearing grey all the time!"

"I most certainly did not!"

"You didn't contradict me when I pointed it out earlier!"

Baron gave her another look, and sighed as he sat down on the blanket. "Please sit, Haru. To be as frank as possible, no, I do _not _wear grey all the time. It is merely my preferred choice."

Haru had to think carefully as she sat down fairly close to him, Yuki cuddling at her side. Then she suddenly flinched and gave him a slightly suspicious look as she ran her fingers through her pet's soft fur. "Hey, wait a minute; you've seen me outside of black before."

"Have I? I don't recall seeing that," he replied in confusion, cracking open a thermos to start pouring tea.

"Sure you do. When we first met, I was in plaid pajamas," Haru reminded him with a blush. "Yellow and red, remember?"

Yuki mewed almost scandalously.

"It's a long story, Yuki," Baron assured her, another smile growing. "Ah, that's right; yellow's an excellent color on you."

"I've never really liked it," Haru admitted while accepting the cup of tea. "That was just one of the pajamas that were my size that Mom knew I would put up with."

Baron hummed as he poured himself a glass of tea; a mischievous glint in his green eyes. "Are you open to a compromise, Haru?"

She quirked an eyebrow at him, and sipped her tea. "I'm listening."

"If I were to agree not to wear grey for a month, would you agree not to wear black for a month?"

Haru stared at him incredulously. "_Why_?"

Baron blinked in surprise.

"I mean… if I like wearing black and you like wearing grey, why mess with it?" she asked, trying to make her question clearer. "I'm not the type to try proving anything to anyone, you know that."

Baron looked at her for a long moment, a quirk of his mouth turned into a small, troubled frown. He was thinking hard, she could see that, but she couldn't understand why it meant so much to him.

At last, he had an answer.

"Because I think black doesn't suit you as well as you think."

Haru stared at him incredulously.

"Also, it would be unfair to ask you to do something that I myself am not willing to do. Please, won't you consider my offer?" he coaxed as he handed her a simple, but thick ham and cheese sandwich.

She nibbled her lip thoughtfully as she took the sandwich, and tore off a decent piece for Yuki. If she gave up black, she'd have almost nothing to wear. But if her mother found out about the bet, she would doubtlessly let her borrow any clothes she needed. Could she really give up black, though? Even for a month?

"I'll think about it," she promised before taking a bite.

Baron smiled in satisfaction, and also started eating his sandwich. "Of course, it wouldn't make much sense to start the month right away. Not until after the painting's done, at least."

"Oh, so now I don't get to cheat and do the month when hardly anyone sees me?" she asked with a grin.

"That would only defeat the purpose; you're not getting out of it so easily," he teased right back.

She laughed, and finished her sandwich. "This is pretty good. Did you make them?"

He nodded somewhat sheepishly, and offered her a premade raspberry Jell-O cup while keeping a matching one for himself. "I'm afraid my skills in the kitchen are severely limited; I hope you'll forgive me."

"_Forgive_? Baron; I'm two steps away from addicted to your tea blend. That's a compliment, by the way; I usually can't stand the stuff," she giggled, taking a few big spoonfuls before allowing Yuki to finish the Jell-O. "I'll tell you what; next time you decide to kidnap me, give me a little notice, and _I'll _take care of the food," she promised while refilling both their cups with tea.

His eyes glowed a deep, happy green. "You have no objections to doing this with me in the future?" he asked, almost hopefully as he drank the blend.

"None whatsoever, Baron. This place… it's perfect," she nearly whispered, gazing at the ocean happily. "No people, no walls, no unnecessary distractions… it's perfection. Thank you for sharing it with me."

Baron beamed at her warmly. "My pleasure, Haru. I'll hold you to your promise."

Yuki had her head inside the Jell-O cup, and was licking it clean enthusiastically.

Haru had to giggle into her tea, watching Yuki push the cup across the blanket in her eagerness to lick up the simple dessert. After she was satisfied that the cup was clean, Yuki sat on her haunches, and used one paw to lick her head fur clean from the red stains.

"Baron, would you have happened to-" Haru tried to say.

He merely grinned at her, and pulled some wet towel packets from his pant pocket.

"… Be prepared for any eventuality?" she giggled in resignation, accepting one of the packages from him so she could wipe Yuki's fur clean.

"I most certainly try to be. Now be still, young lady; you know Haru isn't hurting you," he scolded softly as Haru cleaned the Jell-O off her extremely reluctant pet.

Yuki mewed pityingly at him, which made the lord laugh.

"What did she say?" Haru asked curiously.

"That she would appreciate it if you used your tongue, if you _insist _on her being clean."

Haru laughed, and looked at Yuki pointedly after she finished cleaning the soft white fur. "I'm not a cat, sweetie. People will think I'm crazy if I licked you clean like a mother cat would."

Her half-grown kitten looked up at her with her huge sapphire eyes, and meowed something else before licking her scarred wrist.

Haru gave a glance to Baron, a little surprised at his expression. It was softening, and the color in his eyes was turning liquid.

"She… said that you're as good as her mother," he translated after a minute, obviously touched by the simple declaration.

Haru's heartstrings seemed to snap at the words. Shameless tears flowed down her face as she gently picked Yuki up and held her close. Her lips gently kissed Yuki's face as her fingers ran through the soft fur.

"I love you too, Yuki," she whispered as the cat licked her facial scars lovingly. She held her cat close for a few more minutes, and then kissed her pet again before setting her down.

"But I'm still not licking your fur."

Baron bit back a laugh through his tears, and stood to his feet. "Are you open to one more challenge for today, Haru?"

She looked up at him, and brushed her face clean of the remaining tears. "What do you have in mind?"

"I want to race with you."

Haru blinked incredulously. "What, right now?"

"Why not? There's no one for miles, and I'm rather curious as to how fast you really are."

She flushed, but smiled as she stood up. "I _am _just a few months out of practice, you know."

"I know, but that doesn't really matter to me. I just want to race with you."

It was his sweet, earnest tone that made up her mind.

Haru smiled at him and looked down at Yuki. "Think you could keep up, sweetie?"

Yuki mewed enthusiastically, glancing at Baron.

"She says all cats are born runners, whether they exercise the ability or not. She'll be just fine," Baron assured her with a wild smile.

She grinned at the two of them, and looked off into the trees at the bottom of the hill. "Are there any trails, or do we get to make one up?"

He thought carefully. "This is your first time in the area. We better stick to the trail this time, and improvise on a later visit."

"Sounds like fun," Haru said cheerfully, picking her steps with care as she jogged down the hill. She turned expectantly, but he was right next to her before she could look back up the hill.

Grinning happily, they waited an extra second for Yuki, and took off down the trail Baron guided them to.

Her muscles seemed to sing in chorus, as her dormant training began to surface. Her legs automatically adjusted to the somewhat rough terrain, and chose a comfortable speed.

Haru loved every second of it. There was no urgency, no need to overdo her physical capability and collapse in a heap as soon as she was alone. The air was just the right temperature to let her keep her jacket, and her feet seemed happy to pound on the soft dirt trail.

The best part was that Baron was always right beside her, keeping pace perfectly with her. She quickly became certain that he could outrun her if he wished, but he didn't. He seemed perfectly content to run with her, between the trees and past a large oval-shaped lake. Yuki stayed on her other side, but she was at the wrong angle to see if she was enjoying herself as well.

This kind of running was almost like meditation. She smiled through her practiced breathing; hoping that Baron was planning on kidnapping her on a frequent basis.

Then, just as suddenly, her tranquility was shattered.

A familiar pain began stabbing at her brain, enough to nearly drive her to her knees. A cry of pain escaped her lips as she slammed her hands around her head, stumbling to a stop.

Vaguely she could see Baron stop cold, and turn in order to run back to her with a panicked expression.

But before he could reach her, she felt a familiar, _painful _tugging. Knowing that the pain would get worse if she resisted, she allowed the slight numbing feeling to turn her body away from the trail, and to start running again.

Baron must have yelled at her, **but she couldn't hear him through the pounding of her skull and heart. Her body must not have been moving quite fast enough, because it increased her speed to a dangerous level. It rivaled the speed of her flight with Tanya. A few branches brushed at her face and clothes, but she paid them no mind.**

**Finally, she broke through the trees, and made a beeline for the almost deserted street.**

**There were only two things on that road; a speeding semi, and a cat that had collapsed on the cold concrete. She couldn't tell why the cat had collapsed, and frankly, she didn't care.**

**Without the slightest hesitation, she ran into the street, swept the cat into her arms, and was off the road in the same heartbeat.**

**The semi bulldozed its way past her, **actually going faster as the adrenaline left her system, making her collapse in the grassy ditch on the other side of the road. Her side throbbed a bit from the landing, but she had been used to worse injuries for too long to pay much attention to that. Right now, it was all she could manage to regain her breath.

"Dang it," she gasped, slowly sitting up; the cat falling into her lap.

"Haru?" Baron called out in a panic after a few seconds, just barely running through the trees.

"O-Over here!" she answered shakily, waving one arm to make sure that he could see her.

He ran across the road in long strides, forgetting to look both ways, and kneeled next to her just as quickly. He wrapped her up in a tight, shaky embrace. "Please," he choked through his unsteady breathing. "Don't ever scare me like that again."

She nearly broke down crying, wrapping her arms around his chest. "I can't… I couldn't stop it," she whispered through restrained sobs. "It looks like I change for animals, after all."

Baron gave her a helpless look, and looked at the cat in her lap.

It was a deep pearl grey, all of it a single color. He had a bad cut on one leg, which was probably why he had collapsed on the road. He was very still, but his chest was moving, so he was definitely alive.

He was also wearing a thick gold collar. Haru shakily ran her hand over the gold until it reached the license tag at the base of his throat.

She turned it a bit so that she could see where the cat lived. But all she saw was a series of pictures, almost like hieroglyphics.

Baron bit back a hiss, and quickly nudged the unconscious cat off her lap so that he could drag her to her feet.

"What is it?" Haru asked him worriedly as he pushed her behind him protectively.

He started growling menacingly. "You saved a Cat Prince."


	19. Silence Surrounds You

**Chapter Nineteen: Silence Surrounds You**

_Lost in the darkness,_

_Silence surrounds you._

_Once there was morning,_

_Now endless night_

_If I could reach you,_

_I'd guide you and teach you_

_To walk from the darkness_

_Back into the light.  
_

_**Lost in the Darkness, Wildhorn's Jekyll and Hyde Musical**_

xxXxx

"A… _Cat Prince_?" Haru asked incredulously, staring at the comatose feline.

"I'm afraid so," Baron hissed, keeping himself between her and the feline. "We'd best leave before he wakes up."

"Wait, what's so bad about him being royalty?" she asked, pulling on one sleeve as Yuki approached them, panting heavily.

"It's bad, because **he** was a member of the royal family as well," Baron said with strained nerves. "Certain peculiarities may be a familial trait, and I'd rather not have anything happen to you."

She scoffed at his fears. "Baron, I'm pretty sure that cats don't find a multitude of scars attractive."

"They have ways, Haru; let's not tempt fate," he said seriously, taking her by the shoulders to turn her away. "Yuki; come away from him!" he suddenly ordered, noticing that her pet was batting one of the cat's arms experimentally.

He mewed weakly, and opened his eyes.

Haru's blood ran cold as she looked around Baron's shoulder, and she could feel his muscles tense up underneath his jacket.

One of the cat's eyes was a blue to rival Yuki's. The other was a crimson red.

But the prince didn't seem to notice the humans. Instead, his stunned attention was solely focused on the white cat in front of him. Yuki stared right back at him, unable to move a muscle.

In fact, no one was able to move a muscle for several minutes; each one a little scared to make the first move.

But after some time, the cat prince shifted into an upright position, and seemed to meow very politely at Yuki. She stiffened, and shifted into a strange pose that Haru had never seen her do before. The young cat had shifted onto her back legs, and was hanging her head low in what seemed to be a bow. She mewed very softly, which made the prince meow back at her with an almost inquisitive tone.

'_I wonder if Baron can teach me to understand cat,'_ Haru thought in irritation as the two cats talked in a strange tone.

Finally, the prince said something that made Baron relax noticeably.

"What's going on?" she whispered softly.

At the sound of her voice, the cat prince looked over, and visibly recoiled. He stared, but Haru couldn't tell if he was staring at her, or at Baron.

'_Can cats tell if someone's a werecat when they're in human form?' _she wondered worriedly.

Baron patted Haru's elbow as he put himself between her and the cat again, cutting off her line of vision. "Greetings, your highness. That's quite a nasty cut you have; may I bind it for you?" he asked pleasantly.

_Too _pleasantly, when one considered his earlier behavior.

The cat prince meowed uncertainly, but Yuki seemed to assure him, breaking free of that strange bow she had put herself in. The prince looked at her worriedly, but then meowed something at Baron.

He put one arm behind him, pulling on Haru's arm to urge her to kneel with him. She did so without complaint; assuming that he wanted to keep her out of the prince's sight as much as possible.

Baron fished out another wet towel package, and carefully cleaned the wound of dirt and blood before binding the leg with a plain handkerchief. "If I may be so bold, your highness, why did you visit the Human Kingdom without an escort? That's quite dangerous, you know."

Despite the fact that the cat was a prince, his mewing after that seemed to be a bit weaker than the tone he had taken with Yuki, like he was scared of Baron.

But the lord only laughed when he was finished. "Yes, I understand that perfectly. Today was a perfect day to escape duties and enjoy life, wouldn't you say, Yuki?"

She mewed her agreement, and said something else that Haru couldn't understand. That in turn made the prince say something.

Haru felt Baron's back stiffen again, since she had one hand resting on it.

"As you can see, your highness, I have already had dealings with a member of your family. I think my 'companion' will survive without such a dealing."

The prince said something else, a bit firmer than he had been able to before.

"Do I have your word on that?" Baron said sternly. "My 'companion' has plenty to deal with on her own, thanks all the same."

Whatever the prince said must have placated him, because Baron reached behind him to pat Haru's hand.

"I believe it's all right now, Haru. Prince Lune seems to be a better cat than his kinsman."

"Don't you mean 'kinscat'?" she asked curiously, walking on her knees around him.

"Well, I suppose so," he admitted sheepishly, placing one hand on her back as though presenting her at court. "Your highness; may I present Haru Moon, the young lady that saved your life a few minutes ago?"

The cat prince stared at her incredulously.

"You almost got run over by a semi," Haru explained, gripping the soft grass to hide her nerves. "No offense, highness, but the road is a bad choice to pass out on."

The prince looked at her with much amusement, and meowed something with a purr.

"He agrees with you, and promises to avoid doing that in the future," Baron translated for her, squeezing her elbow again.

Prince Lune sat up on his haunches with difficulty, looking at Haru in almost affection. He meowed something that made Baron's arm muscles tense against hers.

"Haru doesn't need a reward; she's perfectly fine without one," Baron asserted for her, his tone turning panicked.

Prince Lune gave him an annoyed look, and gazed up at Haru again. He appeared to be waiting for an answer out of _her_.

She smiled and laughed a little nervously. "Thanks for the thought, your highness, but I don't save lives for a reward. Just ask Yuki."

He looked over at her cat sharply, making her bow and mew something in a small voice. His eyes seemed to widen as he listened to her, and he looked up at Haru with a doubled amount of respect.

Haru flinched from such a gaze; no one but the people at the manor ever looked at her like that.

Prince Lune looked at the right side of her face almost sternly, and meowed again.

Baron twitched violently. "He says he could take away your scars," he told her in a tone that screamed of, 'I told you so'.

Haru gave him a helpless look before turning her attention back to the prince. "If the situation were a little different, I'd say yes in a heartbeat. But people will get suspicious if I walk around with scars one day and without them the next day. I really appreciate the offer, but it would be best if I saved up for plastic surgery."

The prince almost seemed to pout as he meowed again.

Suddenly, Baron's hand twitched against hers. "Would you mind excusing us for a minute, your highness?" he asked, standing up while keeping a grip on Haru.

Prince Lune shook his head, and gave a shy glance to Yuki.

"Wonderful, be back in a moment." With that, he guided Haru a good twenty feet away.

"Baron, what's going on?" she whispered.

"He's bent on rewarding you, despite everything we say," he whispered into her ear, squeezing her a bit by the shoulders. "Are you open to a suggestion?"

"From you, anytime," she whispered back, since he was so keen on secrecy.

Since she was so close, she could see the faint tinge of color that flashed across his cheeks before he regained his composure. He leaned in closer, almost kissing her cheek.

"I meant what I said earlier, about keeping you safe and happy," he whispered into her ear. "I doubt there's any physical thing you want that he can give you, but there's a chance that he'll meet up with Mephistopheles at some point, and mention us in passing."

"The prince doesn't know who you are," Haru protested.

"Yes he does. Yuki told him. Haru, ask him for his silence. Make him promise to never speak of us to anyone."

Haru leaned back to look Baron in the eye. "You're really that scared for me?" she whispered in wonder.

He nodded. "I underestimated **him** once. I never make the same mistake twice."

Haru sighed. She didn't want anything, but it would be nice to ensure Baron's peace of mind.

She kissed his cheek once, and promptly walked back to the prince, who had struck up a conversation with Yuki. "May I interrupt, your highness?" she asked politely.

ooOoo

Before long, the prince agreed to her condition, and promised that he would be able to get back home in short order. Although Yuki didn't seem very happy about it, she didn't protest when Haru gently picked her up and set her on her shoulders as usual.

"Are you certain you can walk the whole way back?" Baron asked worriedly, ten minutes after they had started walking back to the hill through the woods. For some reason, he hadn't felt like talking before then.

"I should be able to," she assured him, although her legs felt like jelly.

He gave her another look, and patted her hand softly, since it was tucked against his arm again. "Please, don't hesitate to say if you grow tired, Haru."

She laughed at him. "What would you do, carry me through the woods and to the bike if I couldn't handle it?"

"Naturally." He gave a single glance to the sun's position, and then swept her into his arms anyway.

"I said I was fine!" Haru protested as Yuki scrambled to her lap, so she wouldn't fall off.

"I know what you said, but the day is growing old. It's for the best if we get back to the manor soon, and this is the fastest way," he explained while breaking into a jog.

She looked at him worriedly, although her legs were grateful for his intervention. "If I get too heavy, don't hesitate to put me down."

He glanced at her, and laughed warmly. "Haru, the _last_ thing you are, is heavy. Please, let me take care of things."

She smiled, and wrapped one arm around his neck to help their balance. She kept her other arm around Yuki. "Just wondering, but what made you change your mind about Prince Lune so quickly?" she asked.

Baron smirked a bit at the cat in her other arm, who was suddenly unable to look him in the eye. "He was flirting with your little Yuki. It seems that he has developed a fancy for her."

Haru quirked an eyebrow at him. "Oh, really?"

"Yes. I wouldn't be all that shocked if he started making excuses to visit us before long."

She smirked at her cat, suspecting that she was blushing underneath her fur. Her face was between her paws, and she was studying passing trees with feigned interest.

Haru squeezed her gently. "Don't let Baron or me make up your mind, Yuki. It's up to you, if he's that smitten by you."

Yuki gave her a grateful look, and licked her chin affectionately.

Haru looked up at Baron and gave him a slightly annoyed look. "Still, what if he _is _a psycho? I don't want anything to happen to Yuki."

"It won't," he replied confidently. "You can tell a lot about a person by the way they choose to flirt. Trust me; Lune's a gentleman."

"Gentlecat?" she countered with a giggle.

"I suppose so. But I can't help but wonder why Edna revealed herself for Lune, but not Yuki," he murmured softly.

Haru bit her lip in concentration as her cat mewed inquisitively.

"I'll tell you about Edna later, Yuki. Well, Haru?"

"Maybe it has to do with distance. Dad's truck was a lot closer to Yuki than I just was to Lune. I wonder how far her trouble radar goes," she wondered out loud. "If something happens in the village while I'm at the manor, I'd die of exhaustion."

Baron's arms stiffened in horror. "Her radar had better not be _that _vast," he said in a low tone, squeezing her possessively.

"It probably isn't," she tried to assure him, patting his shoulder comfortingly. _'I probably shouldn't have said anything about dying.'_

Baron shook his head in horror, and hugged her tightly. "Perhaps we should have asked if he could have cured you."

"Don't be ridiculous," she snapped at him. "If anything, I should have asked him to cure _you_."

He looked at her with a mixture of gratitude and irritation. "I've already told you; there is no cure."

"Did **he** tell you that? How do you know **he** was telling the truth?" Haru demanded.

Baron shook his head. "When **he **cursed me, **he** said **he** specifically chose enforced therianthropy because there was no cure, save for death. I'm not quite _that _eager to be cured, but I thank you for your concern."

Haru sighed, and laid her head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry for yelling. It's just that…"

"I know," he replied, holding her just a little closer with an agonized expression. "_Believe_ me, I know."

ooOoo

As it turned out, that day of freedom was exactly what Haru needed. Now that she had gained a healthy dose of fresh air and sunshine, she was able to focus better on the book cover. Even her paint seemed to flow over the canvas easier, and her heart beat was at a much calmer pace than it had been before.

Before she realized it, she was at the finishing end of the painting. She could always tell when she reached that point when she would think she was done for three seconds, and then spot something that needed a little extra attention.

She nibbled her lower lip furiously, changing out the paint color for the fifth time in half an hour. With one of her stiffer brushes, she lightly touched the surface of the white paint, and flicked it with her thumb until tiny flecks attached themselves to the soft light that shone in from the tall, long windows to create the suggestion of dust in the air.

Just as she was finishing the last window, she heard a scratching sound behind her.

Haru bit back a gasp, wheeling around fast to see who was spying on her.

It was Prince Lune, sitting on her windowsill. Her studio was on the second floor, so the dark feline had climbed up a convenient tree to see into the room. He seemed to smile at her, and paw the glass again with an inquisitive mew.

Haru smiled, and brushed a sleeve against her bare face to combat the slight cold sweat. "Oh, Yuki; you've got a visitor," she called sweetly, making her pet stop cold in her tussle with the yarn ball.

Haru wiped her stained hands on her smock before opening the window latch. "It's nice to see you again, your highness," she said politely. "How's your leg?"

The prince mewed happily at her, and grabbed a small white box by the pink ribbon binding it shut. As far as she could tell, there wasn't even a scar on the leg.

He then hopped onto the stool that was still next to the window, and set the box down right in front of him. He looked at Yuki almost bashfully, and meowed something that made her look surprised. She asked him something, and he answered her before turning his attention back to Haru.

She smiled at him apologetically. "I hope you know I can't understand a thing you say when Baron's not around. Should I go get him?"

The prince shook his head firmly, and patted the tiny box he had brought through the window while mewing at her.

Haru cocked her head at him, and kneeled a bit so that she could be at an eye level with him. "Sorry, your highness, but I still don't get what you're trying to tell me."

He sighed with aggravation, and picked up the box with his teeth again. Then he extended his neck as far as he could towards her without falling off the stool.

Wondering what was in the box, Haru held her hand out for it. He dropped the box into her hand, smiling with satisfaction.

"… I said I didn't need a reward," she reminded him softly.

Prince Lune shook his head, and beckoned for her to open it.

Haru looked down at the small box, and sighed as Yuki set her front paws on her leg to see the present better.

"If this is full of fish crackers, I'm going to laugh my head off," Haru muttered to herself as she pulled the ribbon loose from the paper box.

The top must have been held in place only by the ribbon, because it snapped open as soon as the pink satin fell away.

Haru cocked her head to the side in confusion. Inside was a neatly folded black ribbon. She looked at the prince in confusion, but he gestured at her again, mewing insistently. She pulled the black ribbon out of the box, and suddenly inhaled sharply.

Strung on the black ribbon was a beautiful silver pendant; a simple circle that had had a crescent etched onto it like a moon face. It was delicate, and about the same size as a small coin.

"Oh… my… gosh," Haru whispered, looking at the pendant appreciatively. She looked at the prince nervously. "This is for me?"

He nodded firmly, pleased that she liked it so much.

Haru looked at the pendant longingly. She had never owned anything so pretty before, at least for a long term basis, thanks to her bully troubles. But would it be right to accept this?

Lune hopped off the stool, landed on her lap, and meowed at her irritably while pressing the pendant gently against her throat.

Haru laughed meekly, and wrapped the ribbon around her neck. "Yes, your highness."

She tied it at the back of her neck neatly into a bow, allowing the pendant to rest comfortably in the hollow of her throat. Her ears suddenly popped for no reason, making her wince and shake her head in confusion.

"Thank heaven; I was starting to think you'd never put it on," the prince said with satisfaction.

Haru yelped in surprise, knocking against the easel and almost sending her painting to the ground. One hand managed to catch the right corner and guide it back onto the easel, but Haru couldn't keep her eyes off the cat that had just jumped off her lap.

"I'm terribly sorry for the scare, but there wasn't really a way for me to warn you," he said apologetically, bowing to her. "You're not hurt, are you?"

Haru shook her head, and swallowed nervously. "So… the pendant's a cat translator?" she asked in a strained voice.

"That is correct. I'm not supposed to use that spell, necessarily, but…" he gave the white feline another bashful look. "I'd very much like your verbal consent to visit Yuki on a frequent basis."

Haru bit back a smirk and looked at her cat. "Do you have any objections to that, sweetie?"

She could have sworn that Yuki was blushing underneath her fur, but she was smiling shyly at the prince.

"No, Mother. I would like that very much."

Haru's eyes widened in disbelief. "Yuki," she said slowly. "How long have you been calling me 'Mother'?"

Her cat smiled lovingly at her, and licked her scarred cheek again. "Since I can remember. Do you mind terribly?"

Haru smiled and leaned over to kiss her head. "No, sweetie." _'You're the closest thing I'll ever have to a child of my own, anyway.' _

Then she gave the cat prince a stern look. "You _are _going to be a gentlecat in your conduct, right?"

"Of course," he assured her in a scandalized tone as the white cat covered her face in humiliation.

"_Mother_…" she complained, but Haru wasn't finished yet.

"Are you aware that royalty or not, if you hurt my Yuki, I _will _do several very nasty things to you?"

He flinched, but did not break from her gaze. "My intentions are nothing less than honorable, Haru. You have my word on that."

She smiled in satisfaction, and scratched his ears warmly. "I'm glad we understand each other, then."

"So I have your permission?" he asked through a deep purr.

Haru nodded, and pulled Yuki onto her lap. "Yes, but I better warn you; Baron has a paranoid cousin that will probably go berserk at the sight of you. Hold still, sweetie," she scolded, tying the pink ribbon from the box around her pet's neck.

"She's right, Lune; Toto has everyone in the manor on alert for a dark cat with mismatched eyes," Yuki told him seriously as Haru tightened the bow slightly. "I don't know if the lord informed him on what happened last week."

Lune licked his paw nervously, glancing at the slim human. "Haru, what can you tell me about the lord's… _condition_?"

"Nothing," she replied firmly, running her fingers through the soft white fur. "I swore I wouldn't tell. Not even Yuki knows what happened."

He gave her a distressed look. "Haru; one of my relatives cast a forbidden spell on a human. My father can be persuaded to look the other way if he's bribed, but I can't. Please, I only want to help."

"Can you make Baron normal again?" she asked hopefully.

"I'm afraid I can't. Enforced therianthropy can't be undone except by death, which is why it is a forbidden spell. Please, are there any details at all you can give me?" he begged.

Haru nibbled her lower lip nervously, and rose to her feet. Her hands grabbed her palette and paintbrush again, and she resumed her work on the painting. "The von Gikkingens are very nervous, when it comes to cats. Before Baron gave his permission for me to keep Yuki, he told me to keep an eye out for a cat with blue-black fur and mismatched eyes."

Lune growled impatiently. "Wonderful. That lowers it down to twelve candidates."

"When I asked Baron if he thought the cat was the devil incarnate, he said that was the best way to describe him that he had ever heard," Haru continued, painting details on a tiny dove flying through one of the tall windows.

Lune gave her another irritated look. "That only knocks off three cats, Haru; I'm not from a family of angels. Can't you give me a name?"

Haru nibbled her lip nervously. What else could she say without breaking her word? "Some time after that, I spelled out a Greek word during a board game with Toto." She shuddered from the memory as Yuki hissed.

"I _still _think that he overreacted," Yuki fumed. "Why was that word so terrible?"

"Many of my family bear Greek or Roman names, Yuki. Please; just one more hint?" Lune begged of the human.

"The word began with 'M'."

Lune stared at her in horror, and slammed one paw over his forehead. "Naturally. It _had _to be him, didn't it?"

"Who?" Yuki asked worriedly.

"My father's favorite cousin. Father lets him get away with anything and everything. He also happens to be the best magician in the kingdom." Suddenly, he looked up at Haru. "The servants say that a long time ago, he attempted to court a human girl," he said carefully.

Haru stiffened, and turned her attention back to her painting. "Imagine that."

"The girl was reluctant concerning his attentions, and died during the 'negotiations'," the prince hinted worriedly.

"Such a shame. I bet she was a beauty," Haru said numbly, rinsing the paint of her brush to switch colors. "For some reason, everyone in the manor is scared to death of something happening to me. But I don't think I'm in any danger from your cousin."

"I'd think differently if I were you," the prince disagreed. "He's a womanizer, and likes nothing better than a challenge. Your suitor is right to be worried about your safety."

Haru flinched back from adding details to a tapestry, and stared at him incredulously. "_Who_?"

"The baron, of course. Isn't he a suitor of yours?" he asked curiously.

Haru immediately felt the heat rise to her cheeks, and her breath was a little hard to regain. "N-No, he's not a suitor! He's my best friend- besides you, Yuki," she hurriedly added when her cat gave her an injured look.

Prince Lune cocked his head suspiciously. "_Just _a friend?" he asked in a flat voice.

"Yes, he's like family to me. Besides, he's old enough to be my father," she reasoned, trying to force her heart to regain a proper beat.

"Such a detail was overlooked by your kind even a century ago," he noted almost absently.

Haru's cheeks turned a deeper red, but she tried desperately to ignore it. "Well, it's not a century ago, your highness."

He gave her another annoyed look. "I would take it as a kindness if you never addressed me like that again, Haru. You know my name; please use it."

She smiled and shook her head. "All right, Lune. But really; the chances of Baron falling in love with me are about the same as him getting cured without dying in the process. I don't think my parents would really approve if I got into a steady relationship with our boss, and I'd do anything for their approval."

Lune narrowed his eyes slightly. "I still think it's only fair to warn you; if the baron **were** to take you as a mate, you would share his curse completely. The transformation process is quite painful, and you'd have to go through it twice every moon cycle within a few days of each other."

Haru's smile became rather fixed. "Even if Baron ever decided he liked me _that _much, I wouldn't mind that detail. Pain and I are rather close companions, as you can probably tell from my scars." _'Not to mention the fact that I wouldn't have to be scared of the dark anymore, if something that impossibly crazy happened.'_

Suddenly, someone started knocking at the door. "Haru? The publishers are here; may we come in?" Toto called politely.


	20. Bizarre Charade

**Chapter Twenty: Bizarre Charade**

_Every day_

_People, in their own sweet way,_

_Like to add a coat of paint,_

_And be what they ain't!_

_That's how our little-_

_Game is played,_

_Livin' like a masquerade_

_Actin' a bizarre charade-_

_While playing the saint!_

_**Façade, Wildhorn's Jekyll and Hyde Musical**_

xxXxx

Haru stiffened in horror. "Quick, get out," she whispered in a panic, picking up Lune to set him on the windowsill.

"What? But-" he tried to protest.

"I'll go with him. Good luck, Mother," Yuki wished her as she hopped from the stool to the window. Lune jumped to the nearby branch with ease, and led the way back to the tree with Yuki right behind him. As they did so, Haru hurriedly buttoned her shirt collar to cover up the moon pendant.

Just as she shut the window behind the cats, the door opened behind her. She turned around fast with a gasp, holding one hand to her heart.

"Didn't you hear me knock?" Toto asked curiously, coming into the room first.

"I guess I didn't," Haru lied sheepishly, slipping her mask back on just before the publishing couple slowly walked into the room after the doctor.

"I thought you were a mute," Mr. Rogers said suspiciously, making her flinch guiltily.

"She's a partial mute; her vocal chords are having a good day today," Toto assured him while grinning at Haru. "Well? How's the cover coming?"

She looked down at her feet and started fidgeting with the paintbrush in her hands. "It's still missing something, I just don't know what."

"Well, let's have a look then, dear," Mrs. Rogers said comfortingly, crossing the room to the window.

Haru nervously sidestepped so that the light would help make the best possible impression.

Mrs. Rogers turned around the easel to see her work and nearly stumbled into the window, thanks to Yuki's favorite yarn ball.

Haru was moving before she knew what she was doing, and caught the older woman by her arms. "I'm sorry, ma'am. I should have set my cat's toy away when she went outside."

"Th-That's quite all right, dear," she whispered, never taking her eyes off Haru's canvas as the younger girl helped her to her feet. "Darling, come look at this."

"I'm coming," he complained, shuffling across the room at a slower pace. He pointedly avoided Haru as she picked up the yarn ball to prevent future accidents. But then he stopped cold, staring at the painting with an open mouth.

Haru nervously inched away as Toto also took a look. "If there's anything at all I should fix, please let me know."

Toto slowly tore his eyes from her work, and beamed at her. "I see what you meant, Haru. You may draw well, but _this_…!"

"You like it?" she asked in a tiny hesitant voice.

"It's perfect," Mrs. Rogers whispered in awe. "No wonder the baron had such faith in you. Has he seen this?"

"He dropped by yesterday, before he got sick again. Took a few photos of it with his cell phone, too," she added with a silly smile, giving a brief glance to the full moon framed in the window.

"I bet he did," Mr. Rogers said numbly, reaching forward with one hand. "This makes me want to learn fencing, just from looking at it."

"The paint's still wet," Haru warned him, making his wife bat his hand away.

"Miss Moon, please leave your work just the way it is. It's positively stunning," Mrs. Rogers told her with a warm smile.

She blushed from the compliment, although she had heard more fervent praise from Baron the day before. "Thank you, ma'am. Are you going to take it away soon?"

"We'd best wait until tomorrow, when the paint's dry. I must admit; this is almost _too _lovely to just be a book cover. Do you ever do regular paintings?"

Haru bit back a laugh. "I paint and draw whatever feels right. I like tricking people into thinking they're looking at a photograph through rose-tinted glasses."

"We noticed," Mr. Rogers said dryly, shaking the girl's hand warmly. "If you happen to paint anything else this wonderful, let us know. I can think of a number of places that would be honored to own a painting of that quality, and we're on good speaking terms with a number of art gallery board members."

"Yes, sir," Haru replied in surprise, accepting the small business card from him. "I'll be sure to do that."

"Oh, we'll probably be sending you the first check in a few months," Mrs. Rogers assured her before they turned to leave.

"… Check?" Haru asked in confusion.

"Naturally. You didn't think you were just volunteering your time and talent, did you?" she asked before turning to look at the teenager. She studied the girl's stunned expression for a minute, and smiled gently. "The baron's negotiations on your behalf over the phone were strenuous, to say the least. After the book hits publication, you're entitled to a certain percentage of the profits. The cover alone will increase the book's value."

"O-Oh," Haru said softly, looking down at her feet. "I see. Thank you."

Mr. Rogers laughed good-naturedly. "Miss Moon, you're a much more likable young lady when his lordship doesn't have to translate everything you say."

Haru blushed softly at the compliment, but didn't get a chance to respond to it.

"Humbert can't use sign language," Toto suddenly interrupted, making the other three look over at him sharply.

"Um, Toto?" Haru said hesitantly after a long, silent moment. "He's been signing perfectly for the past three months."

Toto seemed surprised at first, but then narrowed his eyes slightly. "Oh, really?"

Haru nodded, but now she was confused about his statement. How could Toto not know that about his own cousin?

'_Stop that, you hypocrite. The things your parents don't know about you could fill a book,' _her inner mind reminded her. She smiled wanly at the thought, and brushed off Toto's new mood.

"Well, you have Humbert's manuscript, you'll be back tomorrow for Haru's painting; was there anything else that you needed?" Toto asked the couple politely, once he shook off his darker mood.

"Oh no; I believe that will be plenty for now," Mrs. Rogers assured him with a smile. "But I'm afraid we'll have to have one of our boys pick up the painting; we're due for a conference in London tomorrow."

"We'll make sure that the painting will be ready for transport by then. Why don't you help me escort them outside, Haru?" Toto asked her in a slightly strained voice.

She looked at him curiously, but shrugged off her paint smock.

"Oh my goodness; what happened to your arm?" Mrs. Rogers asked in alarm, staring at the scars.

Haru hurriedly wrapped that arm behind her back and pulled down the sleeve of her dark grey button-up. "An accident."

Her flat tone made it clear that she wasn't about to elaborate.

"But that's all in the past now," Toto said quickly, patting one of her shoulders as she pulled the other sleeve down and shoved her scarred hand into one pocket. "Come along, then."

The couple stared in horror at her mask, guessing correctly what was underneath it. But they didn't say anything more.

ooOoo

Haru waved politely one more time as the black car drove past the iron gates, feeling a little silly. She looked up at Toto nervously, since he hadn't gone more than three feet away from her since leaving her studio.

"Is something wrong?" she asked softly.

He looked at her, possibly trying to decide how to voice his concern. Then he sighed, and gestured to the left of the manor. "Why don't we go for a walk through the gardens, hmm? I don't think you've seen them recently."

Haru shook her head slowly at him, and followed close behind as he led the way.

She could immediately see the differences from the last time she had seen the gardens. Since it had been early spring the time before, all she had really seen were vines and branches. But now, colorful blossoms were everywhere; nearly spilling from large stone vases. The rose hedges were trimmed to perfection, thanks to the tireless efforts of the five gardeners that cared for the grounds.

Haru smiled as she briefly touched a mauve orchid. "Teddy and the others did a beautiful job, didn't they?" she asked softly, keeping her scarred hand in her pocket. She hadn't had time to put on her black gloves, thanks to Toto's interference.

"They always do," Toto assured her wanly, ruffling his hair nervously.

Haru looked over at him, and stopped walking. Toto took two more steps before he realized that she wasn't walking anymore, and looked at her worriedly.

"Toto. Something's bugging you." Her tone was flat, almost accusing.

He flinched, and laughed a little nervously. "Yes, I guess you could say that."

She took a step closer to him, and tugged on one sleeve firmly. "What is it? Can I help?"

He looked at her with distress, and coughed slightly. "How… are things between you and Humbert?"

She cocked her head at him, but smiled. "I think they're pretty good. Why do you ask?"

He closed his eyes in irritation, and took a deep breath. "Would you please be more descriptive than that?"

Haru stared at him, and gave a light, short laugh. "I don't know what you want me to say, Toto. He's my best friend, and I love spending time with him."

He gave a noticeable flinch, but she couldn't understand what inspired it. "Haru; he's your best _friend_?"

She stared at him incredulously. "Of course. What else would he be?"

Toto relaxed, and gave a breathy laugh. "Thank heaven."

She gave him a deeply suspicious look. "Why? What did you think he was?"

He waved one hand dismissively. "It's not important, Haru."

"I'm betting it is," she retorted, keeping a grip on his sleeve. "You're not the type to get excited over nothing, even if that's what it looks like at the time. What is it?"

He looked at her almost fearfully, and sighed a bit. "Haru, _please _try to look at things from my point of view. Ever since… well, you know," he said uncomfortably, shifting from foot to foot like a shame-faced schoolboy.

She nodded, encouraging him to continue.

"… Well, ever since then, Humbert's been shut off from the rest of the world. It took me months to get him to care about anything, let alone his own well-being. He's gotten much better over the years, but…" he trailed off, a look of ancient pain on his face.

"But?" Haru prodded gently.

Toto gave another agonized sigh. "I should have asked Tara to talk to you about this," he growled at himself, ruffling his hair again with agitation. "She's better at this kind of thing."

She quirked an eye at him. "Will it help if I promise not to take offense at whatever you're trying to say?"

He gave her a brief, grateful look. But he still looked like he was standing on hot coals. He took another deep breath. "Haru… would you be willing to say that Humbert is an attractive individual?"

"Absolutely," she said before she could control her tongue. "I wish there were more men like him on the planet; it'd be a much better place to live in. Or at least more men with his manners; that would be nice, too."

He gave her a look that bordered on sheer panic.

"But I still don't see where you're trying to lead the conversation, Toto. Just spit it out, okay?" she asked him tiredly, shaking his sleeve a bit.

He bit his lip from nerves. "Do… you remember what I told you, when Humbert had me give you that mask for him?"

"Which part?"

"The part where he got harassed by a multitude of crazy fan girls."

Haru giggled helplessly from the mental image. "Yes."

Toto took another deep, steadying breath. "I'm worried that you're going to join their number," he said in a rush.

Haru stared at him blankly, not quite certain that she had heard that correctly.

Slowly, a single gear in her mind gave an audible click.

"Wait," Haru murmured, looking up at the doctor incredulously. "Did you mean… _flirting_?"

"That's exactly what I mean."

Haru gave him her blankest stare yet… and had to bring a scarred hand to her mouth. But a handful of giggles still worked its way past her throat. "Funny. That was funny." _'Even funnier; Toto and Lune actually share a misconception!'_

He gave her a confused look. "How is that funny?"

She gave another giggle before shaking her head at him. "Let's face it; your cousin's very handsome and talented, not to mention a lord. He's also extremely intelligent, funny, and a perfect gentleman. He's probably seen every trick in and out of the book, so he probably has a way to counter each one. If he didn't, he'd at least be divorced by now, if not married. On top of that, Toto, I don't know _how_ to flirt. Even if I were to try, Baron would probably find it amusing."

"I'm not so sure about that," Toto muttered almost inaudibly.

"I mean, I'm sort of flattered that you think it's going to be a problem, but really; it wouldn't work out. Can you imagine Mom or Dad being okay with me being in a relationship with someone roughly their age?"

"Well, no-" he tried to answer.

"Then don't worry about it," Haru assured him, patting his shoulder comfortingly before walking away. Shaking her head, she muttered to herself, "Besides, I'm pretty sure that if Baron were to start having romantic yearnings again, he'd go for someone a heck of a lot better than me-"

"Hold on!" Toto suddenly roared, grabbing her by one arm to spin her around.

She gave a surprised yelp, but before she knew it, she was directly in front of Toto again. His hands were a bit painful, as they gripped her by the forearms.

Evidently, he had overheard her.

"That is _not _why I'm worried, Haru," he told her in a deeply serious tone. "There's absolutely nothing wrong with you."

Haru looked at him like he was a stranger. "I'd call being physically and mentally scarred beyond repair wrong, Toto."

"That doesn't matter, at least not when it comes to this. You're still a good, wonderful person. Edna's a good person too, even if her methods are unorthodox. You have no idea, just how happy everyone is that you came to live here."

"Because of what I did for Tanya?" she asked softly, looking down at her feet.

"Well, I won't deny that's part of it, but everyone would have warmed up to you anyway," Toto asserted, kissing her brow like she was one of his children.

Haru shook her head at him. "I don't understand you, Toto. First you say you're worried I'm falling for Baron, and then you get angry when I agree it's a bad idea. Would you mind letting me go before I get bruises?"

He quickly released her. "That's not it at all, Haru," he tried to say, but the words seemed to fall heavy on his tongue. "There's a huge difference between what I'm saying and how you're interpreting it."

"Is there?" she asked while rubbing her forearms sorely. "All right then. Tell me _exactly_ why you'd rather I didn't get into a romantic relationship with your cousin. Make me understand what you're trying to say; I'm listening."

He looked at her with something akin to terror.

Haru crossed her arms at him. "Come on; you haveto have _some_ good reasons, or you wouldn't have pulled me aside for this little chat."

He nibbled his lip again from nerves. "Well… there _is _a good twenty-six years between the two of you."

'_Never mind the fact that anyone looking would think that's his __**age**__.' _"That's a good reason. Do you have another one?"

He gave her another panicked look. "He's also too tall for you."

"We both know that one's shallow," Haru answered him, tapping her foot a bit at him impatiently. _'Even if he's right.'_

"Plus, well… you have your whole _life_ ahead of you! Don't you want to get out and see the world, maybe meet new people?" he nearly begged.

"I'm already doing that. Remember, I used to live in Japan?"

Toto's eyes were now darting about frantically, looking at anything and everything but her. "It would just be a bad idea. You're a minor; Humbert could get in huge trouble if things got serious between the two of you."

Haru gave him a long hard look. "Is that all you can think of?"

"Isn't it enough?" he demanded.

"Not quite. You missed two very big reasons."

He looked at her with surprise for a whole minute. "What did I miss?"

She held up one finger for the first reason. "I'm not emotionally equipped for a relationship of that magnitude. That kind of thing requires a level of trust I'm not capable of giving _or _receiving."

Toto looked at her with disbelief. "I don't believe that, Haru."

She smiled very thinly. "I'll take that to mean Baron kept his promise."

"What promise?" he asked in confusion.

"The one where he doesn't tell you or anybody about what I had to deal with in Japan. Just trust me; it's a miracle that I trust Baron enough to even _agree _to befriends with him." She sighed sadly. "I wish I could have had someone like him in my life a lot sooner, but there's nothing that can change what's happened."

"Miracles can happen repeatedly, though," Toto said slowly.

Haru shook her head, feeling a great weight on her heart. "I've used up my share of miracles already. I have absolutely no intention of ever getting into a relationship like that, which is why I'll never pursue Baron. Love's a luxury I can't afford."

Toto shook his head in a distressed manner, and wrapped her in a warm hug. "You're missing the point, Haru. Someone like you could make some lucky fellow very happy, if you don't set your mind in stone about this."

"Who, someone my age?" she scoffed indelicately. "No thanks. I've met a handful of the boys around here, and they're about as mature as the guys in Japan. You'll never know how much of an insult that is."

"Boys grow up, though, Haru. They'll be a lot better after a few more years," he tried to reason. "Why don't you give them a chance then?"

Haru sighed. "Well, to be as frank about it as possible, any man angelic enough to truly want me, after finding out everything he _should_ know about me, deserves someone better. On top of that, what if he wanted a family? How can I guarantee that I could keep from turning into Edna long enough to safely carry children? What about raising them? How am I supposed to explain that I can't help putting myself in danger for other people? If I die prematurely, it'll probably be because of Edna. It just wouldn't be fair to the poor guy. If he existed, that is," she added in a soft voice.

She shook her head to shake off the melancholy, and gently pushed Toto away. "My other reason is just as good. Even if by some twist of fate I fell for and decided to pursue Baron, I would fail miserably."

Toto was about to say something, but Haru put a scarred hand to his mouth to stop him.

"You knew Lucy, didn't you?" she nearly whispered.

Toto stared at her for a long moment before nodding.

"What did you think of her?" she asked, taking back her hand. "Please; don't hold back anything."

He looked away from her, his shoulders shaking slightly. "Lucy… she…"

Haru said nothing, wanting him to finish the sentence on his own.

Toto turned around to give her a mournful look. "I loved her like a sister, Haru. No one could crack a joke like she could. Having her walk into the same room as you was like a breath of fresh air. She always knew exactly what to do and say, to turn a person's day around. She was a peacemaker if there ever was one. Her _voice_…" he struggled not to cry. "Sometimes, I still catch Humbert listening to her songs. You have no idea, just how many times he's recorded them onto new tapes or CDs. He's terrified of losing a single second of her voice on those things."

Haru clenched her fists painfully. "She sounds like a real lady."

"Believe me, she was," he assured her, taking out a plain white handkerchief to dry his eyes. "We've all missed her terribly, especially Humbert. I don't think he's gone a single day since then without thinking of her."

Haru looked at him long and hard before giving a short, humorless laugh. "And you _still_ think I'm going to be a problem?"

He looked up at her sharply.

"I could never be what she was, Toto. I'm not perky, and I don't talk all that much. Nearly my whole life, people breathe a deep sigh of relief _after _I leave the room. I've never even really been much of a peacemaker, unless you count the weird effect I have on Tommy around bedtime."

Toto was staring at her like she had grown an extra head.

"I'm not Baron's type, all right? If I really wanted to, I _guess_ I could learn to dance and play an instrument. But singing? Not a chance in this or any other lifetime," she said with an unladylike snort of disgust.

"Hey-" he tried to protest.

"Have you ever stepped on a cat's tail?" she asked him before he could go defensive again.

Every inch of his body immediately stiffened. "Once," he said in a flat voice, giving her a fair idea of who the cat was.

'_Poor Baron.' _She smiled thinly. "Then you already know what I sound like. Even if by some miracle I managed to get good, singing wears my vocal chords out faster. I'm starting to like talking to people; I'm not about to trade a month of it for maybe half an hour of karaoke."

"You can't be _that _bad," Toto protested.

Haru held one hand to her brow to combat the slight headache. "Please, can't you just start taking my word for it? I swear that I'm not going to do anything stupid with Baron; isn't that enough for you?"

He looked at her with distress, but slowly nodded.

Relieved that he had finally gotten her point, she turned away to return to the manor. For some reason, she suddenly felt exhausted beyond belief, and a nap sounded heavenly.

"If you're serious about not wanting me to fall for Baron, then stop telling me that it's all right to do it. All you're doing is confusing the heck out of me."


	21. Afraid to Fly

**Chapter Twenty One: Afraid to Fly**

_Fly away, fly away,_

_Let me find my wings._

_Let me be the girl _

_I want to be!_

_I'm afraid to fly away,_

_For all I have is here._

_**The Girls of the Night, Wildhorn's Jekyll and Hyde Musical**_

xxXxx

Haru watched with depression as Baron moved his white queen into an unsuspected move.

"Checkmate," he announced with a feline grin, tipping her black king onto its side. "But you _did _put up a worthy fight."

"Not worthy enough," she muttered under her breath. _'I should have practiced chess longer before letting him make a stake like that.' _But she sighed, and held her hands up in surrender. "I'll start raiding Mom's wardrobe tomorrow."

His next grin could have rivaled a Chesire Cat's. "I _thought _you'd see things my way soon enough."

A weak smile crossed her lips as she gave a brief body stretch in her chair. "Stop gloating so hard; you're giving up grey for the month, remember?"

"Yes, yes; of course," he assured her while refilling their teacups. "All it means is that the neglected bits of my wardrobe will be receiving some attention in the near future. Care for another round?"

She laughed lightly, and started gathering her forces back from Baron's side of the table. "Why not?"

He smiled at her as she handed him back the few pieces she had managed to take off the board.

His gloved fingers accidentally brushed against hers as they set up their pieces, which made her belly flip uncertainly.

'_Cut that out!' _she yelled at it mentally, keeping her eyes on the board. "Hey, Baron?"

"Yes, Haru?" he asked, casually taking a sip of tea.

She took one of her own before asking her question. "I've come clean about why I like black; why do you like grey so much?"

Baron stiffened, and his eyes became misty. He took another sip of tea, and sighed softly as his feline ears fell a bit. "It was Lucy's favorite color on me."

Haru's throat tightened painfully. "She had good taste," she managed to say after a whole minute of silence.

Baron nodded; his gaze long and distant. "Very good taste," he whispered, his voice wavering a bit.

Haru reached across the small table between them and squeezed his hand; never mind the belly flips. "You don't have to give up grey, if you don't want to."

He glanced up at her, and smiled wanly while squeezing her hand back. "No, I made a promise. It's fine, really."

"You're sure?" she asked, still concerned.

He gave her a warmer smile, and squeezed her hand while bringing it closer to him.

But then he inexplicably hesitated, looking at her gloved hand as if it were a strange puzzle.

"Is something wrong?" she asked worriedly, since it wasn't her scarred one.

But then Baron shook his head as though to clear it. He gave her another smile, and kissed her hand before releasing it. "No. Nothing at all."

ooOoo

Haru's stomach was still queasy the next day, but she blamed that on her current circumstances. At least Yuki was spared this indignity, thanks to a surprise visit from Lune. Haru could only hope that _she _was having a good time today.

Her mother was smiling in a wickedly satisfied manner, as she pushed Haru into the first store Tara had pulled up to.

"You're being too enthusiastic about this," Haru hissed at her, pushing the door aside with one hand so that Tommy wouldn't get slammed against it.

The little boy had a vice-like grip on her sweater again, and was gurgling happily against her shoulder. When he wasn't trying to grab her mask, at least. He had developed a fascination for trying to tear it off her face.

"Oh, no I'm not," Naoko said in a singsong voice as she started raiding through one of the clothing racks. "It's been _years _since I got you to wear something with no black involved. Even your school uniforms had black!"

"If it mattered that much to you, why didn't you just get her pastels when we went shopping the first time?" Tara asked as she and Tanya followed them into the store.

Haru smiled wickedly as she removed Tommy's hand from her mask again. "Never underestimate my dyeing abilities."

Her mother had learned not to.

Tara paled. "Haru!" she scolded sharply. "Don't talk about death like that!"

"She meant dyeing clothes," Naoko explained through a giggle, holding up a lavender dress to her daughter. "Ever since she started making paints, she'd dye anything in her wardrobe that looked too cheerful black. _This _time, I've got a guarantee she won't dye anything."

"But you're still being too enthusiastic," Haru muttered, watching her mother's arms disappear underneath a pile of pastels.

"May I help you, ladies?" one teenage employee asked nervously as she approached.

"Yes, may we use a dressing room?" Naoko asked with a grin. "My daughter lost a bet, and I'm milking it for all it's worth."

The employee gave Haru a terrified glance, but nodded. "Right this way, but I'm afraid she can only take five items at a time."

"Ooh, try this one on first!" Tanya pleaded, pulling on a long cream skirt in Naoko's arms.

"All of you are enjoying this _way _too much," Haru grumbled, reluctantly giving up Tommy for the skirt and a green top.

"Nonsense; all that black doesn't suit you, anyway," Tara informed her before Naoko pushed her into a recently opened dressing room.

"I just wanted to raid Mom's wardrobe," Haru grumbled, but changed into the light-colored clothes. "A trip into town was completely unnecessary."

The next few hours were dedicated to modeling outfit after outfit. Tanya and Tommy liked each one, but Tara and Naoko proved to be more selective. After all, she wouldn't need a different outfit for each day of the month sentence.

"Why all the skirts?" Haru groaned as Tanya presented her with yet another one.

"You've always looked good in skirts, honey," her mother gushed smugly. "Besides, there's nothing wrong with dressing feminine."

"There is if I'll need to do something drastic in a hurry again," Haru muttered under her breath, shaking her head at Tanya as she waved around an airy blouse. "No pink, remember? I still need _some _dignity."

Tanya pouted. "But you like pink flowers, and Yuki wears a pink ribbon!"

"Pink's all right to look at; I just hate wearing it," Haru countered with a stiff smile, affectionately messing with the girl's black hair. "Come on; what about that grey one over there?"

Her mother sighed and fetched it for her. "At least it's a lighter shade than usual," she said mournfully.

"Yes. It's the same shade Humbert's so fond of," Tara said thoughtfully, giving Haru a strange look.

Haru flinched from that gaze, and quietly retreated to the tiny dressing room again.

Thankfully, a new subject had turned up by the time Haru returned. But she wasn't certain that she liked it any better than the last one.

"Seriously? That's all you two did for Halloween?" Tara asked with horror.

"Well, some stupid boys loved to prank us every year, so Haru and I would spend the time after the movie to clean up the yard and such," Naoko said uneasily before looking at Haru. She immediately brightened. "Well! Looks like that grey suits you, after all!"

"_I _like it," Haru said before Tanya grabbed her legs in horror.

"That's not true, is it?" the little girl asked in a panic. "Did you really just watch a movie on Halloween at my age? No costumes or trick or treating?"

Haru laughed at the little girl's horror, and bent down to give her a comforting hug. "I got picked on a lot by some jerks in my class; it was safer for me to stay home. Besides, there's not much point to wearing a costume if you can't show it off."

Tanya stared at her in astonishment. "If they were picking on you, why didn't you beat them up?"

"Who says I didn't?" Haru countered with an evil grin. _'Never mind the fact that they would overwhelm me with sheer numbers on a regular basis. Stupid cowards could never face me on even ground.'_

"It's complicated, sweetie," Naoko swiftly intervened, giving Haru a glance that conveyed so much of her regret and guilt.

Haru shook her head subtly, and gave her a smile that was full of love. "Are we about done in here? I'm starting to get a bit hungry."

"One more thing, actually," Tara said before Naoko could. "Haru, I'd like very much to pick your Halloween costume for this year."

Haru stared at her blankly. "Um, beg pardon?"

"Ditto?" her mother asked in the same bewildered tone.

Tanya giggled as Tommy seemed to do the same in his sleep. "We always have a party on Halloween. There are lots of games, prizes, and dancing; it's so much fun!"

"I can't dance," Haru protested. "I don't even like parties, and it's still a good month until Hallowee-"

Her mother suddenly pulled on one arm to drag her ear within whispering distance. "Haru, things are different now," Naoko hissed in Japanese. "Kamui's not going to come and ruin everything anymore, and I'm not going to let you lock yourself in your room or studio again. You need to learn how to cope with the real world at some point."

Haru gave her mother a startled look before turning her gaze to a confused Tara and Tanya. She stared between them for a whole minute before finally accepting her fate. "… It won't have pink, will it?" she sighed in resignation.

"Oh no, dear," Tara quickly assured her with a troubled smile. "It's a neutral color."

"All right, then," Haru surrendered while throwing up her hands. "But I still can't dance."

"Why don't you ask Uncle Humbert for help?" Tanya asked curiously. "He's got a degree."

"Wait, in dancing?" Haru asked incredulously.

"Yes. He's never been one to merely skim a subject," Tara informed her with a smile.

Naoko shook her head in amazement. "I didn't think that a degree _existed _for dancing!"

"Ditto," Haru said numbly, returning to the dressing room to put on her regular clothes. "But it figures that he'd have one."

"What do you mean?" her mother asked curiously.

Haru looked at her in surprise, one hand resting on the doorframe. "Well, Baron always seems to have a few surprises up his sleeve. I wouldn't be shocked if he spoke five languages."

"Just three, actually," Tara interrupted with an embarrassed cough. "Unless you count sign language, then it's four."

"Wait, he can sign too?" Naoko demanded. "Why didn't you say anything about that earlier, honey?"

"I rest my case," Haru giggled, becoming distracted by a pair of long white gloves. _'Those could come in handy…'_

By the time she returned, wearing her regular clothes, she decided that she liked the next conversation even less.

"Oh, Haru _would _look beautiful in something like that," Naoko said dreamily. "But will it fit her?"

"I'm pretty sure it will. She looks the right size for it, and we can probably adjust it if it isn't," Tara assured her with a wide smile.

"What are you two planning?" Haru asked suspiciously.

"It's a surprise," Tanya giggled, attaching herself to her legs again.

Haru quirked an eyebrow at Naoko and Tara, but they only grinned wickedly as they hauled the chosen clothes to the register.

"You'll see around Halloween," her mother smirked.

Haru sighed, and managed to get to the white gloves so she could place them in the pile on the counter. "As long as there's no pink, I don't care."

"But we _will _need to pick up one or two things for that particular costume," Tara said thoughtfully. "Darling, could you keep Haru occupied for a few minutes when we're done here?"

"Okay, Mommy!" Tanya chirruped happily before jumping into Haru's surprised arms.

"That was subtle," Haru said dryly, after the less terrified clerk handed Naoko her receipt.

"It wasn't supposed to be," Tara replied as they started hauling the bags to the car.

Once the bags were safely deposited, Naoko handed her daughter a bit of money. "Go look at the stores for a bit. We'll meet you outside that café right there in half an hour."

"Yes, ma'am," Haru replied, letting Tanya tug on her hand until they were walking down the street.

"Which one should we go in first?" the little girl asked excitedly.

"It doesn't matter to me. You pick one."

Tanya beamed up at her, and immediately chose a store that was dominantly pink.

'_Me and my big mouth,'_ Haru inwardly groaned as Tanya expertly moved through the little aisles.

"This store always has neat things," the little girl chattered, showing Haru an exquisite little snow globe that had a mountain cottage in it.

"Hey, that _is _pretty cool," Haru commented, more or less allowing Tanya to steer her around the store to show her random things.

But then something specific caught her eye. Picking up Tanya to balance her on one hip, she walked over to a rack devoted to hair accessories, and grabbed a package full of satin hair ribbons. The package had seven pastel colors, making her flip it to the back to check the length on them.

"Oh, those are nice. But your hair isn't long enough," Tanya commented.

Haru smiled thinly, thinking about her beloved moon pendant. Most of her recently purchased wardrobe wouldn't allow her to hide it, and she was pretty certain that the black ribbon it rested on wasn't part of the enchantment. If she changed out the ribbon to openly suit whatever she wore, people would think that she had bought the pendant in town. Explanations would be needless. She grabbed another package in jewel tones, for after the sentence was over.

"Who says I'm going to use them for my hair? Yes, they're long enough," she whispered in satisfaction, turning away from the rack. "Say, is there a book store around here?"

"Uh, huh. You want to see that next?"

Haru only nodded, and made for the register. Within seconds, she had her ribbons in a tiny bag, and Tanya was dragging her down the street once more.

"Miss Moon? Ah, Miss Moon!"

Haru wheeled around at the unfamiliar voice, a bit surprised as a slim man in his mid-thirties approached her; weary eyes turning alight.

"Can… I help you?" Haru asked hesitantly, pulling Tanya behind her protectively.

"I most certainly hope so; I've been trying to get an appointment with you for two months now," he panted in an Irish brogue, a wide smile on his face as he frantically searched his pockets. At last, he produced a small card and offered it to her. "My name is Seamus Smith, and I'm a talent scout for Dublin University."

Haru hesitantly took the card and looked at it. "Oh, um, nice to meet you."

"Why do you want to talk to Haru?" Tanya asked curiously.

The tall man grinned at her before turning his attention to the brunette. "Because we received a video of what she can do in an urban setting, and-"

"What?" Haru interrupted in a low, flat voice.

Seamus gave her a startled look. "We received a long movie of you running, climbing up buildings, jumping from one to another, and an entire section of you playing with gymnast equipment. I have _never _seen anything as impressive as-"

Haru handed his card back with a shaking hand and stuffed her ribbon bag into one pocket of her long black coat. "I'm not interested in whatever you want, have a nice day," she said in a rush, sweeping Tanya into her arms.

"Now see here-" he tried to say, but he was too slow.

Haru took off down the street, dodging people and venders with ease. A few of the people made startled sounds as she rushed by, but she paid no attention to them.

"Why are you running away from that man?" Tanya asked curiously, keeping her arms around her neck.

But Haru didn't answer her until they had rounded a corner, and she was leaning against a wall to catch her breath. Her entire body was shaking, and her body was coated in cold sweat. _'No! The Jirashi clan is at it again!'_

She should have expected this. There was no way Kamui would let the largest continent on the planet come between them. On top of that, he probably _had_ recorded all her old tricks for his amusement. No one else would have bothered.

"Haru? What's wrong?" Tanya asked again, touching her cheek softly. "You look scared."

At last, Haru took a deep breath. "Tanya, will you do me a favor?"

"What?"

"Don't tell anyone about that man."

Tanya looked at her incredulously. "Why? It sounded like he wanted you to go to Dublin."

Haru squeezed her warmly before setting her down. "He probably did, but…"

How was she supposed to explain this to a child without scaring her?

Suddenly, Tanya brightened. "Oh, I know! You want to go to Oxford instead!"

Haru looked down at her. "I beg your pardon?"

Tanya shrugged happily. "Daddy's been talking about it with your parents for months. There are a lot of colleges that want you to go study with them, but your mom and dad have been saying no a lot. I don't know why, though."

Haru's eyes narrowed angrily. "_I_ do. Tanya, whatever you do, don't leave my side until we get back home, all right?"

Tanya gave her another confused look.

Haru sighed, and kneeled down to kiss her forehead. "Please? It's important." _'I __**will not **__take chances with your safety.'_

"Okay," the girl said softly, inserting her tiny hand into Haru's gloved one.

Haru held on tightly, refusing to let go, no matter what.

ooOoo

Haru scrubbed the large pot in front of her with a vengeance, sending a glare at her father every time he passed her with the broom.

Finally, he sighed. "I'm sorry, Chicky. We didn't want to worry you," he apologized in Japanese. They were the only ones in the kitchen, and it wasn't really anyone else's business.

"I'm a lot more worried about the others than me, Dad," she nearly snapped at him in the same tongue. "I'm out of practice, and there's no telling who else in the village has been recruited. Why didn't you and Mom warn me about the movie, or at least what it implies?"

Her father flinched, sighing again. "Haru, you've been living in fear for at least eleven years. I thought you deserved to live without fear for once, and Tara has my number on speed dial. Your mom will too, after I give her a cell phone for her birthday. But don't tell!"

She gave him a sad look while nodding, nibbling on her lip. "Did _you _get to see that video, Dad?"

"Nah. I'd like to, I won't deny it, but… I'm not sure I could handle watching you get chased like your mom described," he said uncomfortably.

Haru gave an indelicate snort before returning to the dishes. "Considering Mr. Smith's attitude concerning the video, it's been carefully edited to look like I'm an adrenaline junkie. If another guy from a university approaches you, see if you can get your hands on a copy. If it's anything like I think it is, that movie sums up most of my life, and you know little enough as things are."

He looked over at her with shock, sweeping the dust and food crumbs into a dustpan. "You're not angry about the lost opportunities?"

"Opportunities for what; going back to being a chew toy?" Haru shook her head as she violently scrubbed at another pan. "Whatever I turn into, and how I turn into it, I don't want the Jirashi family to take credit for any of it. Even if it means getting an online degree and never leaving the manor." _'Not that it would be such a terrible fate. Everything I have ever wanted is here.'_

"Aren't you supposed to be as bad with technology as me?" he asked with a proud smile.

"It's still preferable to Kamui's companionship, Dad. _Anything's_ preferable to being near that slime bag."

He laughed proudly, and wrapped her in a bear hug. "That's my girl."


	22. Close to the Flame

**Chapter Twenty Two: Close to the Flame**

_I need to know_

_Why man plays this strange double game!_

_His hand always close to the flame!_

_It's a deal with the devil he cannot disclaim_

_But what's his aim?_

_I need to know!_

_**I Need to Know, Wildhorn's Jekyll and Hyde Musical**_

xxXxx

Haru had to take a few deep breaths for courage the day after that, standing outside Baron's study. The other servants had been very complimentary concerning her enforced new look. But for some reason she couldn't fathom, Baron's opinion of her appearance seemed to matter more.

She tugged nervously at the neckline of her sleeveless green top, and smoothed out her cream skirt one more time. The pendant was finally out in the open, tied around her neck with a yellow ribbon.

"Don't be so frightened, Mother," Yuki scolded her with a smile, pawing at the door. "Aren't you the one that keeps saying Baron's harmless?"

She laughed lightly at the familiar words, and rapped her white-gloved knuckles on the solid wood.

"Please come in, Haru; I have wonderful news!"

She arched an eyebrow, and let herself into the study. "Oh? What's the news?" she asked, easing off her mask to set it next to his violin case.

Baron was in front of the computer, tapping away on his keyboard. True to his word, he was in a blood red button up and dark brown pants. Not a bit of grey could be seen, but his familiar tail was swishing from behind his computer chair.

Haru immediately decided to side with Lucy; grey seemed to suit him much better.

"I have just received an email from the publishers; no less than _five _private schools have ordered copies of our book for their students!"

Haru beamed happily, and quickly walked across the room to wrap her arms around his furry neck from behind him. "That's great, Baron!"

He turned his face just enough to kiss her cheek. "They also said that there's a fair chance that we'll become popular with independent fencing clubs as well."

She hugged him a little tighter as Yuki purred with pleasure.

"After all the effort you two put into it, I'm not shocked."

"Thank you, Yuki," Baron said as he gently loosened Haru's grip on him enough to turn around in the chair. He took a soft hold on her wrists, and held her just far enough to take a good look at her appearance.

Her cheeks colored slightly from his scrutiny, and her senses started changing and shifting against her will. _'Calm down! He can tell what mood you're in, remember?' _she mentally screamed at herself to regain control.

Those beautiful eyes flickered up to hers, and she could see just a trace of a smirk before he stifled it. "You look lovely, Haru. I greatly prefer this look over all that black."

She smiled a little nervously. "Thank you."

But then his gaze shifted to the pendant on her neck. He sighed softly, and released her. "I must admit, however, that Lune's gift still makes me nervous."

"He wouldn't harm Mother," Yuki quickly asserted. "He'd do anything to stay on her good side, even if he…"

"Wasn't smitten by you?" Haru finished with a teasing smile.

Her cat looked bashful, but nodded.

Baron sighed, and leaned back in his chair slightly. "I know I should put my fear aside, but… I'm certain you understand."

"Of course," Haru assured him, suddenly remembering what she had wanted to talk to him about. A twinge of nervousness sent her stomach into complicated knots, and made her want to throw up.

Baron's eyes flicked up to hers again. "Something's troubling you." He stated it, more than asked it.

She nodded, and fought back the sickened impulses.

He leaned forward in his chair, and took her hands in his. "Come now; tell me what the matter is."

Haru bit her lip, and took a deep breath. "Baron… did you know about the college offers?"

He flinched, but reluctantly sighed. "Yes."

She bit back a groan of frustration. "Why is everyone determined to keep me in the dark?" she demanded. "What if something happened when I was in town yesterday?"

Baron scoffed, and stood up to wrap her in a hug. "Did you really think I wouldn't cover that possibility? I had two servants waiting in the village to keep an eye on you, if you needed help in a hurry."

"Wouldn't it have been easier to come clean?" Haru grumbled, lightly hitting his chest with one fist. "I'm not exactly a child, you know."

He gave a short, humorless laugh. "Yes, I'm aware of the fact." Then he sighed. "I thought it was your parents' place to tell you that Satoshi and Kamui were up to their tricks again. Remember, as far as they know, I don't have a clue about what was going on in Japan."

"Um, well," Haru said uncomfortably, trying to think of a reason to stay angry at him.

"Toto couldn't understand why I supported your parents' decision not to send you to a university so quickly, but at least he followed through with my request about the security around here," Baron continued, kissing her forehead. "As efficient as Edna is, perhaps it would be best _not _to allow her to, ah… take charge of things."

"_If _it would bring her out," Haru replied glumly. "I might be on my own when _I'm _in danger."

"No you are not," Baron retorted heatedly, forcing her to lock eyes with him. "You are _never _going to be on your own again, if I have anything to say about it. Especially where it concerns **those two**."

She smiled weakly. "Promise?"

"I promise," he affirmed before kissing her again, where her right eyebrow should have been. Then he held her close, and allowed her to wrap her arms around him.

But after a minute, she started giggling helplessly into his chest.

"What is it?" he asked curiously.

"I'm just thinking. The knowledge that I'm so close to within their power again, and yet so far away… it must be driving them crazy!"

"It's nothing less than what they deserve," Baron retorted with an ominous chuckle. He held her just a shade closer, as if his body heat could take the edge off of the coldness that threatened to seep through her soul.

She nibbled her lip nervously, but spoke up before he could ask what was wrong again. "Hey, Baron?"

"Yes, Haru?"

"I… have a bit of a silly favor to ask of you."

He gently took hold of her chin, and tilted it upwards so that they could lock eyes. "I doubt it's as silly as that. What is it?"

She flexed her toes nervously inside the new shoes her mother had bought her, and took a deep breath for courage. "Tara and Tanya have been talking about Halloween a lot."

"That's not surprising. It's their favorite holiday, aside from Christmas, of course."

Haru smiled a little weakly as her heart began swaying in her chest like a drunken sailor. _'Oh, for crying out loud! Just ask him and be done with it! Get your stomach under control, for Pete's sake!'_

"Will you please teach me how to dance?" she asked in a rush. Inexplicably, she wished to take back the words as soon as they escaped her mouth.

Baron's eyes widened with surprise, but then glowed with pleasure. "Oh, _Haru_. That is most certainly _not _a silly favor."

"It's not?" she asked hopefully.

"Of course not. It's high time you learned, and I would be honored to teach you," he assured her, quickly scanning the room. He released her, and started pulling on a nearby table to set it against a wall.

Although he didn't ask her to, Haru helped him move the table, as well as the couch and his favorite high back chair. Within minutes, the middle of the room was clear. Yuki, staying silent as usual, hopped onto the moved couch, and started bathing herself. She kept her sapphire eyes on her mistress and lord, a mischievous glint in her eye.

Baron leaned over to use his computer, a series of clicks clearly audible until he chose a song. She instantly recognized it as the tune from his cell phone.

"Is that an accordion?" Haru asked with surprise as he led her to the center of the room.

"Yes, it's one of my favorite songs," Baron answered, gently setting her left hand on his shoulder before respectfully putting his own on her waist. "It's called 'Katzen Blut'."

"Cat's Blood? Isn't that a little morbid for you?" Haru inquired as he took possession of her other hand.

He looked at her with surprise, forgetting to move. "Sprechen sie Deusch?" he asked incredulously.

"Not really," Haru admitted, looking down at her feet self-consciously. "I just understand it."

"Haru, it's logically inconsistent to say you understand German, but you can't speak it."

"It is if you never practice _speaking _German," she informed him with a tight smile. "As long as I have a notepad, though, I can make myself understood. Mom's the same way about sign language; she doesn't sign very well, but she can understand it perfectly."

He gave her a baffled look, and shook his head. "Why on earth did you learn German if you never use it?"

She smiled a little guiltily, and fidgeted a bit. "I became obsessed with Beethoven a few years back. I did a lot of quilting fabrics using him as the theme, so I learned German so I could get the feeling right. That doesn't make any sense, does it?" she asked with a nervous giggle.

He looked at her for a long moment, his expression softening dramatically. "Do you always put this kind of effort into your art, Haru?"

"I usually give it my best shot. I already told you; I don't like investing time and effort for second rate results."

He smiled warmly at her, and wrapped her in an affectionate embrace. "If only everyone had your kind of dedication," he whispered, squeezing her a bit. "Just when I think I've figured you out, you go and prove me wrong."

Color rose to her cheeks, but as long as Baron couldn't see, Haru didn't mind. She hugged him back, soaking in his warmth as much as she could manage. "Then we're even."

They stayed like that for a moment, completely at peace with the world.

"Not to rain on your parade, but the song's over," Yuki suddenly said in a dry manner.

Baron's arms tensed for a second, and he laughed a little nervously as he released her. "Thank you, Yuki."

Haru felt her scarred cheek as Baron's back was turned to her, resetting the song. Her face was warm, and her breath was hard to control.

She wasn't getting sick again, was she? She squared her jaw stubbornly, and faked a smile as Baron turned around again. _'There's no way in heck that I'll let something this little interfere with my lesson.'_

He smiled warmly as he returned to her side, and resumed his former position with her. "My apologies, Haru. I shouldn't have been so easily distracted."

"It's all right. It was my fault, after all," she assured him, keeping her eyes on his feet as he began a traditional box step.

"I suppose that depends on your point of view," he admitted, guiding her by the waist. "Not quite so fast, Haru. Let's focus on the steps; there's time for speed later."

"Sorry," she mumbled, stepping on his foot on accident.

"It's all right," he echoed her earlier words, holding her back a bit. "This really is quite simple, Haru. Anyone who can teach herself gymnastics will be able to handle dancing."

"Sorry," she said again, feeling her cheeks turn hot with embarrassment.

He gently kissed her forehead, completely forgiving her. "Let's try again. This time, merely do the opposite of what I do. Let's say I move my foot here." He moved his foot close to her left one. She somewhat awkwardly moved that foot back so that it wouldn't collide with his.

"Good. Now to the side; move your right foot in a ninety degree angle," he instructed as he moved.

Haru struggled to keep up with him, feeling clumsier than she had in a long time.

"From here, it's just the opposite. I move back like this." He took a step back with his left foot.

Getting the idea, she took a step forward with her right one.

"Very good. Then we move to the side, again at a ninety degree angle…"

That wasn't executed as well as the other movements had been. But Baron proved to be a patient tutor, and she proved to be a determined student.

Between the two, it took a good hour until Haru could waltz gracefully.

"Perhaps a break would be in order?" Baron finally begged with a weak smile.

"Sure," she answered shamefacedly, easing one of his arms over her shoulders to help him to the couch, since his legs and feet had taken a hefty beating. "I'm sorry for hurting you like that."

"That's quite all right, I know you didn't mean it," he assured her with a weak smile, nearly falling onto the couch with her.

Haru had to giggle as her body made the impact against both Baron's chest and the couch. Before she knew it, she was trapped by the soft cushions and his warm arms. But what was stranger, was the fact that she didn't mind all that much. Yuki was asleep on the chair at that point, so she didn't even have to worry about an unwanted commentary.

"Is dancing fun, once you get the hang of it?" she had to ask. "I don't want to be putting you through torture for nothing."

Baron merely laughed at her, and held her closer. "I have a _degree_ in dancing, Haru. Would I really waste that much time and energy for a boring subject?"

"I guess not," she giggled, resting her head against his shoulder.

"But I think I have the problem figured out," he mused out loud. "I think the reason you're having difficulty with this is because you've never worked with a partner before."

"I've had partners," she protested.

"But not for dancing; you've admitted to that," he reminded her with a tight smile. "I also doubt that you have ever depended on someone else for so much of your movement. You're used to being a one-woman show."

"Well… maybe," Haru murmured softly, feeling her cheeks turn warm again.

His smile was slightly sad as he pressed a slightly furry kiss to her brow. "It's all right, Haru. I know you didn't have a choice back then, but you do now. Just trust me; dancing is quite enjoyable, once you adjust to the rules."

She smiled up at him, and squeezed his chest a bit. "Did you make tea again?"

"Naturally," he replied, making to stand.

"Oh no you don't," Haru scolded him, working her arm free before making him sit back again. "_I'll _get it; you rest a bit longer."

He seemed a bit surprised, but gave in without a fight. She could feel his eyes on her back, as she prepared two cups of tea with a small splash of milk, as usual.

She smiled; at least his gaze didn't make her flesh creep. If anything, it was kind of soothing.

"I find it rather surprising, that you didn't pick up more canvas for painting at the village yesterday," he said softly. "Especially since your mother _couldn't _have resisted a side trip to the fabric shop."

Haru smiled at him as she brought the teacups back around the couch. "Who says I didn't get more canvas?"

"Well… I assumed you didn't, since you visited me first thing after breakfast," he said slowly, accepting the cup of tea. "Once you start painting, you tend to forget about everything else."

Haru shook her head while smiling at him, resuming her former position next to him. "I just wanted to see you first. Painting can wait."

His eyes glowed a deep, happy green again. She loved it when they glowed like that.

He opened his mouth to say something, but then became interrupted by an insistent knocking on the door.

"Humbert? Is Haru in there with you?"

Haru had to giggle as he fought to suppress a growl.

"Yes, she is. Is there a problem?"

Toto burst into the room, and grabbed her mask from next to the violin case. He then marched up to the couch, and sat down on the open side of Haru. "There are some government representatives downstairs that would like to have a word with you," he said stiffly, staring at her while offering her the cool ceramic. "I recommend wearing the mask."

Haru gave a scornful laugh, and finished her tea before standing up. "I was wondering when they were going to drop by."


	23. The Fine Line

A/N; to anyone that would like to see a pic of Baron on a motorcycle; copy, paste, and remove the spaces on this!

http:/ inyuji. deviantart. com/gallery /#/d3inmej

Many thanks goes out to InYuJi for making fanart of this, especially since she's been so busy lately with Phantom's Confidante (highly recommended; check it out!) My favorites are of the motorcycle close up, which is completely amazing in my opinion, and the bit where she did Baron kidnapping Haru for the first time. She captured their expressions perfectly!

You're amazing, InYuJi!

**Chapter Twenty Three: The Fine Line**

_If we're not one, but two,_

_Are we evil or good?_

_Do we walk the fine line-_

_That we'd cross if we could?_

_Are we waiting-_

_To break through the façade?_

_**Façade, Wildhorn's Jekyll and Hyde Musical**_

xxXxx

Haru could remember reading somewhere that the more things changed; the more they stayed the same. Although she was grateful that much had changed about her life, she couldn't help but wish that certain things wouldn't stay the same.

There were two men in black suits on the couch opposite of her, both of them medium by every description. Their height was medium, their build was medium; even their face and hair color would easily blend into the crowd.

Haru had to bite back a laugh as she sipped a new cup of tea. If circumstances were just a little different, she would have fit in with them perfectly.

"It really is a good position; our branch is always on the lookout for talent like yours," the one on the left said with a difficult smile.

Her mother was breathing heavily through her nostrils, and gripping her hand like it was the only solid thing on the planet.

"I'm afraid that it would not be a good idea," Haru repeated herself again through a tight smile. "I have severe issues against authority figures; I'd just be a problem for your branch."

The other man's face twitched violently, but then became lost under a calm, controlled mask. "Surely that can be worked around. You behave yourself for the baron, do you not?"

Haru smiled; almost feeling the lord's gaze through the walls. She didn't really think that he could keep from eavesdropping on something this important. "The baron is a special case. His family has shown mine nothing but kindness, and they are very tolerant of 'my eccentricities', as he puts it. I doubt your superiors would be as forgiving, especially considering my mental health."

"What was that?" the first man asked sharply.

Muta wrapped his arms around Haru. "My daughter suffered a traumatizing event earlier this year. She randomly breaks down into a violent tantrum without warning; not the kind of thing your branch will want to deal with. It happens to be part of the reason she almost never leaves the manor," he stressed pointedly.

The second man eyed her suspiciously. "Has this been confirmed by a psychiatrist?"

"No-" Naoko started to say.

"Yes. The baron has some training in that field of medicine," Haru confirmed. "Toto could have him on the phone in a heartbeat, if you want confirmation."

"Why doesn't he just come down and say so himself?" the second man asked with a skeptical smirk.

"He's a bit under the weather," she replied without batting an eyelash. "He'll sound a bit hoarse, but he'll be coherent." _'__**Please **__be listening, Baron.'_

The first man hummed a bit, and finished his tea. "Very well, then. I'm fairly sure that Dr. Gikkingen will be cooperative in the matter. I'll only be a moment, _and don't do anything until I get back_," he hissed at his companion.

The second man glared at him until he had walked out the door. He muttered something soundlessly for a few seconds, but then switched his gaze to the family across from him.

Muta had his arms crossed in front of him in a scowl, and Naoko still had a death grip on Haru's hand.

The teenager only sipped her tea, absently tapping a finger against the cool china.

"You weren't wearing that mask in the video," the man said after a few tense minutes.

Haru shook her head calmly, and set down her teacup. _'I wonder what Baron puts in his blend, to make it so addictive.'_

"Haru didn't need the mask when it was being made," Naoko replied stiffly.

"In fact, I never gave my permission for a video," Haru added in a low tone. "I'd have been happier if certain people hadn't decided to make it."

The man tilted his head slowly, studying her good side. "Why do you need the mask?"

"That's none of your business," Muta said through gritted teeth, squeezing one of his daughter's shoulders. "All you need to know is that even if Haru wanted to join your branch, we wouldn't let her. She's too young to enter that kind of environment."

'_Never mind the fact that I grew up in a worse one than that.'_

"On the contrary; the younger the better. Even with a talent like hers, there is much to learn."

"Something else to think about; the contents of that video are outdated," Haru informed him with a tight smile. "I haven't done anything like that for months, now. I'm out of practice."

His eyes tightened with irritation. "Is that so?"

Haru knew the minute body signs. Even though it had been months since she had seen them, they were unmistakable.

So although her parents were surprised when he suddenly lunged for her, she was already prepared. Both feet shot out on reflex, catching him with her feet while spraining his wrists. He cried out as Haru just as quickly used her legs to catapult him over her head as her parents made startled yelps.

He landed flat behind the couch, making several disgusting sounds when he eventually got his breath back.

"I'm betting this one works behind a desk," Haru said conversationally, lowering her legs to the ground again to keep the skirt over her legs. She rubbed the back of her head, since she had accidentally slammed it against a hard piece on the back of the couch. "A professional would have been on his feet by now."

There was no answer, save for the continued retching of the government agent.

Haru looked at her mother curiously, and flinched. "Come on, Mom. It was just a kick."

Her mother slowly shook her head, still staring at her in horror. "Why do I get the feeling that I don't know you?" she nearly whispered in her native tongue.

Haru forced herself to look away from that gaze, and to look hesitantly at her father.

He was stunned, but he still leaned in close. "Did you ever use that move on Satoshi or Kamui?" he whispered in Japanese.

"Just Kamui; Satoshi was smart enough to keep a healthy distance," she whispered back in the same language. She smirked wickedly. "Kamui's never been good with pain. He cried like a baby, whenever I hit him back."

Muta smirked just as wickedly, and wrapped one beefy arm around her shoulders to drag her onto his lap. "That's my girl."

The door behind them opened.

"All righ- what happened here?" the other agent demanded in a shrill voice as he and Toto entered the room.

The man on the floor gasped in pain, still unable to say anything.

"He wanted to start a fight, so I finished it for him," Haru replied calmly, cuddling on her father's lap. "Even if I wanted a government job, he's not doing a lot to make a good impression for your branch."

"I told you not to do anything!" he scolded his companion, helping him to his feet.

The man was still leaning over his stomach painfully as Toto gave him a quick check-up.

"He'll be fine in a few days. That is, if he doesn't irritate Haru again," the doctor reported, giving the girl a pleased smirk. "_Now_ do you understand why she's best off staying here, sir?"

"… Yes," the first man grumbled, giving Haru a regretful look. "I was going to ask a real psychiatrist to look at her, but thanks to… my _companion_," he snarled at his wheezing partner. "I doubt she'll be interested, no matter what we offer. Thank you for your time, Miss Moon."

"You're welcome," she replied courteously, half-asleep on her father already.

"Oh, and you were right. The baron sounded absolutely ghastly just now."

Haru grinned at that. _'I knew it. If only I could make myself believe that this is the end of it.'_

ooOoo

Haru's next work of art was much simpler than the book cover had been. Everything was a shade of grey, even if some had more tints of green or blue than the others did.

With painstaking care, Haru recreated the beautiful view on the cliffs that Baron had shared with her. Even after all this time, she could still be stunned at just how many shades she really could get out of two simple colors.

"There wasn't a sea dragon at the cliffs," Yuki pointed out as Haru swept a smaller brush over the canvas.

"But you have to admit that it looks cool," Haru defended as she worked on a scaly arm rising from the waves of the sea.

"Perhaps, but doesn't it destroy the integrity of the piece?"

Haru stopped, and put a bare finger to her chin. "I don't think so. Baron's used to the unusual-"

Someone knocked at the door when she was working on subtle touches of sea foam.

"Come in," she squeaked, hoping that it wasn't Baron. This particular painting was going to be his Christmas present, and she had forbidden him from her studio until it was finished.

But since she made a point of visiting him first, every day, she couldn't really see why he'd want to intrude on her painting time as well.

The door opened to reveal Tara and Tanya.

"It's time to try on your costume!" Tara announced as Tanya ran forward to hug Haru's legs.

"Whoa, hold on there!" she begged, setting down her palette and coming around the easel. "I'm covered in paint, and no one gets to see this one, remember?"

"Why not?" Tanya pouted, trying to sneak a peek.

"Because Mummy darling has a flair for the dramatic," Yuki struggled to say through her giggles.

Haru shot her an ugly look. It wasn't like she could answer that with other people around.

"Because Haru said so, that's why," Tara said sternly, taking her daughter by the hand to keep her in line. "We really do need to make sure that your costume fits before the party, dear."

Haru nodded, feeling a bit queasy as she hung up her painting smock. She had become much better at dancing, thanks to Baron's patient tutelage. But she still felt nervous about doing it where everyone could see her. She took a damp towel to her hands to clean them, and surrendered to her fate.

"Have fun, Mother!" Yuki called cheerfully through another purr. "Lune promised to drop by today."

Haru gave her pet a weak smile, and turned to the Gikkingen girls. "No pink," she reminded them as Tanya took possession of her scarred hand.

'_My gloves!'_ she thought in a panic, but they were already dragging her out of her studio.

"Didn't I already assure you that there's no pink?" Tara asked tiredly as they walked down the hallway.

"Just wanted to make sure," she mumbled self-consciously, squeezing Tanya's hand a bit.

"Don't worry, _I'm _going to be the one in pink," the little girl informed her as they walked into Naoko's sewing room.

The first thing that captured Haru's attention was a long, beautiful white ball gown that her mother was fussing over. It looked like it came from the late 1800s, and was breathtaking in every detail.

Her jaw dropped in wonder. "Holy bananas; whose costume is _that_?" she blurted.

Naoko gave her a beatific smile, and pointed at her. "_Yours_," she sang sweetly.

Haru stared at her blankly, and slowly turned her head to Tara, who was smiling identically to her mother. "That was a joke, right?" she whispered harshly. _'Am I in another dream? Why does it always have to be a white dress?'_

"Not in the least," Tara beamed, gently pushing her closer to the dress as Tanya shut the door behind them.

Haru couldn't help but feel that her last escape route was being denied to her. "… What am I supposed to be?" _'Please don't say bride, please don't say bride-'_

"You get to be Christine Daae, just after she steals the Phantom's mask," Tanya giggled as Naoko started pulling her daughter towards a tall dressing screen.

Haru flinched in horror, and tore herself from her mother's grasp. "Are you out of your mind?" she demanded. "I can't be a Phantom's Christine! I'm too ordinary!"

Tara wheeled around and wrapped her arms possessively around her. "You're wrong about that, Haru. Haven't you ever read the book? Christine was just another chorus girl when the Phantom first chose to teach her."

"Not true; he fell in love with her voice when he heard her practicing, and offered to help her polish her gift. If it weren't for her voice, he could have easily chosen another girl," Haru countered, her heart pounding in dread.

Tara pushed her just enough to lock eyes with her. "Do you really believe that, Haru? That someone like the Phantom could fall for a girl, _just _because of her voice?"

"I've heard of stranger things," Haru pointed out. "He _was _insane, after all."

"But Raoul was not; he'd been in love with her since childhood," her mother countered, crossing her arms sternly. "There's nothing wrong with dressing like a lady, honey."

"Pretty please? You'd look really pretty in it," Tanya begged, playing the 'puppy eye routine' for all it was worth.

Tara gave another harsh laugh. "On top of that, Haru, you're one of the _least _ordinary girls I've ever met. Come now; you made a promise, didn't you? You said I could choose your costume, and this is the only one I can think of that won't clash with your mask."

"You could let me be the Phantom," Haru said hopefully.

"Ah, no. You're going to be Christine, end of discussion." Tara gave her a gentle kiss on the brow, and nudged her toward the dressing screen her mother had retreated to.

Naoko grabbed her wrist before she could escape, and started helping her undress. "Besides, honey; you've gone through enough monsters for this year."

"I have not!" Haru said indignantly. "I've only been the Invisible Man, the Mummy, and Hyde."

Or at least she had tried to be like the Invisible Man to avoid Kamui.

"Not to mention the Phantom on a daily basis, and Catwoman," her mother added, easing the ball gown off of the dummy it had been dressed on with Tara's assistance. "Honestly; why didn't you ever say that you went building hopping on a regular basis?" she groaned tiredly.

"Would it have made a difference if I had?" Haru countered. "Besides, the tree hopping was much more fun."

"Tree hopping?"

"It wasn't as dangerous as building hopping," she defended; obligingly slipping into the dress so her mother could start fastening the back of it.

"Just what am I going to _do _with you, young lady?" her mother groaned as she tightened the bodice slightly.

Still unable to answer that question, all Haru did was shrug.

"Don't forget the wig and gloves," Tara begged, passing a round box and long white evening gloves over the top of the dressing screen. "Let's get a full preview, shall we?"

"Good idea. Haru, hold still," Naoko scolded as she put first a hairnet, then the long wig over Haru's short hair. Then she started inserting little bobby pins to keep it secure. "I'm sorry, honey, but this was the closest one we could find to your real hair. How did you know the dress would be so close to Haru's size, Tara?"

"Just a guess. Doesn't it fit right?" she asked, like she was just now worrying about the possibility.

"It's slightly big, but I doubt anyone will notice," Haru reported, slipping on the soft satin gloves, which reached far past her elbows. "Isn't the skirt just a bit long, Mom? I don't want to drag it along the ground."

Never mind the fact that it had a modest train that was _meant _to be dragged on the ground behind her.

"We've got some high heels to take care of that." Naoko placed her hands on Haru's shoulders, and just looked at her. Her eyes softened, and a warm smile overtook her face.

"Well? Can we see?" Tanya asked excitedly.

Naoko sighed, and kissed her daughter's bare cheek before nudging her out from behind the dressing screen.

Tanya gasped with delight as Tara only stared in mute contemplation. Haru flinched back from their gaze, and looked around the room.

"The mirror's over there, honey," Naoko said softly, turning her daughter around.

Haru's eyes widened as she gasped softly.

The girl in the mirror didn't look like her at all. The white ball gown flowed over her form beautifully, providing excellent contrast to the long obsidian black locks that fell over her creamy shoulders. About the only similarity Haru could find with them and her regular hair was how straight the strands were.

She actually looked… _elegant_.

"Are you sure about this?" Haru asked in a tiny voice, turning to face Tara. "I mean, won't this offend Baron?"

Her mother looked at her incredulously. "Why on earth would it offend him? He has a soft spot for Phantom of the Opera, doesn't he?"

"No, it won't offend Humbert," Tara assured Haru, completely avoiding Naoko's question. "I wouldn't have picked something like this without talking to him about it first."

"Haru, why would-" her mother said in a low voice.

Haru groaned, holding a gloved hand to her forehead. "Well, what about Toto? _He _can't be too happy about me being Christine," she pointed out, cutting off Naoko.

"What, why would Toto-" Naoko tried to ask.

"He still isn't, but I overruled him. Wife's privilege," she said while winking evilly.

"Haru!" Naoko nearly snapped, pulling on her other wrist. "Why. Would. It. Offend. The. Baron?" she asked, putting emphasis on each syllable.

Haru stiffened, and snuck a look at a terrified Tara. "He was engaged to the girl who played Christine when he was the Phantom. She died in an accident," she said after a long minute. "Would you mind not talking about it, Mom? I wasn't even supposed to tell you; it's a very painful subject for him."

Naoko looked at her in horror. "He was _engaged_?"

"It was a long time ago," Tara managed to say, flicking a thick lock of the wig's hair to Haru's back. "I didn't know her, but… her presence lingers, just a bit."

"I see," Naoko managed to say, her brown eyes turning sad. "Poor guy."

Haru nodded, sneaking another look at herself in the mirror. _'Well, if it doesn't bother Baron, I guess it shouldn't bother me.' _"Does he ever come to these parties?" she asked out of the blue.

"When his health allows it," Tara answered carefully, throwing a guarded glance to the window.

Haru glanced at it, and smiled warmly.

The full moon was waning. He'd be back to normal in time for the party the following night.

"I wonder what he'll dress up as," she mused out loud.

"He likes dressing like an old-fashioned gentleman a lot, but he said he's going to be something new this year," Tanya reported with a giggle.

Haru laughed. "Yes. How boring, to be what you really are on Halloween."

"Which one are you, the kettle or the pot?" Naoko said sternly. "Need I remind you that-"

"No, you don't," Haru quickly apologized, not wanting to distress Tanya again. She shook her head a bit to clear it, and grinned at the little girl. "How about you? Is your costume ready?"

"Uh huh," Tanya said proudly, marching up to a small sugar pink dress. "I'm going to be Cinderella!"

"Tara?" Haru asked slyly.

"Um," she said, flushing a bit. "I actually gave your mother that unicorn picture you gave me to work with. Would you mind terribly?"

Haru laughed. "Why should I? It's your picture. At least you know you'll look all right as an Elvin princess. Mom, did you ever finish that Celtic outfit?"

Naoko smiled foolishly, looking at the mountain of work next to her sewing machine. "Mine's done, but your father's kilt still needs some work."

Tara burst out laughing. "Just how did you get Muta to agree to a kilt?" she managed to ask after calming down a bit.

"I haven't yet," Naoko smirked, returning to her chair. "I just made him promise to cooperate with whatever I picked."

Haru giggled helplessly, but couldn't shake off thoughts of Baron. She could easily picture him in a light grey set of top hat and tails.

But if that wasn't what he was going to wear, what was?


	24. The Predator's Me!

**Chapter Twenty Four: The Predator's Me!**

_Animals trapped behind bars at the zoo_

_Need to run rampant and free!_

_Predators live on the prey they pursue!_

**This**_ time, the predator's me!_

_**Alive, Wildhorn's Jekyll and Hyde Musical**_

xxXxx

"Oh, come on; just a hint?" Haru tried to coax. "The party's tonight; it's not like I'll tell anyone."

Baron grinned at her, and shook his human head while adjusting the strings on his violin. "Absolutely not. I wouldn't dream of spoiling the surprise."

She pouted a little before sipping her tea. "That's not fair. You've known what I'm going to be for at _least_ a few weeks."

"Ah, but you never asked if I knew," he countered with a roguish grin.

"Well, how am I supposed to know to ask if I don't have the slightest idea what you know?" she asked with irritation.

Instead of answering, Baron set his bow against the violin, and started playing; just for her.

Haru smiled, and set down her tea to curl up on the couch. Her arms crossed over the back of it, so that she could keep her eyes on the lord. "On top of that, how am I supposed to stay angry with you when you're playing?" she asked softly, resting her chin on her wrists.

He grinned, and played a sweet little trill. "You're not."

Haru giggled softly, and let the music wash over her. "You fight dirty, Baron."

All he answered that with was a laugh.

She nibbled her lip nervously. "Baron? Are you _sure_ you don't mind me being Christine?"

He gave her a very fond look, and promptly switched from a Mozart concerto to Music of the Night.

Haru smiled, and closed her eyes dreamily. "You know, you really have a way with words."

"Thank you. After I finish this song, I think you are ready for another dance lesson for tonight."

She smiled. "Did your bruises heal from yesterday?"

He had attempted to teach her a tango, and it hadn't ended very well. Baron had taken the worst of it when they had fallen over, especially since she had accidentally fallen on him.

Her cheeks threatened to heat up from the memory, but she ordered them to behave.

Again.

"They're not unbearable," he admitted, avoiding looking at her in the eye.

"Baron…" she said warningly.

"I'm fine," he insisted, taking a brief break to kiss her scarred cheek. "Don't worry about me."

ooOoo

The shower was invigorating. Putting on the dress was tolerable. The wig was all right, even if her mother had insisted on weaving small white roses into the black strands.

The makeup, however, was not so enjoyable.

"Stop blinking; I'm almost done," her mother scolded, holding her chin with one hand and a mascara brush with the other.

"People do this to themselves on a _daily basis_?" she whispered harshly.

"It gets easier with practice, sweetheart. Besides, I only need to do half your face."

Baron's mask was at least partially sparing her from the indignity. It was currently resting on her satin-covered lap, waiting to cover the right side of her face again.

"There!" her mother finally said, capping the mascara brush. "You look wonderful, sweetheart."

Haru swiftly slipped on the mask, taking care not to mess the powder on her face or the carefully done wig. The last thing she wanted was an encore of her mother's makeup kit. She stood up, and looked at the mirror in her room.

She stared at her reflection numbly, as she switched out the moon pendant's green ribbon for a white one. "I don't look like myself, Mom," she said softly, tying the new ribbon around her neck. Her ears popped painfully as the translation spell reasserted itself.

"Actually, you look more like yourself than you have in a long time," her mother countered, her voice just as soft. She started loading up her little makeup bag. "It's high time you stepped outside of your comfort zone. There's nothing wrong with being beautiful, honey."

Haru stared at her incredulously, but all Naoko did was squeeze one arm affectionately.

"Now, stay out of trouble until the party, and don't go messing up your look, or I'll take another blush brush to you."

Haru shuddered from the threat. The gloves had covered her orange hands, but she still smelled like the pumpkins she had been carving a few hours ago. Coupled with her mother's cherry blossom perfume, she smelled just a shade strange. But she sighed, and sat on the bed as her mother left her room.

Even if she were to offer, she knew the other servants wouldn't let her help with anything concerning the party. Not when she looked like _this_.

She didn't even have Yuki to talk to, since Lune had invited her to a ball that night. Should she visit Baron to pass the time? No, he was probably putting the finishing touches on his own costume. What was he going to be?

Haru mused her way through a knight, an archer, and even a Jedi before she gave up, and exited her room. _Anything _was better than sitting around, waiting for time to pass by.

The first person she encountered was Alana, as she exited her room as well; dressed like an old witch. Haru unintentionally stiffened, remembering another meeting in the hallway, several months before.

Alana turned in just the same way, and did a double take of Haru. Her mouth fell open again, and her eyes widened incredulously.

Haru bit back the urge to throw up. "Happy Halloween," she greeted weakly. _'Please don't scream again!'_

Alana blinked repeatedly, and coughed a bit. "Happy Halloween, my lady."

Haru stared right back at her in shock, her mouth falling open a little. "_My lady_? It's just me, remember? Haru?"

Alana looked at her fondly, and walked closer to gently take her chin between her thumb and forefinger. "I know. You look lovely, dear. The baron will be pleased."

Haru smiled weakly. _'How did she know that was what I've been worrying about?'_

"Why don't you and I go walking for a bit, dear?" Alana offered, taking Haru's gloved hand. "I'm afraid the others won't let us help anymore."

"You're probably right," she agreed, letting the woman guide her down the opposite direction. Haru bit her lip, taking care not to mess up the lipstick. She had been too distraught to worry about the woman's point of view at the time, but now that her mind returned to it…

"Alana?"

"Yes, dear?" the old woman answered with a smile.

"Back when… you saw me the first time…" Haru said slowly.

She suddenly looked very nervous.

"Why did you think I was a ghost?"

Alana looked at her for a long moment, unable to say anything. "Because I had never seen you before, and your scars startled me," she finally answered. "A ghost was the first explanation I could think of. I apologize."

Haru quirked her head at the woman, but let it drop.

ooOoo

The party was a bit tamer than Haru had been expecting, considering how excited everyone had gotten over it.

Only thirty souls lived in the manor, and some of them were still on guard duty at the gates. What remained felt like a very small company, inside the spacious ball room. At some point, the place had speakers installed in the walls, so suitably spooky music was playing in the background. There was a long table loaded with finger food, as well as a closed-off table with modest prizes.

Still, it was Haru's first torture-free party, and she _was _enjoying herself.

"You need to flick your wrist a bit," she coached Tanya, as she struggled to fling rings around bottles a good few feet away. "If you can control your wrist's movements a little better, you'll get them in the goal."

"Then let's see _you_ do it," Toto laughed, his knightly armor glistening a bit in the candlelight.

"Very well," she said, passing him Tommy, who was dressed as a magician. She gently took one of the rings, gauged the distance, and flung the ring almost casually.

It spun around a bottle with flair, eventually settling on the ground.

"Nice shot!" her mother cheered, looking around the room as she hugged her daughter. Her expression darkened a bit, and she patted one of Haru's shoulders. "I need to go convince your father _again_ to join us," she hissed, marching out of the ballroom with an exasperated expression.

Toto began laughing wickedly. "Oh, I can't _wait _to see him in a kilt!"

"There's nothing wrong with kilts," Haru defended stubbornly. "He's part Scottish; he can get away with it!"

"But the fact that he's in one!" Toto laughed uncontrollably. "Do you have the camera ready, Paul?"

"Always!" the pirate cook reported cheerfully, taking yet another one of Haru as she helped with Tanya's grip on another ring.

"Toto; please behave yourself," a familiar voice said tiredly from behind Haru. "There's no need for this year's celebration to end like last year's."

"Hey, I didn't know there was caramel in that bowl, or I wouldn't have dumped it on his head," Toto defended quickly as Haru turned around.

Her eyes widened a bit, not quite expecting Baron's choice of costume.

He was a vampire. But, his careful choice of embellishment had turned one of the most common costumes into something one would expect to see in a movie. His hair was slightly darker than usual, probably thanks to some hair product that gave his orange hair a glossy sheen.

His clothing depicted a gothic era, with a high-collared floor length cape, which was black with a red satin lining. His pants and vest were black, providing a striking contrast to an almost simple white poet's shirt. A gold chain was clipped to the vest and led into a pocket, most likely to an old-fashioned watch. He hadn't needed to do anything to his face, since he was already very pale, but a small bit of makeup on his neck gave the impression of bite marks.

When he smiled charmingly at Haru, his teeth were noticeably pointed; possibly a dental insert.

"_Cool_!" she whispered, not realizing that she had spoken aloud until it was too late.

His eyes glowed warmly from the compliment. Or was it because she looked like a lady for once?

"I agree; you look cool, Uncle Humbert!" Tanya chirruped happily, dropping the ring to give him a big hug.

Baron wrapped his niece in a warm embrace, but didn't quite take his eyes off of Haru. He gave a brief glance to the bottles behind her, and grinned again. "Are you up to a challenge, Miss Daae?"

She gave him a wolfish smile. "What did you have in mind, your bloodship?"

He set down Tanya, and helped himself to some of the rings. "Five rings at five paces?"

She laughed, and retrieved the rings that had already been thrown. "You're on."

By the time Baron managed to beat her, Naoko had managed to drag Muta into the ballroom. After the first few photographs (at Toto's mirthful urging), her father agreed to pose for one photo with Naoko and Haru.

She had always hated getting her picture taken, like her father, mostly because Kamui liked to keep reminders of his pranks. But now, she stood proudly with her parents for their first real family portrait. It was such a little thing, but it was just one of the things that she once believed she would never get to do with both of her parents.

After all the game prizes were won, mostly specialized Halloween treats, the party more or less turned into an actual dance. She was passed from one partner to another, almost never getting a chance to rest. But she didn't mind; she was having too much fun to think about sitting it out.

'_Why can't I feel as comfortable around people my own age as I do around people much older or younger than I am? But then, I've never really been accepted like this before.' _She tried to brush off the sad thought, and swayed gently to a slower song as Tommy fell asleep on her shoulder.

"Hawu," he cooed softly, mispronouncing her name with a baby lisp. His chubby fingers gripped the soft satin of her dress possessively, since he was too sleepy to attack her mask again.

Her heart melted as she cuddled him closer. _'On top of that, how can such a little boy have me wrapped around his finger like this?'_

"Switch off," Baron nearly murmured in her ear as he whirled close by with Tara.

Haru laughed softly, and kissed Tommy's forehead once before handing him over to his mother. For some reason, her eyes glanced nervously around the room, searching for her parents.

Muta had adjusted to his kilt by then, and was softly waltzing with her mother; lost in a world of their own. Haru couldn't help but notice that when everyone traded partners yet again, no one tried to break her parents up.

She grinned, letting Baron sweep her off her feet again. "You know what? This was a lot more fun than I thought it'd be."

He grinned smugly as he twirled her around. "Naturally. You didn't think we'd go through all this effort for a boring function, did you?"

"Some people would."

"Would I?"

Haru laughed and shook her head. "Not a chance, thank heaven." _'He smells nice tonight.'_

His eyes glowed happily, and he kissed her gloved hand before leading her into a dip. For some reason, he didn't speak again; content to merely manipulate her body in time with the music.

She really had gotten better at dancing, a fact she was _very _grateful for. It would have been too embarrassing to have all the men be in pain in the morning, because of her. It really was amazing, how much patience Baron had with her, and not just over the dancing lessons.

If anything troubled her about him, it was the way time would act when they were together, especially when they were dancing. She couldn't count how many hours were lost that way, nor could she bring herself to care that much.

His arms were just so… _comfortable_. Not even the constant clicking of Paul's camera could destroy the beautiful moment.

Her slightly dazed mind tried to tell her that it was time to switch partners again. But Baron made no move to release her from his gentle grasp, and none of the servants tried to take her away. Since she couldn't find a reason to object to the obvious favoritism, she decided not to bring it up.

But because of her weak grasp of time, when in Baron's arms, she had absolutely no idea when his perfect nose began twitching. His hypnotic eyes suddenly tightened in horror.

"Haru-" he tried to warn, but it was already too late.

She tried to bite back the cry of pain, as her brain once again lit on fire. Her body nearly collapsed to the ground from the agony, but Baron braced her against himself to keep her on her feet. Several people cried out, but she couldn't tell or care who they were.

**The pain was gone almost as quickly as it had come, and the familiar jolt of electricity flowed exotically through her veins.**

**She formally pulled away from Baron, a rather wicked grin on her face. "Intruder alert," she hissed in that sultry tone, already walking away from him.**

'_**Dang it!'**_** She hoped no one would ever hear her talk like that!**

"**Haru, what's-" Toto tried to ask, but she had unsheathed his sword from his side before he could object. **

**The sword was real.**

"**Get the children to safety; I'll deal with the intruders," Edna instructed before running from the room. She could hear at least one of them make pursuit, but she couldn't be bothered to worry about them right now.**

'_**Who on earth would trigger Edna on **__Halloween__**, of all nights? Why did they have to do this when I was having a good time for once?'**_

**With Toto's sword in one hand, she used the other one to push the huge and heavy front doors to the manor open. They flew open in a way she couldn't have managed, if Edna weren't in control. She ran out the door as several people froze in surprise, possibly from marching toward the doors.**

**There were fifteen of them, and they had stupidly given her the exact opening she had needed by hesitating.**

**Using the sword, she neatly cut one man's arm to make him let go of his gun, and rapped him on the head with the hilt to knock him out.**

"**Wait, don't shoot her!" a familiar voice cried out, making the electricity in her veins turn hotter. "I'll personally kill the one that kills her!"**

**Her body became a tool, moving faster than her mind could keep up with. It was a strange dance, one designed specifically to harm anyone that stupidly came too close.**

**One man did shoot, but the bullet only grazed her arm before she punched him unconscious.**

**Within seconds, there was only one man standing. One that Haru would have recognized anywhere.**

**Kamui's eyes were wide and disbelieving, as he took several steps back when she advanced toward him. "H-Haru? That **_**is **_**you, isn't it?" he asked in Japanese.**

"**No. Actually, it's Christine Daae," she hissed at him in English, deliberately cutting his arm to make him let go of the revolver.**

**He cried out, holding onto the wound as she swept his legs out from underneath him, making the long white skirt flow dramatically.**

"**How dare you come here?" Edna hissed, using the tip of the sword to trace the front of his black coat. "Wasn't it made blatantly clear that you are not welcome on these grounds?"**

**His mouth flapped uselessly, his eyes wide with terror as he struggled to regain his breath.**

"**Of course, this explains why the attempts to pry us from the manor were so clumsy; your uncle was much better at manipulating authorities," she continued, now using the sword to trace his throat.**

**Kamui flushed slightly, but looked at her stubbornly. "I just wanted to see you again."**

"**You wouldn't have hired mercenaries for something that little!" she snapped at him, cutting his coat's shoulder with one sharp movement. "Admit it; you were going to kidnap us, and kill anyone that got in the way."**

**He flinched guiltily as he bit back a gasp of pain. "What, kidnap you? Never… wait, who's 'us'? I just wanted you-"**

"**You've had what you wanted for over eleven years. Eleven **_**long**_** years! You've made your last mistake, Jirashi Kamui," she purred, holding the hilt with both hands while holding the sword directly over his heart. "Your power left you at the gate."**

'_**No! This can't be what I want! Stop!' **_**Haru screamed in her mind.**

"**Be still, Haru; this **_**is **_**what you want," Edna informed her with a voice of unforgiving ice. She lifted the sword slightly, preparing to thrust the long blade into his heart. "We're **_**both**_** going to enjoy this."**

**Kamui screamed in terror.**

"**No, you're not!" Baron suddenly snapped; deflecting her thrust before it could hit flesh with a blade of his own.**

**Edna smoothly stepped away from her prey, and waved her sword once at Baron. "Are you defending him?" she demanded.**

"**No, I am stopping you from making a terrible mistake!" He thrust his sword at her repeatedly, forcing her to retreat further from her intended victim.**

"**What mistake? She's **_**told **_**you what he's done to us! Only a fraction of it, at that!" she yelled at him, beginning an attack of her own. "I **_exist_**, our face is mutilated because of that wretch; doesn't that mean anything to you?"**

**But compared to what she had done to Kamui's men, this attack was greatly subdued, taking great pains not to actually hurt Baron. If anything, she was merely trying to get him out of the way so she could finish off Kamui.**

**Haru could only pray that it was because Edna knew how much she loved him.**

**Wait… **_**love**_**?**

"**It's a mistake to kill him like this!" Baron yelled at the top of his lungs, clearly taking the same pains that Edna was to not injure his opponent. "Haru would rot in jail for who knows how many years, do you want that?"**

"**I don't want her to be in terror that he'll reemerge for the rest of her life, either!" Edna snapped as she deflected his parries. "This is the only way she can be free from fear; don't you want that for her?"**

"**More than anything. Edna, please; let **_**me **_**deal with him. Haru doesn't need any more trauma to deal with."**

**Edna laughed bitterly. "Pray, what would **_**you**_** do with him? Hand him over to the police so that he could pay his way out and come here again?"**

"**Let me worry about that. I'll do whatever it takes to keep him out of Haru's life; you have my word on that."**

**She gave him a piercing look, and lowered the tip of her sword to the ground to halt the duel. "Give me one good reason why I should let you have that slime bag," she ordered in a low tone.**

**Baron lowered his sword as well, taking several steps until he was directly in front of her. "Haru trusts me. Why don't you?" he asked in a feather soft voice, looking at her with something between pity and affection.**

**Edna cocked her head, staring at him for one long minute. Then she smiled thinly. "All right, my lord. He's yours, but if you ever break your word to us, don't expect me to cooperate with you again."**

**He smiled comfortingly. "Just trust me."**

Haru gasped as the adrenaline left her system, dropping the sword as she fell in a near faint.

Baron had chosen his location wisely, dropping his own sword so that he could catch her.

'_I was going to murder Kamui!' _Her hands clung to him like desperate claws, every fiber of her body shaking and twitching terribly from fear and exhaustion. Her mouth opened and closed in horror, but no sound came forward.

"I really wish you would stop scaring me like this, Haru," Baron said with obvious relief, one hand pulling off his vampire cloak to wrap it around her for warmth. "Are you all right?"

She buried her face against his soft white shirt, crying silently while shaking her head.

"Shh, it's all right," he soothed, stroking her head with one hand. "Nothing happened, no one had to die."

By some miracle, the wig, and even some of the roses, had managed to stay on her head throughout Edna's rampage.

"Gentlemen," Baron called over one shoulder. "Would you mind binding the boy and his mercenaries? Haru finds their mere presence quite distressing."

Haru stiffened, and slowly took a single glance behind him, towards the front doors of the manor.

Short of Tara, Tommy, and Tanya, it appeared that everyone had witnessed at least part of what had just happened. Even her parents were staring at her with open, horrified mouths. But at least two of the male servants were stepping forward to put a firm grip on Kamui, who wouldn't stop looking at her from his fallen state.

A weak flush crossed her cheeks, and she buried her face in Baron's shirt again. _'Why did Kamui have to come here? I was getting along great with everybody. Now I'll go back to being treated like the grim reaper. __**Why**__?' _More tears escaped her eyes, only to fall on the soft white cotton.

Baron held her a little tighter, and stroked her head affectionately with one gloved hand. "Rest, Haru. Everything's well in hand; I promise."

She took in a deep, shaking breath. For some inexplicable reason, the lord's arms were as good as a sedative right now.

She tightened her hold slightly, rested her head on his warm chest, and was out cold before she knew it.

xxXxx

Sorry to anyone that tried to pm me recently; I hit the wrong button and accidentally disabled it for a while.


	25. Who I Am

**Chapter Twenty Five: Who I Am**

_Look at me_

_And tell me_

_Who I am_

_Why I am,_

_What I am_

_Call me a fool _

_And it's true I am_

_I don't know who I am_

_**No One Knows Who I Am, Wildhorn's Jekyll and Hyde Musical**_

xxXxx

_Haru was running again down the hallways of her school, her pace wild with fear. Her lungs heaved, and every fiber of her being begged for rest._

_But she didn't dare stop. She didn't want to be caught again._

_All of the doors disappeared, along with the tall windows. Her feet screeched to a halt, her body slamming against the sudden dead end. Her hands shook as she turned around, and her heart pounded with fear._

_The usual crowd of bullies stalked closer to her, wearing several versions of a wicked smirk._

"_Remember; you said it'd be my turn this time," Yosho purred, hefting a baseball bat. "Hold her down."_

_Haru glared at all of them, and put up her fists. There was no way she was going to go down without a fight, now or ever._

"_No, stop!" came a sharp order, making all of them freeze solid._

_Like he was a king, the crowd of bullies parted before Kamui. He walked forward, his pace fluid as he came closer to Haru. _

_Her stomach churned in disgust; if she had eaten lunch, she would have thrown up on the arrogant boy._

_Kamui smiled charmingly at her, and held out a single red rose. "I thought I told all of you; she belongs to me."_

_Haru spat at him, hitting one cheek._

_He laughed, reaching out to touch her face. "Why do you fight destiny, Haru? You __**know **__you will always belong to me, even if we're apart. Oh, Haru…" he moaned, leaning forward to kiss her._

She sat up in bed, a silent scream on her lips. She held one hand to her heart, and the other to her mouth as she shook with horror.

'_Why? Why did he have to come here? Wait, was it just a nightmare?'_

She looked down at herself. She was in a long nightshirt, and a pink one at that.

It was settled; she _never _would have put that one on willingly. Her mother must have gotten her ready for bed after she fainted, possibly with her father's help. A bandage circled her left arm, which was throbbing slightly where she had been grazed with a bullet.

She studied her hands in sorrow. Although they were thin and pale, her mind screamed that they should have been tainted with Kamui's blood.

That had been so close to happening. If Baron had been just a few seconds slower…

Haru fell against her pillow again, choking back a silent sob. She curled into a tiny ball on the bed, and allowed herself to cry. _'He went and did it. Kamui finally turned me into a bloodthirsty monster.'_

After a few minutes, though, she ran out of tears, still so tired. But there was no way she would be able to return to slumber, and the faint light from the window said that it was nearly morning. It was even too late to hear Baron play.

She glanced down, finally noticing that Yuki had been curled up next to her, sound asleep. The ball at the Cat Kingdom must have been exhausting, for her to have remained in slumber when Haru started thrashing around. Usually, Yuki was awake whenever Haru was.

Well, there was no reason to disturb her cat's dreams over her problems.

Stiffly, she got out of bed, and stumbled to her wardrobe. Not caring whether or not the month was over yet, she grabbed her favorite pair of black pants and matching gloves, needing the comfort more than ever.

Before she realized it, Haru was also grabbing a light green shirt. She looked at it, and then her wardrobe. She had meant to grab a black shirt, but didn't feel like correcting herself.

Within a minute she was dressed, but the last thing she felt like doing, was going anywhere near the other people in the manor. They must be so scared of her, now that they knew about Edna. Her stomach churned disgustingly when she thought of breakfast, so she knew she wouldn't have been able to handle so much as sitting through a meal right now.

Haru opened her window so that Yuki could get out when she wanted, and wrote a quick note.

_Not feeling up to breakfast. Walking around a bit._

_-Haru_

She couldn't be more honest than that, she supposed. She taped the message to her door after closing it, and started walking.

The manor was unusually dark and quiet, since everyone else was probably sleeping at this early hour. Except a handful of the guards, of course, and the cooks.

Haru's stomach clenched painfully, making a U-turn away from what would have led to the kitchens. Instead, she came out to the main hall, and started climbing the stairs.

'_Should I hide out in my studio? No, that would be the first place anyone would look, and I can't paint when I'm like this. The library? No, that'd be their second choice.'_

Suddenly, her head snapped towards a door she had been avoiding for months. Sighing with relief, she lunged for the music room, and softly shut the door behind her, so that no one would be disturbed by the sound.

The music room was precisely the way it had been the first time she visited it, minus the creepy sensation of being watched. She quickly crossed the darkened room, and pulled the curtains as open as they would go.

Only a minimal amount of light filtered through the windows, but it was better than nothing. She looked around the room, choosing to sit at the piano bench after a while.

'_Nice hiding place,' _a voice in her mind said sarcastically, making her scowl angrily and shake her head.

'_Be quiet in there!' _The last thing she needed right now was commentary. If she had wanted that, she would have woken up Yuki when she had the chance.

She wrapped her arms around herself as tightly as she could, and rocked gently on her perch. The only thing she wanted right now, was to be alone.

Time began to play its tricks again. The room steadily got brighter, and she could hear people walk past the music room door. Just as she had suspected, though, no one tried to intrude on her solitude.

After some time, she decided the room was too bright. She reluctantly got up and moved to the window. Her hands paused on the curtains, as she noticed two people running around the grounds, talk briefly to each other, and part ways again. One of them was Toto, but she couldn't understand why he was running around outside at this hour. It was still quite early.

A slight hiss suddenly caught her attention as she partially closed the curtains, making her turn around and gasp with surprise.

A large grandfather clock was swinging to the side, explaining itself as Baron walked into the room. He gave a brief glance around it, relaxing noticeably when he noticed Haru.

"So there you are. You have everyone out looking for you, you know."

"_I left a note!_" Haru protested in silence, suddenly noticing that she had lost her voice again.

"A very vague note," Baron added with distaste, shutting the grandfather clock behind him. He started walking toward her, his arms outstretched. "Really, Haru; if you're going to leave notes, you should at least-"

She stepped away, making a swift retreat to the other side of the piano.

She couldn't let Baron touch her. Not when she felt like _this_.

Her eyes were firmly on the ground, but she could feel his confused gaze on her.

"Haru? I'm not all that angry with you, if that's what you're worried about."

Her hands tightened into white-knuckled fists as she slowly shook her head. A shameful red flowed over her cheeks, as she felt the blisters left behind by the stolen sword.

There was dead silence in the room for perhaps a minute.

"… I see. You're worried about last night, aren't you?" Baron asked in a gentle tone.

Haru struggled not to cry again as she nodded. _'How can he be so calm about it?'_

"Haru, what happened last night was not your fault. You can hardly blame even Edna; they injured Johnny terribly when he tried to deny them entrance."

She looked up with alarm.

"He's all right," Baron said quickly, raising his hands to soothe her. "A little bruised, perhaps, but on his way to making a full recovery. It's quite lucky that they only knocked him unconscious."

Before Haru realized it, Baron swiftly took three long strides around the piano. He wrapped his arms around her before she could escape again.

"It wasn't your fault," he repeated as she tried to wiggle out of his grasp. "I saw the exchange between them, Haru; even though he didn't admit to Edna's accusations, his men were too heavily armed for Inspector Jones to arrive at any other conclusion. Your parents gave him a summary of what happened in Japan, and showed him your scars before taking you to your room."

Haru flinched in horror, covering the right side of her face with one gloved hand. She hadn't even thought about her mask, or the pendant, for that matter.

Baron gently pried her hand off of her face, and kissed her fingers. "I informed Inspector Jones that if Kamui or any of his underlings come near my property or you again, I've given out the order for them to be shot on sight."

Haru looked up at him sharply.

"Do you know what the inspector said, after I told him that?" Baron asked softly, holding her head to his heart.

She shook her head, still looking up at him.

"He said he'd have a pardon ready, if it ever came down to that. Frankly, he nearly shot the little devil himself, after seeing your scars. Kamui tried saying some nonsense about you already being his, but Inspector Jones wasn't interested in listening. Good man, that one. Even if his father tried to get me arrested," he added with distaste.

Haru gave a single breathy laugh, and locked eyes with him. "_What about Edna?_" she mouthed.

"That was merely another thing the inspector wasn't interested in hearing from him." Baron sighed. "I don't know what will happen, now that Kamui's at least partially aware that you've significantly changed. But I _swear _that he's never going to come near you again, even if I need to shoot him myself."

Haru looked at him with horror.

Baron gave her a melting look, and kissed where her right eyebrow should have been. "I stopped Edna because you didn't need the guilt of a life on your hands, Haru. I made your counterpart a promise, and I am _not_ going to break it for anything. Between an innocent life and a wicked one, I'd rather the wicked one ended, don't you?"

Haru smiled at him, feeling her eyes overflow with tears. She buried her face into his shirt again, and wrapped her arms around his chest for a bear hug.

Baron allowed her to cry on him, making soft reassuring sounds as he softly swayed from one foot to the next. It was almost like they were dancing again.

'_Dang it; how on earth did I manage without him?' _Haru couldn't help but wonder, after his familiar scent was mingled with her salty tears.

"Of course, you may just have to spend the rest of your days within my walls. I won't be able to protect you if you ever leave," Baron said hesitantly, stroking her hair with one gloved hand.

She looked up at him with a crooked grin. "_So, what's the downside?_" she mouthed.

He laughed and held her closer. "Well, it means that I probably won't be taking you for rides for a while, if ever again. Your safety's more important."

She pouted at that fact. _'Dang it. That __**is **__a downside.'_

His cell phone started ringing again. She sent it a glare, and reluctantly started prying herself out of his arms.

"Confounded thing," Baron growled, tearing it out of his pant pocket.

Haru turned away, sitting herself at the piano to somewhat give him privacy. Her curious fingers brushed against the black painted wood covering the keys, and then rolled it up to show the piano's teeth.

Baron sat down next to her on the long bench, shutting off the device with one finger.

Haru stared at him in shock. _'Has he ever done that to a call before?'_

He glanced at her as he pocketed the device, and smiled warmly. "It was Toto. He'll get the idea."

Haru giggled silently, shaking her head good-naturedly at him. _'Hope Toto won't get __**too **__angry with us.'_

He gave her another grin, and brushed his gloved fingers over the ivory and ebony keys to an upward scale. "May I serenade you?"

She nodded eagerly. _'I wonder if he plays this as well as the violin.'_

His fingers began caressing the keys, creating a haunting melody that she didn't recognize. Haru smiled blissfully, fighting back the urge to lean against Baron's shoulder. He wouldn't be able to play as well, with her weight on one arm.

"_I was worried that I'm turning into a monster_," she signed at him after a few minutes, not altogether certain that he would be able to understand it from the strange angle.

"A monster? You?" Baron laughed, shaking his head at her. "Haru, I am much closer to becoming a monster than you are."

Haru shook her head and laughed harshly, the sound only coming out as irregular breathing. _'You could never be a monster, Baron.'_

He smiled warmly, almost like he could read her thoughts. "Naturally. If I'm so far from that goal, you're even farther from it. Just trust me."

Just trust me. Haru never thought that such a simple phrase could sound so good.

Haru was already leaning into his shoulder by the time she realized what her body was doing. She sharply sat up again, feeling her face turn hot and uncomfortable.

All Baron did was smile again, and continue the haunting melody. "It would be best if you would rejoin the household after this song. Your parents really are worried about you, you know."

Haru looked down at her lap, and nodded mutely. Maybe things weren't as bad as she thought, after all. The other servants already knew that she became wildly aggressive when someone tried to harm a life, and they had adjusted to it. The wig had even stayed on to cover Edna's white locks; there really hadn't been a reason to hide out like a wanted criminal.

Everything would be just fine.

"_I really like this song_," she informed him with her hands.

Baron smiled warmly, even as his eyes clouded over slightly with ancient pain. "Lucy wrote it, right after I proposed. It's called 'Springtime Moon'."

Haru's jaw dropped in disbelief. _'No way!'_

He caught the look immediately, and stopped playing. "Is something wrong?" he asked worriedly, placing one hand on her shoulder.

She slowly shook her head, a somewhat hysterical laugh trying to break from her control. She bent over her stomach, trying to keep her gasping guffaws at bay with one hand at her mouth. _'Why am I laughing? This is a little creepy!'_

"It's a perfectly good name for a song," Baron said in an injured tone. "She was very poetic."

Haru took a deep breath to calm herself, smiling warmly at him as she signed again. "_I'm sorry. It's not every day I find out there's a song named after me._"

Baron stared at her incredulously. "The 'moon' part certainly, but not the first part."

She shook her head at him while beaming. "_I was born on the first full moon of spring. My full name's a bit of a family joke thanks to Mom, but it means 'springtime moon' in English_."

Baron's expression turned stunned. "You are certain?" he asked in a soft voice after a few minutes.

She nodded firmly, and looked at the keys with renewed interest. "_Is it all that hard to learn to play the piano? It might be interesting, to play my name._"

He knocked one fist against his chest, his eyes sparkling with a dozen different emotions. "It depends on your aptitude. I could try teaching you, if you wish, but it might be best to leave that for another day. Your parents, remember?"

Haru nodded, and got up from the piano bench. She gave the lord a warm hug around the shoulders, and kissed his cheek.

"_Thank you_," she breathed, just before running out of the room.

She didn't want to get scolded for being so forward.

But as she ran down the hall, and received her scolding from nearly every occupant of the manor, Haru's mind teased her with a forgotten thought.

There was something about last night… something that felt… important. Was it connected to the duel Edna had with Baron? Yes, she felt certain of that much, but the details escaped her like a puff of smoke.

But, if it were so important, how could she have forgotten it?

Haru tried to shrug it off, but the unknown question continued to tease her mind.

ooOoo

A knocking came from the door to her studio, a few days afterward.

Haru looked up from her seascape, and swiftly covered it with a cloth before whistling. It was the standard signal that it was okay to enter, whenever her voice was gone.

Toto came in, his face somewhat tight. "Hello, Haru. Can I steal a moment of your time?"

She nodded, and recapped the two paint jars she had been working from, taking care not to wake Yuki from her noon nap on the table.

Toto sighed, walking across the room while fishing around his pocket. "I hope you know I'm still a bit put out with you, young lady. You gave all of us quite a scare the other day."

"_I left a note!_" Haru silently protested yet again.

"What if that snake had a back up mercenary to kidnap you if something went wrong? We wouldn't have known until it was too late!" he nearly snapped, just before holding his head with one hand. "… I'm sorry, Haru. The last few days have been _very _trying."

'_I wonder how much of that is my fault.' _Haru patted one of his hands comfortingly.

He looked at her from behind his hand, and sighed deeply. "I know you didn't mean any of it to happen, Haru. I'm pretty sure that if you had a choice, your family never would have met his."

She nodded in grim enthusiasm. _'There's an understatement if I had ever heard one.'_

He gave her a cocky smile, and grabbed her hand. She stared at him in confusion, even as he slapped a slightly bulky box into her palm.

"This is for you, so that the entire manor won't have to play hide and seek next time you want some alone time."

Haru stared at him, and opened the box. Inside was a black cell phone.

"I picked this one for you, because it slides into a tiny keyboard like this," Toto showed her, playing with the cell phone until it resembled a very tiny laptop. "This version has a notepad option, so that you won't ever have to worry about running out of paper when your voice is gone."

Haru stared at him, touched by the amount of thought he put into it.

"I went ahead and put in my number, as well as your father's, your mother's, Tara's-"

"_Baron?_" Haru mouthed.

Toto laughed. "Of course. Even if I didn't, you'd have it put in within twenty four hours, wouldn't you?"

Haru nodded without hesitation.

He smiled a little wryly, and kissed her forehead like she was one of his children. "Just don't pull a Humbert and shut it off; if someone calls you, it's important. Understand?"

She nodded again, and gave him a brief hug.

"You're welcome. But I have to admit; it's partially a bribe."

Haru cocked an eyebrow at him.

He smiled a little sheepishly, and ruffled his hair with one hand. "I was hoping you'd consider painting a family portrait in time for Christmas. You know; me, my wife and children… It'd make a really nice gift for Tara, don't you think?" he asked hopefully.

Haru grinned widely, looking down at her present. Holding it between her hands, she managed to type out a response.

_Do you have a style in mind?_

He looked at the message, a slight smirk on his lips. "Really had to twist your arm, didn't I? Well, I wouldn't mind if you made something up, but could you make it realistic? No fantasy creatures or the like?"

Haru nodded before typing on the cell phone again. She was definitely going to have to work on her speed typing.

_I know exactly what to do. Give me a month or two, and I'll give you a masterpiece._

Toto beamed at her, gently holding her scarred cheek by one hand. He looked at her for a long moment, long enough to make her worried.

"What on earth could that boy have been **thinking**, to mistreat a sweet girl like you?" he asked softly, running a callused thumb softly over her scars, since she wasn't wearing her mask again.

Haru flinched in surprise, and looked down at her feet, feeling her cheeks turn warm.

Toto gave her another hug. "Don't you worry, Haru," he whispered. "That… _thing _won't come anywhere near you again, if any of us have a say in the matter."

She gave him a weak smile, but a strong embrace. _'Dang it; why couldn't I have grown up __**here**__?'_


	26. Never Be the Same

**Chapter Twenty Six: Never Be the Same**

_All my life, I've been building walls around me._

_In my world, safe where no one ever found me._

_Never knowing what could be, _

_What was there inside of me,_

_I never let those feelings in._

_Then upon a summer's night,_

_You gently changed my life,_

_I would never be the same._

_**Till You Came Into My Life, Wildhorn's Jekyll and Hyde Musical**_

xxXxx

A week after the Halloween incident, Naoko didn't show up for breakfast. Her father had stayed behind at first, but then grabbed Toto on his way to the kitchen. Haru had wanted to follow along, but both men had insisted that she go ahead to breakfast.

Not that she had much of an appetite, worrying about her mother.

Yuki was purring evilly, like she had been since her date with Lune the day before yesterday.

Haru looked down at her, and fed her a large piece of toast. _'Dang it, I wish my voice weren't gone so I could ask what's up.'_

"Haru dear, would you please pass the butter?" Tara asked politely, shifting Tommy from one knee to the other.

The brunette did so, almost dropping it when Johnny burst through the kitchen door. He still had a bandage around his head from Halloween.

"Ah, there you are, lassie!" the guard said with a large grin, waving around a rolled up newspaper. "I think you'll be interested to see today's headline."

Haru quirked an eyebrow at him, but accepted the newspaper with one hand. The part of the paper she could readily see had 'Billionaire' and 'Meow!' in the headline.

Her blood froze. She turned away from the table and maneuvered Yuki to around her shoulders so that she could comfortably unfold the newspaper.

_Young Billionaire Goes Meow!_

She hurriedly started reading the article.

_Officials were called to suppress a young visiting corporate billionaire, named Kamui Jirashi, after he attempted to crash the Baron von Gikkingen's Halloween celebration. His target was to kidnap Haru 'Erika' Moon, forgetting about her reputation for dealing harshly with intruders._

'_They've given me a nickname?' _From there, Haru skimmed over what she knew was just repeats of Halloween. But then her eyes locked on another sentence.

_-became impossible after yesterday, when he bumped his head against the floor in another rampage concerning his 'ownership' of Miss Moon and lost consciousness for over an hour. As far as unnamed officers can tell, Mr. Jirashi has lost his mind. He now acts completely like a cat, licking his whole body and speaking solely in meows and hisses._

_His lawyer had just succeeded in setting a court date for his release, but no one in the police department believes that he'll go anywhere besides a rest home. Inspector Jones has personally stated that another thing he doubts is that 'the Jirashi boy will ever bother anyone again, let alone Miss Moon.'_

Haru stared at the words, her eyes turning wider and her breath turning sharper. Could something like this really happen?

"Lune didn't think much of the monster's conduct, and made some arrangements," Yuki purred into her ear. "I wouldn't worry about his sanity returning, if I were you."

That statement unleashed her.

Haru leapt out of the chair, her vocal chords roaring to life to give a somewhat weak whoop of joy.

Perhaps that was a bad time to realize that a good five people had been reading the article over her shoulders.

"Ow!" Paul complained, rubbing at his nose, since it had collided with the back of her head. "Did you have to do that?"

"Actually, I think she did," Tara said in a soft tone, watching Haru pick up Tanya to swing her around happily.

"He's gone! He's gone for good!" Haru nearly sang out as Yuki struggled to stay on her shoulders, mewing in protest.

"Who's gone, Haru?" Tanya giggled, having never seen this side of Haru before.

In fact, _no one _currently in the kitchen had ever seen this side of her before. But Tommy was amused enough to giggle with his sister and clap his hands with delight.

"Kamui! His mind's gone to the cats!" Haru crowed, stopping long enough to wrap the little girl in a warm hug. "It means I can go ahead and forget how to beat people up!"

"What about the other times?" Tanya asked, wrapping her delicate arms around the brunette's neck, though she was careful not to disturb Yuki.

"Oh, Edna can handle _them_," she answered confidently, just before slapping one hand over her mouth. Her eyes slowly trailed to the other servants, her stomach clenching uncomfortably. _'Dang it! Me and my big mouth!'_

"Aye, Edna can handle just about anything, lassie," Johnny assured Tanya, his eyes sparkling warmly as he looked at a flushing Haru.

"They've known about Edna for months, Mother," Yuki whispered comfortingly. "It's one of the things they like about you."

Her cheeks turned even redder. "… I think I'll go tell Baron the good news," she squeaked, setting Tanya down and inching out of the kitchen.

"But you haven't had any breakfast yet," Tara protested as Haru slipped through the crowd to get to the door.

"Too excited. I'll catch everyone at lunch," she said cheerfully, making her retreat before anyone else could stop her. "_Why didn't you mention that they all knew before now_?" Haru hissed at her cat as she took the stairs three steps at a time.

Yuki looked at her with shock as she clung to the shoulders of the lilac button-up. "I thought you already knew, Mother. Your other personality is hardly discreet."

"There's an understatement," she replied miserably as she nearly ran down the hall to Baron's study on the third floor. "I'm shocked that Kamui didn't manage to sic at least one shrink at me before your boyfriend took care of him."

"Even if he had, he'd have to go through Toto and Baron first," Yuki countered with a smug purr.

Haru laughed in agreement as she let herself into the study.

Which was surprisingly empty. Both of them looked around in confusion.

"Didn't the lord say he usually takes his breakfast in here?" Yuki asked.

"I'm pretty sure he did," Haru answered, taking out her cell phone. "At least this thing's good for something," she muttered under her breath, laboriously typing a text.

_I'm in the study. Are you sick?_

She pressed the send button, and sat down at the couch while taking off her mask. "Sure hope he _isn't _sick," she fretted. "Toto's distracted with Mom, and it wouldn't be proper for me to go into his room to check on him."

"But it _is _proper to spend hours upon hours alone with him in his study?" Yuki asked with a smirk.

Haru blushed at the insinuation. "It's not like we're doing anything, and you're right there with us!"

"I have one word for you, Mother. _Tango_," Yuki smirked even more wickedly.

"That was an accident, and you know it!" Haru protested, feeling her face burn hot enough to fry an egg.

"What was an accident?" Baron asked through a yawn, as he walked through the passageway behind the clock.

Haru's blush increased as she wheeled around to face him. "Yuki was bringing up the tango incident again," she mumbled self-consciously.

But she could see a bit of color rise on his pale cheeks as he gave her pet a stern look.

"That _was _an accident, Yuki, and I still have the bump on my head to prove it."

Haru smiled guiltily, but took a closer look at him. He had dark circles around his eyes, and his face seemed unusually tight.

"Hey, are you feeling all right?"

He sighed through another yawn. "I couldn't get to sleep last night, but I'm perfectly fine. It's still a bit early for a visit; is something wrong?" he asked while sitting down next to her.

Haru stared at him for a few seconds, before her mind clicked. "Oh, right. Lune's managed to put himself on our permanent good lists."

He smiled a little tiredly. "Oh? What has he been up to?"

"I told him what the monster had put Mother through," Yuki said solemnly. "I know I promised I wouldn't, but Lune managed to drag the whole thing out of me, just after the Halloween incident. He was wondering why Mother was so scared and depressed."

Baron gave her a sterner look. "What did he do?" he asked in a flat voice.

"He cursed Kamui to think he's a _cat_!" Haru giggled. "Even if his lawyers manage to bail him out of a loony bin, he won't come around here again. He'll be too busy chasing mice to think about me."

Baron stared at her for a long moment. Then a wild grin overtook his face as he swiftly stood up, and dragged Haru to her feet to start a happy, random waltz.

"Not again!" Yuki yowled, since the new waltz involved a lot of swinging Haru over Baron's head and twirling her around like a ballerina. She was barely able to hang onto Haru's shirt as the lower half of her body went sailing.

"This is wonderful!" Baron exclaimed happily, pausing long enough to pull Haru into a tight embrace. "It looks like I'll be able to take you out of the manor house, after all!"

Yuki laughed a little darkly, taking the opportunity to safely hop off Haru's shoulders and onto the ground. "At least you have your priorities in order."

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with taking me out of the manor," Haru defended, giving Baron a glowing smile. "Especially if it involves the motorcycle."

His eyes radiated such warmth, that she quite nearly melted like butter in his arms. "What about today? I don't have anything prepared, though," he said worriedly.

"That's all right- no, wait," Haru cut herself off reluctantly. "Can we do it tomorrow? Mom's been sick lately, and Toto's checking on her. I want to be nearby in case it's something serious."

Baron gave her a worried look. "She seemed fine at the party."

"She was, but the past few days, she's been a little nauseous, and can't keep any food down. She fainted trying to get out of bed today, so… Toto's doing what he can," Haru finished softly, flexing her fingers in an attempt to distract herself from the terrible feeling in her stomach.

Baron's eyes gave a strange flicker as he held her a little closer as they sat down on the couch again. "Don't worry, Haru. Toto's a good doctor; he'll find the problem soon enough."

She smiled weakly, and stole another hug. "I know. But… it's my mom, you know?"

"I know," came the tired answer, another yawn escaping his throat.

Haru looked at him as he rested his head on her shoulder. "Hey, Baron? Maybe you should go back to bed; you look exhausted."

"Nons…" he tried to whisper, closing his green eyes.

Before Haru could so much as ask him what he was about to say, he had fallen asleep on her shoulder. He didn't snore, but his breathing was long and deep.

"My, he _must _have been tired," Yuki said in a stunned voice after a few seconds, to ensure that he really was asleep.

Haru shushed her softly, trying to think of a way to escape without waking him up. She slowly inched her way away from him, but all that did was make his head slip off her shoulder and land on her lap.

She stiffened, waiting for him to wake up. But it didn't happen.

"_Really _tired," Yuki added, struggling not to laugh.

Haru nodded numbly, looking down at his face. A small smile was on his lips now, like he was enjoying his new position. But he was still out cold.

She laughed lightly and gave up. She wasn't about to risk waking him, just to go paint. Besides, it wasn't all that uncomfortable to have his head on her lap, anyway.

"We'd better just stay quiet for a while, sweetie," Haru whispered as she looked at his peaceful features. "We don't want to disturb him."

"Yes, Mother," Yuki smirked, curling up next to her on the couch for a cat nap of her own.

Haru studied Baron's sleeping face silently long after her cat was asleep; her hand twitching with a dormant desire.

Did she dare?

Her scarred hand was moving on its own, tearing off her long black glove before Haru could make up her mind. Very gently, her naked fingers brushed against Baron's thick orange hair, running through it and caressing it. It was slightly stiff, but thick and warm, as if the color alone was enough to radiate solar heat. It was a very pleasant sensation, more so than Haru thought it would be.

Baron moved slightly in his sleep from her attentions, and began purring softly with pleasure. Haru had to bite back a few giggles, remembering the first time she had heard him purr.

Back when she was still afraid of him. Those days seemed so long ago. How on earth could she have been so scared of someone like Baron?

She sighed, and leaned back in her seat. As long as Baron was sleeping on her, she might as well catch some more shut eye as well.

Whatever her reason for being scared of him had been, it didn't matter anymore.

Suddenly the door behind the couch opened, making Haru look over sharply.

Alana was letting herself in; a carefully balanced tray in one arm. Even from this distance, Haru could tell that there was enough food for two.

Alana casually looked over, blinking in surprise. "Where is his lordship?" she asked curiously.

Haru pressed a finger to her lips to silence her, and pointed at her lap. Just as quickly as she made the gesture, she realized that it wasn't all that proper of a position for them. Her heart froze with fear, but it was too late to take it back.

Alana's eyes widened with surprise. She quickly walked forward and around the couch, only to stare shamelessly at the sight.

"… He didn't sleep well last night," Haru offered with a weak smile. _'I hope she won't tell Mom and Dad about this.'_

"I… see that," Alana whispered, not taking her eyes off Baron's head on the girl's lap.

He hadn't stopped purring, even though he was currently in a human shape.

After a long moment, Alana looked at Haru, and beamed at her. She set the tray on the table next to the couch, within reach, and gently kissed Haru's one eyebrow. "I'll be back at lunchtime, my lady."

Haru bit back a laugh. "I already told you, I'm no lady."

Alana gave her a loving smile, and shook her head. "Being a lady is the same as having power, Haru. If you had to bring attention to the fact, it's not a fact at all."

She gave the girl another kiss on the brow, and made to let herself out the door. "I haven't seen Humbert look that peaceful in many, many years. I'll see you in a few hours, _my lady_."

She paused at the door, and gave one more glance over her shoulder at the teenager. Her smile warmed further. "You know what else, Haru?"

The teenager shook her head curiously.

"I think I like you better _without _the mask."

ooOoo

Much later, Haru hesitantly knocked on her parents' door alone. It was late, and she had a strict curfew for her pet.

But the mask was back on. She wasn't confident enough to walk around in public without it, despite what Alana had said.

"Come in," her mother called, sounding a lot better than she had earlier.

Haru slipped through the door, closing it behind her before walking up to her parents' bed. Her mother was under the covers, and her father was sitting next to her. From how close their heads had been, she could only assume that they had been deep in conversation.

"Well? Did Toto find out what the problem was?" Haru asked, sneaking a hug out of both of them.

Muta and Naoko gave each other a worried look. "Yeah, Chicky. He found the problem."

"Chemical imbalance," her mother groaned in exasperation. "Can you believe it?"

Haru tilted her head in confusion. "You've never had that problem before."

"Actually, I did once, a long time ago. I thought I'd never have to deal with it again, but…" her mother trailed off, lost in memories.

"Life's full of surprises?" Muta asked her with a loving smile.

Naoko laughed. "There's an understatement. Don't worry, Haru; Tara's whipping up a tonic for me, and Toto's cutting back my workload. I'll be fine."

"Well, don't hesitate to tell me if you need anything," Haru couldn't help but offer, sneaking another hug out of her. "I'd rather not lose you."

Both of her parents laughed, a bit harder than she thought was necessary.

"Don't worry, Chicky; it's not that serious," her father promised with a wide grin, wrapping a beefy arm around her for a bear hug. He kissed her brow, and dragged her to her feet. "We'd better get going. The dishes won't wash themselves, you know."

"I know," Haru giggled. Then she remembered. "Mom, Dad? Kamui's not going to come here ever again."

"We know, honey," her mother said with a wide grin. "Alana gave us the newspaper when she brought us lunch. Who'd have thought that Satoshi had died in a car wreck after we left? But why didn't _you _say anything earlier?" she suddenly asked sternly.

Haru stiffened in realization. _'That's right. I was so eager to tell Baron the good news, that telling Mom and Dad never crossed my mind.' _"Toto was examining you; I didn't want to burst in."

"Thanks," Muta said with relief, kissing her hair. "Now come along. The dishes, remember?"

Haru nodded, kissing her mother goodnight one more time. "I love you," she whispered before leaving with her father.

But that didn't stop her from seeing the startled tears in Naoko's eyes.

'_Do I really say it so little, to make her react like that?' _She gripped Muta's huge arm like a teddy bear, feeling like a small child next to his bulk as they walked down the hallway.

'_Come to think of it, when was the last time I told either of them that I loved them?'_

Suddenly, her father's steps slowed down considerably, enough to make her look up at him. He was studying her, his small black eyes slightly tired, and worried. There was also a deep sadness within them, or perhaps a deeper regret.

"Is something wrong, Dad?" she asked in a little girl voice.

That startled him, enough to shake his head to clear it. "What? Nah, everything's fine. More than fine, really."

"Then why were you looking at me like that?"

He gave her another long, sad look, but then gently turned her body to face his. He placed one meaty hand on each of her shoulders, and looked deep into her eyes. "Haru, you know that no matter what happens, your mother and I will always love you, right?"

She looked at him with alarm. "Dad…?"

"You _do _know that, right?" he nearly pleaded, kissing her forehead in his usual slightly rough manner. "I need to hear you say it."

"Dad, of course you and Mom will always love me." She looked into his eyes, and gave him a warm smile. "Just like I'll always love the both of you."

Muta's body began to shake uncontrollably. He bit back a strangled sob, and wrapped her up in a huge bear hug.

'_Yes. It really does look like I don't say it enough.' _"I love you, Dad," she whispered, keeping her arms around him as much as she was able.

Her father broke down crying on her shoulder, as if her words were an arrow through his heart. He squeezed her even tighter, refusing to move from that position. "I don't deserve you. You or your mother."

Haru's eyes narrowed almost dangerously. She worked loose one hand to force him to look at her. "Oh no? Because we _definitely _deserve you. Mom chose right, all those years ago, and so did you. There's no one I'd rather claim as parents than you two."

He gave her a tearful smile, and gave her another gruff kiss on the forehead. "Thanks, Chicky. I love you, too."


	27. World of Grey

A/N; Another family trip, another early update for all of you. Enjoy!

**Chapter Twenty Seven: World of Grey**

_Till you came into my life,_

_Till I heard you call my name,_

_I was living in a world of grey each day_

_Just like the one before._

_You have given me my eyes,_

_You have taught me how to see_

_And now I see a brand new world_

_I never dreamed could be._

_Till you came into my life._

_**Till You Came Into My Life, Wildhorn's Jekyll and Hyde Musical**_

xxXxx

Haru looked at herself in the mirror for what felt like the thousandth time.

For some reason she couldn't fathom, she had wanted to change into nicer clothes, just before meeting Baron to exchange Christmas gifts. Even stranger, the only thing that felt appropriate to wear was white. She was wearing a skirt again, one that flowed gracefully over her legs, and a particularly feminine blouse with equally pale gloves.

She looked, and felt, a lot more polished than she usually did. Her hair had grown out a bit more by then, enough for her to use some modest hair clips of her mother's. She bit back a laugh. The decision to grow her hair out hadn't come until after she was certain Kamui was permanently a resident of a rest home, all the way back in Japan.

Certainly, she could have waited until tomorrow morning, but the full moon was out, and she had a feeling that she wouldn't be able to sneak away from the festivities. Tonight, it would just be her and Baron.

"You look wonderful, Mother," Yuki told her in exasperation, licking one paw. "Just take Baron's present, march up to the study, and spend some time with him before curfew. It's not like you'll be able to get away tomorrow, and your father excused you from helping with dishes tonight."

Haru smiled guiltily, and picked up the large present with care. "I'm sorry, sweetie. It's just… this year's been nothing short of incredible. If anyone had told me a year ago how happy I'd be right now, I'd have laughed at them."

Yuki gave her a sidelong look, along with an amused purr. "You'll be a lot happier tomorrow, when your parents give you their gift."

"Stop teasing me, young lady," Haru said sternly, marching toward the door. "Whatever it is, I can wait until morning."

"Maybe you can, but I can't," her cat giggled evilly.

"That's enough out of you," Haru said sternly, carefully easing her gift onto one hip. "Enjoy your date with Lune, and be back before I am."

"I will. Enjoy your date, too."

Haru blushed darkly. "This is _not _a date!"

"Oh? Then why are you wearing lipstick?" Yuki asked with a wicked purr.

She blushed even harder. It had felt like the right gesture, considering the occasion, but now she was having second thoughts about the light makeup her mother had insisted on getting her just after Halloween. "See you at bedtime," she said between her teeth, marching out the door before Yuki could make another comment.

'_A date? Really, what's going through that kitten's mind?'_

Except her beloved Yuki was no longer a kitten. She was nearly grown now, and quite the beauty. It was no wonder that a prince was courting her.

'_My little baby's all grown up.' _Haru sighed sadly, and made her way up the stairs to the third floor, and down the hallway. _'Wasn't it just yesterday that I brought her here? Dang it, why couldn't this year have been a little slower?'_

Finally, she was standing right in front of his study. Usually, she just walked in, but for some reason, she hesitated.

'_Does he want me to knock? No, he's scolded me about that.' _Taking a deep breath for courage, she slowly opened the door, and snuck a peak.

Baron had put up a long green garland around the roaring fireplace, and a small tree was resting in the corner. She had already known that both were there, since she had helped him decorate the small tree, but still thought that something would be different.

The 'something different' became more obvious as a feline Baron came into her line of vision, pacing like he was just as nervous as she was. He stopped when he realized he was no longer alone and slowly looked over to lock eyes with her.

He was dressed finer than she had ever seen, save for the Halloween party. When Tanya had spoken of her uncle dressing like an old-fashioned gentleman, Haru had imagined something very much like what he was wearing right now.

The suit was grey, naturally. The crimson vest added just the right touch of color to it, as well as a royal blue bowtie. But Haru's favorite part of the outfit was the simple top hat, which was also a light grey.

She gave him a wide smile, and closed the door behind herself. "That's a really good look for you, Baron."

His eyes glowed happily from the compliment. "Thank you, Haru. I must say, white is definitely your color."

She laughed, walking around the room while keeping a steady grip on his present. "Thanks." She set the package next to the tree, since it was about the same size and wouldn't fit underneath it. Once that was out of the way, she took off her mask, and set it on a nearby table.

Relieved of her burdens, she marched up to the werecat, and stole a big hug from him. "Happy Christmas, Baron."

He had his arms around her just as quickly, squeezing her like a favorite child's toy. "Happy Christmas, Haru," he whispered, holding her just the way she liked it.

'_He smells nice,' _she absently noted.

Baron usually smelled nice, but there were particular nights when the fact struck her a little more forcefully than others.

Like tonight. Did he ever like the way she smelled? She had put a few finishing touches on Toto's family portrait earlier that day, before helping bake Christmas goodies with her father. She probably smelled like her paints and her father's prized cinnamon buns.

"You know, this is rather nice," Baron said, when they finally parted. "Yuki's not around with her comments."

"She gave me a double helping before I came up here," Haru replied drily, forcing away a blush from forming. "I swear she's getting more sarcastic every day."

"Now I wonder _who_ could have taught her that," Baron mused with a wicked smile, gently easing Haru onto their favorite couch.

"I blame you, personally," she teased as he prepared two cups of tea.

"Kettle…" he said in a low, warning tone.

"All right, she got it from both of us," she surrendered, giggling a little as Baron passed her the first cup. "We're a bad influence on impressionable children."

"It would appear so," he laughed, taking his customary place beside her with a cup of his own. "I only hope Lune can take the abuse."

"If he couldn't, he'd have lost interest by now, wouldn't he?" Haru asked, taking a sip of her tea. It was absolutely Christmas tea, with hints of both mint and cinnamon. Just how could he make all these delicious variations of tea, and yet be so poor at cooking regular food?

"Indeed," Baron sighed, suddenly melancholy. "Our little girl's all grown up."

Haru looked over at him, realizing the truth of it. If she was a mother figure to Yuki, what could Baron be but the father, after all the time they've spent together?

She took another sip of tea before cuddling into his side. "I'm going to miss her, when Lune eventually takes her away for good."

He sighed again, wrapping one arm comfortably around her shoulders. "I agree. Her comments may be unwanted at times, but I'll miss them."

Haru set her cup on the table, so that she wouldn't spill any on him. "Who'd have thought we'd be parents to a cat?"

Baron's hand tensed slightly on her arm, since it was resting on it.

She looked at it, and then at him. "What's wrong?"

"… Nothing," he said softly.

Haru gave him a deeply suspicious look, and sat up from the comfortable position. "Baron," she said in a serious voice. "You make me tell you when something's troubling me. I wish you'd return the favor."

He gave her a distressed look, and coughed uncomfortably. "It's… a delicate topic, Haru."

She looked straight into his eyes, and waited for him to continue.

He gave a deep sigh after a tense minute of silence. "It's part of my curse. Even if… I found someone that could cope with my curse, she would have to share in it. On top of that, I could never give her children."

Haru's jaw dropped. Lune hadn't told her that last part.

"Meph… **he **did that to you? On top of everything else?"

Baron nodded sadly. "**He **also hinted that I would live a rather long time, longer than most humans do. It's probably why I still look so young."

Haru stared at him, feeling a dark rage growing in her skull. "Now I hope I _will _get to meet him," she snarled, gripping the couch fiercely with both hands.

"No, you don't," Baron warned worriedly.

"I do. I'll take such pleasure ripping his lungs out," she growled ominously.

Baron wrapped his arms around her, dragging her onto his lap. "Haru, that's a dangerous thought. I don't think even Edna could handle **him**."

"… He's that bad?" Haru asked reluctantly, leaning into his chest.

"Worse, actually. Why don't we exchange gifts, before we spoil the night with more talk of **him**?"

"All right," she grumbled, easing off his lap to get his present. "But really, it's such a _waste_."

"Waste?" he asked incredulously.

"Yeah. You'd have made a great dad, if that blasted idiot had just…" Haru sighed in frustration, and carefully eased his gift next to him on the couch. "You're right; let's pretend he doesn't exist for the rest of the night. Happy Christmas, Baron," she wished him, kissing his furry cheek softly.

He looked at her for a long moment, his expression just short of wonder.

"Baron," she giggled, gesturing at the present. "I worked really hard on that for you."

He snapped to attention, and sheepishly started unwrapping the gift with care. "My my; I wonder what it could be."

Haru fought back a laugh. He knew exactly what it was, even if he didn't know what she had painted.

His hands slowed, as they gently removed the last of the wrapping paper. For a long moment, he stared at the beautiful cliffs he had shared with her, months before.

"It's called 'Shades of Grey'," she informed him softly, but he was still looking at the painting.

In fact, he stared so long, that Haru started getting nervous. _'Should I have left out the sea dragon?'_

Slowly, he looked back at her, his large slanted eyes nearly overflowing with tears. He stood up, and swiftly wrapped his arms around her. "It's _beautiful_, Haru. I'll cherish it always," he purred softly.

Haru glowed from the praise, taking the excuse to squeeze him back. "Do you know what the problem is with being near you all the time?"

His arms stiffened noticeably.

"I keep getting all these great ideas for painting, but I get them faster than I can paint them." She gave him a fake pout, knowing he'd be able to see through it like a pane of glass. "Aren't you just ashamed of yourself?"

"Not a chance," he laughed, relieved at her answer.

"Really, Baron," she chided as he eased her into a high back chair, closer to the fireplace. "You shouldn't have gotten that worried. There's no _real_ downside to hanging out with you so much."

Just before he turned, Haru saw a wildly cheerful smile take over his face. His tail was swishing happily, and his pace was excited as he retrieved her gift from beneath the tree.

"I feel the same way about you, Haru. My world isn't as grey as it used to be, thanks to you." He turned back to her, his present for her in his arms. "I wish I could say that I made this for you," he said wistfully, walking across the room to set it on her lap. "I hope you'll like it, in any case."

"I bet I will," she assured him, a little taken aback by the weight of the gift. It was box-shaped, but a bit wider than a shoebox. She neatly tore off the wrapping paper, irrationally thinking back to when Tara had given her the sketch bag. But this was even heavier than the sketch bag.

At last, she pulled free a huge book, with a lovely photo of a garden on the cover.

"The Hidden World of Flowers," she read. She started flipping through the first few pages, noticing the high-quality photos with delight.

"It's a flower dictionary, with pictures, legends, and meanings for each flower," Baron explained, sounding a little nervous. "I thought you might like to use it for painting."

Haru looked up at him, touched by the amount of thought he had put into it. Carefully, she sat up, and set the book where she had been sitting.

Then she proceeded to squeeze the stuffing out of Baron. "I _love _it," she whispered against his heart. His shoulder was a bit out of reach, when they were standing up. "I just got five different ideas, thanks to your book."

Baron kissed her brow tenderly, his eyes glowing warmly again as he returned her embrace. "I was hoping you'd feel that way about it. But I do fear that it will pale against what your parents have planned for you."

She looked up at him sharply. "Wait, you know what it is, too?"

He grinned wickedly. "Oh my, yes."

"Well, don't spoil it. I want to be surprised in the morning."

"Oh, believe me; you _will _be surprised," he smirked.

"You're just as bad as Yuki," Haru complained, lightly smacking his chest with the side of her fist. "Does everyone in the manor know except me?"

"I wouldn't be surprised," Baron replied, shifting her body to one arm so that he could move a little closer to his computer, and start playing with the mouse.

Haru sighed. "I don't know why _I'm_ surprised, anymore. Secrets reign supreme in this place."

"You _will _love it, Haru," Baron promised as an instrumental Silent Night began playing. "But that can wait until morning. Tonight, I get you all to myself."

That simple statement sent shivers up and down her spine. She blinked once from surprise, but still smiled warmly as Baron swept her into a soft waltz.

It was only then, when Haru realized that he had cleared the furniture out of the middle of the room. He had been prepared for this.

But what was that shiver about? She wasn't cold. In fact, she was a little warm, especially in the face.

She breathed as discreetly as she could, in an attempt to get her temperature under control.

Baron must have noticed what she was doing, because there was that very slight smirk on his feline lips, one that was unlike his earlier smirk.

Haru brushed off the shivers for now, and simply enjoyed being in his arms as they continued to dance.

Carol after carol played; she soon lost count of them. All that mattered was that she was with Baron. Never a word did they speak, not wishing to ruin the sweet serenity that had enveloped the room.

Haru smiled warmly, and laid her head on his chest after he brought her up from another dip. _'This is by far the best Christmas Eve I've ever had.'_

ooOoo

Next thing Haru knew, a door slammed open violently. She sat up with a gasp, just as she got attacked.

"Haru, Haru, wake up! It's Christmas!" Tanya squealed with delight. She had her arms firmly around Haru's neck, and was bouncing up and down on her bed.

_Bed?_

Yes, she was in her room, tucked neatly into her bed. But, she had no memory of returning to her room.

"Why must that girl be so loud?" Yuki muttered as she sat up from Haru's pillow, rubbing sleep from her eyes with one paw.

"Come _on_," Tanya pleaded, pulling on Haru's arm until she was out of bed. "We're about to open presents, and… are those your pajamas?" she asked in confusion.

Haru looked down at her attire. She was still in the white outfit she had been in the night before.

"Yes, Mumsy dearest," Yuki smirked. "Why on earth are you dressed like that for bed?"

Haru gave her a short glare before gathering her cat into one arm. "I wanted to save time, so I got dressed last night."

"Oh. Well, let's go, then! Everyone's waiting for us, except for Uncle Humbert that is, because he's sick again," Tanya babbled endlessly.

Haru silently grabbed her mask, which had been resting on her desk along with the book Baron had given her. She slipped on the cool ceramic, and kept Yuki around her shoulders as Tanya dragged her out of her room, and down the hallway.

"Yuki," Haru whispered softly, to avoid the little girl's attention. "Last night, did Baron…?"

"Carry you to bed like a lover?" Yuki asked with a wicked giggle. "It was the most romantic thing I've ever seen."

Haru blushed crimson, and started berating herself for bringing this up just before meeting with the others. "Just what is Lune exposing you to, young lady?" she hissed.

"What did you say?" Tanya asked, looking up at Haru curiously.

"Oh, nothing, sweetie," she hastily assured the child, since she wasn't about to tell anyone what she had learned about the Cat Kingdom.

Tanya beamed up at her with absolute trust, and started dragging harder. "Hurry, Haru! Everyone's waiting for us!"

"I don't know why you assume it's all Lune," Yuki said with another smirk. "I've learned a great deal about romance from you and Daddy dearest."

Haru's cheeks turned dark red once more, but she was pulled into the ball room too quickly to come up with a retort to that.

A large Christmas tree had been erected in the middle of the room, and garlands were strung on the walls. True to Tanya's word, it looked like everyone short of Baron and a few guards were present.

"It's about time you got here," Muta grunted, stealing her from Tanya so he could give her a bear hug. "Happy Christmas, Chicky."

"Happy Christmas, Dad," she said automatically, squeezing him back the best she could.

"We thought you'd never get here, young lady," Toto said around a stifled laugh. "Go ahead and give it to her, Muta."

"No, she won't be able to focus on anything else; save it for last," Naoko insisted from her comfortable chair.

"Should I go back for a helmet and shield?" Haru asked nervously as her father gently pushed her into a chair close to her mother.

"Nah, you'll be fine," Muta assured her with a chuckle.

"Oh, give it to her now!" Alana pleaded like a child. "I want to see her reaction."

"You're not the only one, dear," Matthew told her in an almost identical tone.

Haru looked at her parents warily. "It better not be a car. You've only taken me driving twice, and I'd almost never use it!"

Not to mention the fact that they had no clue that Baron had been teaching her how to drive the motorcycle.

"What, no!" her mother laughed, holding a blanket over her lap. "Nothing like that, sweetheart."

"Well, everyone's really excited over something," Haru said darkly, looking at everyone in the room.

Only Tommy seemed completely oblivious to what was going on, sleeping peacefully on his mother's shoulder.

"Chicky, let's save the best for last, okay?" her father asked tiredly, tossing a gift at her.

She caught it in midair, and looked at the tag. "This one's yours, Mom."

There were thirty people in the ball room, so there were many presents under the tree. It took a good half hour for the household to work their way through all of it. Tanya squealed with delight often, and Tommy showed the whole household that he could take five whole steps before falling over. Thankfully, he only giggled when he fell, and used whoever was closest to get back on his feet again.

Haru's heart ached, as she thought of Baron. How many years had he been condemned to observe this happy scene from the passageways? Was he behind her, right now?

"Why the sad face, honey?" her mother asked with concern, touching her hand.

Haru glanced up sharply, and sighed. "I'm just thinking about Baron. It bites that he's sick for Christmas."

"Believe me; he feels the same way," Toto informed her softly, just before shaking his head. "Well, Muta? How about now?"

"All right, Bird Brain," her father muttered, nodding at his wife.

Naoko grinned back at him, and pulled one last present from the blanket she had on her lap. "Happy Christmas, Haru."

"Happy Christmas, Mom. Is _this _what everyone's making such a big deal over?" Haru asked, looking at the present from all angles. It was rectangular and thin, like a child's book.

"Why don't you open it and find out?" Toto asked, struggling to suppress his laughter.

"Opening it _is _customary, Mother," Yuki giggled, one paw gesturing for her to open it.

Haru fought back the impulse to glare at her cat, and started neatly pulling off the wrapping paper. _'It's too light to be a laptop or anything expensive. Is it a set of really nice paint brushes? No, that was two presents ago. Oh, for crying out loud; what could be great enough for everyone to make this much fuss over?'_

The wrapping paper fell away, to reveal an ordinary photo frame, with an envelope tucked in front of the glass. She removed the envelope curiously, holding the frame in one hand.

It was her family portrait from Halloween.

Haru smiled warmly at the lovely picture she and her parents made. "I don't know why you protested so much, Dad. The kilt suited you."

A few of the servants began laughing their heads off, although it somehow seemed strained to her.

"It's not about the picture, Mother!" Yuki said in exasperation, making Haru look at her cat with surprise.

'_Why give it to me, then?'_

"Read the card, Chicky," Muta said between his teeth, ruffling her hair affectionately.

Haru shrugged, and eased the card out of the envelope. Both items were a plain white, and she could recognize her mother's work in the rough sketch of a bird on the front of the card.

She opened the card to see her father's slightly scratchy handwriting.

_Trip to Japan; expensive._

_Hospital bill; almost as expensive._

_Return trip to England with wife and kid; definitely more expensive._

Haru squirmed guiltily.

"Keep reading, honey," Naoko giggled.

_Replacement necessities; not expensive. _

_Being with estranged spouse again; priceless._

_Spending time with your daughter; priceless._

_Watching your daughter find out there's four of you in the portrait;_

_EVEN MORE PRICELESS!_

Haru blinked, and reread the last two lines. "Four?" she asked incredulously, taking a second look at the picture in her hands. But it was only her and her parents. Not even Yuki was there, because she had been on a date with Lune that night.

"Yep. _Four_," her father confirmed, shaking his head with wonder.

Slowly, her mind connected the dots, making her jaw drop in disbelief. She gave a sharp glance towards her mother's belly, which had a very slight bump. So slight, in fact, that she hadn't noticed it before now.

"_Four?_" she asked timidly, taking another look at the bird on the card.

It was a stork.

"Four," her mother repeated with a worried expression. "Do you mind terribly, Haru?"

She burst into tears.

Holding the card in one hand, and the family picture in the other, she threw her arms around Naoko as Yuki hopped off her shoulders. She wept against her mother's neck, crying harder than she had in months.

"Oh, oh honey, don't cry," Naoko tried to console her daughter, rocking her gently in her arms. "It's not that bad, is it?"

"A sister?" Haru managed to choke out between her sobs. "I'm going to be a _big sister_?"

"That's right, Chicky," Muta grunted after a tense moment, gently touching one shoulder. "If you don't like it-"

Haru immediately latched onto his neck, squeezing hard enough to cut his breath short. "Are you **kidding**? Dad, this is… this is beyond anything I can say. Thank you so much," she breathlessly sobbed against his shoulder.

Muta breathed a huge sigh of relief, and hugged his weeping daughter tightly.

"Daddy? If she's not sad about the baby, why is she crying so hard?" Tanya asked with worry, currently sitting on her father's lap.

Toto was smiling warmly as tears caressed his pale face. "It's because she's very, very happy."


	28. Forever Stay

**Chapter Twenty Eight: Forever Stay**

_Till you came into my life,_

_I'd forgotten how to feel,_

_How to listen to a song or cry,_

_I lost the child in me._

_Till you came into my life,_

_I had never wanted more,_

_Then you said you needed me,_

_And suddenly, my heart could soar,_

_Forever stay with me!_

_**Till You Came into My Life, Wildhorn's Jekyll and Hyde Musical**_

xxXxx

"Don't forget to take it easy," Haru said in a warning voice, as her mother got into the passenger's side of her father's truck with difficulty.

Naoko was at five months now, and her belly was much more noticeably swollen than it had been at Christmas.

Which was understandable, considering that today was Valentine's Day.

"Honey, you act like this is the first time I've ever been pregnant," she laughed, kissing Haru's forehead warmly. "Don't worry; your father matches you in protectiveness."

"That's right," Muta grunted, smiling foolishly at his wife as he closed her door. "Don't forget, Chicky; call us if anything at all happens."

"Yes, sir," she giggled, saluting him with one arm, since Yuki was in the other one again.

For some strange reason, her cat wasn't being her usual sarcastic self.

"That's my girl. Now how about a hug before we leave?" Muta asked roguishly, holding his arms out for her.

Haru gave him as big of a hug as she could manage, and watched them drive out the garage, then the gate. She smiled warmly, and cuddled Yuki a little closer. "I guess I better get started, now that they're gone," she confided, twirling a lock of hair around one finger. It was now a good inch and a half below her jaw line.

"Wait, Mother…" Yuki said; the first words she had spoken all day.

Haru looked down at her, and gently scratched her ears. "What's wrong, sweetie?"

"Nothing… specifically." Yuki sighed, and hopped out of her arms. "Would you please follow me, Mother? There's something I want to show you."

Haru cocked her head curiously at her beautiful cat. "Sure, Yuki. Lead the way."

Yuki gave her a grateful look, and immediately bounded for the gardens. Haru began running after her, surprisingly able to keep up with the agile feline.

It felt good to run again. There was almost no snow left on the ground, and she had been more or less cooped up in the manor all winter. Even the motorcycle rides with Baron had changed to car rides, since he was such a safety freak.

Not that Haru really minded. Any time with Baron meant a good time.

"Over here, Mother," Yuki called, bringing her attention back to the present.

Haru sheepishly made a U-turn, since she had passed by the stone bench. It had a large hedge shielding it from the manor's view, which was probably why the Cat Prince was there. He was now wearing a strange purple gem on his forehead, one that seemed to have the shadow of a third eye. Yuki was already sitting by his side, her tail twitching with nerves.

Lune licked one paw nervously as the human approached. "Happy Valentine's Day, Haru."

"Happy Valentine's Day, Lune," Haru answered easily, sitting on the bench to scratch his ears. "Is something up?"

He laughed a little nervously. "You could say that. Haru… first of all, I want to thank you again for saving my life last year."

"You're welcome," she replied automatically.

"I also wanted to thank you for letting me court Yuki," he continued, nearly stuttering from terrible nerves. "I've never been as happy, as I am when I'm with her."

Haru looked at him for a long minute. "It's time, isn't it?" she asked sadly.

"… Yes," Lune admitted, trying desperately to read her reactions. "My father died in his sleep recently, and I'm the new king. I proposed to Yuki yesterday, but she won't accept without your consent. Please?" he asked in a little kitten voice.

Haru continued to study his features as her heart began to ache. "Lune, do you love my Yuki?"

"With all my heart."

"You'll take the best care of her, right?"

"Nothing less will do."

Haru smiled warmly. "You _will _remember to bring her and any possible kittens back for visits, right?"

Lune smiled with relief. "I believe we can arrange that."

Haru scratched his ears again, and looked at her beloved cat. "Yuki? Is this what you want?"

She nodded eagerly. "Yes, Mother. I love him."

Haru sighed sadly. "My little kitten. All grown up, and engaged to a king."

Lune laughed happily, jumping to Haru's shoulders to lick her face with enthusiasm. "Thank you so much, Mother!"

"Haru? Haru, I know you're around here somewhere!"

Her heart froze with fear, recognizing the voice. But before she could urge Lune to hide, Toto walked around the hedge. He opened his mouth, probably to scold her again. But then his black eyes flicked to Lune, making his jaw drop in horror.

"Before you go ballistic, this is Yuki's fiancé," Haru said quickly, rising to her feet and standing protectively in front of the cat king, who had just leapt off her shoulders. "His name is Lune, and he's a good cat; nothing like his relative."

Toto was doing some heavy breathing exercises, and his eyes were incredibly wild. His entire body was twitching with nerves, clearly aching to sweep her into his arms like his cousin, and run as fast as he could.

"I'm not in any danger, Toto," Haru said as soothingly as she could, gently taking him by the wrists. "I just gave my permission for Lune to marry Yuki. I'm going to say goodbye to them, and then they're going back to the Cat Kingdom. Everything's just fine."

"… You'd better be right," Toto nearly hissed, still looking panicked.

"I am." Giving him a smile, she turned back to the feline couple.

"My, you're right; he _is _a tad excitable," Lune murmured nervously.

"Be nice; you know he has incentive to be nervous." She got to her knees, and gave the king a respectful kiss on the cheek as well as a hug. "Remember your promise, Lune. Take good care of her."

"Always," he swore to her, licking her face affectionately.

Then she turned to her dear, dear kitten.

No, her beautiful cat. Soon enough, not even _that_.

She tried several times, to say just the right thing. But every time she opened her mouth, words refused to issue from it. Even her thoughts had trouble forming into something coherent.

Yuki looked back at her, fighting back tears as she leapt around Haru's shoulders, and licked her face, already wet with tears. "Thank you, Mother. I owe you everything, including my life, and I can't even give you something back."

Haru shook her head as more tears fell. She hugged her cat close, and buried her face in the soft white fur one last time. "You already have, sweetheart. Don't forget me."

"Never," Yuki said fiercely, licking her tears away. "I love you, Mother."

"I love you too, Yuki." She held the cat close for a long minute, and then gently set her on the ground. "You'll be a beautiful queen. Now scoot, and don't forget to visit."

Yuki nodded tearfully, and followed after Lune as he scampered toward the woods.

"Tell Toto I hold you in the highest respect!" the cat prince called over his shoulder. "I'd sooner gnaw off a leg than let you come to harm!"

"What did he say?" Toto asked softly, as the cats disappeared into the trees.

Haru sighed, and got to her feet. "His feelings for me are the same as yours, Toto. He'd rather lose a leg than hurt me."

Toto looked at her a long minute, and sighed. "So, that was the mysterious Cat Prince that Humbert told me about?"

"Yep, but he's a king now," Haru said numbly, walking around the hedge and towards the manor. "He's nothing less than a gentlecat, so please be nice when he comes to visit."

Toto sighed, soon at her side and matching her pace. "Humbert already said he was to be left alone. I'm sorry; I had never seen him before."

"That's because he was avoiding you. I warned him that you don't like cats."

"Hey," Toto protested, making Haru look over at him in warning. "… Yuki wasn't so bad," he admitted almost sheepishly.

She smiled a bit, one hand caressing bluebells on her left.

"But that's not why I was looking for you," he continued, coughing a bit. "Humbert was saying something about a White Day this morning."

Haru stopped cold with wide eyes. "He knows about White Day?" she asked numbly.

"Yes, but he was too busy to explain what it is. Would you mind?" Toto asked gently.

Haru shrugged, trying to do the same to her memories of the holiday. "In Japan, Valentine's Day is when girls give gifts of chocolate, handmade being preferable, to boys they respect or like. White Day is when guys get to return the favor, though it's usually something white. But it's not for another month," she mused thoughtfully. _'Now what is Baron planning?'_ "Thanks for reminding me, Toto."

"I beg your pardon?" he asked in a sickly voice, blinking in surprise as she kissed his cheek and ran for the kitchen door.

"I've got some baking to do."

ooOoo

Haru couldn't remember giving any gifts on Valentine's Day. She had always celebrated it solely by wearing black on it and on White Day. She didn't even really celebrate Black Day, for single people, to spare her mother anguish. Both days last year had been nothing short of a traumatizing experience, thanks to Kamui's 'affection' for her.

Thinking about all the lonely years she had endured, Haru decided that she hadn't really gone all that overboard. Making chocolate may have been tradition, but Baron couldn't eat that.

Candy flowers only _looked _complicated to make. The sky was literally the limit, once the almond- flavored paste was made up. It stayed liquid while in the icing tubes, but hardened just right after exposure to air.

It was only when Tanya said that both genders gave on Valentine's in England, that she doubled the batch. Tanya had also wanted her to make red roses, but Haru couldn't bring herself to do it. She could barely handle walking past them in the garden, let alone _make _them.

Instead, she used the knowledge she had gained from Baron's encyclopedia to make a wide variety of white flowers. She even dyed a smaller portion of the paste yellow for the flower centers, when appropriate.

Exquisite little lilies, camellias, and daisies formed from the borrowed icing tube. In fact, they were so lovely, that Tara and most of the servants had felt guilty about eating them.

Haru had to wonder if Baron would have the same hesitation.

She set a day lily and water lily in the fridge for her parents when they returned from their date, and started work on her finest piece.

Despite her strong feelings against red roses, she loved white ones. There was something very pure and wonderful about them that tugged at her heart.

By the time she was done forming the petals with the remaining paste, the white rose was the size of her fist. Just to be sure that it would be extra special, she used the last of the yellow paste to trace miniscule veins onto each petal. The effect made it look gold-tinged, just as she had hoped.

"Oh, that one's really pretty," Tanya whispered from her chair, since she had watched Haru create each flower. "Is it for Uncle Humbert?"

"Uh huh," Haru confirmed, being as careful as she knew how to be. "How did you know?"

"Well, everyone else in the manor already got one, and you wouldn't leave out Uncle Humbert."

"Not in a million years. There!" she said with satisfaction, setting the empty tube aside. "I sure hope he likes it."

"He will. He likes everything you do."

"I don't know about that," Haru said with depression. "I'm terrible at the piano. It's a wonder he hasn't given up on me, yet."

"I doubt he'll give up on you, Haru," Paul called from the other side of the kitchen. "I bet you could be a pretty good musician, if you stick to it."

"I'll take that to mean you can't hear the noise in here," Haru said mournfully, washing the dishes and tubes she had used for the flowers. "Then again, it can get pretty noisy in here without my help, anyway."

"Hey, Haru? You've been spending an awful lot of time with Uncle Humbert," Tanya said, like she had just noticed.

"That's right," Haru confirmed as the paste nearly melted off one of the tubes. She loved how easy the clean up was, after making the flowers. Maybe she should make them more often.

"Why do you spend so much time with him instead of painting? I thought you loved painting."

"I do. I just like spending time with your uncle more," Haru said, the honest words falling from her lips before she could stop them.

The truth had gotten a nasty habit of slipping past when her guard was down.

"Do you love him?" Tanya said eagerly.

Haru's hands froze, just before placing the mixing bowl on the drying rack. There was dead silence in the room; the other cooks also frozen in place.

Finally, after what felt like eternity, Haru set the bowl down to dry. "That… was a very inappropriate question, Tanya."

"But do you love him?" she begged again.

"He's my best friend," Haru said evasively, drying her hands in a hurry. Her stomach was doing flips again, and she didn't want the little girl to see how the question affected her.

"Haru…" Tanya complained, drawing the last syllable of her name out for a few seconds.

"I'll see you at dinner," Haru promised, carefully placing the rose on a napkin, so that her warm hands wouldn't melt the treat. She kissed the little girl once on the brow, and ran from the kitchen.

Of course that's what it looked like to a small child. How could she know better? Still… if it looked like that was what was going on, maybe she should stop visiting Baron for hours each day. Maybe tone it down to an hour or two?

'_Heck no! Let her think whatever she wants!'_ an inner voice screamed in protest.

Haru laughed at the thought, walking up the stairs. Yes, she probably couldn't handle going on a time diet from Baron.

Except… what if Tanya wasn't the only one that thought something was going on? What if that was what the other servants thought? What if her parents suspected?

Haru shook off the thought, and let herself into the study. _'If they suspected, they would keep me on a tighter leash.' _"Happy Valentine's Day, Baron," she greeted her dear friend, one hand removing the mask.

He looked up from his pacing, a smile warming his face. For today, he was a human. "I was beginning to think you had forgotten me, Haru," he reprimanded softly, gesturing toward the clock. "It's nearly three."

"I'm sorry. Here's some proof I didn't forget about you," she apologized, walking toward him while holding out the candy rose. It was starting to mold against her hand from her body heat, despite the napkin.

His eyes widened in surprise. "That's strange. I could have sworn that…" his voice trailed off, as she took one of his hands, and cradled the rose in it.

"You could have sworn what?" she asked curiously.

He continued staring at her rose, and breathed in the sweet scent of the candy. "… You fooled me into thinking it was real," he admitted sheepishly after a stunned moment of silence. "I'm certain that I've never had a rose like this in my garden, so I was unsure where you retrieved it from."

"They're _your _flowers; it'd be hypocritical to give you your own flowers," she giggled, accepting his one-armed embrace. "Then again, I used the kitchen supplies to make that. Is that just as hypocritical?" she mused out loud.

"Certainly not. Anything made by your hands could never be hypocritical." He kissed her hair gently, looking at her rose again. "But I don't think I have the heart to eat it," he said regretfully.

"That's what Tara said, and I made her eat hers," Haru informed him with a smile. She guided his full hand a little closer to his chest, and gave him a firm look. "They're made to be eaten, Baron, and I can always make more."

"Did you eat yours?" he asked suspiciously.

Haru blinked in confusion. "… What?"

Baron gave her a knowing look. "You didn't make one for yourself, did you?"

"It's supposed to be a gift," she defended. "It'd be self-righteous to make one for myself."

He laughed and shook his head at her. "Haru, Haru, Haru…"

"Baron, Baron, Baron…" she replied, fighting back a giggle of her own.

He gave her a warm smile. "I'll make you a deal. I'll eat it, _if _you help me."

"What? But I made it for _you_!"

"I know. Were the others as big as mine?"

Haru opened her mouth, but then quickly shut it. _'Dang it! Why did he have to be a living lie detector?'_

"That's what I thought," Baron said grimly, offering the rose to her. "Come now; I'm certain it won't hurt," he coaxed.

Haru sighed, and picked off one petal. She would have chosen a small or broken one, if she hadn't been so determined to give Baron a perfect rose.

"Wait, I want to get a picture before it's gone," he said suddenly, pulling out his cell phone for the photo option.

"Yuki's gone," Haru said softly, when he drew her in for a close embrace.

"I know. She said her goodbyes before Lune asked for your permission. She's one lucky girl, you know," he informed her, holding the cell phone in front of them.

"I know," Haru sighed, leaning comfortably into his shoulder. "I'm still going to miss her, though."

"As will I. Would you mind sharing your lovely smile for a moment?"

Haru laughed in melancholy, wrapping one arm around his chest as he held her closer. He curled an arm around her so that the rose was under her face.

She smiled mischievously, and managed to press the petal in her fingers between his teeth as he hit the button.

He nearly choked from surprise, but the morsel was already melting in his mouth. "… My! That was rather wonderful!" he exclaimed, checking the photo he had just snapped. He frowned, and gave Haru a stern look. "Let's try it again, shall we?"

"Sure," she giggled, already feeling better. She wrapped both arms around his chest, and hugged him tightly. "Don't forget to send me a copy of both photos, though."

"Both?" he asked incredulously.

"Of course. I bet this will make a better background for my cell than the picture I have right now."

His eyes glowed, and he kissed her hair before holding up the rose and cell phone respectively.

Haru beamed at the device, and increased her hold on Baron slightly. _'Come to think of it, I don't have a photo of us, or even him.'_

"There! Let's see how that one turned out," he said, turning the cell so that they could both see it.

Haru loved it immediately. They both just looked so… _happy._ "That one's going in the cell," she informed him.

"I concur. Now, a deal's a deal," he said firmly, holding the rose to her lips.

She sighed, and bit into an outer petal. It melted into her mouth just as quickly as the first one, leaving a most pleasant taste behind. She licked her lips, and pulled off the rest of the soft piece. "If you're planning anything for White Day, I hope you know it's going to get shared, too," she informed him firmly.

He smiled mysteriously, and gently removed a petal of his own. "I do."


	29. Swept Away

**Chapter Twenty Nine: Swept Away**

_I had never known a kiss_

_Could make you feel this way, _

_Until tonight._

_But here we are now,_

_Feeling things we've never felt before._

_I never knew that I could feel such wonder._

_I never dreamed that love could be like this_

_Yet in this rapture I'm swept away_

_Lost in your eyes_

_For tonight, love has come of age._

_**Love Has Come of Age, Wildhorn's Jekyll and Hyde Musical**_

xxXxx

There were several small hints that Baron was up to something a bit bigger than his previous surprises. He seemed to be a bit more tired than usual, and his midnight serenading was much briefer than it had ever been before. Whenever she came to visit him, he was often elbow-deep in papers, none of which he would allow her to see. He also continued his strange habit of falling asleep on her, when she came to visit. Haru couldn't help but wonder just how much rest he was losing over her.

It was only after she made him promise that it wasn't expensive, that she could get some peace of mind. After all, it wasn't like the candy flowers were that pricey, even if they were made from scratch.

But she was still surprised when White Day finally came.

She knew that whatever Baron had in store for her, it wouldn't have anything to do with the motorcycle, or even the outdoors. The full moon was out.

It was just after breakfast, and she was walking down the hallway towards the stairs, as usual.

Without warning, a familiar gloved hand snatched her wrist as she past a long curtain. As her lungs drew in a breath to scream, Baron dragged her behind the drapery, keeping a hand over her mouth until she calmed down. Behind the long dark fabric was yet another passageway.

"Happy White Day, Haru," the feline lord told her cheerfully, hugging her like a teddy bear.

She laughed uneasily as she returned the embrace. "Couldn't you even wait until I got to the study?"

"Not today, no," he answered, holding her just far enough to fish around his breast pocket for a large white handkerchief. "Especially since I wouldn't have been there to greet you."

"Baron…" she said worriedly, even as she let him tie the sturdy cloth over her eyes.

"Just trust me, Haru. You know you can trust me," he said in a soft, soothing voice, kissing her brow.

Haru felt heat ripple from that point and flow throughout the rest of her body, despite the fact that it was already a warm day. But she allowed Baron to pick her up bridal style, and comfortably wrapped her arms around his neck. She hugged him affectionately, doing everything in her power to ignore the darkness.

"Shh, it won't be long," he assured her, marching at a brisk pace down the passageway.

"You went all out again, didn't you?" Haru giggled.

"I certainly gave it my best shot. I hope it hits the mark."

"After all that sleep you've lost over it, I bet it will," she answered, rubbing her cheek against his shoulder.

He brushed his furry lips over her other cheek, just before going up a narrow set of stairs. But he didn't say anything more, until he had to adjust her weight in his arms to open up a door.

"It might be easier if you put me down," Haru had to inform him with a laugh.

"Nonsense, this door can sometimes be a little temperamental. There!" he said in satisfaction, making the door swing open grudgingly.

She could only guess that no one else was in this room, since it was dead silent, other than Baron's soft footsteps and some light birdsong through a window.

He gently set her on a comfortable chair, and caressed her face with one gloved hand. "Please wait a little longer, Haru."

She nodded, and heard a set of curtains slide on their rod.

"There. Feel free to remove the blindfold."

That took another moment, since he had tied it firmly over her eyes. By the time she managed to pull his handkerchief from her head, Baron was sitting down as well.

On the piano bench, with the piano between them, so that he could look at her with ease.

"You're going to serenade me again?" Haru asked with delight, taking off the mask to set it beside her on the high back chair.

"It's a bit more than that, actually," Baron said with caution, looking at her with his large feline eyes. "I… wrote a song for you, Haru."

Her eyes went huge, although the action hurt her scarred one. "You… _wrote_?" she whispered in shock.

No one other than Kamui had so much as written her a love letter before now.

"I did. Would you care to hear it?" he nearly pleaded.

Haru nodded eagerly, leaning forward in her chair to give him her undivided attention. _'So that's what he's been losing sleep over!'_

His eyes glowed with gratitude as he smiled at her. But he didn't start the song the way she was expecting him to.

"_No one would listen. No one but her, heard as the outcast hears_," Baron sang in a low, soft tone; his fingers slowly picking out a haunting melody to accompany his voice.

Her jaw dropped. He had never sung for her before.

The beautiful music played for a few seconds, before the feline lord sang again. "_Shamed into solitude, shunned by the multitude, I learned to listen. In my dark, my heart heard music. I longed to teach the world, rise up and reach the world. No one would listen; I alone could hear the music._"

Haru could barely breathe. His voice… it was perfect. It conveyed so much of the pain and loneliness he had felt for over half of his life, that it made her want to cry.

Then Baron looked up at her as his fingers continued to play, his eyes filled with emotion. "_Then, at last, a voice in the gloom seemed to cry 'I hear you. I hear your fears, your torment and your tears.'_"

Tears fell down her face, but she nodded warmly at him. _'That's right, Baron. I could always hear you, even when I thought you were a ghost. Dang, no wonder he had fan girls after him!'_

"_She saw my loneliness, shared in my emptiness. No one would listen, no one but her heard as the outcast hears_," Baron continued, tears beginning to fall down his furry cheeks. He looked at her with pleading eyes, begging for her to understand.

"_No one would listen. No one but __**her**__... heard as the outcast hears-_" he repeated as the loving notes faded into the still air.

His gift to her had been sweet, pure, and to the point.

Haru was moving before she could control herself.

She stood up from the chair, and walked swiftly around the piano to Baron's side. She placed her hands on each side of his face, and pressed her lips gently against his.

They molded against hers perfectly, and seemed to be even sweeter than the candy rose she had made for him.

Just as quickly, Haru regained control of herself. Her lips froze fast, and she slowly pulled her face away from Baron's. "… What… am I _doing_?" she whispered harshly.

Baron's smile was unlike anything she had ever seen before. "I believe you were doing _this_," he informed her almost politely, pulling her onto his lap before she could escape.

As Haru's breath caught in her throat from surprise, Baron's arm was squeezing her around the waist. His other hand was on the back of her neck to draw her closer; his feline eyes glowing a warm, rich green.

As Baron kissed her back, what was left of Haru's defenses melted even more quickly than the candy rose. She wrapped both of her arms around his neck, one hand wandering up to his ear to run her gloved fingers through his soft fur.

His body gave a shudder of pleasure as his top hat accidently fell to the red carpet, and his lips became more insistent. A deep purr echoed into her throat, making her giggle helplessly as he held her even closer. She could feel her heart pound like thunder in her chest as the kiss grew passionate. Her breath was getting harder and harder to keep, and her limbs felt weak, despite how hard she was clinging to the werecat.

It was sheer, unadulterated bliss. Nothing she had ever felt before could compare to it. More than anything, she wished that she could stay just like this, for the rest of her life.

Without warning, a door slammed open. "What is going on in here?" Toto suddenly screeched like a bird, destroying the beautiful moment.

Haru hopped off Baron's lap like it was on fire, although it felt like it was her face that was in flames. Words were lost to her, even if she could think of anything to say. She backed up against the window with one hand to her lips, looking at the intruder with terror.

Baron glared at his cousin while retrieving the top hat. "I hear knocking is becoming a popular concept, Toto. Perhaps you should turn it into a habit."

Toto glared at him just as seriously.

Haru looked from one cousin to the other, feeling the thick tension between them. _'Are we in trouble?'_

"Haru, would you mind leaving us alone for a bit?" Toto said in a low, almost dangerous tone. "There are some routines and such that I need to discuss with Humbert."

She gave a hesitant glance to Baron, who nodded glumly. She sighed in reluctance, and retrieved her mask from the chair. But her eyes still wandered back to the werecat, as Toto gently pushed her out the door, and locked it behind her.

Haru sighed deeply, and started walking down the hallway while putting the mask back over her face. _'Did that really happen? Did I just share __**two **__kisses with Baron?'_

'_Did you enjoy every second of it?' _the familiar voice at the back of her head asked slyly.

"Be quiet," Haru whispered, sighing in melancholy. _'You know I did.'_

The voice said nothing, but she could feel a suppressed triumph sing through her veins.

She really had done it. Not only had she kissed Baron, she had given him permission to kiss her. It had been _glorious_.

But… she had promised that she wouldn't pursue him. She had promised that she wouldn't do anything stupid with him. She pressed a gloved finger to her lips, which were tingling in delight. Her heart pounded again, and she gripped the stair rail to keep her balance. _'Am I in love with him? It sure feels like I am. But what if I'm wrong? I don't want to lose my best friend over hormones, no matter how __**wonderful**__ it feels to kiss him.'_

She needed to talk to someone about this, just to be on the safe side. She reached the end of the stairs, and nodded politely to the men bringing up the recently cleaned carpets. But the question was, who could she talk to?

Her usual first answer, Baron, was obviously not an option right now. Toto was equally as laughable, as he had already made his opinion on the new situation clear as crystal. Her mother? Oh no; she would want to know why Haru was suddenly interested in knowing about romance. She needed someone that could listen, but not ask too many questions. Someone that would be completely honest with her, but remain oblivious to the real problem.

Grinning, she marched with renewed purpose to the kitchen. But she had to stop herself at the door, since her father would know something was up if she burst through it like a comet. She took a deep breath to calm herself, and held her hands to her face to make sure it wasn't still radiating heat.

It wasn't. She took another deep breath, and calmly walked through the door.

Muta looked up from taking some fresh bread from the oven. "Hey, Chicky," he greeted with his usual grin. "Didn't think I'd see you this quickly; is something up?"

Haru took a deep breath. "Well, kind of yes, and… kind of no. Can we talk?"

He looked at her curiously, and set the steaming loaves on the counter. "Can you guys manage without me for a while?"

"Sure, take your time," Paul answered, personally taking over removing the bread from their hot pans.

Muta pulled off his apron, and jokingly offered his daughter an arm. "Come on, Chicky. I know a quiet place."

xxXxx

A/N; Yes, I know I've already used 'No One Would Listen' by Andrew Lloyd Webber in a fanfic, but when I was writing this scene, my fingers wouldn't let me choose another song. It just fit so well, that I didn't have a choice.


	30. My Heart

**Chapter Thirty: My Heart**

_I had never dreamed that I_

_Would lose my heart so soon._

_Until tonight,_

_I had never felt my heart_

_Racing with the moon._

_Until tonight._

_Now and forever,_

_Let me live inside your sweet embrace._

_**Love Has Come of Age, Wildhorn's Jekyll and Hyde Musical**_

xxXxx

"Dang, I didn't know this was here," Haru said softly, as her father led her to a modest gazebo, just beyond the gardens.

"Neither did your mother," Muta answered with a shy grin, sitting at a bench and patting his lap. "Now, what's troubling my little girl?"

Haru sighed, sitting on the offered seat. "Well, I've been thinking an awful lot, lately."

He gave her a light hug. "Oh? About what?"

"Well, I know this is a little strange, but… could you please tell me your side of the story, from when you and Mom fell in love?"

That should distract him from her real reason.

His eyes widened. "Why do you want to know that?"

"Well, I know Mom's side of the story pretty well, but you might have had a different way of seeing how things went. Pretty please?" she asked, using the 'puppy eye' routine for everything it was worth.

Muta laughed loudly, and cuddled Haru tight like a child. "Well, let's see; when I first met your mother, I thought she was just another brainless beauty. I mean, why else would she be dating the richest guy on campus?"

"Because he drowned her in unwanted gifts until she said yes," Haru answered him dryly.

He gave a brief, humorless laugh. "To be honest, I didn't really notice her until a month after I came to Japan. She couldn't reach a research book in the library, so I got it for her. I needed it, too, so we agreed to be study partners." A very warm smile lit up his face before he sighed tiredly.

"I've never really had a love life, Chicky. Girls take one look at how huge I am and decide that I don't even exist."

Haru shrugged. "Their loss."

He gave her a reminiscing grin. "That's what your mother said, after we broke through each other's shells. She liked my cooking, and I liked her sense of humor. She didn't mind it when I called her Chicky, and I didn't mind it when she started rambling about quilting. Even with Satoshi breathing threats down my neck, I couldn't help falling for her."

Haru grinned up at him, and hugged his arm. "I'm glad you did. But how did it _feel_, Dad?"

He sighed a bit. "Well, I was happy. Not out-of-control happy, though. It was a peaceful kind."

"Contentment?" Haru asked.

"Yeah. Contentment," he agreed, wrapping his huge arms around her for a hug. "I could feel my gut flip every time she smiled at me. I was always nervous, and yet excited when she was around. She inspired me to do my best at everything, and was always cheering me on. I loved cheering for her, too. Whenever she started getting discouraged over some problem she couldn't solve, I'd help her regain her confidence. We could tell each other anything, everything, and know that it would never go past the two of us."

Then Muta started laughing. "Your mom's probably told you about how I proposed, right?"

Haru grinned happily. "It was one of my favorite stories about you, growing up. Mom never got tired of telling me that one."

He laughed, and kissed her forehead warmly. "Would you be shocked if I told you it just popped out of me?"

She quirked an eyebrow at him. "What do you mean?"

"Well, she had just told Satoshi that she was dumping him for me after finals, and I had invited her to my apartment to celebrate coming clean about our feelings. I must have gone a little strong with some of the spices in the cake, because before I knew it, I was asking your mom to marry me. I was on bended knee and everything."

"Well, she said yes, didn't she?" Haru teased him.

"After nearly kissing me to death, yes. She didn't even care that I didn't have a ring ready." He grinned at her again. "I was actually going to wait at least another month, but since she was so happy, we eloped that night. But you knew that, didn't you?"

"The eloping part, yes. I remember Grandma once saying that Mom was a fool for getting married so quickly. Do you know how Mom responded to that?"

Muta looked at her almost worriedly.

"She said at least she had been a very happy fool. She never regretted marrying you on such short notice."

He smiled with relief. "I never regretted marrying her, either. The month we were first husband and wife was one of the happiest of my life." Then his eyes closed painfully. "I should have known Satoshi wouldn't give up so easily. I should have known he was going to cause trouble."

Haru squeezed him tighter, trying to fight back the terrible memories. "What else, Dad? How else did Mom make you feel?"

He was breathing heavily now, trying to keep his temper under control. "Well, there were the constant sparks."

"Sparks?" Haru asked, desperately disguising her own emotions.

"Yeah. When I started falling for her, I could feel her touch for days. If fireflies could burn, it would have felt like they were landing on the places she touched. That doesn't make any sense, does it?" he asked sheepishly.

"Actually, it does. Dad, when did you decide to switch from being best friends to being a couple?"

He laughed; a deep rich sound that made her feel safe and secure. "Chicky…" he said, drawing the nickname out a bit as he grinned at her. "What makes you think we stopped being best friends?"

Haru blinked in surprise. "Well, isn't a relationship different from a friendship?"

"Not as different as you think, Haru. Sometimes there's a huge difference, but other times, there's no difference at all. After your mom and I came clean about our feelings, the only real difference was that we got really affectionate with each other. We still had the same talks, the same jokes, and were just as happy. Happier, even. When you're in a relationship, your partner should also be your best friend."

Haru's cheeks flushed. _'That's it. I really am in love with Baron.'_

Muta suddenly froze, and pulled Haru around just enough to gently place his meaty hands on her thin shoulders. "Chicky, your grandparents aren't the only ones to make mistakes back then. I was stupid to let them come between me and your mother. I've been regretting that ever since I left Japan the first time, and you were the one that had to pay the price for that."

"You've said that before," Haru reminded him softly.

"Yes, but I don't think I remembered to say this; you're going to fall in love someday."

Haru gave an incredulous snort, although her heart was dancing unsteadily in her stomach. _'At least he didn't figure out what I was really asking about.'_

"Chicky," he said warningly. "That's what I thought when I was your age, remember? Plus you're a heck of a lot cuter than I ever was, with or without the scars. Chances are you'll fall in love at some point. Now, I know the guy will be a great one, because you don't pay attention to anyone that isn't. If the guy's good enough, I won't stand in your way."

Haru stared at him, thinking about what would happen, if he found out about Baron. "Do you mean it, Dad?" she asked in a little girl voice.

He nodded and kissed her forehead lovingly. "If the guy can make you happy, that's the only qualification he needs, isn't it?"

Haru nibbled her lip nervously, and tugged on a lock of her shoulder-length hair. "Dad? How do you know whether or not someone's the right one?"

"I just told you, Chicky. If he makes you feel good and want to become better, he's the one. If he encourages you to do your best, and is willing to go the extra mile to make you happy, he's the one. If he loves you with all his heart and soul, he's the one, and don't you let me catch you settling for anything less, young lady."

She stared at him for a long minute before putting her arms around his neck, and squeezing him like an overstuffed teddy bear. "Thank you, Dad," she whispered, kissing his cheek. "I sure love you."

"I love you more," he teased, squeezing her back.

They stayed like that for a long moment, soaking in the peace that surrounded them.

"… I should probably go back," Muta said reluctantly, after a while. "Your birthday cake isn't going to make itself, you know."

"My what?" Haru asked in confusion.

"Your birthday cake. Don't tell me my little girl forgot her own birthday," he teased, ruffling her hair affectionately. "It's tomorrow, remember?"

"No, I didn't." Haru was now staring numbly into space. "I've been here for almost a _year_?" she asked, completely stunned.

"Yeah. Doesn't feel that long, does it?" Muta asked wistfully.

"No. Not at all," Haru whispered, almost to herself as she eased off his lap.

Her father grunted, rising to his feet while cracking his back. "I guess we better head back, now."

"Is it all right if I stay here a little longer?" she asked, sitting back on the warmed bench. "I'd like to think a bit more."

He smiled lovingly at her, and gruffly kissed her forehead. "All right, but not too long. Remember what happened last time you got too close to the woods."

She pulled a face, remembering Toto's tantrum her first month at the manor. He was doubtlessly throwing another fit over that morning, and the last thing she wanted was yet another one.

"I remember. I'll be along shortly," Haru promised him with a warm smile.

He shook his head as he left the gazebo. "She's even starting to _talk _like the boss," he muttered under his breath.

Haru froze as he left her line of sight. "I talk like Baron?" she asked herself, nibbling her lower lip in thought. _'Then he's partially aware that something's up. But why wasn't I?'_

Why didn't she see it before now? The symptoms her father had described perfectly matched what she felt for Baron. How could she have missed what her body had been screaming at her for so long?

She crossed her legs on the bench, and thought about that melancholy conversation she had with Toto, months before.

One; there's a twenty-six year age gap between them.

'_But I keep forgetting about that. It's never stopped us from having a good time with each other, and he doesn't even look like he's that old.'_

Two; he _was _just a bit too tall for her. The top of her head was about level with his shoulders. She usually had to tilt her head back by quite a bit to talk, unless they were sitting.

'_But I __**like **__his size. I've never felt so safe and happy, than when he's holding me close.'_

Three; her whole life was ahead of her.

'_But where would I want to spend it, but here? Everything I have ever wanted, I gained here. I have my parents, some friends, and even a _sibling_ soon. I actually look forward to waking up, now. Sometimes, I'm so excited, I can't sleep until Baron plays for me. __**Baron**__… Could I really handle a prolonged separation from him?'_

Four; it was an all around bad idea. She was a minor; Baron could get in huge trouble if things became serious between them.

'_I'm turning eighteen tomorrow. The law won't be able to touch him, even if they find out after tomorrow. Even if things really are heading in that direction.'_

Five; she wasn't emotionally equipped for a relationship of that magnitude.

'_I once thought I'd never be able to handle so much as a friendship. But I get along with people fine, once they refuse to be bribed or stupid. We've nearly been a couple for almost a year anyway, and I've handled that fairly well. Maybe I'm wrong about my ability to love, too.' _She blushed at the thought.

Six; even if she fell for him, he'd **never** fall for her.

One hand distractedly removed the glove from her scarred one, so she could brush bare fingers over her lips. They were still tingling in delight, making her blush even harder.

That second kiss had been quite willing on both sides. Baron wasn't the type to kiss a girl, unless he felt very strongly for her. Something told her that Lucy had been the only other girl to have sampled his _amazing _lips.

She had to bite back an irrational flare of jealousy that _she _had gotten to him first.

'_He's probably changed a bit, since she died. Maybe I'm his type, for the person he is now.'_

Her heartbeat quickened, sending a delightful rush of heat through her body.

"Dad promised to give his blessing, when I found a guy good enough," she whispered, wondering if she should go for it.

Everyone in the manor had adjusted to all the surprises she had unintentionally sprung on them up till now. What was one more?

Baron knew her like no other man had, but still took such pleasure from her company. Even if his feline instincts couldn't pick out her moods and lies with ease, he was always there for her, when she needed someone to talk to. He could talk to her just as easily. The fact that she knew about Lucy was enough to testify of that.

But she'd become a werecat too, if they ever married. Haru shook off that thought. She could handle pain for him, and if nothing else, she'd never have to be scared of the dark again.

Her cell phone rang out a bell-like Katzen Blut. She looked down at it, and checked the screen. It was a text message. From Baron.

Her heart pitter-pattered happily in her chest, but she no longer wanted to scold it.

_Fair lady- may I request the honor of your presence, the entire day after tomorrow? I do fear that your birthday will be busy enough without my interference._

Haru blushed as a wild grin nearly split her face. _'He wants to see me again!' _

It shouldn't have surprised her. He always wanted to see her, although she could never remember him taking that _sweet_ tone with her, before. He even remembered her birthday when she hadn't!

That thought alone had her typing out a response in a heartbeat.

_I'll be looking forward to it. See you then._

As Haru hit the 'send' button, she realized her decision. Not only was she going to pursue Baron, but she was also going to toss all six of the reasons why she shouldn't out the window.

If it was supposed to be so terrible, why did it feel so _right_?

Grinning like the Chesire Cat, she stood up from the bench, and whistled her way back to the manor, nearly skipping with joy.

'_I love him, and there's a good chance he loves me, too. That's all that matters.'_

Suddenly, her whole body stiffened in horror. Familiar with the feeling, she spun around on instinct, ready for a fight.

But no one was there; just the empty forest. Haru glared into the trees as her flesh crawled in warning, and slipped her glove back on. Then she ran as fast as she could for the manor.

Whoever was out there, it was someone she _did not _want to meet alone.


	31. Hypocrites!

**Chapter Thirty One: Hypocrites!**

_The ladies an' gents' before you-_

_Which none of 'em ever admits-_

_May 'ave saintly looks-_

_But they're sinners and crooks!_

_Hypocrites, Hypocrites!_

_There are preachers who kill!_

_There are killers who preach!_

_There are teachers who lie!_

_There are liars who teach!_

_Take yer pick, dear-_

'_Cause it's all a façade!_

_**Façade, Wildhorn's Jekyll and Hyde Musical**_

xxXxx

"Haru, you're not giving me anything to work with," Naoko complained, nearly glaring at her daughter as they walked down the hallway. "Isn't there _anything _you'd like for your birthday? It's tomorrow, after all."

"World peace?" she asked with a tired giggle.

"This isn't a beauty contest, Haru. Come on, there has to be something you want."

Haru beamed at her mother, and gave her a careful hug, since she was six months pregnant. "I have both my parents, a sibling on the way, and a guarantee that the Jirashi family is never going to bother us again. What more could I want?"

'_Baron's love?' _the sarcastic voice in her mind whispered.

'_Soon enough. Now hush,' _she told the voice inwardly. "I'll tell you what, Mom; if I see something I like at some point this year, I'll tell you. Deal?"

Never mind the fact that she could probably buy it herself. Her earnings from the fencing book were starting to add up.

Naoko pouted. "I just wanted you to have a present to open on your birthday, honey. Are you sure there's nothing you want right now?"

'_Baron's love!' _the voice sang out again.

"I'm pretty sure," Haru said weakly, wishing there was a way to silence that little voice. "But thanks for the thought, Mom. Good night," Haru wished through another yawn, kissing her mother's cheek. "I love you, and _you_,little one," she cooed while resting a gentle hand on her mother's noticeably swollen belly.

The baby within kicked her hand once, also saying goodnight. Haru smiled warmly; glad to have already developed a bond with her little brother or sister.

Her mother's eyes filled with tears as she kissed Haru's cheek. "I love you too, sweetheart. So much."

Haru smiled, and dragged herself into her own room after another lengthy hug. But then a knock came, just as she was throwing on a nightshirt. Curiously, she opened the door a crack, and stiffened a bit.

"… Hi, Toto," she said hesitantly.

"Hi, Haru," he said just as nervously, running a pale hand through his thick hair. He looked at her in that strange manner again, and tried for a few minutes to say something to her. But the words wouldn't come out.

Haru looked down at her feet. "You're worried about what you saw, today."

Toto nodded, and took a deep breath for courage. "… Whatever you do, don't let your hormones decide what happens from here. Don't go burning bridges you might need later."

She looked up and gave him a small smile. "I'll keep my promise to you, Toto. I'll have a nice, rational talk with Baron about it after my birthday. I won't do anything stupid."

If said talk happened to turn into another heavenly make out, who was she to complain?

Toto smiled a little weakly, and kissed her forehead as he would a child.

"I won't do anything stupid," Haru repeated, patting his shoulder affectionately. "I'm legally an adult starting tomorrow, and I intend to act like it."

He gave her a deeply grateful look, and somewhat awkwardly patted her shoulder in the same manner. "I'll hold you to that, Haru."

ooOoo

_She was dancing with Baron in the gardens; golden sunlight embracing them like an aura. His gaze was nothing less than worshipful as he twirled her around, unable to keep himself from sneaking a kiss here and there._

_Haru giggled in delight as they passed by a small pool of water. Taking a glance at it, she realized that both she and Baron were dressed in finest white. He looked particularly handsome in his tuxedo, and she looked as beautiful as a princess._

_Haru took a deeper look at her reflection, hardly believing her own eyes. The mask was gone, and her face looked nothing less than perfect. Her arms were also bare, not a scar to be seen._

_She looked up at Baron with shock, unable to ask how it was possible._

_He merely smiled at her, and held her hand to his cheek to savor her touch. A diamond ring sparkled on her finger, as well as a gold ring on his._

"_I love you," she saw him whisper, just as he guided her face to his for a passionate kiss._

Haru's eyes snapped open. "Dang it, what a time to wake up," she grumbled, slowly sitting up in bed. "That was the best dream I've had in months."

Her scarred hand slid up her face, feeling the terrible ripples on her soft skin. That dream had felt _real_. Real enough to make her think that she had never had scars in the first place.

But then, that was one of the things she liked about Baron. He could make her forget her ugliness with just a glance, some days. Somehow, she was certain that the following day would be one of those days.

She blushed and giggled like a little girl, looking at her ring finger. It was bare, but it felt like there was a ring on it from her vivid dream.

"Now I'm just getting ahead of myself," she laughed, easing herself out of her bed. "I mean, we didn't even say the words to each other yet."

'_Heavy emphasis on 'yet',' _the familiar voice interjected smugly.

"I don't remember you talking so much in Japan. Are you filling in for Yuki?" Haru grumbled at the voice, which suddenly chose to remain silent.

As Haru dressed, she thought about the cosmetic surgery that had once been her dream. She had been so certain that she wanted to go through with it, almost a year ago. The people she loved best didn't mind her scars, and the man she loved most of all could make her forget about them completely. Why should she bother with expensive surgery? She _could _be saving up for college studies, instead.

Haru sighed, and left her room. She should probably talk to her parents about that, before making any final decisions.

ooOoo

Muta looked up from his labors, a goofy grin taking over his face as he gazed at his daughter. "Good morning, Chicky! Happy birthday!"

"Thanks, Dad," she replied, squeezing him like a teddy bear. "Are we doing anything today?"

"You bet," he answered while kissing her forehead. "I woke up this morning and thought 'picnic'."

Haru's stomach fell into her shoes. "Picnic?" she asked in a weak voice.

"Yeah. I thought you, your mom, and I could all go for a drive and enjoy a picnic by a stream or the beach. What do you say, Chicky?" he asked, setting another sandwich into a nice-sized basket.

The terrible foreboding feeling increased. "Can we do that another day?"

Her father blinked with surprise, and just a shade of hurt. "I… well…" He sighed, setting his knife aside. "It's just that, we haven't really done a whole lot of family things, since you came here. It sounded like such a good idea."

"It _is _a good idea, Dad," Haru sighed, closing her eyes in pain. "But, I have a bad feeling about going outside today. Can't we just… I don't know, hang out inside the manor?"

Muta stared at her in surprise. "If that's what you want, Chicky. It's your day, after all." He looked at the basket mournfully, and pushed it aside. "I guess I just got part of lunch for today out of the way."

"I appreciate the thought, Dad, but the timing isn't right. When this feeling goes away, I'd love to go on a picnic with you and Mom."

He smiled at her painfully, and wrapped her in a big bear hug. "When the weather warms up a bit, I'd like to take you camping. Would you like that?"

Haru stared at him incredulously. "Are you kidding? I'd _love _that! I've never gone camping before, it was too dangerous."

But not because of the wildlife.

Muta groaned and shook his head. "I never thought a child of mine would say such a thing. We'll fix that in a few months."

She beamed at him, and stole another hug. "I can't wait. Thanks, Dad."

The door burst open behind them.

"Happy birthday, Haru!" Tanya sang out, attaching herself to the older girl's legs.

"Thanks, sweetie," she laughed, holding the girl close for a tight embrace.

ooOoo

As Baron predicted, Haru's birthday was a flurry of activity. Tara and Toto couldn't have known about her misgivings about going outside, but they had an actual list of games and such that could be played inside the manor.

'Hide and Seek' was one of the few activities absent from the list, for obvious reasons. There were just too many places to hide, and Haru couldn't blame anyone for wanting to keep her under close surveillance.

She was strangely thoughtful, as her mother tied a blindfold over her eyes. Last time people had insisted on spending the whole day with her, she had undergone a panic attack and nearly thrown herself out the window again.

But right now? She was completely calm, and happy with how the day was being executed so far. Her only wish was that Baron could share it with her.

"Are you ready?" Tanya giggled, wrapping her tiny hand inside Haru's as Tommy occupied her other arm.

"I think so. Whatever surprises everyone's planning, I think I'm ready for them," Haru said with as much firmness as she could muster.

"Please don't worry, honey," Naoko laughed, kissing her cheek before guiding her body down the hall. "There's nothing really big waiting for you."

"_I _thought it was pretty big," Tanya commented as she skipped, making Haru's arm flick this way and that with her energy.

"No hints, please," Haru begged, squeezing the little girl's hand to distract her.

"Okay," she pouted, rubbing her cheek against Haru's glove in a loving gesture.

Haru's heart strings began to play uneasily. _'If everything goes well between Baron and I, I'm going to be an __**aunt**__!'_

'_Is that such a terrible idea?' _the little voice in her head asked softly. _'It's not like you could have children of your own with him, remember?'_

Haru sighed sadly at the thought. _'It's for the best. It's unsafe for me to carry children, anyway.'_

"Haru, what's wrong?" Naoko suddenly asked, sounding worried as she pulled her daughter to a halt.

"Hmm?" she asked distractedly. "No, nothing's wrong."

"Are you sure? That sigh didn't sound very happy."

"Just thinking about Baron, Mom," Haru replied honestly, pulling another face to distract her mother. "It stinks that he's sick again."

"He sure gets sick a lot," Naoko muttered under her breath, nudging her along once more.

"Yeah, Daddy said Uncle Humbert was really sad about having to miss Haru's birthday," Tanya said solemnly, squeezing the older girl's hand a little hard.

"Ha-wu," Tommy gurgled with a baby lisp, making another grab at her mask.

"No, little one," Naoko gently scolded, removing the baby's hand, since Haru's were a little full. "The mask needs to stay on."

"How long are you going to wear it, Haru?" Tanya asked curiously as a swinging door was heard.

"Happy birthday, Haru!" many voices rang out, saving her from having to answer Tanya's question.

Her mother untied the bandage from her eyes, kissing the bare cheek as she did so.

She blinked a few times as her eyes adjusted to the sudden light, stunned by what she eventually saw.

Haru had never had a cake made specifically for her, before. At least, never one that she hadn't made herself. But her father had outdone himself with a triple-tiered cake, complete with exquisite candy flowers to rival the ones she had made on Valentine's Day. The flowers were in pastel tints, and dark green vines trailed over the cake to spell out her name and age on the bottom tier.

"Dad… this is beautiful. But I'm pretty sure this is over budget," Haru had to laugh.

"Actually, it isn't," her father said smugly, as he carefully set tiny white candles around the delicate flowers. "The boss told me to spare no expense on your cake."

"Meddler," Haru couldn't keep from giggling affectionately. She was touched that he had taken such pains, despite the fact that the full moon wouldn't allow him to join in the fun.

"He is, but at least he's a good meddler," Paul interjected with a laugh of his own, snapping a picture of her with the cake.

"No argument, there," Haru laughed as Tara pried a reluctant Tommy out of her arm and coaxed Tanya away from her side.

"But presents first," Toto said with a cheerful smile, pointing to a very modest pile of gifts next to the cake.

"You didn't have to-" she tried to say, but Naoko shushed her and set her on a comfy chair near the door.

"Yes, we did. Now hush and enjoy your birthday," her mother commanded as her father set a medium-sized gift in her lap.

Haru sighed in defeat, and opened it to find several yards of canvas from her parents. Good thing, too; she was starting to run low on painting supplies, thanks to all the inspiration Baron was giving her.

The next gift was a complete set of silver hair combs and clips from Toto and Tara, with tiny moons to compliment her beloved pendant. Her hair was shoulder-length now, so she would be able to use them for a variety of hairstyles.

The last gift was from the rest of the household. Unbeknownst to her, everyone had chipped in to buy her a lovely white dress. Apparently, Baron hadn't been the only one to think she looked great in that color.

Haru was moved to tears as she touched the soft satin of one short sleeve to her bare cheek. "Guys… I don't know what to say," she whispered happily.

"There's no need to, lass," Johnny said with a gentle smile. "The look on your face says it all."

"Is it cake time?" Tanya asked hopefully.

"Of course, sweetheart," Tara said soothingly, bouncing Tommy on her hip as she turned to the magnificent cake in order to light the candles.

But then she stopped, and stared at the table in confusion. "Who is this one from?" she asked, reaching forward to hold up a gift that had been overlooked before.

It was wrapped in shiny black paper and was tied with a red bow, but it didn't have a tag on it.

Everyone saw it, but no one stepped forward to claim it.

Her mother looked at it curiously. "Is it from the baron?"

"No, I don't think so," Tara said thoughtfully as she walked forward to give it to the birthday girl. "They don't sell paper like that around here, and he wouldn't have chosen black paper for anything."

Haru sighed, and started neatly tearing the wrapping paper. "There's only one way to find out who it's from." _'Baron's probably saving his gift for tomorrow. I wonder what else he has up his sleeve.'_

Finally, the last of the paper fell away to reveal a black book that didn't have any markings on it whatsoever. Curiously, Haru opened it to the first page.

At first, Haru thought it was a photo from the Halloween party, since she was in a white dress and Baron was in black. But then she blinked, and took a closer look.

Baron wasn't dressed as a vampire. He was the Phantom, and he was wearing the mask currently on her own face. He looked only a few years younger than she was used to, and his skin was lightly tanned. Her eyes widened, and took a second glance at the girl in his arms.

The dress was the same one she had worn on Halloween, but her arms were bare and perfect.

As was her face. Her long hair was brown, and brushed against her waistline softly as she set her head on Baron's shoulder.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Naoko asked worriedly.

Haru stared at the picture a little longer. "Everything," she whispered.

The young woman in Baron's arms looked just like her, but was **not** her.

She turned the page as a dawning horror filled her soul. There were more pictures of the girl with Baron, on a stage. Then there were more pictures of them in normal clothes, doing all sorts of fun things together. A great many of the pictures depicted them singing together, playing instruments together… _dancing _together. He held the girl the exact same way that he held Haru; like he was caressing a priceless treasure. She was smiling almost in every picture, looking for all the world like she belonged in Baron's arms.

Haru kept turning the pages with shaking fingers, vaguely hearing people move behind her to see what had her anguished attention.

"Hold it; where the flipping heck did these pictures come from?" Muta demanded as Naoko tried to stop Haru from turning the pages so quickly.

Haru merely shrugged off her mother's touch, her fingers turning frantic.

A few even had the school counselor Emma in them, doing goofy things with Toto, who appeared to be her boyfriend at the time.

The girl's identity was crystal clear, even before reaching the wedding announcement at the back of the book.

She looked up at Toto with huge, horrified eyes. Her throat tightened like a noose, preventing any sound that she might have made. Her entire body began to shake violently, far worse than when she had been sick.

Toto flinched from her gaze, his slowly horrifying expression saying loud and clear that he had seen what was in the book.

"… Why hasn't anyone mentioned before now, that Haru looks just like the baron's dead fiancé?" Naoko roared in a fierce voice.

No one had the guts to speak up, but every single one of the people in the room looked incredibly guilty. Tommy cried like he hadn't wanted her to find out, although he couldn't have been involved in the manor-wide conspiracy to keep them in the dark. But even Tanya looked scared enough to be in on the secret.

A thousand and one hints began to click together in Haru's mind.

How Toto had reacted, when he first saw her.

How Alana had thought she was a ghost.

Why the servants had been so quick to show her the music room.

Why exceptions were made for her, but no one else.

Why the servants treated her like a lady, despite her protests that she was just another servant.

Why she had been kept on such a short leash, on the anniversary of her death. Her _parents'_ anniversary.

She covered her mouth with one gloved hand, to keep from throwing up. She had been born exactly nine months after Lucy's death.

They thought… that _she _was Lucy.

_Baron _thought she was Lucy!

It wasn't her scars they had feared; the mask had just been to keep her from guessing the truth!

Disbelief reigned in her mind. That was replaced with horror, unthinking horror. Then, very slowly, despair replaced it, erasing her mind of everything but one thought as the book fell from her numb fingers to the floor.

'_But… but… I thought he loved __**me**__.'_

Her entire body began to shake uncontrollably as she fully comprehended the truth. _'No. He never loved me. I was just a replacement to him.' _This realization nearly made her black out from the blinding pain that followed.

Nothing. All that time she had spent with Baron had meant nothing.

The kiss had meant nothing.

"Now, Haru; there's no need to go crazy," Toto tried to say nervously, but Muta came between them with a vengeance.

Heedless of the blistering words that spewed from her father's mouth, Haru stood up, allowing the gifts on her lap to fall to the floor in a graceless heap. She turned on one heel, with the intent to make her escape as quickly as possible. She could feel tears begin to escape her weak control, and didn't want anyone to be present when she cried her heart out.

But because she wasn't paying attention, her foot turned harsher than it was supposed to, as she tried to run. Fire shot up her leg as a heart-wrenching sob of despair escaped her lips.

It felt like centuries until her body sharply collided against the cold stone; her forehead was hit the hardest. Just as the sunlight and scenery began spinning in her fading vision, she heard something shatter violently. It sounded like someone had thrown a glass vase at the ground, and she could hear someone scream with horror.

As her world faded to black, Haru was certain that both of the sounds came from her broken heart.


	32. Such a Shame

**Chapter Thirty Two: Such a Shame**

_It's such a shame_

_I'm such a sham,_

_No one knows _

_Who I am._

_Am I the face of the future?_

_Am I the face of the past?_

_Am I the one who must finish last?_

… _Nobody knows-_

_Not even you-_

_No one knows who I am…_

_**Nobody Knows Who I Am, Wildhorn's Jekyll and Hyde Musical**_

xxXxx

_Haru was all alone, in a large black room. Listlessly, she sat on the cold ground by a broken window, clothed in deepest mourning black. The window had once been a stained glass masterpiece; it was only proper to give it a long moment of silence._

_Using one finger, she slowly rearranged the red shards on the ground to resemble a shattered heart. She cut herself a couple times, but couldn't bring herself to care._

"_How could we have missed all the signs? It was everything but painted on the walls!" her father lamented in the darkness._

"_I think it's because we assumed everything was fine with Haru while we were reconnecting. I should have known better; she has the best poker face I've ever seen," her mother replied mournfully._

"_Not just now, she didn't. Poor Chicky," he sobbed. "Did you see the look on her face, just before she tried to run?"_

"_Unfortunately. It was almost like we were in the hospital again."_

"… _You don't think he got her pregnant, do you?"_

Haru's eyes snapped open, although she felt terribly beaten up. Her ankle was throbbing painfully; making her wonder if she had sprained it again.

Her father looked down at her, and breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank heaven, you're awake. I think you have some things to say, young lady."

Haru closed her eyes, several tears escaping her control as she did so. Dimly aware that she was on a bed, she pulled the covers over her head and twisted her body into a fetal position.

No. She had nothing to say. Talking was what had gotten her into this mess in the first place.

"Haru, you've been silent about this for long enough," her mother insisted, shaking one shoulder through the blankets. "You've never acted this way before, even for Kamui."

'_Ha. That boy was an amateur, compared to this.' _Haru tightened the covers over her head, and prayed to be left alone so that she could cry in peace.

She should have known better.

"Haru," her father said in a commanding voice. "Unless you flat out tell us what's been happening between you and the boss, I'm going to assume that you two went all the way and I'll have to kill him."

Dang it. He had to pull _that _card, didn't he?

With stiff limbs, Haru managed to weasel her way out of the blankets, dimly aware that she was in her room. She took an extra second for a deep breath, and did her best to keep her hands from shaking. Even if her vocal chords still worked, which she doubted, the last thing she felt like doing was speaking.

"_Baron and I __**never **__went that far. He never treated me as anything less than a lady._"

"That's a promising start," her mother said with obvious relief.

"What did she say?" Muta asked urgently.

"She can't be pregnant, because things didn't progress that much between them." Naoko kissed her daughter's face almost fiercely. "Still, there must have been **something **going on between you two, to get you to lose control like that."

Haru looked down at her lap as hot tears caressed her face.

"Chicky, you might as well start talking. Tell us what's been going on under our noses," Muta commanded, looking only slightly less homicidal than he had before.

It had taken a bit more coaxing than that, but slowly, they managed to pry the story out of her. Her hands were shaking like crazy, making her mother occasionally tell her to repeat herself so that her mother could relay the words to Muta.

How Baron had stopped her fit cold on their anniversary. All the talks they'd shared. Every time he smuggled her out of the manor, although she couldn't bring herself to mention the forbidden motorcycle. How safe and happy she felt while in his arms.

She even shared the two kisses from the day before, against her better judgment.

The only detail she neglected to mention entirely was Baron's supernatural condition. Every time she so much as thought about telling her parents about it, her arms would freeze up entirely, as if she was made of stone.

But the truth was, Baron's were-ism played such a small detail in their relationship, and she _had _made a promise to take that secret to her grave.

Finally, at the end of the story, Haru looked down at her lap again as a continuous flood of tears spilled down her cheeks. "_I didn't have the slightest clue that I love him until yesterday. I didn't even know that he might be interested until yesterday. For the twenty-four odd hours that I thought he loved __**me**__… I was really, really happy._"

Her parents were stunned into silence.

Taking that to mean that the interrogation was over, Haru buried herself under the blankets again; feeling exhausted. _'Just go ahead and say it. I was a lovesick idiot.'_

"… How could I have been so _blind_!" Muta lamented. "I mean, he calmed down _Edna_, for crying out loud!"

"He always has made exceptions for her," Naoko said darkly, gathering her wrapped-up daughter into her arms with difficulty. "Honey, even if he really loved you, don't you think he's just a shade old for you? He's literally old enough to be your father, remember?"

Haru looked at her mother mournfully. She barely moved her head in the negative while giving an upward curve of her hands with her thumb and first finger together.

Naoko inhaled sharply. "Oh dear."

"What did she say?" Muta demanded.

"… She said that was unimportant to her. If the baron had ever proposed, she would have answered him the way I answered you."

Muta choked hard, glaring toward the door. "Start packing your things, Chicky. We're leaving this place _today_."

"Where will we go?" Naoko asked with anger.

"I don't know, and I don't care. We just need to get our daughter away from **him** before **he** hurts her again. She's endured enough long before coming here, and I'm not going to let **him** turn her into someone else's shadow. Wait here; I'm going to give Toto our resignations," he hissed, balling up his fists as he walked out of the room.

Naoko struggled to get up from the bed so that she could lock the door after him.

Haru watched her with pale, unfeeling eyes. "_Is there a medicine I can take, to make the pain go away?_" she asked with difficulty, her hands still shaking terribly.

Her mother looked at her with pain, and shook her head as she sat at the edge of the bed again. "I'm afraid medicine can't fix it, Haru. It's something you have to deal with on your own."

'_Dang it. This is worse than being at the hospital again.' _

"Haru, it's all right to cry," her mother tried to say, stealing one of her hands to press it against her large belly. "There's nothing wrong with admitting you have a heart. I know it feels like you'd be better off without one right now, but…" She paused, trying to find the right thing to say.

"_Please_, sweetheart. Don't try to die again. We need you, and Natsu needs you. Can't you tell how much we love you?" she begged, pressing her daughter's scarred hand against her ample midsection.

The baby, Natsu if it was a girl, kicked against her hand, and rearranged itself so that Haru could feel its tiny spinal chord through her mother's skin.

Absently, she rubbed the baby's back, the need to cry gone for now.

Haru had never felt so… _empty_ before. She had always been used to depending on herself for companionship, not even allowing her beloved parents to see how much pain she was in. She had long accepted that love was a luxury she could never afford, and had been quite used to the idea.

But Baron had broken through her barrier, had shown her what it was like to have someone to hold onto. Someone to trust with her darkest secrets. Someone she could love, and who could love her in return-

She gasped from the fresh flood of pain, and gripped over her heart with both hands.

"Haru!" her mother cried out, holding her daughter around her huge belly.

Yes. Baron had filled her life, and made her feel _whole_. But now that she knew that it was nothing more than his longing for Lucy that had made him seek out her company…

She curled into a fetal position, and began crying anew. _'I was right from the beginning. Love is a luxury I could __**never **__afford. Dang it, why did he have to do this to me? I thought he __**loved **__me!'_

"That's right, sweetheart," her mother said softly, rubbing her back as comfortingly as she could manage. "Let it all out so you can start healing."

'_I wish someone would save me the trouble and drive a stake through my heart. Oh Toto; why didn't you let me know sooner? Why couldn't you have left me in the dark? Why… __**why**__ did you have to take this from me?'_

Her phone started ringing. Feeling like a weak kitten, Haru patted around her pockets until finding the small device.

But her mother stole the phone from her before she could answer it. She looked at the caller I.D. with a fierce expression, and clicked a button. "Stay away from my daughter," she hissed into the device, just before shutting it off for good. But just before shutting it off, she did a double take of the background picture, the one where her daughter and the lord had posed with the candy rose.

Haru made a weak grab for the phone, but her mother held it away, tucking it inside her own pocket.

"I think it would be a good idea if you never saw or spoke to him again," Naoko said seriously. "You deserve better than someone like him, anyway."

'_Is that even possible? I don't think they make men better than him. Dang it, Baron! If you had something to say, you should have said it before Toto blew your cover. But… what if he still had something worth saying?'_

She was still crying by the time her father was let back into the room with a wickedly satisfied smile on his face.

But the smile vanished as soon as he saw Haru weeping.

He rushed over, and wrapped her in the biggest bear hug yet. "Chicky," he choked, kissing her hair. "If there was a way to make your pain go away, I'd do it."

"_Drive a stake through my heart._"

"Haru, that is _not _funny!" her mother snapped, looking at her husband worriedly. "You're right, Muta; we need to get her out of here immediately. Did you give our resignations?"

"Along with a couple fists," Muta snarled like an animal, kissing Haru's face fiercely. "Chicky, help her pick out what she'll need to take while I pack up our stuff. We'll leave within an hour, if I have anything to say about it."

"Sounds wonderful," Naoko replied just as fiercely as she stood up.

"Lock the door after me; Toto was trying to get in here earlier," he ordered, kissing both of them before marching out the door. The hallway outside was noticeably noisier, filled with shrill voices that Haru couldn't decipher.

Her mother locked the door as quickly as her husband left, and started sifting through Haru's wardrobe. "You're right; I _did _buy too many clothes for you, sweetheart," she said worriedly. "Do you have a back pack we can put some of this in?"

Haru shook her head numbly, feeling cold and empty.

"Drat it, what about any kind of bag?"

She shook her head again, giving a vague gesture to her art bag. _'I never thought I would want one. Heck, I never thought that I would want to leave the manor.'_

Her mother growled with frustration, slamming the wardrobe doors shut. "I'll have to go get one from our room. Honey, can you lock the door after me?"

Haru woodenly got up from her bed, almost like a puppet. The sprain appeared to be a minor one, because she was able to hobble over to the door.

"All right; let's make this quick. One, two, three," her mother whispered, slipping through the door at 'three'.

Haru numbly locked the door behind her, not altogether certain that she wanted to unlock it later. She sighed again, and started looking for her mask.

_Baron's _mask. The one he had worn when with _her_.

Haru fought back the urge to vomit, running for her wardrobe desperately. She threw it open, and pulled out the oversized hooded sweater her father had bought for her in Japan. There was now only enough room in it for two of her in it, but it would be enough.

As she pulled the hoodie over her head, some previously unnoticed cuts on her face screamed in protest. She winced, and gently touched her face with one hand.

Her white glove came away stained with thick clotted blood, clearly an hour or so old.

'_That shattering sound… I must have broken the mask when I fainted.' _A twinge of regret pierced her heart, but was quickly forgotten as another feeling rose to the front of her senses.

Her body was shaking, yes. But it wasn't just from the shock of everything she had just experienced. She had felt this aching **need** before, but in far more controlled doses.

She wanted Baron. Despite everything that had happened, her body still ached for him to hold her close, and say that everything's all right.

She shook her head fiercely as a few stray tears fell down her face. _'Forget it! I'm not going anywhere close to him again!'_

That mental declaration only increased the feeling, until she could taste the desperate craving on her tongue. She banged her hand against the side of the wardrobe, and slammed her bad foot on the ground to distract her body from its hopeless addiction.

_Ba-ron… Ba-ron… _her heart seemed to pound in agony.

The door's lock began clicking behind her. Haru gave it a single worried look, and hobbled in front of the window, in case she needed to make an escape. She pulled the hood over her head, not wanting anybody to see her features.

_Lucy's _features.

The door opened behind her, and swiftly shut while locking again.

"I don't know why they thought I wouldn't have a key," Toto muttered softly as he walked up behind her. "Haru, we need to talk."

She would not turn. She stared at the open window determinedly, praying that he would just leave her alone.

She should have known better.

"I didn't want to hurt you, Haru," Toto said a little desperately, reaching out to touch her shoulder. "I don't even know who gave you that book-"

Haru immediately shrugged off his hand while taking several steps away. _'Uh, huh. Like I'm supposed to believe __**that**__.' _She turned away from him again, and pressed her hands tightly over her ears to drown out his voice. If the terrible shock hadn't made her lose her voice again, she would have started humming loudly. She settled for whistling a high piercing note.

"Haru, please don't act like this," the doctor begged, getting down on his knees. "I'm sorry for letting this go on for almost a year, but Humbert _swore_ he'd tell you the truth by now. He's in a bad mess too, you know. If your parents hadn't taken away your cell, he'd have definitely called you by now and apologized. Come on; isn't the friendship between you worth a moment or two?"

'_Friendship. Ha, if only that was all I felt for him.' _Her heart broke again with grief.

"If you don't believe me, turn around. I've got proof that Humbert's in a mess."

Against her better judgment, she did turn. But she remained unconvinced. She grabbed a spare piece of paper from her desk, and scribbled a short note on it.

_That looks like Dad did it._

Toto scowled and rubbed sorely at his black eye. "No, I've got some other bruises from him. This one's from Humbert, when he found out about the book. He thinks I'mthe one that gave it to you."

'_You've only been disapproving for months. Why wouldn't he suspect you?'_ she thought sarcastically.

"He said he was going to tell you tomorrow when he took you on a date again-"

Haru quickly turned away and covered her ears again. _'Dang it, did he have to say __**date**__?'_

How could she have been so stupid? Only a _moron_ could have missed something this obvious! Her hands began shaking with renewed vigor, and her breath started coming in shorter gasps.

"Your parents will be back any second, Haru. _Please_, just hear out Baron's side before you walk away forever," Toto begged, taking a firmer hold of her shoulder.

Her entire body recoiled from the touch, suddenly hating it beyond measure. With strength she didn't know she had, she pushed him away, making him land harshly on his back.

While he was dazed from the shock and lost breath, Haru threw herself out of the open window.

She landed on the soft grass, only to fall to her knees from her bad ankle. She gasped from the pain, but forced herself back onto her feet. _'I __**must **__be getting soft. I'd have landed running in Japan, bad ankle or not.'_

But this wasn't Japan. Fighting back a painful wince, she pulled the hood over her face again, and started hobbling for the labyrinth-like gardens.

"… Haru! You get back here!" Toto howled at her as soon as he got his breath back, but she was out of eyeshot by the time he managed to look out the window.

Haru walked as fast as her ankle would let her, doing everything in her power to stay hidden behind the hedges from the manor's view. The sun was setting, so she hoped that the resulting shadows would help hide her. _'That was a very beautiful dream you stole from me, Toto. Someday, I might be strong enough to thank you for doing it, but today is __**not**__ that day.' _

To meet with Baron when she was like this would just be a mistake. She knew better than anyone that just seeing him was sometimes enough to make her lose her reason. He doubtlessly knew exactly what to say to calm her, whether he meant it or not, but she couldn't let herself hear him say it.

If only she could hate him and be done with it. If she could just say she hated him, she could walk back, and let her parents take her away from this place. But… even with this revelation, her best memories were here. So many miracles had happened on this property; if she left, a piece of her would surely remain in the manor.

Everything would just be easier, if she could only hate him and move on with her life.

She groaned soundlessly with frustration. She really did need some fresh air right now. Even dumb girls like her have the right to cry in private.

She looked up from underneath the brim of her hood, and stiffened. Her feet were leading her into the forest.

Haru made a sharp U-turn, ignoring the painful urge to disappear into the trees. To go in there would just be a mistake, even **if** the danger was gone. Her feet seemed to scream in protest, and kept trying to turn her body back to the forest. Why they wanted to go there was beyond her, but she refused to give in to the urge.

Somehow, she managed to limp her way back to the gazebo. She gave a heavy sigh, and dragged herself up the small white steps to sink onto the bench.

Her ankle was throbbing terribly, and her sock seemed unusually tight. She looked down and gave a grimace.

Her right ankle was nearing twice the size of her left one.

She leaned over with difficulty, and started prying her foot out of the shoe for inspection. The sock pattern was embedded on her skin, which was turning a sickly color.

She grimaced; maybe she shouldn't have run so much after all.

"Haru? Haru, where are you?" began to drift through the chilling air.

Her parents must have found out about her flight, and were now searching the gardens for her.

She sighed, and managed to stuff her foot back into the sock and shoe. She might as well be ready when they came to take her away.

"Haru!" a voice called, much closer than she was expecting.

She looked up with fear, knowing that voice anywhere. Sure enough, Baron emerged from another hedge, and headed straight for her.

'_This is the first time I've seen him outside the manor as a werecat.' _Haru quickly pulled the hood tighter over her eyes, knowing all too well the effect his green orbs had on her. Even without locking eyes, she could feel her body sway towards him; demanding that he come closer.

She got up stiffly to make a run for it, but he had her cornered in the gazebo before she could move. But she was so exhausted, and her ankle really was in a lot of pain._ 'Dang it, no! If he comes too close, I'll swoon into his arms whether I want to or not!' _

"Haru, it isn't what you think," Baron said desperately, stepping into the gazebo with her. "Lucy had nothing to-"

A strong burst of wind suddenly came out of nowhere, throwing him a good ten feet away to land on his back. He lay gasping on the ground, his eyes wide and disbelieving as he tried to roll back onto his feet. "No," he moaned painfully. "Not now!"

The burst had also torn the hood from Haru's head, but she barely noticed. On instinct, she nearly fell down the gazebo steps to rush to his side.

It was about then that the cats came.


	33. Demons

**Chapter Thirty Three: Demons**

_The world has lost its mind!_

_And everywhere I turn, I fear I'll find_

_Some nightmare even worse than those I see!_

_Satanic demons closing in on me!_

_How can it be_

_That even though they see my plight,_

_Everyone is blind?_

_Night is day and day is night_

_In a world that's lost its mind!_

_**The World Has Gone Insane, Wildhorn's Jekyll and Hyde Musical**_

xxXxx

The sun was almost gone now, making it difficult to see the black cats as they began to circle around Haru's legs. She stumbled backward from surprise, and gripped one of the beams of the gazebo for balance.

"Don't let them take you, Haru!" Baron yelled, hopping to his feet to help her. He savagely kicked away as many cats as he could, a portion of the squad breaking off to fight with him.

'_This can't be happening!' _She automatically gripped the white painted beam with both arms as the cats tried to pull her away from it with their sharp claws.

"Give it up," one of the black cats hissed as he clawed her good ankle. "The master wants you _now_."

Haru clung to the beam desperately; her breathing turning agonized from the pain. _'If I were just healthy, I could take them on!'_

"Haru! Haru, honey…" her mother gasped, as she and her father came into sight of the gazebo.

Both of them stopped cold at the sight, with huge open mouths.

Haru could only imagine how it looked to them. Dealing with a feline version of Baron would have been enough of a shock. But to see the two in an epic battle with so many black cats had to have been worse.

"_Get away from here!_" Haru screamed soundlessly at them, gesturing with one hand for them to run.

Unfortunately, one cat decided to take advantage of the fact that she was currently hanging on with one arm. He hopped onto the gazebo railing and raked his claws through her hand badly enough to force her to let go of the beam with a gasp of pain.

She fell on the clustered black cats awkwardly, and they took off running into the woods.

"_NO_!" Baron screamed, immediately giving chase. "Hold on, Haru!"

She managed to sit up on the speeding cats, looking at the werecat with horror. This must have been full of déjà vu for him. Was this how it had looked, back when Lucy got kidnapped? Her father had also given chase, but he simply wasn't fast enough to stay within sight for very long.

Haru's eyes narrowed dangerously. _'I refuse to be as easily kidnapped as Lucy.' _Using her good leg for power, she jumped to the side. She rolled on the ground for several seconds… only for the cats to surround her again.

"She certainly has more spirit than she did last time," one of the cats grumbled as they struggled to get her onto their backs again.

"_I'm not Lucy!_" she soundlessly screamed at them, kicking and slapping as many as she could manage.

One of the cats clawed her bad ankle in retaliation, making her cry out silently.

"At least she's not screaming her head off like last time," another cat remarked gratefully, wiggling his body under one thrashing leg.

"Get away from her!" Baron roared like a lion, also kicking as many cats as possible, trying to wade his way through them to get to her.

But the cats were putting up an admirable fight to keep them separated.

"When are you going to learn? You can't defy the master," yet another of the cats asked tiredly, slashing his claws down one side of her body.

She convulsed from the pain, unintentionally leaning toward the side so that some more cats could push her onto the backs of their comrades.

"No!" Baron cried in despair as they took off running again.

'_At least I was smart enough to wear pants instead of a skirt today,' _Haru thought randomly; rolling on the cat backs to fall off again.

But they simple reassembled their positions to keep her on their backs. She braced herself for another jump, but then one cat turned his head to bite her bad ankle. She cried out silently, and tried to pry the feline off.

"Haru!" Baron screamed again after them, as the trees suddenly cleared out.

She gave a horrified glance to the large lake the cats were heading towards, and held out a hand toward the werecat. The very last thing she saw of him was his large green eyes, filled with fear and horror.

"_Baron!_" she screamed silently as the cats carrying her jumped as one into the lake.

Haru didn't quite understand what happened at that point. The water was freezing, but she only felt it for a second before she was above the water. Her sense of direction was so muddled by the sudden change of gravity that she fell off the one back she had been resting on.

Wait, _one _back?

She landed in the water all the same, splashing around before she was grabbed by her shoulders and hauled to her feet.

"A lot of trouble you are, _human_," one of the cats hissed before turning to another one behind them. "Did you close that portal yet?"

"Done!" came the smug reply. "Our dear were-friend will not be coming to the rescue _this _time."

Haru stared at the black cats with horror. Every single one of them now towered over her like specters from a horror film, at least while standing on their hind legs.

"Come along; the master's waiting," the first cat said impatiently, dragging her out of the lake with his companion.

Haru stumbled terribly; not just from her reluctance, but from her bad ankle.

"Will you walk? It's not like you'll be able to escape," the obnoxious leader griped at her.

She glared at him, and pointedly let her legs go limp as noodles. If they were going to ignore her bad ankle, they _deserved_ to drag her to wherever they were going.

"Stubborn monkey," he muttered under his breath, nodding at his companion to pick her up over their heads between them.

A great sense of déjà vu nearly choked Haru at that point, as their fierce paws dug deep into her arms. She blinked a few times, and took a good look at her surroundings.

It was completely dark, but the path leading away from the lake was well worn, and lined with burning torches. Not far ahead was a castle perhaps three times as big as the manor. The castle glistened as though it were made from obsidian instead of stone.

But that wasn't what had caused her déjà vu. She blinked once or twice, and sighed. The Cat Kingdom had nothing to do with the familiar feeling. It was just her getting manhandled by kidnappers again.

'_I swear, if Mephistopheles tries to brainwash me or has a clichéd picnic set up, I'm going to scream whether I have working vocal chords or not.'_

If only she weren't so tired. She'd show these cats a thing or two, if she only had the strength.

The cats carried her through a side entrance, and into almost absolute darkness. She stiffened slightly, but kept her face under control.

Thankfully, there were a few burning torches lining the hallway; the obsidian walls reflecting the light in a mysterious manner. If the situation were just a little different, Haru would not have minded this strange demonstration of light.

Before long, they came to a large set of ebony curtains, which pulled open ceremoniously at their approach.

Thankfully, there was some relief from all the oppressive black, although it wasn't much. The marble tiles in the enormous room were black and white in a checkered pattern, and there were tapestries covering the walls in dark jewel tones.

There was a long blood red carpet for them to walk on, and at the end of it was a fancy gold chair that easily could have been a throne.

In the chair was a finely dressed cat, absently swinging a gold pocket watch from its chain. His fur was a bluish shade of black, just as Baron had told her. His mismatched eyes were much darker than Lune's, and had none of the prince's warmth as he stared specifically at her. He might have been handsome, but she wasn't able to tell.

Haru immediately had the feeling that the Jirashi family was _nothing_, compared to the demon before her.

"Fredrick; you are twenty minutes late," Mephistopheles said in a low, emotionless tone, never taking his eyes off her.

"Many apologies, your grace," the obnoxious cat said in an incredibly polite tone as he and his companion set Haru on her feet. "The lady was reluctant to join us, and the werecat tried to stop us. It was a fierce battle, and he left marks on many of us."

She glared at him as she swayed, keeping as much weight as possible off her bad ankle. _'Your grace, huh? He must be a duke, then.'_

Mephistopheles grinned widely as he stood up from his chair, and closed the remaining distance between him and Haru. "I commend you for a job well done, then. You closed the portal, I assume?" he asked, still staring at Haru; his eyes trying to burn into her soul.

She glared at him coldly, crossing her arms in front of her chest. _'If he thinks I'm going to live in this dark cave with him, he's out of his mind.'_

"Yes, your grace. The Baron von Gikkingen will not be interfering again," another of the black cats said in a servile tone.

"Excellent. Now, my dear; where did you get all those ghastly marks?" Mephistopheles asked softly, raising one paw to caress her scarred face.

Haru instinctively stepped backward to escape his touch. Her ankle screamed in protest, making her hiss between her teeth from the pain as she stumbled.

Mephistopheles grabbed her by the arms to keep her from falling. "What is it, darling?" he asked worriedly. "Are you overtired from your journey? I remember you were last time, or was it from all the excitement-"

She gave him a look filled with daggers. _'You idiot.' _She pointed at her bad ankle repeatedly to make him look at it.

Even a blind person would have smelled the blood coming from the bite marks.

"Wh-When did that happen?" Mephistopheles demanded, shaking her slightly for answers. "Did my servants do that to you?"

"What, no, not us," one of the smaller cats piped up fearfully. "She received the injury before leaving the manor."

Mephistopheles released Haru, marched over to the speaker, and hit him so hard that his body flew a good ten feet before hitting the floor tiles.

Haru fell to her knees to spare her ankle; stunned by the sudden savagery.

"You _morons_!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. "You bit and scratched her ankle, when you **knew** it was already in pain? Did I not order for none of you to harm her?"

"Your grace, she was a ferocious fighter this time!" Fredrick said quickly, even as his master slammed one paw into his stomach.

"You don't expect me to believe that, do you? _Look _at her! I doubt she could so much as harm a fly!"

Haru's eyes turned glacial. _'Okey dokey; it looks like I'm going to have to open his eyes a bit.' _She whistled a high piercing note to command his attention.

Mephistopheles stopped in his tirade, actually looking ashamed as he rushed to her side. "I'm so sorry that you had to see that, lo-"

She didn't even wait for him to finish his sentence. Mustering every bit of strength left in her body, she slapped him as soon as his face got close enough. She would have preferred to slam her fist into his face, but knew she didn't have the energy for it right now.

He stumbled a bit, but managed to keep from falling to the floor. One paw slowly touched his cheek as he looked at her with shock; his servants staring in fear.

She folded her arms again, and gave him one of her iciest glares. _'I bet Lucy never dared to do __**that**__.'_

"… If anyone else had done that, I would have beheaded them on the spot," he murmured after several stunned minutes. He regained his composure, and gave her an amused look. "You're quite lucky that I have a different fate in mind for you, my dear, but I don't recommend doing that again."

She pointedly looked away from him and sniffed disdainfully.

"What's wrong, my dear? Cat got your tongue?" he asked with a strange, deep laugh.

'_Ouch, he needs new pick up lines,' _she thought while holding her forehead with one hand. She was getting a headache, on top of everything else.

"All of you are dismissed," Mephistopheles said a little sharply, realizing that the other cats were still in the room.

None of them dared to stay, even if they had to carry some of the more injured cats out of the cavern-like room.

'_No, don't leave me alone with the pedophile!' _she thought in a panic. _'Take me with you!'_

Mephistopheles looked at her once they were gone. "Well, my dear? Will you speak to me, now that the rabble's gone?"

'_There's a polite way to refer to your servants,' _she thought sarcastically, shaking her head a bit.

His mismatched eyes narrowed in irritation. "Now see here, Lucy; we're going to be a married couple before long, and you need to show a bit more-"

"_I'm not Lucy!_" Haru yelled at him soundlessly, making her throat constrict in pain. She winced from the torture, and held one hand to her neck to massage the pain away.

Mephistopheles stared at her a long moment, and sighed. "Of course; you lost your voice. Well, never mind then." He swept her into his arms and started walking for another set of curtains. "You may tell me everything later."

Haru convulsed in his arms, _hating _the sensation of terrible sickening danger. It was the complete opposite of how it felt when Baron held her. She pushed on his chest and tried to hop out of his embrace, but he kept a firm grip on her.

"Now, now; there's no need to make a fuss," the dark cat said in a semi-soothing tone as another servant pulled aside a curtain. "I'll simply restore your voice when I do the healing spell."

She looked up at him in surprise.

"It simply won't do, for _my_ wife to bear such marks on her pretty face," he informed her with a melting smile.

Haru glared at him, and pointedly renewed her escape attempts. _'Like I'll ever endure that torture, you arrogant pig.'_

"I very much wish that you would stop doing that," he said between his teeth as he marched down another obsidian hallway. "I only wish to help you, you know."

"_Then return me to Baron!_" she signed at him with another glare.

"What on earth are you doing?" he asked with a smirk as a black servant pulled aside yet another curtain. "Trying to put a spell on me, my dear?"

She slapped her forehead with irritation, and shook her head laboriously. _'I can't believe this idiot.'_

"Excellent, because I'm already under your spell," he purred, taking several more steps before setting her on a large black altar. "Now stay right there, or the healing spell will do more harm than good."

Haru glared at them, and swung her legs off it.

"I said _stay_!" he barked, tossing them back onto the stone block.

She made to get off it again, more for its irritation value than anything else.

Mephistopheles sighed, and spoke some deep words that she couldn't hear.

The many torches in the small circular room danced abnormally high, elongating his many shadows. Then they broke free of him, and changed into semi-transparent cats by themselves. Wordlessly, they all surrounded the altar, four of them each grabbing a limb to stretch her across its surface.

She struggled, but they were too strong to resist, and she was so very tired...

"I truly wish you wouldn't make me do this to you, love," Mephistopheles said conversationally as he searched his shelves, finally pulling out a thick scroll. "I'm only ensuring that you look your best on your wedding day, after all."

"_I'm not getting married_!" she screamed as hard as she could, the only sound coming out as a weak wheezing.

"Hush, my dear. You can tell me all about it later," he assured her as he unrolled the scroll, settling somewhere in the middle of it. "Ah, here we are. Brace yourself, my dear; there will be some momentary discomfort."

'_Oh, of course; it's not like I'm old friends with pain or anything.'_

He began reading words from the scroll in a slow measure, putting a certain beat into the syllables.

It was a good minute or two before Haru realized that something was happening.

The room was filling with a different light, blood red at first. But then it got lighter and lighter until it was almost pink.

Then the light fled into her body, sinking past her clothes and into her flesh. It was hot, so terribly hot.

"_Mom! Where are you?" _a memory screamed in her mind, remembering the fire from Japan. This heat was worse; she could not dodge the flames this time. She writhed on the altar, trying to escape the terrible heat. But it was no use.

She opened her mouth to scream again. At first, nothing emerged from her throat. Then, as the fire became hotter, the weak wheezing turned into a soft cry. Shortly after that, it turned into a full-fledged scream as her vocal chords roared to life.

Mephistopheles did not stop reading from the scroll, continuing until an actual red fire danced over her body.

Then, just as suddenly, the pain was gone. The shadow cats were gone, but Haru stayed in the position she was stretched into. Her eyes were wide and her lungs gasping for breath, fighting back the strong urge to curl up and cry like a child.

Then again, she probably didn't even have the strength for _that_.

"_Much_ better," he purred, setting the scroll aside to draw closer to her, until he could take her hand in his paw, and kiss it softly. "Now you look worthy of the name 'Duchess of Hades."

'_Is that what this place is called? I believe it.'_

Haru was now familiar with the feeling that she was going to pass out, thanks to the severe pain and exhaustion she was suffering from. So, she managed to say one thing to the cat before surrendering to sweet oblivion.

"Haven't you ever heard of anesthetics, Mephy?"


	34. Every Evil Hour

**Chapter Thirty Four: Every Evil Hour**

_The world has lost its head!_

_And every evil hour is filled with dread!_

_I'm floating on a lake- but upside down!_

_And when I try to breathe, I start to drown!_

_I cannot speak as nameless ghosts and faceless ghouls _

_Bid me join the dead!_

_No one tells these gruesome fools_

_That the world has lost its head!_

_**The World Has Gone Insane, Wildhorn's Jekyll and Hyde Musical**_

xxXxx

_Strange visions filtered through her mind. But they were so vague, compared to her regular dreams. _

_First, she saw a brief glimpse of Mephistopheles carrying her down another hallway. He was purring deeply, and periodically stuck his nose against her hair to inhale the scent of it. _

_Thankfully, she sank back into the darkness fairly quickly after that._

_Then she was in a smaller room, the dark cat nowhere in sight. But there were three different black cats, quite obviously female. They each had three gold bracelets on their tails, and slightly longer fur. They were trying to pull her bulky sweater off._

"_Paws off," Haru muttered listlessly, batting them off as she rolled away from their grasp, since she was lying on a strange loveseat._

_All she succeeded in doing was falling to the ground again._

Pain exploded in her skull, fully awakening her to her surroundings.

"Oh, my lady!" one of the cats said in dismay, rushing to her side. "You haven't harmed yourself, have you?"

"I've had worse," Haru groaned as she sat up and felt the back of her head. She blinked a few times, taking a good look at her surroundings.

They were in a dark dressing room, filled with dozens of fancy ball gowns in deep jewel tones.

Set aside from them however, was a blood red silk gown with dozens upon dozens of partial skirt layers to make it reminiscent of a rose.

Haru hated it immediately.

The other two servants were soon at her side, once again tugging at her sweater. "Well, since you haven't injured yourself-"

"I'll be taking my leave," Haru finished for her, standing up quickly. She nearly fell to the ground again as her senses reeled chaotically. Her balance was also off by a bit, thanks to a new tail swishing from the seat of her freshly torn blue jeans.

She stared at her new paw with horror, and felt her face. There were no scars, but she found the soft fur between her and her clothes to be even more disturbing. Even if she could painlessly open her right eye all the way now. Her large triangular ears twitched this way and that with her terror.

"Be still, my lady," the second cat warned her, bracing the girl by one arm. "The healing spell leaves one dizzy for several hours."

"I noticed," she hissed, holding her forehead with one paw. "But really, I can't stay. My parents must be worried sick by now."

"I'm afraid there's no help for that," the last of the servants said sadly. "Hades' portal to your world is sealed tight, and you'll be a cat permanently long before you can reach another exit point."

"Not if I have anything to say about it, I won't," Haru grumbled, walking past the servant girls and toward the long black curtain.

"No!" they screamed, pouncing on her and blocking the curtain.

"Do you _mind_?" Haru snapped, trying to gently push them away. "None of you here has any right to-"

One of the servants threw a powder in her face. She coughed from the sickeningly sweet scent, _even as her mind filtered away into a strange dream._

"_She certainly has more spirit this time," the cat said as she tightened the bag around her waist, and brushed the remaining powder off her paw._

"_Yes. It's such a pity," another one replied, taking Haru by the paw and guiding her back to the center of the room. _

_Haru wanted to resist, but her body wouldn't obey. Or more to the point, it wouldn't obey __**her**__._

"_I wonder why she was wearing such a big piece of clothing," the last one mused out loud, finally removing it from the girl's body._

"_Perhaps she was borrowing it," the first one sighed, helping the other two with removing Haru's clothes. "Not that it matters, anymore. His grace has ensured that she'll never dress so shabbily again."_

"_I resent that," Haru managed to say, although her words were heavily slurred. Vainly, she tried to fall again, but the cats were ready for her antics now. "My father got that for me, when I met him," she managed to slur, her tongue as heavy as lead._

"_Couldn't he have chosen something a little closer to your size?" the last cat asked, tossing the sweater over one shoulder before easing the rose dress from the dummy._

"_He was preoccupied with saving my life," Haru murmured. "Please, don't lose it."_

_They looked at each other in shock, until the smallest one retrieved the sweater to fold it more neatly and stick it on a shelf._

_The other two held her steady as they eased her body out of her regular clothes and into the rose dress. "Why did he need to save your life?" one asked cautiously._

"_Because I was sick of living, and needed something to live for. If I stay in this kingdom, it'll happen again. Everything worth living for is back home. I'm going to be a big __**sister**__," she sobbed, tears managing to escape her eyes for the first time since entering the Cat Kingdom. "I've waited so long… to be a __**sister**__."_

"_Oh dear. We should tell the duke about this," the other cat worried while buttoning the back of the rose dress._

"_Even if we do, it won't make him halt the wedding," the first cat said seriously, taking a small brush to Haru's hair. "He's pushing this marriage while he still has the chance. We all know the new king won't stand for this to happen to his mother-in-law."_

_Haru felt a wild twinge of hope. 'Lune! Of course, if I could only get word to him-'_

"_How can a human possibly be the king's mother-in-law?" the smallest cat asked confusedly, easing Haru's shoes off her feet. _

_Once they and her socks were removed, her feet shifted into hind paws._

"_I'm not entirely certain. How __**are **__you the king's mother-in-law?" the other cat asked, clipping a strange heart-shaped headpiece into place._

"_I adopted his wife the day she was born. Yuki __**is**__ my daughter, even if we don't share blood ties. I love her very much." 'But how can I get word to him if I don't even know where he is from here?'_

"_Well, there's an upside to this arrangement. You'll get to see her more often than you would have, than if you stayed in the Human Kingdom," the smallest cat tried to offer in way of comfort._

"_Or perhaps not," the other cat countered as she wove ruby clips into Haru's hair. "His grace hasn't spent all that much time at the castle since the old king died. Remember, the new king has always despised him, and doing this to his mother-in-law won't better their relationship."_

"_But the king will have to make allowances, if he ever wants to see her again. My cousin that works at the palace says that the king is unusually fond of his mother-in-law. No, no; this simply won't do," the tallest cat fretted, reaching to remove Haru's moon pendant._

"_No, please," Haru begged as she untied the green ribbon from her neck. _

"_I am sorry," the middle servant whispered, as she clasped a heavy and expensive ruby necklace in the pendant's place. "We'll keep it safe as well, but his grace never wants to see it again."_

"_I hate him," Haru sobbed, her body wilting on itself like a dying flower. "No, I don't want to be his wife. Please, __**help **__me!"_

_They looked at her with deep distress, the youngest one nearly in tears as she fastened gold and ruby bracelets onto one of Haru's wrists._

_Even if she hadn't been drugged, they would have felt like slave manacles._

_There came an insistent pounding on the door. "Is the lady ready?" Fredrick demanded._

"_Nearly, Captain!" the first servant girl called out, rubbing her paw quickly over her face to fight back the tears. Then she wiped Haru's face dry with a handkerchief, and threw more powder into her face. "Stop crying, and try to be happy. His grace will give you anything you desire, for being his wife."_

'_What about my freedom?'____she wanted to ask, but her tongue was suddenly too heavy, thanks to the extra dose of powder. _

_But the tears did not diminish, as the obnoxious cat marched into the room, and placed her paw on his arm. He was now in a crisp military uniform of deepest black, with medals and a red sash tied around his waist._

_Haru would have given anything to have been able to run away from him, and throw herself out another window. Judging from the number and length of the stairs that Fredrick was silently guiding her through, such a move would have proven fatal._

_Haru had to numbly conclude that it was probably the reason she wanted to do it so badly._

'… _**Mother…'**__ a voice called softly in her mind, as they descended another staircase. __**'Mother, if you can hear me, answer!'**_

_Haru raised her head a bit, wondering if it was just her imagination. 'Yuki? _Please_ let it be you.'_

'_**It is. Mother, where are you?'**_

'_In Hades, and it's literal. Oh, Yuki… _he's_ forcing me to marry him!'_

'_**Right now?'**_

'_No, I'm being led to the ceremony, and I'm heavily drugged. Please help me!'_

'_**Mother, just hold on; Lune and Father are on their way. Delay the proceedings as long as you can!'**_

"_I wish you'd stop crying, human," Fredrick muttered, stopping long enough to pull out a handkerchief and delicately dry her face._

_But she couldn't stop crying. Although her face was still as wooden as before, the tears were no longer of sorrow, and her heart was lightening in her chest._

_Baron would come. He wouldn't disappoint her._

_Haru marveled at her easy confidence in the simple fact. She had no idea if his affection was for her, or for who she resembled. She had no idea if he put up with her eccentricities for love of Lucy, or if he genuinely didn't mind them that much._

_But she knew, as sure as black and white make grey, that Baron would come for her. She clung to the fact like a lifeline, drawing needed strength from it._

_Even if Lune and Baron were on their way, they might not make it in time. She needed a nice, time-consuming diversion. But what could she do, if she couldn't so much as lift a paw without a servant's permission?_

_Finally, they reached the same large ebony curtains Fredrick had led her to a while before. Haru had no idea how long ago that was, since she had passed out after the healing spell._

_It must have been long enough, because there was music on the other side of the curtains, as well as many voices._

_Fredrick snatched a bouquet of red roses from another servant girl, and wrapped her paw around the black sash holding the flowers together. "If you don't stop crying, the master will punish you," he hissed, taking a final swipe at her face with a moist handkerchief. "Now stand up straight, and share your legendary smile with us."_

'_Drop dead, loser,'____Haru hissed at him in her mind, wishing that she could speak again. Why had Mephistopheles restored her voice if he had no intention of letting her have a say in anything?_

_She was irrationally reminded of Kamui. Oh, if only she had that spoiled brat to deal with again! She could handle __**him**__!_

_Fredrick____wrung out his handkerchief, disdainfully threw it at the servant girl, and placed her free paw on his arm again. He nodded at yet another servant, who had been near the edge of the curtain._

_The fatter cat nearly squealed in excitement, and disappeared behind the curtain. Within seconds, the music changed from the equivalent of intermission music to a strange march. Unlike the traditional wedding march of the human world, this one seemed coldly triumphant._

_The curtain parted dramatically, making many black cats turn and stare at her. They had no chairs, and all of them were servants of the household. It appeared that the duke was in such a hurry to marry her, that he didn't invite a single noblecat to witness the union._

_Mephistopheles was dressed in midnight black, but in a fine uniform that a soldier would have lost an arm to possess. His chest gleamed with medals, but she doubted that he had actually earned any of them in battle._

_It wasn't until Fredrick started guiding her down the red path that she realized that they weren't walking on the same rug as before. Red rose petals were strewn from the curtains to the faux throne so thickly, that they resembled a dense carpet. But where they had gotten the time to dismantle all the flowers on such short notice was a mystery to her._

_The petals brushed mockingly against her hind paws and ankles, each and every time that she took a step. To mock her further, they even dared to leave their scent on her. Desperately, she ignored the sensation and tried to think of a good distraction. Her stomach clenched in horror, tighter and tighter as she was forced to always take one step closer to that __**monster**__._

_Somehow, she managed to find the strength to loosen her enforced grip on the hated bouquet. Although her face was still wooden from the drug, she inwardly cheered as the flowers slipped from her grasp._

_Fredrick paused briefly, picked up the bouquet, and nearly crushed her paw to make sure her grip was good and tight. Mephistopheles briefly looked irritated, but then returned to a gloating smirk; never taking his mismatched eyes off of her._

'_**All right then. On to Plan B.' **__She imagined thick, heavy weights on her legs; ones that would be far too heavy for her to move on her own. _

_The visualization helped enormously. Fredrick gave her an irritated look when she didn't walk by his side again, and tugged on her arm._

_Under ordinary circumstances, she wouldn't have really felt such a tug. But since she wanted to, just this once, she allowed her body to sway in the direction, although never moving her hind paws._

_Fredrick glared at her, and tugged harder. Haru fell face first into the rose petals, ironically grateful for the cushioning they provided as Fredrick accidentally clawed her arm._

_Many of the guests gasped in shock and surprise, and the handful of musicians cut short the music._

_Even better; she could hear a distant commotion in another part of the castle. Was it Baron, coming to the rescue?_

_The servants murmured to each other fearfully, but Mephistopheles was a cat of action. _

_He ran down the rose path, sending petals everywhere as he marched up to the fallen bride and swept her into his arms. "Stand with the others," he ordered Fredrick, just before running back to the altar with her._

_No! This was speeding things up!_

"_Start the ceremony, and use the abridged version," he ordered a frail-looking white cat in a long black robe. He set Haru down, and gave her bouquet to a female servant before wrapping his reluctant bride into his arms._

_Once again, Haru had the sickening sense of terrible danger. She tried to sway away from the demon cat, but his hold on her was too fierce._

_The white cat nodded, and coughed once before speaking. But the words he spoke were ones that Haru was unfamiliar with, and seemed to be the same language from the healing spell. He had a piece of rope in his hands, and he showed it ceremoniously to the crowd. _

_First, he tied it to the wrist of Mephistopheles. He held up the paw, speaking ceremoniously before releasing it._

_Then he tied the other end to Haru's bare wrist, making her realize that the rope was giving off a strange kind of static. She could barely wiggle away, and Mephistopheles was holding her arm to ensure that she obeyed the priest's subtle gestures. Haru wasn't sure if Mephistopheles could feel the static, but they seemed to ripple through her own body; exploring every nook and cranny she had. The priest held up her paw as well, speaking in a less triumphant tone as he tugged on the rope binding them together. _

_But the way he was pulling on it seemed to have symbolic meaning, away from her and towards the duke. Haru could understand the significance immediately; she was meant to be the inferior partner in this marriage, and he the superior._

'_It's now or never, Baron!'____she thought desperately, as the fight grew louder and closer._

"_Duke Mephistopheles of Hades," the priest declared in a rasping voice, letting the rope fall limp between the bride and groom. "Feel free to greet your new wife."_

_He had her turned toward him before the priest finished speaking. With glowing eyes of blood and night, he gave her one more smirk before pressing his lips forcefully against hers._

It was a terrible experience. Where Baron's kiss had calmed, and yet excited her, this one only filled her with unthinking horror.

Mephistopheles bit and sucked seductively on her lips while licking at her tightly gritted teeth; trying to make her respond in kind as he began caressing her waist lingeringly with one paw.

Now that the drug appeared to have worn off, and a good portion of her energy renewed, she responded by stomping hard on his hind paw.

That made him stop the kiss, pouncing back with a startled meow of pain. The rope from before was thankfully nowhere to be seen.

Haru immediately turned away to spit at the scattered rose petals. "Eww, eww!" she screamed, rubbing her mouth and teeth hard with a furry arm. "My mouth has been _defiled_!"

"Defiled is right!" her father roared, making her look at the long black curtains with shock.

Three new cats had joined the wedding, just walking into the room with two pieces of stolen weaponry. But changing species wasn't enough to disguise her father, since he was as huge as ever, and still in his regular clothes. Most of his fur was creamy white, save for a single spot of familiar brown on his left ear as he slammed one fist after another against any cat that tried to block his path. The cat women merely screamed and ran from the battle to tremble against the farthest wall like timid mice.

Haru looked completely past an equally furious Lune to see Baron.

The expression on his face was of horror, and terrible loss. His eyes were large and empty, as he took out his savagery on Fredrick, who was no match for the furious werecat.

Haru couldn't help but think that the look closely matched how she had felt, when she truly found out about Lucy. Nonetheless, she made to run for him; the only safe place in the Cat Kingdom.

But before she took her third step, Mephistopheles grabbed her wrist fiercely. He pulled her close as he tore off one of the ornaments on his uniform, and tossed it at the intruders.

His servants must have known what was about to happen, because they all sprang back as the beaded ornament shattered among the tiles and petals.

Each of the black beads swelled and engulfed the closest cat, even if he was one of Mephistopheles' followers. Baron hacked and hacked at the thin barrier with all his strength, and only succeeded in breaking his sword. Her father pounded with all his fury, but had even less success than Baron.

"I'll have to speak with you privately about that 'defiled' comment, darling," Mephistopheles hissed into her ear as she struggled against his arm. Then he turned his attention to Lune, who was touching the gem on his forehead with an agonized expression.

"Do you like the improvements I've made on the capsule charm, _dear_ nephew? No magic of any kind can shatter those barriers, and weapons are just as useless."

Lune slammed a paw against the darkly shaded glass. "Why have you done this, Mephistopheles?" he demanded. "What did Haru ever do to you?"

"Ah, so your name's Haru this time," the duke commented, giving his bride a speculative look. "… I think I prefer calling you Lucy."

"Will you _please _stop assuming that I'm Lucy?" she snapped at him, pinching at his wrist to make him let her go. "Get your flipping paws off me, you stinking pervert!"

He slapped her sharply with one paw. "Don't you _dare _ever call me that again," he hissed dangerously, forcing her to look at him. "You are my wife, and you will treat me with respect at all times, is that understood?"

"I am no wife of yours!" she spat at him, kneeing him in the groin as hard as she could.

He screamed soprano from the pain, and fell to his knees as Lune gave a delighted cheer. Haru tore herself out of his arms and made for Baron again.

Three cats moved forward to stop her, but they were easy to brush off. In a single practiced motion, she slammed her paw into one cat's face, kicked another in the gut. She swept the last one off his hind paws with her other leg before twirling to her full height.

Thankfully, she was able to stay on her feet, despite how dizzy she felt.

"That's _my _little girl that did that," Muta said proudly, making her beam back at him.

With the three out of the way, no one else dared to hinder her progress. But just before she made it to Baron's bubble prison, she screamed and fell to her knees.

Her wrist was on fire, terrible burning fire! She looked at the wrist, seeing the golden imprint of a rope around her wrist, just like a slave manacle.

"Haru!" Baron screamed, falling to his knees with his hands on the glass between them. "Haru, what's wrong?"

"Chicky!" Muta yelled in dismay for his only child.

Mephistopheles screamed with them, crawling on his belly until the distance between them had lessoned.

As soon as they were twenty feet apart, the pain vanished completely. Haru gasped, still staring at the strange mark around her wrist. It no longer burned, but it seemed to throb in warning.

"… Now do you understand?" Mephistopheles gasped angrily, as one servant helped him to stand. "The marriage spell has bound us, _darling_. We may not depart from each other until the marriage is completed, and we will both burn to death, if it is not completed within a day's time."

"You had Redimio Matrimonium performed?" Lune screamed in horror. "That is a **forbidden** rite!"

"Many of my practices are, _dear _nephew," Mephistopheles purred, as he stepped closer to Haru. He stopped perhaps two feet away from her, and smirked wickedly. "You know what I mean by 'completion', don't you, Lucy?"

His reluctant bride glared at him with hate-filled eyes, knowing _exactly_ what he meant by it.

"I am Haru, and I will burn first."


	35. In the Mirror

**Chapter Thirty Five: In the Mirror**

_**Did you really think  
**_

_**That I would ever let you go?**_

_**Do you really think I'd ever set you free?**_

_**If you do, I'm sad to say**_

_**It simply isn't so.**_

_**You will never get away from me!**_

_All that you are_

_Is a face in the mirror!_

_I close my eyes and you'll disappear!_

_**I'm what you face**_

_**When you face in the mirror!**_

_**Long as you live, I will still be here!**_

_All that you are _

_Is the end of a nightmare!_

_All that you are is a dying scream!_

_After tonight, _

_I shall end this demon dream!_

_**Confrontation, Wildhorn's Jekyll and Hyde Musical**_

xxXxx

Mephistopheles merely laughed at her declaration, and dragged her to her feet to wrap his strong arms around her. "Oh, my _dear_! It's amusing, how you think you have a choice in the matter."

Haru somehow managed to wiggle a paw in front of her mouth as he tried to steal another kiss. "Will you _please_ keep your arms and lips to yourself? We're strangers, for crying out loud!"

"Only for the moment. We have a lifetime to become acquainted, **darling**."

Haru gave a snort of disbelief, and looked at her father; still inside his round little prison. "And you thought I had issues with _Baron_! This guy never even bothered to ask if I was interested!"

"Plus there's the drugging thing," her father admitted grudgingly, looking at Baron. "**You** never did that to her, right?"

"Most certainly not," Baron growled, slamming his fists against the thin barrier between him and Haru in frustration. "She deserves better than to be treated as a drug puppet, Mephistopheles. If you don't release all of us-"

"You'll do… what?" he smirked, holding Haru even closer as she tried desperately to escape his grasp. "She belongs to _me_, in case you didn't hear us just now. Even if you escape to your world again, she'll have to stay right here with _me_. She's _my _wife for all time, if you'll recall."

Baron was no longer looking at him. Instead, his regretful gaze was locked solely on the young woman in red, who was staring back at him with pleading eyes.

'_Please, Baron. Have a backup plan of some sort!'_

"Either Haru leaves the kingdom, or I won't," he said with a voice of iron.

Haru stared at him with horror. There was no other plan to get her out of here?

Mephistopheles laughed at the declaration, and said a word Haru didn't understand.

Whatever the word was, it made the five glass prisons rise to the ceiling, since two of them contained a servant each.

"I'll enjoy killing you, then," Mephistopheles called up to the bubbles. "All three of you are useless to me, anyway."

"You'd kill my father and your own king?" Haru asked in horror.

"I've been entertaining the idea for some time, now, at least about my nephew. I'm not all that far down the line of succession, you know, and wouldn't it be a fine thing, to be a royal?" he asked, one paw brushing over her cheek. "You'd make a radiant queen, love."

"If you harm one hair on any of them, I'll grind your tail against a cheese grater," she snarled at him.

He laughed, and nodded at a limping Fredrick, who started barking orders to the other servants. "What a charming sense of humor you have, my dear," he complimented as the wounded felines were dragged out of the grand hall, and the ladies were pried off of the wall they had been clinging to.

"How would _you _know? I haven't cracked a joke in front of you yet," she muttered under her breath.

He chuckled again as the musicians began to play. "So, you wish them to live?"

"Yes," Haru confirmed flatly, even as her stomach sank into her hind paws.

"Then dance with me," he commanded, sweeping her into his arms as the other servants began dancing as well.

At least, the ones that _could _dance.

"The longer we dance, the better chance you have of convincing me not to kill them," he whispered into her ear, allowing himself the luxury of kissing her large triangular ear, and then her furry neck.

Haru cringed from the disgusting sensation, and did her best to perform the steps correctly. She put no grace into the movements, but the fact that she had stopped trying to pull away seemed to be enough for Mephistopheles.

His medals and her jewelry dug into her chest as he crushed her against him, but Haru ignored that as well. Her thoughts were elsewhere.

'_There's got to be some way out of this. I don't care if I have to slit my wrists; I am __**not **__going to become this lecher's 'completed' wife. But what can I do? Even if I die, Baron and the others will still be here. I can't let anything happen to them, but how long is this guy going to dangle their safety in front of me? I shudder to think of what this creep will make me submit to.'_

Her poor mother… if she didn't think of something fast, her mother would have to raise yet another child on her own.

"_You_ sent me that album, didn't you?" Haru asked in a chill, calm voice. "Toto wouldn't have done something so cruel."

He dipped her body almost to the floor, and smirked as he pulled her close again. "Of course, love. Granted, it took me a while to find all those photos, but the result was well worth it."

"But why?" Haru demanded. "What purpose did it serve?"

"Everything. I knew that you would have been warned against going so near the woods again, so I needed you to be off balance. I never could have drawn you within range of my power and minions, if you were in full control of your emotions."

Haru glared at him. No wonder it had been so hard for her to turn away from the woods. Even if she had managed to turn away into the gazebo, she had played right into his paws. "Why didn't you take me last year, then? I stayed in the forest for hours, and no one had a clue where I was!"

His smirk faltered a bit. "If I was aware of your existence last year, I assure you that I would have taken you in a heartbeat. But I'm afraid that I only learned about you yesterday, when you were with your father in the gazebo." He shook his head in wonder, though he never took his adoring eyes off of her. "Who would have thought that such a fat, ill-tempered man could produce such a lovely, _slim_ daughter?"

"You keep your mouth shut about my father," she hissed at him angrily. "He's mine, and I love him just the way he is."

"Is that so?" he laughed, stealing another unwanted kiss from her. "In that case, you will learn to love me in the same fashion. I'm yours too, after all. I'm a patient cat, but I doubt it will take all that long."

"Drop dead, loser," she responded with venom in her tone.

He laughed again, and tugged her even closer. "I can smell your uncertainty, love. Once you learn how to use your nose, you'll fully understand how things stand. The brave Baron von Gikkingen won't be coming to your rescue, and you know it. I'm afraid that this is your home now, and the other world is just a memory."

Haru glared at him, doing everything in her power to keep her tears at bay. "Just why _do _you hate me so much?" she demanded. "Why did you have to drag me into this? Wasn't killing Lucy enough for you?"

"I most certainly did _not _kill you!" he snapped angrily, pointing one paw up to Baron. "He did!"

"He wasn't the one with the minion," Haru reminded him coldly. "Tell me, did you feel anything besides disappointment when the spearhead pierced her heart?"

"Aha, so you _do _remember!"

"No, I don't, because there's nothing to remember! I have nothing in common with Lucy… except our face and taste in men," she grudgingly admitted. "But other than that, there's nothing to link me to her!"

"Oh no?" he purred, forcefully kissing her before dragging her up to the ornate chair, scattering rose petals as he did so.

Haru pushed him away, now that she had the chance, and glared at him angrily.

"I can prove once and for all that you are Lucy. I'm rather surprised that the other one never thought of it. Maestro, stop the waltz!" he barked over one shoulder.

The musicians stopped playing, almost trembling against their instruments. All of the cats had stopped dancing, and were silently facing the couple.

"As many of you know, I first fell in love with my wife in her last life," Mephistopheles proclaimed in a loud voice, one that probably echoed throughout the entire castle. "Boredom can drive a magician to do many things, even watching humans perform on a stage." He glanced at Haru, and gave her a smoldering look.

"There is a certain duet that she sang with the werecat hanging over our heads, one that has haunted many of my dreams ever since."

Haru gave Baron a brief, worried glance. His own expression was horrified, like he knew exactly what duet Mephistopheles was speaking of. He started shaking his head vigorously, and mouthing something.

"_No!_"

"I would like to sing that duet with _my wife_, right here and now. Afterwards, we will… **retire** from the festivities. I'm certain all of you will understand," he smirked while staring provocatively at his bride, making her want to throw up.

A few of the servants laughed nervously, although Haru was starting to catch strong whiffs of fear from them. She rubbed her face with one paw as whiskers slowly crept out from either side of her little pink nose. She desperately tried to ignore the sickening scent coming from the duke, since she would have known what he was feeling without the improved nose.

"Maestro, you know the song of which I speak. Play!" Mephistopheles commanded sharply, giving her another insinuating look. "We both know that you know the words, love. If you should forget to sing, I'll go ahead and kill our guests right now."

The musicians began playing a dark piece, one that Haru strangely _did _know immediately. Her stomach recoiled in horror as the duke began singing to her.

"_You have come here in pursuit of your deepest urge. In pursuit of that wish which till now has been silent. … Silent! I have brought you, that our passions may fuse and merge!_"

Haru forced her ears to deafen after that. She knew the song, but despised it. It was a blatant attempt at seduction, surprisingly just right for his incredibly deep voice. She snuck a glance up at Baron as Mephistopheles crept up behind her, and began caressing her arms and neck.

Baron was unable to look away from her, his expression beyond agony as actual tears of pain ran down his face.

Haru just couldn't imagine Baron singing something this _naughty_, let alone with Lucy, and in front of a crowd. Her father was literally frothing at the mouth, and he was renewing his attack on his prison as Lune pressed his face against the dark glass with worry.

Wait.

_Glass!_

No, it couldn't really be that simple… could it? That glass was spelled against magic and weapons, but…

"… _Now you are here with me, no second thoughts. You've decided. … Decided! Past the point of no return; no backward glances. Our games of make believe are at an end._" He had moved to caressing her waist and hips while brushing his lips over her neck; trying his best to make her body react to his attentions.

All he succeeded in doing was making her wish she had a cheese grater handy. There were all sorts of his body parts she'd like to grind against one.

It'll **have** to work. She had no choice, and she was running out of time. She was the only one in danger right now, proving once and for all that Edna only came to the help of others. She was on her own for this, and there was no way in heck that she was going to go down without a fight.

But she still prayed that Baron would be able to forgive her for the transgression she was about to commit against the legend of Andrew Lloyd Webber.

"… _Past the point of no… return-_" her husband nearly whispered, taking a single step away from her and holding his arms out. She could only assume that it was so that she could pounce on him when she started singing in kind.

She gave him the naughtiest gaze she could manage, making his mismatched eyes glow with triumph.

That is, until she opened her mouth.

"_Ninety-nine bottles of beer on the wall, ninety-nine bottles of __**beer**__! Take one down, pass it around, ninety-eight bottles of beer on the wall!_"

The musicians cut themselves off in a hissing screech, letting a few of the instruments fall to the floor so that they could cover their ears. Mephistopheles actually screamed in agony, slamming his paws over his sensitive ears.

Haru had once described her singing to be akin to a cat getting its tail stomped on. If forced to be honest with herself, it was more like a chorus of cats slowly getting skinned alive.

She didn't dare stop, now that everyone in the room was in agony. She kept her eyes on the glass balls on the ceiling, and sang as loudly as she could manage. "_Ninety-eight bottles of beer on the wall, ninety-eight bottles of __**beer**__! Take one down, pass it around, ninety-seven bottles of beer on the wall!_"

"Stop it!" Mephistopheles screamed at her, managing to get to his feet. "Stop that awful noise!"

Haru didn't wait for him to start chasing her. She started running first, forcing her dizziness away for now as she kept a careful distance between herself and the duke. She sang of the ninety-seven bottles, and then of the ninety-six.

The glass bubbles began shaking and humming with the vibrations of her ear-shattering wails. Taking heart in this, she renewed her efforts while running around the room to avoid her husband. "_Ninety-five bottles of beer on the wall! Ninety-five bottles of __**beer**__! Take one down, pass it around, ninety-four bottles of beer on the wall!"_

At the eighty-sixth bottle of beer, the glass prisons finally shattered against each other, sending their occupants to the ground amidst the shards. Baron and Lune landed gracefully, but the others, including her father, landed on their backs.

By then, her husband was gasping for air against a somewhat nearby pillar. Despite his lust for Haru, he wasn't exactly as young as he pretended to be.

Haru didn't even wait for the glass to finish falling before throwing herself into Baron's arms. They wrapped around her comfortingly; a soothing balm after enduring the duke's defiling touch. She buried her face against his shirt, deeply inhaling his personal scent.

He smelled better than ever, and it wasn't even because of the overwhelming scent of relief coming from him.

"… I _did _warn you that I was a bad singer," Haru informed Baron in a slightly hoarse voice, after a minute of savoring his warm embrace.

"Eh? Did you say something, Mother?" Lune asked a little loudly as he massaged his aching ears.

Baron shook his head, beaming at her while kissing her newly healed eyebrow. "Actually, it was the loveliest thing I've heard all day. But I think I understand now, why you were so adamant on not singing a single Christmas carol."

She giggled softly. "Kamui once trapped me in a glass greenhouse. I had cuts everywhere, and couldn't speak for a month, but it was worth it!"

He smirked at her, although it was by far a gentler smirk than Mephistopheles'. "Would that happen to be the glass incident you spoke of last year?"

She grinned and nodded, making him laugh. It was such a warm, golden sound, compared to her husband's.

"… How… is this possible?" the duke demanded, as he regained his breath. "What happened to your voice? I healed it, didn't I?"

Baron kissed her forehead and shifted her body behind him. "Miss _Haru Moon_ was born with weak vocal chords. Singing is especially painful, both for her and anyone in the general vicinity. Was it still painful, Haru?" he asked worriedly, stealing a short glance over his shoulder.

"Less so than usual," she admitted, massaging her throat as her father finally got to his feet.

He absently punched both of the servants that had been too close, swept her into his arms, and held her tight. "I thought I lost you," Muta whispered hoarsely, tearing off the ridiculous headpiece so that he could comfortably kiss her hair and face.

"We haven't won yet, Dad. Keep your cool," she hissed back at him as she squeezed his furry arms tighter around her body.

Once again, she felt like such a small child in his massive arms.

"_Mephistopheles_," Lune growled dangerously as his purple gem began to glow.

"Ah ah," the duke tsked with a smirk, his old attitude returning with his breath. "Remember, I'm still the girl's bound husband. If I die, she'll join me before long."

"I repeat; cremation before completion!" Haru snarled at him as Lune's gem lost its glow.

"Stinking snake," the Cat King muttered furiously, giving Haru a helpless look.

"Now now, nephew. This isn't even your fight," Mephistopheles informed him before turning his attention back to Baron.

"Well? What now, Lord Werecat? You know she cannot go too far from me, and she is now bound to the kingdom, and myself. There's no way you can win, so why don't you just give back my wife-"

"Never," Baron snapped, standing directly in front of Haru. "She deserves better than a life with you."

Mephistopheles laughed. "You say that as if you have a voice in the matter. I could have you all killed in a heartbeat, you know. In fact, I think I will!"

"Go ahead; prove you're a coward," Haru growled at him as she clung to her father. "We all know Baron could take you down in a fair fight."

"That's not true!" the dark duke suddenly protested. "I can kill him with ease!"

"Then why did you involve the spear last time?" Baron asked pointedly; muscles tensed for a brawl. "If you were truly a better swordscat than I, you wouldn't have needed it."

"_Hypocrite_," Haru added with disgust.

Mephistopheles glared at the two of them; flexing his paws angrily. "Fredrick! Swords!" he finally shouted.

"Yes, your grace," the captain said immediately, barking at two of the soldiers lining the walls to present their weapons.

Still wincing in pain from Haru's vocal abilities, one of the soldiers respectfully presented his sword to the duke, while the other one threw his weapon at Baron.

He caught it with one hand, and tested its weight before holding it with both hands.

_Hands_? Did he still have his because of the gloves, or did it have to do with being a werecat?

"You know, most people don't live long enough to anger me twice," Mephistopheles murmured, as he and Baron began to circle each other with their borrowed swords. "Perhaps I've been too lenient in dealing with you," he concluded, brushing some imaginary dust from one shoulder of his uniform.

"Perhaps you should stop talking and pay attention to business," Baron responded curtly, rushing the Duke.

Their swords clashed, making a strange metallic screech as they fought. Haru could name each stance, each parry, each diversion as it played before her. It didn't surprise her, since she _had _paid close attention to Baron while drawing the illustrations for his book. She grabbed her father's paw, and followed the two as they drifted away.

"Chicky, we should stay clear of this," Muta said worriedly.

She pulled on his paw anyway, the king sticking close to her as well. "I remember what happened last time I got too far from the jerk. I'd rather avoid that, thanks all the same."

"Ha, did you hear that?" Mephistopheles sang out in triumph, getting in a lucky swipe to tear Baron's grey jacket. "She's accepted her fate!"

"Dream on, creep! I'd rather be his werewife than your trophy wife!" she spat at him.

He glared at her as Baron got in a lucky swipe of his own, ripping open the front of his uniform and sending the medals flying.

One soldier tried to pull her away from Muta, but he slammed his fist into the black cat's face to send it flying.

"Anybody else want a piece of me?" he roared, keeping one arm around Haru while shaking a balled-up paw at the other soldiers. "Stay away from my daughter, or else!"

"He meant you as well, Mephistopheles," Baron hissed as he started an attack that forced the darker cat back several feet.

Haru had to move quickly to keep the marriage spell from burning her again.

"What was that crack about 'werewife', Chicky?" Muta asked while furrowing his brow in confusion.

"It's part of Baron's curse, Dad; if he ever took a mate, she'd share his curse completely," Haru replied softly, never taking her eyes of the werecat. "He can't even be a father, thanks to that jerk."

"Wait, he even made the lord sterile?" Lune demanded in outrage.

"Did you _have _to shout that to the castle?" she asked waspishly, lightly slapping one of the king's elbows.

"Sorry, Mother," he muttered, rubbing the elbow a bit. "But really, that's just overkill!"

"I agree. It's such a waste," Haru replied sadly as Baron blocked a blow to his head. She suddenly had an irrational thought that it was a good thing that he had left the beloved top hat at the manor.

Her father was silent for a whole minute, the only sounds being the clash of swords and the quivering servants that were avoiding the duel. They were putting forward just as much effort to avoid her little group, as they were forced to follow after the feuding cats.

"Yet… you'd have still answered him like your mother answered me?" he finally asked, his voice tense. "If he ever popped the question, I mean?"

Haru could only nod, and squeeze his paw for comfort. "He knows me like no one else ever could, Dad. If that weren't miraculous enough, he still likes me enough to go through all this again. Can you blame me for falling for him?"

Her father had no answer to that, so she turned her attention back to the duel. Last time she had seen that grin on Baron's face, it had been the day before, when she had impulsively kissed him.

Or was it the day before yesterday, by now? She had no idea how much time had elapsed since getting kidnapped.

In any case, Baron attacked his foe with renewed vigor, like Haru's words were giving him strength.

Mephistopheles, however, was growling ominously. "How dare you speak so of another cat in front of me!" he howled at her, obviously wearing down from the fight. "I am your _husband_, remember?"

"I dare because you're an arrogant pig, and I never wanted to be your wife!" she snarled back at him, more than fed up with his attitude.

Then her body stiffened in warning. Her eyes widened, remembering the sensation a little too well. She hurriedly released her father's paw, and stared at the other side of the room.

Just like with Lucy, there was a minion, with a spear. And he was aiming it at Baron.

"Mother, what's wrong?" Lune asked as a familiar pain stabbed at her brain.

"No," she whispered angrily, knowing what she had to do. "Let's both do it, Edna," she commanded, already running to the rescue.

Her father gasped in horror, but Haru could hardly hear him.

'_Then let's stop talking and get to work!'_


	36. We'll Never Part

**Chapter Thirty Six: We'll Never Part**

_Though fate won't always do _

_What we desire-_

_Still we can set_

_The world on fire!_

_Give me your hand, _

_Give me your heart-_

_Swear to me we'll never part!_

… _You know who I am._

… _This is who I am._

_Take me as I am._

_**Take Me as I Am, Wildhorn's Jekyll and Hyde Musical**_

xxXxx

Baron's emotions had been on a roller coaster for over a day now. He had gone from ecstatically happy to despair, slight bit of hope to worse despair, and then back and forth between the last two feelings until Haru finally revealed her vocal talents.

Or lack thereof. He never thought that such an awful sound could be heaven-sent, but by now, he had grown used to surprises. Where Haru was concerned, they were inevitable.

But he was still surprised when the girl ran past them like the wind, her fur rapidly turning white as she high-kicked a familiar black cat in the face while tearing a spear out of his paws.

With a chill, he remembered the last time a spear had been involved. Lucy had also seen what was about to occur.

Thank heaven Haru had a different way of answering the situation.

Mephistopheles forgot about the duel completely; staring at Edna with horror as she casually broke the spear over her knee.

"**Nah ah**," she taunted, waving her paw in a 'no no' gesture at the duke. "**If you wish to win the duel, do it on your own**."

"Who… what…" he choked, looking at Baron accusingly. "What have you _done_ to her? She is not the same person!"

The werecat laughed, and left a deep cut in one of his arms. "I could have told you that almost a year ago."

"**My lord Baron**," Edna said in a stranger tone than usual as she drew closer to him. It was strange, because although the tone was Edna, the way she said her pet name for him was all Haru.

Despite his better judgment, he couldn't help but stare at her as well. Her soft, glossy fur was rapidly changing from chocolate brown to snow white and back again, almost like a river flow. Even her expression was somehow caught between Haru's determination and Edna's wicked smirk. Strangest of all, there was not even a small bit of pain on her perfect features.

Something was happening to the woman he loved, and he wasn't quite sure what to make of it.

The last three steps she took were rather fast, grabbing his hands to make his sword deflect what would have been a fatal thrust from Mephistopheles. She slammed one fist into his face sharply to make him fall to the floor, although never taking her gaze away from Baron.

"**Give us the sword, my lord. It's our turn**."

"Now, this is my fight," he tried to protest, since he wasn't sure which personality he should address.

But she pressed a paw against his lips with a sad smile. "**So was the fight between us and the slime bag. What goes around comes around, and this needs to come. Please, it's our turn**."

He gave her a distressed look before sneaking a short glance at Mephistopheles, who was staring at Haru with open horror.

That was what made up his mind. That, and the fact that he'd never been good at denying her anything she wanted. "Make me proud," he told her as he handed over the weapon.

She smiled warmly at him, showing a bit more of Haru than Edna in the gesture. "**We'll do our best. Stand with the others**."

He nodded, and made a quick retreat to stand close to Lune and Muta.

"… Just what _are _you?" Mephistopheles choked as Edna began her deadly advance.

"**You mean you didn't know**?" she smirked, sharply slashing the sword as he rolled away. "**We'd have thought that you'd have found that out before marrying us**."

"Stop speaking in plurals; you're not a monarch!" he nearly screamed as he narrowly avoided each of her blows as he ran from her.

But Edna was enjoying herself now, laughing wickedly as she chased the panicked duke around his own hall. Her fur was still changing colors, like her body couldn't decide which personality should be in control.

Baron had to bite back a laugh as he watched. The situation was a little ironic, considering the fact that he had been chasing her less than an hour before in a similar fashion.

"**We are not a royal, you idiot. We are **_**karma**_**, and it's time to pay your dues**," Edna sneered, avoiding the soldiers with ease when Mephistopheles ordered them to subdue her.

"What is she going to do?" Lune whispered fearfully.

Baron had to laugh. "She's just giving him a taste of his own medicine."

Muta shook his head, watching his child jump over a few more persistent soldiers to attack the duke again. "This isn't going to end well. I can feel it."

"It will end better than it did last time," Baron asserted forcefully, although he wasn't all that certain.

Haru was bound to this kingdom, and to the blue-black cat she was currently running ragged. Her options were literally burn to death, or allow Mephistopheles to-

His blood boiled as he forcefully pushed the thought away. _'Over my dead body will he ever touch her again!'_

"Please, I am your husband!" the duke screamed shrilly as Haru finally cornered him. He held his sword up to defend himself, one hand fishing around his pocket for another magical trinket.

Edna gave him a look of pure hatred, and used her own weapon to knock his several feet away. Then she held the tip of the blade to his wrist, forcing him to stop fishing around his pocket. Her fur had finally stopped changing; settling for a soft shade between light brunette and medium blonde.

Baron absently noted that the color suited her very well.

"Then what is our name?" Haru hissed angrily in her normal voice, now only bearing a trace of Edna's rage.

He stared at her with horror. His mouth opened and closed for a whole minute, before he was able to speak. "Louise?"

"Wrong," she whispered, swinging the sword one final time.

Baron stared in horror as the head of his worst enemy bounced on the marble tiles, sending blood over it to accent the rose petals already littering the floor.

All of the duke's servants gasped, and some even screamed in terror.

Slowly, Baron looked at a shaking Haru, crossing the huge hallway to get to her. Thankfully, no one tried to stop him this time.

She was staring at her paws, allowing the blade to fall from between them as Baron approached. The rope mark around her bare wrist darkened ominously to black, as if foretelling of her now-eminent demise.

"Haru? Are you all right?" he asked worriedly, gently touching one of her shoulders.

But she still wasn't looking at him. She was looking at her paws, which were lightly speckled with her husband's blood. Her scent was heavily laced with terrible fear and horror, much like it had been when she had tried to kill Kamui.

"Haru, please," he begged, turning her to face him while guiding her chin with one finger. "Say something."

She looked up at him with slightly dull eyes, and smiled weakly. "Between an innocent life and a wicked one, I'd rather the wicked one ended, don't you?"

"Absolutely," he assured her, kissing her brow like he usually did.

She gave him another weak smile, just before giving a heart-wrenching sob. She threw herself at him, and squeezed his middle desperately. "It was the only way, wasn't it?" she wept, clinging to him like a lifeline. "He was going to kill you and Dad and Lune and Yuki and-"

Baron hushed her soothingly, holding her close while running one hand through her soft light hair. "I know, Haru, I know. He would have killed a lot of people. You did everyone a favor, I promise."

"So why do I feel like a monster?" she whispered in a tiny voice, barely legible through her sobs.

"Because you're a better person than he is, love. He needed to die, or you would have met a fate worse than death," he reminded her; finally addressing the girl the way he had been wanting to for months.

She shuddered violently, and buried her face deeper into his chest.

"Haru… what happened just now?" he couldn't help but whisper softly into one of her ears.

She took a ragged breath before answering. "The cure for my condition is for Jekyll to agree with Hyde. We both like you alive. Oh, Baron… I just want to go home. _Please_? I… I want to say goodbye to everyone, before I burn."

Before she died.

He kissed her cheek fiercely before holding her head to his heart. But with his other hand, he pulled out his heirloom pocket watch to check the time. "Lune? Isn't there something you could arrange? We could still get her and Muta out of the kingdom on time, if we left right now."

"Baron… I _can't_," Lune tried to say without crying as he and Muta drew closer to them. "The ruler of Hades cannot leave the kingdom. No portals will work for you, and no magic can bend the law to suit you. It was made that way generations ago, to keep the duchy in check."

"What? But she's not the ruler of this place," Muta protested as he approached Baron and crossly poked his shoulder. "Do you mind? _My_ daughter?" he reminded the lord with a strained voice.

With great reluctance, Baron passed the shaking girl to her father. Haru transferred her trembling arms from him to her father, and squeezed him like a teddy bear. But she _did _take the time to tear off the expensive rubies that were strung along her neck and arm, tossing them disdainfully at Mephistopheles' corpse.

As it usually did, Baron was strongly reminded of a china doll, whenever he saw the young woman in her father's arms. It reminded him of just how delicate she really was.

"Actually, she **is** the ruler of Hades," one of the soldiers said tentatively, genuflecting towards Haru. "Duke Mephistopheles had no ready heir, and she _is _his widow."

His comment was answered by numerable sounds of agreement from the other black cats in the room. Baron couldn't help but notice that not a single one of them looked remorseful about their master's death.

Instead, they looked and smelled _relieved_.

"I'll renounce all claims on it, then. I hate this cold dark place; I just want to go _home_!" Haru sobbed into her father's chest.

Lune was close to crying by now, too. "Even then, you're still a widow of a cat lord. Assembling the appropriate spell takes a week, and it'd be too late by then. The sun will rise over England in less than an hour, and you'll be burned to death by this time tomorrow."

"But surely there's _something_ we can do," Baron begged desperately. He had already said goodbye to an amazing woman, and he had no intention of doing it again.

But Lune only shook his head. "I'm so sorry, Mother. If there was something I could do to save you, I'd do it in a heartbeat, but…" He looked down in shame, and wiped away his tears. "Baron, Muta; there's still time for both of you to get back to your world."

"I'm not going anywhere without Haru," Baron replied in a voice of iron, looking at the young woman as he said it.

She snuck a peak at him from around her father's huge arm; her face pale underneath the fur. "You don't have to do that, Baron. You could go back, if you wanted to."

He crossed his arms and looked at her. Perhaps he should have put a bit more sternness into the expression, but all he could manage was a sad smile, and a shake of the head. "Why would I want to without you? The manor would be awfully boring without you in it."

"Do you _have _to flirt with her right in front of me?" Muta demanded as a weak blush crossed her cheeks.

At least she didn't seem puzzled about why she was blushing anymore. He still held his hands up in surrender to pacify her father. But inside, he was slowly dying.

He had been waiting for _months _for her to realize her feelings for him. His nose had been telling him that she had feelings for him almost since she found out he was the 'mysterious night violinist'. He had thought that all he needed to do was keep her safe and let her figure out her feelings on her own. Only then would he come clean on how _he_ felt for her, and the little misunderstanding about Lucy.

He should have known better than to think it would be that easy. Anything worthwhile was never so easy.

"Dad, I want you to go back, at least," Haru told her father firmly, holding his face between her delicate paws. "I know what it's like to grow up without a father, and I don't want Natsu to go through the same thing."

"We don't know if it's going to be a girl, Chicky, and you're my daughter, too," Muta grunted stubbornly.

Haru shook her head while fighting back tears. "What about Mom? Do you want her to go through raising another child on her own? Please, Dad; if you love me, go back to them. Natsu will need you more than I do, and so will Mom."

Baron shook his head while fighting back tears of his own.

This couldn't be the only option. She had so looked forward to becoming a big sister, and it wasn't right for her to be denied that opportunity. She had been denied so much, and he couldn't bear for her to be denied this as well.

Suddenly, he remembered something else that she had mentioned that fateful night almost a year ago. She had mentioned an orchestra, and a story that featured a Mephistopheles. He had looked up the music out of curiosity shortly afterward, but couldn't handle listening to it for too long. It had reminded him of Lucy's death too strongly. But, he was still reminded of…

"… A _loophole_," he whispered, hope returning to his voice.

Haru looked over at him curiously, cutting off the argument she was having with her father. "What loophole?"

"What if Haru went through Redimio Matrimonium again, but with a different groom; one with a strong tie to the Human Kingdom?" Baron asked Lune urgently. "Would that counter the magic long enough to get her home in time?"

Lune stared at him in shock. "… I… have absolutely no idea. No one's ever tried that before. Even if it worked, I don't know if the time limit would change to the second marriage."

"Well, then what do we have to lose?" Baron asked excitedly, turning his attention to Haru.

She looked completely shocked, but at least there was no trace of the disgust she had displayed for Mephistopheles.

He took a deep breath for courage. "Haru, I was planning on waiting a few more months before speaking to you about this, but-"

"_Excuse me_?" Muta bellowed indignantly. "You have **no** business whatsoever talking to her about that! What about the thing with-"

"Dad," Haru said in a soft voice, using one paw to cover his mouth. "Let me handle this, okay?"

He looked at her worriedly.

"I'm legally an adult now. I can answer for myself; please let me do so."

He looked at her with distress, but managed to pry his arms off her.

She patted his large paw comfortingly, although her gaze was locked on Baron. The lord wanted to say something to her as she drew closer; perhaps actually get up the nerve to 'pop the question', as her father had so put it earlier.

And it wasn't just because he was curious as to precisely how her mother answered her father, or to experience it.

"Baron," Haru said nervously, looking up at him. "Am I Lucy?"

He blinked twice in confusion. _'How can she still be worried about that?'_

"Come on, you know the two of us better than anyone else could ever hope to. Am I her reincarnation?" she begged, clearly _needing _to know the truth.

Baron shook his head before laughing harshly. "Haru, I gave up on that almost a _year_ ago."

She blinked in shock. "But… I… her… you…"

He sighed, and gently took her by the shoulders to kiss her right eyebrow. It had turned into a habit by now, even if there were no longer scars ruining her face. "Haru; if I saw you as Lucy, don't you think I'd have mistakenly addressed you as such by now, even once?"

She kept staring at him, her eyes wide and defenseless. "… Well, then, why didn't you ever mention that I look like her? That _had _to have crossed your mind a couple times."

"Perhaps, but your personality is different enough from hers to keep me from thinking about it too much. As to why I never told you, I had many reasons, Haru. For starters, it's hardly a decent conversation topic and I didn't want to scare you. I'll admit that I was looking for similarities between the two of you at first, but after a few weeks of studying you after you were healthy again, I had to give up."

Haru flinched. "I'm going to ignore how stalker-ish that sounded. Well, what made you give up?"

"Many things, most of them little. Lucy may have known her way around music, but she was a lost soul in the kitchen. She loved art, but she could barely draw stick people. She also loved talking; she could barely stay silent, and she had a different sense of humor than you do. I'll admit that she _was _a better dancer, but she had none of your acrobatic skills. You know what else, Haru? The number one thing that should have gained my attention?"

She shook her head slowly, unable to take her large eyes off of him.

"Your hero complex. I love Lucy dearly, always will, but she was not the bravest person off the stage. Even without Edna, you're much braver than she was, when it comes to emergencies. She wouldn't have run into a burning building, charged through a glass window, or jumped in front of a speeding vehicle for anything."

"What was that last one?" Muta demanded angrily.

Baron ignored him. "You're not only alive, but you killed Mephistopheles. That in itself is plenty of difference between you and her."

"She took the hit for you, though," Haru said softly.

"Yes. I never thought I'd see that side of her. But my point is that I love you for who _you _are, Haru. Lucy could never handle depressing talk, and there were certain things she refused to even acknowledge. But you? I can talk to you about literally anything and everything. You don't mind trying your hand at things that are normally not your style, and…"

Baron trailed off, looking to the ground as he kissed her delicate paws. Just to make sure that she understood how much he meant what he was about to say, he switched to Japanese.

"In many ways, I died when Lucy did."

A gasp escaped Haru's throat, as well as her father's.

"Wait, when did you-" she tried to ask in the same language, but he wasn't finished yet.

"Toto eventually managed to knock some sense into me, but I didn't really start feeling alive again until you came along. When I'm with you… I feel _whole_. Even before I met you, I could tell you needed someone to hang onto as much as I did. Still do, as a matter of fact." He gave a heavy sigh, and shook his head.

"It wasn't in the plan for me to fall in love with you, Haru. I'm twice your age after all, even if I don't look it, and you had such a bright future in store for you. My original plan was to watch over you and make sure that you lived a long and happy life with some deserving fellow a little closer to your own age."

Haru gave an indelicate snort. "Baron, you _know _what kind of guys around my age are like."

"They'll grow up in a few more years, though I'm not so sure about that Jirashi boy," he growled.

Then he suddenly shook his head to keep himself on the current subject. Now was not the appropriate time to think about that 'slime bag'.

"Not that they matter anymore. Haru, you challenge me in ways I never really gave thought to before. I taught myself sign language so that I could speak with you when I got the nerve, but I didn't know how I was going to incorporate myself into your personal life. Neither did I plan on you finding out about my curse so quickly, although I appreciate that you guarded the secret so well. I suppose it was for the best in the long run; perhaps I _should _have told you everything about Lucy the night you found out why I turned myself into a hermit. I apologize for not doing so."

Haru's eyes were a great deal softer now, but the way she was clinging to his hands said that she wanted him to keep talking.

He did so gladly. "I taught myself Japanese as well, because I love you enough to know you're worth it, and I wanted it to be a surprise for your birthday. I swear on everything I have ever held dear that today, when you were **finally** of age, I was going to tell you everything about Lucy." Then he flinched, remembering what he had done to Toto when he thought that the doctor was the one who had given her the album.

He made a quick mental note to apologize to his cousin at the earliest opportunity. "I would have told you about her in a far gentler manner than Mephistopheles, and I would have given you all the time you needed to adjust. Then I was going to ask you to marry me when you were ready, and do whatever it took to earn your parents' approval in the matter."

It was about then that he gained the courage to look at Muta, as he wrapped the girl into a warm embrace. Tears were on both of their faces, but he didn't care.

His favorite cook looked stunned beyond words. But at least he didn't seem as enraged as he had earlier.

Baron kissed her forehead and ran one gloved hand over her soft light fur as he tilted her head back to lock eyes with her. "Haru; no two people can be exactly alike or exactly opposite, even if that's what it seems like at first. You share a number of wonderful traits with Lucy, and you each have your own strengths and weaknesses. The question isn't if you are Lucy. The real question is; should it matter? Because it doesn't to me, and it never will. I love _you_; will you marry me?"

Haru was crying again, but his nose told him that there was a large amount of relief in the gesture. With one paw, she pulled on his neck enough to make him lean over. He did as she wished, ignoring the fact that she still had to stretch her body a bit to brush her lips over his. It was a gentle gesture, almost like a butterfly's wing.

But he was quite certain that it was not how her mother had answered her father. Too bad she hadn't slept in over a day; perhaps he'd be able to ask her about that when they had the time and energy.

"The Human Kingdom won't recognize the marriage," she whispered.

"Then I'll marry you again when we get back." Then he grimaced, remembering what day it was. "I'll change back into a human as soon as we enter our world again, and I know someone who can be bribed into helping us. He won't be able to keep his mouth shut, so I'm afraid that all of England will know of our union by this time next week."

"Wait, are you _sure _you want to do this, Chicky?" Muta asked worriedly. "I mean, you even said that you'd become a werecat too, if things got that serious."

"Wouldn't you rather have a weredaughter than a pile of ashes?" Haru asked tiredly, cuddling deep into Baron's arms. "Besides, he has the cutest purr I'll ever hear in my life!"

He beamed happily, and gave a demonstration of his vocal ability while holding her closer. _'If I had known she enjoyed my purr so much, I would have done it more often in front of her.'_

"Not to be a bother, but there's less than fifteen minutes before your world's sunrise," Lune said nervously.

Haru gave him a brief, irritated glance before sighing. She wrapped her arms around Baron's chest, and gave him a bigger hug. "If this works, I guess we have a lifetime to work out the details."

"I'll never give you a reason to regret this, Haru," he promised as Lune ordered the priest to step out from behind a number of the servants.

She gave him a melting smile, and held his hand up to her cheek lovingly. "Good, because I don't think I can survive that kind of heartbreak twice. Ladies, would you mind fetching my things from the dressing room?" she asked a specific trio of black cats.

They nodded happily as one, and quickly scampered through one of the long black curtains.

"Just to show I have no ill will, all of you are invited to witness this second union," Lune proclaimed as he nearly dragged the priest by the elbow out to the middle of the room. "Provided, of course, that none of you try to interfere."

There were a few nervous chuckles, but no one dared to speak. The priest sighed, muttering to himself as he searched his robes for a second piece of rope. Baron led his red-gowned bride up to him, and respectfully offered one arm.

She clung to it with both of her own; squeezing his arm like it was the only solid thing in the world.

"Don't forget, boss; you break her heart, I break every bone in your body after force-feeding you chocolate," Muta threatened, although tears of pain were streaming down his face.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Baron promised him with a smile, kissing Haru's fur again. His lips accidentally collided with one of the ruby clips, making his bride loosen one arm enough to pull them all out of her hair; tossing them over her shoulder as if they were worthless.

Baron watched her do it, his eyes glowing with pride. "Oh, and one more thing?" he asked out of the blue, just as the priest readied himself to repeat the ceremony.

Haru looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. "What is it?"

"Lucy absolutely _adored_ pink. It was black that she wore under protest."

She beamed happily at that, and resumed her ownership of his arm with a vengeance as the priest began the ritual.


	37. Worth Forgiving For

A/N: InYuJi did it again! She made another page of fanart for this fic, and her depiction of Haru as Christine is just lovely. If that isn't enough to tempt you to look at it, she's even got Muta in the kilt! An extra amount of love goes out to her, firstly for doing the artwork, and secondly for getting me hooked on A Monster in Paris before it's even out.

Don't forget to check out and vote for Phantom's Confidant on her profile! I would if I could!

mmMmm

**Chapter Thirty Seven: Worth Forgiving For**

_If I'm wise,_

_I will walk away,_

_And gladly…_

_But, sadly,_

_I'm not that wise,_

_It's hard to talk away_

_The mem'ries that you prize!_

_Love is worth forgiving for!_

_Now I realize-_

_Everything worth living for_

_Is there, in his eyes!_

_**In His Eyes, Wildhorn's Jekyll and Hyde Musical**_

xxXxx

'_Grade A certified idiot. That's me, all right,' _Inspector Jones inwardly lamented as he drove down the lonely road that led to the von Gikkingen manor.

He **had** to be an idiot. No one else would have left an innocent teenage girl to be seduced by an old lord, and then persuaded to marry him.

Well, nearly innocent, in any case. If the files he had looked up on the Moon girl were of any indication, she was very good at getting herself into trouble in Japan as well.

So why did he feel such a wrench of pity for her?

The inspector gave a short, humorless laugh, and maneuvered a turn in the road before accelerating. Who wouldn't feel pity for a girl with half a face? Especially since she was only trying to save her mother's life?

After what felt like eternity, he pulled up to the tall iron gates of the von Gikkingen manor.

The guard standing in the small shelter next to the gate leaned out to get a good look at him. He grinned, and opened the gate before the policeman had a chance to ask. "I'll radio the lord for you, Inspector."

"I'm not here for the lord," he answered shortly before driving through the tall gate. Within seconds, he had parked his car outside the manor, and was marching up to the main doors.

An elderly butler opened it from within, and bowed politely. "I suppose you wish to speak to the lord, Inspector?"

"Not precisely, my good man," Jones responded, sharply reigning in his temper. "I'm here to speak to Haru Moon."

"As you wish, although that isn't her name anymore. She married the lord, you see," the butler informed him before leading him deep into the manor.

"Yes, I'm well aware of the fact," Jones sighed, wishing that he would pick up the pace as they approached the stairs. _'I should have listened to Father about him when I had the chance.'_

"We thought you would be. In all honesty, we expected you to pay a call on us long before now."

Jones stiffened his jaw a bit from anger, but said nothing. How could the servant be so callous about his master's inappropriate behavior?

At last, they stopped at a door on the second floor of the manor. The butler knocked on it respectfully while clearing his throat. "My lady? Inspector Jones wishes for a moment of your time."

"Must you call me that, Matthew?" a slightly familiar voice complained from within. "But go ahead and send him in."

Matthew opened the door and bowed to the cop respectfully. Jones nodded in acknowledgement, and stepped through the threshold.

What he saw made him stop cold in his tracks, even as the door shut behind him.

Haru's head and right arm were wrapped in paint-spotted bandages, and her hair was a great deal lighter than he remembered. The young girl was standing by a large canvas that was facing away from him and towards the window. She washed her paintbrush in a water-filled jar, and stiffly set it with the others before looking at him.

Even her gaze was different from what he remembered. This was no longer a scared teenager he was dealing with.

"It's nice to see you again, Inspector. Especially since I didn't have to beat anyone up this time," she said hoarsely with a pained laugh, just before stopping and touching her throat. "Right. Not a good idea," she muttered to herself as a diamond ring on one finger caught the light from the window behind her.

"Just what happened to you?" he asked in horror.

"A lot. Oh, you mean the bandages?" she asked while cleaning her hands on a rag. "I got sick of all the scars, so I had them removed and got my throat fixed. I probably should have waited, but I was through with avoiding mirrors, and I hate going mute. Would you like some tea?"

"… No thank you," Jones managed to say, taking a few steps closer to her. "Did… your husband make you do it?"

She gave another laugh, wincing underneath her bandages. "No. He honestly doesn't care what I look like, as long as I'm happy. He didn't pay for the surgeries, if that's what you're wondering."

"I see. Who did, then? Your parents?"

"Nah. I've been saving up my earnings from being Baron's illustrator. You'd be surprised how well it pays, plus I've been doing some commissions."

Jones looked at her for a long moment, noting her lighter hair. "You've changed a great deal, since we last spoke," he said carefully.

She smiled, but then winced and touched her bandaged face. "I have, haven't I? I'm actually happy now."

He sighed, and decided to stop with the small talk. "Haru… I'm worried about you. I'm not just talking as a policeman; there's a number of people in the village that are worried about your…"

"My marriage to Baron?" she asked bluntly, her tone turning a little stiff.

"Yes. Haru, I _know _I should have mentioned it earlier, but I showed my father a picture of you, and he says that-"

"I bear a certain physical resemblance to Baron's old fiancée, Lucy Cross?" she asked, cutting him off with a dead tone.

He stared at her with shock. "You already knew?"

"Recently. I'd have appreciated if someone would have spoken up before this month, though," she growled, pressing her bandaged hand against her forehead. "I found out _before _I married Baron, if that's what you're worried about."

"Well, that was only part of it, Haru. My father and I are worried that… you'll disappear, too," he said in a soft tone.

Haru gave a harsh laugh, and promptly held both hands to her throat from the pain. "I wouldn't worry about that, if I were you. I'm not going anywhere; I have everything I could possibly want here."

"That's what Lucy thought as well," he reminded her in a tight tone.

"I have a bit more confirmation than she did." She gave him a sideways glance, and smiled painfully. "Baron currently has five death threats hanging on his head, if anything happens to me. I wouldn't be all that shocked if he were hiding a few more from me. Not that he really needs threats to stay on good behavior; he's always treated me like a lady."

Jones looked at her for a long moment. "Would one or two of those threats be from your parents?"

"Dad was the first one." Then she sighed, and gently placed one hand on each of his shoulders.

"I know you're probably not going to listen to what I'm about to say, but you still need to hear it. I married Baron for one reason, and one reason only. I'm madly in love with him, and for some crazy reason, he feels the same way about me. I was aware of what would come with being his wife when he proposed. I know that there's probably not a single person in England that really approves of the marriage outside the estate, and my parents aren't very happy about it, either. But they're putting up with it because they really don't have a choice in the matter, and neither do you."

He stiffened from the last part.

"I'm not going to disappear," Haru repeated forcefully, patting one of his shoulders. "You did your duty by trying to warn me, but I really don't need it. Besides, Baron's not dumb enough to try what you're thinking. He's seen my 'fits' up close and personal, and you've just seen the aftermath, remember?"

"Well…" he said uncomfortably.

"I can flat out guarantee that nothing's going to happen to me, Inspector. I'm not the lady Lucy was, but she wasn't the fighter that I am, either. Baron understands that, and I wish you would, too." Then she winced, and held one hand to her slim, bandage-covered neck. "My throat isn't feeling good, sir. Was there anything else you wanted to talk about?"

Jones sighed tiredly, realizing how futile it was to dissuade the girl from her chosen course. "What about children? Is Doctor Gikkingen all right with possibly losing his claim to the-" He sharply cut himself off, seeing the sudden agony in the young girl's eyes.

"… We'd love for that to be a problem, Inspector. But it isn't. Baron told me months ago that he can't father children. We even thought about adoption, but that didn't feel fair to Toto, as you just pointed out. It's only right for the baronetcy to pass though the natural family. Our niece and nephew will have to be enough, along with my sister when she's born. Unless it's a boy, but I just have a feeling that it's going to be a girl."

"Your mother's expecting?" he asked with shock.

"Yes. You're finding out all sorts of things, aren't you?" Haru asked tiredly, turning to her canvas in front of the window. She tapped one of her brushes against the jar it had been resting in, and picked up her palette to resume her work.

A little curious, he walked around the canvas to see what she was working on. His jaw dropped in astonishment.

Most of the canvas only had pencil markings in the shapes of bodies and faces, but there was two faces in the middle right that were being given exceptional detail.

It was her and the baron, caught in a deep embrace with each other. Only half of her face could be seen, but it was unmarred and perfect. Her hair was the newer, toffee color that was peeking between the bandages on her head.

Most importantly, however, was how happy they looked together.

"This is a family portrait of everyone in the estate," Haru said softly as she added details to her husband's top hat. "This is the family I used to dream about, and I almost walked away from it when I found out about Lucy. I don't make the same mistake twice, Inspector. Baron and I are ready for whatever happens in the years to come."

Inspector Jones stared at her and her work in progress for a long moment, noting the amount of care she was putting into each brush stroke.

At last, he was forced to admit defeat. "Your bandages are due to surgery, correct?"

She nodded mutely, and continued her work.

"Then I assume you won't mind if I come back in about two weeks or so, to see how well it came out?" he asked, just in case she was really trying to hide a wife-beating incident from him.

"Not at all. Are you sure you don't want some tea?"

"No thank you, but could you give your husband a message for me?"

Haru looked up at him curiously.

"Tell him there's another death threat to add to his list, because I won't sit by and wait for evidence if something happens to you," he said in a low growl.

She laughed, and patted his shoulder with the hand that didn't have fresh paint on it. "I'll tell him, and thanks for caring."

He gave her a tight smile, and touched her good cheek gently before letting himself out of the study. As he walked down the stairs, and let himself out the front doors, he couldn't help but think about the young girl's words.

It was strange, but he wasn't half as worried as he had been, when he heard of the Baron's marriage. He knew that he shouldn't shrug off this case just over her words, and yet he could hear her soft voice repeating itself in his mind, over and over.

"_Baron and I are ready… Baron and I are ready…"_

She had meant every word; he saw it in her gaze.

He shook his head a bit as he opened the door to his car, and prepared to slide into the driver's seat. But then something caught his eye from a large window, forcing him to step away from the car and around a large tree to get a better look.

Haru was no longer alone in her studio. The baron was in the room with her. He could see them talking, making the policeman squint his eyes a bit to read their lips.

"… _handled beautifully, love."_

"_Thanks. I just wish we could have told him everything."_

"Everything?" Jones whispered suspiciously. What more had she hidden from him?

The baron sighed, and pulled her into a gentle embrace. As her arms trailed up to surround his neck, Inspector Jones was greeted with the exact pose Haru had depicted on the canvas.

"_I know, Haru. If things had been a little different…"_

"_But they aren't," _she finished, looking up with her large brown eyes. Then she smiled enough that even the Inspector could see it through her bandages. _"At least we have each other, now."_

The lord gave her a melting smile, and brushed one hand over her covered cheek. _"Amen to that."_

Then he leaned over to kiss her sweetly. She melted against him, running her hands through his thick orange hair.

Jones was almost awed by the way he was holding her. Not even china dolls were usually given such care.

"Ah, Inspector!" Toto von Gikkingen said out of the blue, startling him from his silent watch. "I'm so sorry for taking so long, but I can explain everything-"

"There's no need," Jones said, once he got his heart rate under control. Then he pointed up to the large window. "I can see what is happening quite clearly."

Toto looked up at the window and blanched. "Can't they even close the curtains first?" he muttered furiously.

"I'm glad they didn't. This assures me even more than the discussion I had with… the baroness." He made a slight face at the word, since she didn't look or act like a baroness.

Toto laughed. "Whatever you do, don't call her that to her face. As far as we're concerned, she's still Haru."

Jones gave a warm smile, and sighed as he walked back to the car. "In case she forgets, inform the lord there's another threat to add to the list."

"Certainly. But, why are you walking away so soon? I thought for sure that you would have been a bit more…" he paused, trying to find the right word.

"Angry? I was, but Haru can be quite convincing, with or without the window display." The inspector slipped into the car, and shut the door behind him.

Whatever else they were hiding from him, at least he could be sure of the girl's safety.

But just as he turned the key to make the engine roar to life, he remembered something.

He stuck his head out of the open window to look at the doctor. "Would you mind telling the both of them one more thing? I'm afraid I was too distracted to say it earlier."

Toto looked at him in confusion. "… Of course. What would you have me say?"

Inspector Jones grinned, and set his car in reverse. "Tell them congratulations."

ooOoo

Haru was blissfully happy in her new husband's arms. Not even her wildest dreams could compare to how she felt, right now.

Then for some unwelcome reason, Baron pulled away from her. "Oh dear," he said with an embarrassed chuckle.

"What is it?" she asked in her normal voice, since she didn't have to fake a surgery anymore.

"Toto can see us," he reported sheepishly, shifting her slightly to the side so he could close the curtain. "I wouldn't be surprised if the good inspector saw us before driving away."

"Oops," she giggled, squeezing him a bit harder. "We probably should have thought of that. Oh, honey, I'm sorry; I got paint all over your clothes again," she fussed, looking around for a clean towel.

"Darling, it's all right," he laughed, leaning forward for another kiss. "It's just one of the quirks of marrying an artist. I rather like your latest piece, by the way," he added, grinning at her depiction of them.

But then he gave a regretful sigh.

"What was that for?" she asked worriedly.

"… I'm still troubled, that our weddings were so rushed. You deserve better."

"Baron, we've been through this," she said sternly, placing her bandaged hand on his cheek. "I'm just happy that I'm your wife. The fact that I'm married to you is the biggest miracle that's happened to me yet. _I don't care_ about a big fancy ceremony or anything like that. I've got you, and that's what matters. I love you, by the way." She kissed him again to prove her point.

She felt something wet fall from his face to hers, likely a tear. In any case, he was more than willing to take her into his arms again, and kiss her in that sweet, irresistible way.

As she kissed him, it suddenly struck her, how perfectly balanced she and Lucy were, when it came to Baron. Whether or not she had been Lucy once upon a time, his first love would always remain the keeper of his past, while Haru intended to guard his future just as protectively. Lucy was his girlfriend and fiancé, and Haru was his best friend and wife.

'_Dad was right. The only real change is that we're much more affectionate than before.'_

Suddenly, her husband slipped a small paper into one of her hands. Haru broke off the kiss briefly to glance at it. She inhaled sharply, and looked up at Baron in amazement.

He smiled charmingly at her. "We may not have had a wedding worthy of you, but I wanted to ensure that the honeymoon would make up for it."

"_Germany_?" she asked excitedly. "Are you serious?"

"Of course. For two whole weeks, after our lunar appointment, and after the inspector sees the new you. A little late, perhaps, but-"

"It's fine," she interrupted, squeezing him from around the neck so that she could kiss him better.

"The best things in life are worth waiting for."

xxXxx

Lots of love goes out to; rinoaheartilly9485, dribnevar, Nanenna, Bloodsong, Catsafari, CaptainBillyTheWerewolf, YunaLee, inujisan, neko girl, laurashrub, katdemon18, mizgardenia21, viktoria, PrayerGirl, Lunae Ariae, mistress of mist, Rini's Ghost, Lady Moon Dragon, Aperio, Color-de-la-Musica, Weather Goddess, Orihime-San, Angel of Love and Fluffy Stuff, NINJAkitten214, splattermusic, PeaceLightVictory, Alice O'delle, aznchocoholic, Halle78657, annemarie, chantal, Ganduean-Vampiress, Angelus Draco, vikkie, Utsuro, ShadowXMoonlight, Suki-Alanna, KathySacuba, Ebony Mitsu, alynawatlovers, Raye of the Sunshine, Nichelle M, thetankgirl, nonimouse, MossflowerSquirrel, TheWorldOnlyISee, SilentSiren1526, Yva J., Sarabear2275, beautifullife, Shatatomyo, cwuizumi, beyondtheskies, kari910, , Cecily Mitchell, Sayrika, Greenhemoglobin, Elvin Magi, UnstableFable, Bambi4ever, Tanya Rayne, Warrior Medic, Thundercat, Kage Hasu, Midnight the Black Fox, starkitty, Darkness' Forbidden Scribe, Dendey, CC21, Cutekoala, Voldemort (courtesy of Kathy Sacuba, lol), Elita One, , poakkis, The GamerSwordsman, hmm, strawberryshinobi, EarthGurdian, theBurgundyRose, Cardboard Remains, The-Right-Girl, Marlene00891, Kitani, delilah hunter, Ducklin, Tigereyedgirl, JoJo53, Elizabeth, Strawberry White Tiger, Emily the Tsarina of Tokyo, Red-hEadNightlOver, Kerei Happiness, YAYfanfics101, BelleBeauty2694, Smufy-Fluffy, Iria the Seeker, Naa-chan, Grifffalconheart, B, Tamashi no Kuroneko, bluehatter, Be one with Mother Russia, NutMaeg, curious, Anonomous-Allstar-Fan, James Birdsong, AlphaSigma, sailor star rainbow, yem0417, Airene, marissa, Ms-Lady-Phoenix, XxPeaceful DarknessxX, The Spiked Dragon, fringeperson, Savannah Cullen, elyador, Black Star Dragoon, II Yuna-Chan II, and Victoria Pendragon for their reviews. I think you guys are great, even if my spell check despises a majority of you.

Inspiration for this story came from The Secret Garden, standard werewolf stories along with Hollywood myths, Phantom of the Opera, the Invisible Man, Jekyll and Hyde, a touch of Hades and Persephone, only with an unwilling Persephone this time, and another touch of Orpheus as well as Sleeping Beauty for the first chapter. Also from a movie called Daddy Long Legs; LucyMint was the one to suggest a story like that. This was also partially a response to someone who, once upon a review, said something to the effect that I keep killing off parents or turned them evil. So there; I can make them last through the entire story and still be good people!

Okay, guys; there's something a little different about ending this story. You see, there was another chapter I wrote, but ended up cutting out of the story because it was a filler and delayed some important parts that some of you were really impatient for. Let me know if you want me to go ahead and post it at the end of this as a deleted scene, okay?

I'm rather proud of my next piece; it took me almost a year to write it. Hope all of you like it when it comes out.

_When destiny beckons, what can a cat and crow do?_

I will be super-impressed if people figure out what fairy tale this is mostly based off of.

Lots of love,

YC


	38. Deleted Chapter

A/N: This chapter was meant to show that some of the villagers were less biased about Haru being different, as well as give more hints that there was something unknown about Haru. In this chapter is a character that is only hinted at twice in the finished story, and the more observant of you will know who it is. It was also meant to introduce Haru's parents to the little fact that Edna had a lot more of Haru's original traits than they thought, if you get my drift.

It ended up getting cut because a beta was right; it was just delaying Haru and Baron becoming more than merely acquainted. A little reworking on the chapter that was supposed to come after it deleted the need for this entire chapter. But here it is, for those who want a look at it.

Enjoy!

xxXxx

**Chapter Twelve: Every Endeavor**

_This is the moment!_

_This is the day._

_When I send all my doubts and demons _

_On their way! _

_Every endeavor,_

_I have made- ever-_

_Is coming into play,_

_Is here and now- today!_

_This is the moment,_

_This is the time,_

_When the momentum and the moment_

_Are in rhyme!_

_**This is the Moment, Wildhorn's Jekyll and Hyde Musical**_

xxXxx

_The music had returned, as beautiful as ever. The violinist played his song of hope and longing, filling the manor with his sweet music. Haru shivered with delight; nearly holding her breath for the next note, always the next note._

"_Come…" the violinist seemed to say through the music. "Come be with me."_

A tiny tongue tore Haru from her dream with a start.

It was Yuki, deeply involved with her morning ritual of licking the girl's facial scars while purring deeply. Her tiny paws were attempting to hold Haru's face still, flexing her claws enough to remind her mistress not to move.

Perhaps Yuki thought if she licked the wounds enough, they would disappear.

Haru giggled soundlessly, submitting to Yuki's attentions. The tongue tickled a little, but she didn't mind the morning ritual that much. If anything, she was just grateful that both of her little kitten's eyes were stubbornly staying a pale, perfect blue.

She was also grateful that Yuki didn't mind playing with a ball of yarn while Haru did her best to decipher the lord's book. She had decided fairly early that her room was the best place to sketch, since it gave her plenty of privacy. She had taken to practicing the described stances to see what position worked, and didn't want anyone to see her attempts to learn fencing.

One hand wiggled out from underneath the blanket to gently stroke her tiny kitten's fur. Her mouth opened to say good morning, but nothing came out. Instead, her throat tightened painfully.

'_Wow. I think that's the longest time in years I've ever gone without losing my voice.' _She sighed and stroked Yuki's thickening fur with one hand. The kitten paused in her efforts long enough to lick Haru's hand affectionately, and then return to her self-imposed chore.

Haru lay there for a few minutes, thinking about her dream as Yuki cleaned her face. The violinist still played every night, and he had been invading her dreams more and more often.

Just who was it that played every night, and why couldn't she remember to mention him to anyone? Toto probably knew who it was, even if it was a ghost.

Haru laughed soundlessly. Yeah. Like such a thing existed.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Haru sat up in bed, easing her kitten onto one shoulder and whistled cheerfully.

Her parents came in, slowly, and looking sorrowful. Haru nearly leapt out of bed, and walked up to them, touching her father's cheek.

He took in a deep shaky breath. "Chicky… the… school just called. It's about your test."

ooOoo

'_This is wrong,' _Haru thought furiously, sitting in the head counselor's office. She distractedly pulled on a lock of her hair, which she had trimmed the day before. If not for the mask and gloves, she would have looked the way she had before the fire.

"I'm terribly sorry, Miss Moon, but there's no way around it," the middle-aged woman said apologetically, sifting a number of papers over her desk. "You failed the test miserably; Roland says he's never _seen_ such a poor score before."

"Are you sure that the man checked it right?" Naoko begged one more time, keeping a grip on Haru's gloved hand. "Haru's endured more than her share of high school as is."

"Quite sure, Mrs. Moon," the counselor repeated, finally finding the set she was looking for. "Roland's been testing students for over ten years; he wouldn't make a mistake. Also, I am certain that I told you before that students only get one chance to take the test. Now, there are a number of regulations concerning homeschooling, if you are still bent on keeping Haru from the other students. I must admit; she _would _be given grief over that mask, even from the teachers. Does she truly need it?"

"The last person to question that nearly ran away screaming after Haru showed him her face," Muta said flatly.

"Now, he didn't _quite _run away screaming," Naoko corrected as her daughter worked her hand free. "He fell over first, remember?"

"Yeah, I remember," Muta grumbled, looking at Haru curiously. "But the person before him _did _scream murder at seeing her face."

She had pulled out her little notepad, and was writing on it on a furious pace.

_Ma'am-_

_With all due respect, I __**knew **__a good number of the answers on the test. My mother has been checking my work against reliable websites, and my answers were seldom so terrible. Please, as a personal favor, would you check over my test one more time? If I'm wrong, you can laugh at me if you want, but I need to be certain that this isn't a misunderstanding._

Haru handed the notepad to the woman, unable to deny the cold feeling in her stomach. This convenient failing reminded her a little too much of what had happened repeatedly in Japan.

The counselor looked at the message for a long minute, and then glanced up at Haru. She tilted her head slightly, and looked deeply at Haru, her expression turning strange.

"Could you smile for me?" she asked out of the blue.

Haru blinked, and looked at the woman incredulously. _'Where on earth did __**that **__come from?'_

"What does her smile have to do with anything?" Naoko demanded.

"I just want to see it for a second. Would you mind, Miss Moon?"

To be fair, Haru tried. But she had a lot of bad memories about corrupt counselors, and couldn't quite manage it so far from the manor.

Grinning like a cat, Muta leaned over, and whispered in her ear in Japanese. "Don't smile, Chicky. Your face will crack, and I'll have to fix it with duct tape."

Haru couldn't help but laugh soundlessly, turning to her right to grin right back at her father.

By the time she looked back at the counselor, the woman was nearly in tears.

She used a nearby Kleenex box to be dry her face, and stood up from her desk. "It couldn't hurt to take a second look at that test. Roland may be good, but he's still human."

"Hey, what's with the change?" Muta asked incredulously. "All Haru did was smile."

The counselor shrugged, and opened up a file cabinet behind the desk. "My old best friend had a smile a lot like your daughter's. It's good to see that smile again."

Haru quirked an eyebrow, as she leaned across the desk to take back her notepad. _'That must have been some best friend.'_

The woman soon found the file she was after, and closed the cabinet door with one shoulder to set the folder on top of the cabinet. "Here we go. Let's see…" She opened the file, and started sifting through the few papers, including the bubble sheet she had laboriously filled in.

Even from across the room, Haru could see all the red marks on it.

The counselor leaned against the cabinet, holding the bubble sheet in one hand and a folded bit of paper in the other hand, with several holes in it.

At first, her head slowly turned from one paper to the other. Then the speed increased, her eyes widening as her brown eyes scanned the top of the paper with holes.

"That… _idiot_!" she nearly screamed, slamming the folder down before looking for another one in the cabinet.

"There's something wrong?" Naoko asked, a little intimidated by the woman's reaction.

"You bet there is! Roland used the wrong correction paper to score your daughter's test! How could he have missed this?" Within minutes, her fingers found another correction sheet, and she sat down at the desk again while clicking a blue pen. "I'm terribly sorry for doubting your word, Miss Moon. I'll have this _really_ corrected in just a minute."

Haru beamed at her, and inwardly sighed with relief. _'Looks like this counselor isn't so bad, after all.'_

Naoko gave her a loving smile before turning back to the counselor. Her hands were careful, as they matched up the holes against the right answers, and used her blue pen to mark the occasional wrong answer. She was done within five minutes, and was soon working out the calculations that would determine the final score.

She stared at the results, and then slowly looked up at Haru. "Oh dear. Well, Miss Moon, there's good news and bad news."

"What? There's still bad news?" Muta asked worriedly.

"I'm afraid so. The good news is that your daughter's score is _much _better than what Roland tried to credit her with. Unfortunately, it's only three points short of passing. It's still a fail."

Haru's jaw dropped in horror. _'I tripped at the finish line? Dang it, which two or three questions did I get wrong?'_

"Isn't there something you can do?" Naoko begged, nearly ready to get on her knees. "I mean, if it's only three points off, there must be some penalty she could do to make up for it."

The woman tapped her thumb in thought. "Stop me if I'm wrong, but I think I read about you in the newspaper a month or so ago, Miss Moon."

Haru flinched, but reluctantly nodded her head. _'Here it comes.'_

"She just made mincemeat out of some jerks trying to kidnap the baron's niece, nothing big," her father tried to say casually.

Luckily, the counselor didn't notice his nerves. "I see. The newspaper _also_ described your daughter as an amateur gymnast. I'd like to see what she can do. If it's impressive enough, I'll overlook the three points she missed and have her diploma in the mail within the week."

'_Now __**that**__, I can do,' _Haru thought with relief, standing up from her seat.

"Hold it!" her mother nearly screamed, grabbing Haru's hand before she could get too far. "You're still recovering; you're not strong enough yet!"

"_Yes I am," _she replied with one hand, giving her dad a desperate look.

"I don't think that would be a good idea," Muta tried to reason with the counselor. "Haru's health hasn't been very good lately, and she's still recovering from two months' worth of bed rest."

'_No, I'm not! I'm perfectly fine now!'_ Haru tried to wiggle her way out of her mother's grasp, but Naoko wasn't giving up without a fight.

She stood up from her chair and put her mouth very close to Haru's ear. "You can't do what she wants without turning into Edna; it's too dangerous," she hissed fearfully in Japanese.

Haru stared at her mother, and laughed silently while shaking her head. She twirled her wrist out of her mother's hand, and started signing. "_You don't really think I've been evading Kamui for all these years just by __**running**__, do you?_"

Naoko gaped at her in horror, making Muta stand up worriedly.

"I really need to learn that finger language," he muttered to himself, placing one meaty hand on his wife's shoulder. "What did she say, Chicky?"

Naoko continued to stare at her daughter, almost like she didn't know her. But after what felt like eternity, she took a deep breath. "She promises that she won't do more than she's capable of. I'm still against it, but Haru wants to try."

Muta glanced at his daughter, sensing that hadn't been the real message. "You sure you want to do this?"

Haru nodded, giving him a smile while crossing her heart with a finger. "_I'll be fine_," she mouthed at him.

The counselor seemed confused, and walked around the desk. "Would you like a day to prepare?"

Haru shook her head, and tapped her wrist with two fingers.

"She says there's no time like the present," Naoko sighed, now looking at her only child with sorrowful eyes.

ooOoo

Spitballs in art class. Trip attempts in every aisle. The hallways she was forced to brave alone since no one would stand by her; _knowing _that a new prank was waiting for her each school day.

Haru never dreamed that she would someday be grateful for such things.

She ignored the senseless babble that the gym students were making as they were ushered out of the way for her sake. She distractedly handed her sturdy black jacket to her father, and took her shoes off at the insistence of the gym teacher. She could hear him demand that she remove the mask as well, but ignored that command.

Her silent feet guided her to twenty paces in front of the first of three pieces of gymnastics equipment. She noted the thick red mats with amusement.

She had known no such luxury in Japan, when she went through her own 'training'.

"The girl is a special case, Mr. Thomson; the mask stays on," the counselor said firmly, borrowing a stop watch from one of the students. "I think it might be a good idea to time you, Miss Moon. Are you ready?"

Haru rolled her shoulders and stretched her limbs before nodding. She may have been in bed rest for almost two months, but she was still determined to give it her best shot.

"Now, see here! This is _my _gym, _I'll _time her!" the well-built man snarled, snatching another timer from one of the other students.

"We'll both time her, then. On your mark!" the counselor announced.

Haru bent down with one hand to the ground, much like a runner.

"Get set!" the gym teacher barked, one eye twitching slightly as he raised his timer slightly.

Haru could feel her eyes sharpening; every muscle taut and ready. _'Just pretend that Kamui's chasing you with his pack of idiots again.'_

"Go!" they both yelled, pressing the timers' start button.

Her slim legs catapulted her from her starting point, and her arms bent conveniently to keep in time with her body as she started running.

The distance from the low beam wasn't all that great, but Haru needed the momentum to cartwheel onto it, down it, and then smoothly off of it in less than three seconds.

That was something she had learned fairly quickly in Japan. It was one thing to evade the obnoxious boy and his traps; it was quite another to do it with style. It was easier to take pride in outsmarting the bullies when she made it look effortless.

It had even impressed Kamui, or so he said.

She could hear people make loud sounds, but paid them no mind. They were too far away to stop her now.

Next was a taller beam, about the same height as her shoulder. A sideways jump put her on top of it, even if she had to steady herself with one hand before straightening to her full height. Since she had done cartwheels on the shorter beam, she used the taller one to show off the fact that she could bend herself into several different versions of a pretzel; almost dancing across the wood. She even hung off the beam by her knees while she prepared to catch herself with her hands, for when she allowed herself to fall.

As if she was not making enough of a statement, she walked on her hands to the final challenge; a set of parallel bars.

'_Drat. This would have been more fun with uneven bars.'_

Not that it mattered. Before leaving Japan, Haru had developed a reputation for unorthodox improvisation.

It didn't take much to bend her legs underneath one of the bars in a limbo style, and slip her knees over the bar so that she could pull herself up by the other bar. After that, it was easy to rearrange her body so that she could practice on it like any other person.

What she didn't want to admit to herself, was the fact that it was wearing her out faster than it used to. After all, she was nearing three months without practicing, and she _had _been sick for two of those months.

'_I better wrap this up before I fall flat on my face. I don't want to give them excuses to flunk me.'_

With flair, Haru threw herself to the left of the parallel bars, and landed squarely on her feet. While her hands were still outstretched to the ceiling to steady herself, she looked over her shoulder to gauge her parents' reaction. But then she looked past them, and her eyes widened incredulously.

"_Toto!_" she protested silently, since her voice was still gone.

The doctor was grinning widely, and he had his cell phone pointed toward her; more than likely recording her routine.

Muta turned around, shaking his head slightly to be rid of the obvious shock. "What are _you _doing here, Bird Brain?"

He grinned as he lowered his cell phone and pressed a few buttons. "I thought I'd drop by, just in case Haru needed some help. But it looks like she has everything under control," he said with a grin.

Haru glowered at him as she walked around the mats to slip her shoes back on. Her eyes glanced toward the students, just out of curiosity.

They were speechless, and a few had their mouths open. Three of the girls were staring at her hatefully, but nonetheless took a step back when she gave them a sterner look.

"But I have to admit; I wasn't expecting any child of yours to pull a routine like _that_," Toto teased Muta with a roguish grin.

"Hey! I was a martial arts champion in my day!"

"Oh, really? I'd have thought that it would have been sumo wrestling."

"Stop that! Not here!" Naoko begged; pulling on one of her husband's arms as Haru took back her jacket. "Can't you two wait until we get home? We're in a _school_, have you forgotten that?"

"Spoilsport," Toto muttered before looking at the counselor, who was looking at him with nothing short of hostility. Then his expression softened, turning into regret. "Emma," he sighed, inclining his head courteously.

"Toto," she nearly growled, just before turning her back on him to walk up to Haru. Both her and the gym teacher seemed to have forgotten about the timers. "That was wonderfully executed, Miss Moon. I'll get started on your diploma right away."

Haru bowed to her thankfully, although she didn't understand why the counselor would dislike Toto so much. Was she an old girlfriend of his?

Muta and Toto continued their half-witty banter down the hall, although Toto's insults now lacked their familiar snap and Naoko was begging the both of them to stop. Haru tilted her head at him, wondering what was wrong with Toto. He very rarely got depressed, at least to this degree.

The counselor suddenly pulled on one arm gently, encouraging her to fall behind her parents and doctor as they walked down the hallway.

Haru looked at the woman curiously, but did as she was silently requested.

Emma stopped cold in her tracks, and cradled Haru's face between her hands, memorizing every detail. Haru could feel her fingers twitch against the mask, and raised a hand to ensure that it stayed on.

The counselor shook her head after a minute, fighting back tears as she suddenly wrapped Haru in a warm embrace.

Haru stared at her, hardly believing that the woman was fighting back tears again. Awkwardly, she patted the counselor's shoulder, and prayed that she would let go of her soon.

Without warning, she raised her head from Haru's shoulder and started whispering in her ear. "I'd be wary of the baron if I were you, Miss Moon. There's more to him than meets the eye, and it isn't all good."

Haru looked at Emma incredulously, just before remembering that the lord had gotten into trouble with the law some years back. Was that why Toto was acting so strangely? Had Emma been involved with whatever the misunderstanding was?

In any case, Haru gave a soundless laugh before pulling out her notepad again.

_Don't worry about that. I'm already scared to death of him._


	39. Extra Scene

A/N; Um... so, you know how I promised that I'd write another story? I'm still going to, I'm just stuck somewhere between the middle and the end. I'm trying to work through it, but unfortunately, my way of working through a problem is to spend a lot of time thinking about it, which translates into doing a lot of other stuff. But I swear I'm not abandoning it!

As a consolation, I humbly offer another deleted scene from All I Have Needed, which takes place after Haru gets kicked out of the music room for making out with Baron. I've been thinking about this scene for a long time, but didn't write it due to the heavy implications between Haru and Lucy.

InYuJi: I would not protest about getting your email address in a safe way. I want a real conversation! You were right about A Bride's Story being like Beholder's Eye! At least when it comes to the main two's relationship, I was giggling at the similarities. May have to more directly use that idea for another story... hmmm...

And now, in tradition, a quote to open up the scene, kindly provided by ElvisRules41. I don't know if it suits the chapter...

Never mind. It does.

_Beauty is in the eye of the beholder, and it may be necessary from time to time to give a stupid or misinformed beholder a black eye._

_- Jim Henson (RIP!)_

ooOoo

As soon as he heard the girl's footsteps fade from the other side of the door, Toto wheeled around with a glare. "**You promised**," he hissed through his teeth. "You swore you wouldn't make the first move!"

"I did keep my promise," his cousin answered while crossing his arms in a defiant gesture. "She kissed me first, and made no protest when I returned the favor." _'Other than the tiny hesitation when she realized her actions, but he doesn't need to know about that.'_

"So what did you do to make her do that?! Sing to her?"

That made the feline lord squirm guiltily before closing the open music book still lying on the piano. "It was merely my White Day gift."

"A completely obvious one!" Toto barked, marching up to his cousin to slam one hand on the lid of the instrument. "You _know _what your voice does to impressionable girls! Why didn't you just come right out with it and hang a sign around your neck saying 'kiss me, I want you to'?!"

"Haru would have awkwardly ignored that, and you know how I feel about signs around the neck."

Toto shook his head angrily. "Humbert... you _can't _keep doing this to her! She's said it herself; she's no Lucy!"

Those large green eyes narrowed into angry slits as the werecat slowly stood up. "I never asked that of her. I don't expect it of her." He took a deep shaky breath. "I will freely admit that I once wondered, but that doesn't matter to me anymore. She's a good girl and I love her."

There. He finally said it. Granted, not to the person he would have preferred, but it was a start.

Toto's eyes grew wide with horror. "Oh no... Humbert, you... you can't! Can you imagine what Muta would say about you going after his little girl?!"

"I am prepared to do whatever it takes to earn his approval. And if you tell him before I do, I will _never_ forgive you."

"Oh, like you said you were going to tell Haru about her resemblance to Lucy?" his cousin asked sarcastically.

"I will!"

"You've been saying that since she started visiting you! Well? You can't just keep up with your current plan after what just happened."

Baron leaned against a wall in deep thought. "I agree. That's why I'm going to tell her the day after tomorrow."

"Does she remember it's her birthday tomorrow?" Toto asked worriedly. "We could still make things a surprise."

"I saw nothing to indicate it, though I'm sure her parents will remind her if they so desire." The feline lord sighed. "Toto, you have made your opinion of my relationship clear from the beginning. But... I don't hurt anymore. For the first time since I lost Lucy, I'm no longer hollow. Haru has told me that I make her feel the same way, and even if she hadn't, her scent is always calm and happy around me. I don't want to go back to how things were before she came. I probably won't last if I do."

Toto looked to the side guiltily. "I know. Neither do I. But... if you don't handle this just right, it will _destroy_ her. She doesn't need to be broken again."

"I have zero intentions of breaking her. Toto, I swear on all I hold dear that I will tell her all after her birthday as gently as possible. I will do whatever it takes to assure her that _she's_ the one that has my attention, and for her parents to warm up to the idea. Please don't take this shot at happiness from me. I've waited long enough for a second chance."

The darker haired cousin stared at the other, remembering all too well a more optimistic declaration of love. He opened his mouth, but his tongue was too heavy to bring up the similarity.

It had always been a bit difficult for him to make his cousin open up to his true thoughts, especially after losing a beautiful future with Lucy.

Humbert tiredly walked back to the grandfather clock. "If that wasn't enough to convince you, nothing will be. But please give me until then, and all will be well."

Not bothering to wait for a response, he entered the passageway in order to return to his room. There was no pressing business for the day, and being alone sounded heavenly.

... How odd. It used to feel more comforting to be alone. A smile worked its way onto his furry lips after he unlocked the secret entrance to his room in order to ease into his favorite 'thinking couch'.

_'Haru... if only you knew how much you've changed my perception of 'alone'.' _Almost of its own accord, his gloved hand reached into his coat pocket and pulled out something that had only recently arrived at the manor.

He carefully studied the shape of the diamond, as well as the tiny circle the white gold made. If he hadn't personally measured Haru's finger after she fell asleep on him Christmas Eve, he'd wonder if there was truly a hand delicate enough to match the ring.

"_... It's such a __**waste**__! You'd have made a great dad if that idiot had just... let's forget about him," _Haru's voice echoed again through his mind.

Baron closed his eyes in agony, agreeing with her completely. "Please," he begged in a hoarse whisper. "Let me keep this second chance."

_'Don't make me go back to the 'alone' I used to know.'_


End file.
